Five Night's at Freddi's
by F-ckthesystem125
Summary: Updated, Upgraded, and ready to make kids smile. A new Night Guard is starting at Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria. Can he make friends and help an angered spirit finally rest? Read and see. All animatronics are girls. OC x Multiple. Scott Cawthon owns FNAF, not me. I only own my OC.
1. Welcome to Freddi Fazbear's

A/N: Been watching clips of this game. Thought I'd make a fanfic of it. Some changes will be made for this fic. The animatronics won't be haunted (Golden Freddy exception). It will have all the animatronics currently there. All are girls (Wink). That's about it. Enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

? P.O.V.

It was quiet, save for the footsteps that echoed off the dark hallway with each step I took. I walked down the hallway for what felt like an eternity before a faint voice quietly bounces off the walls.

"It's me."

"Me who?" I asked. I look around to see no one there. Just an empty hallway. "Somebody there?"

"It's me."

"What's your name? Spooky Voice?" I asked, looking around once again. I was about to call out again, but stopped when I saw her...or it. Standing there was what looked like a female bearsuit that was a strange dark golden color. It had on a top hat, a microphone in it's hand, and what looked like metallic joints in certain places. But what was unnerving was the lack of eyes it had. Nothing but empty sockets where it's eyes should be. "Um...hi?" I said with a little wave. It just stared at me as it tilted it's head to the side. I blinked before jumping a bit, seeing as it had somehow appeared right in front of my face.

"Help." it said, sounding different from the last time it spoke. It sounded...scared. Like it was begging.

"Help? Are you in trouble?" I asked. It slowly opened it's mouth and began to make a beeping sound. "GAH!" I yelled as I jolted out of bed. I quickly looked everywhere to see that I was back in my tiny apartment with the digital clock going off. I spent a few moments catching my breath as I shut the alarm off and rubbed my face. "Another dream about that bear. Who is it?" I didn't have much time to dwell on it as I heard someone pounding at my door.

"TONY!" shouted a gruff voice. "TONY! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

"ONE MINUTE! I NEED TO PUT ON MY FACE!" I shouted back.

3rd Person P.O.V.

"TONY!" shouted a short man as he banged on the door. He had on a white undershirt and white and blue striped pajama bottoms. He looked middle aged with the top of his head showing skin. He banged his fist against the door again as he kept on shouting. "TONY, WAKE UP ALREADY!"

"ONE MINUTE!" came a shout back. "I NEED TO PUT ON MY FACE!"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!" he shouted back. "WE'RE FAMILY, REMEMBER?!" He was about to hit the door again before it opened up, revealing a young man with spiky green hair, blue jeans, a brown t-shirt with the words 'BITE ME!' in big yellow letters on it, and bandages wrapped around his face and arms with sunglasses covering his eyes and a surgical mask covering his mouth.

"Hey Uncle Bob!" Tony said as he looked down at the short man, who pushed his way into the apartment. "Something wrong?"

"Yes! It's the last day of your freeloading Tony!" Bob said as he pointed his chubby finger into Tony's chest.

"Really? I thought I had more time?" Tony said. Bob just glared at him as Tony raised his hands in defense. "Okay, okay! Look, I've been looking for a job, but no one wants to hire me with my...appearance. I mean one look at me without these bandages and people scream."

"I know." Bob sighed. "But, the terms were made clear. As a favor to your late mother, I let you live here for free after you got out of high school until you got your life started. But that was three months ago, and I can't support you anymore. I'm sorry, but you either pay by the end of the month, or I'm kicking you out."

"Okay Uncle Bob." Tony said as Bob walked out of the room. "I'll find a job and pay. I promise."

"I know you will." Bob said with a smile. "You've always been a good kid, so don't ruin your streak now." Tony smiled and began shutting the door before Bob put his hand on the door to stop it. "Actually, I think I might know of a place that'll hire you."

"Really? Where?" Tony asked.

"Across town is this pizza place that was remodeled." he said.

"Oh." Tony said in understanding. "The one that they tore down and rebuilt from scratch."

"That's the one. They need a new night guard. From what I heard, all you gotta do is sit in a chair and look at a screen for six hours. Easy money." Bob explained.

"Alright. I'll go check it out." Tony said. "Thanks Uncle Bob."

"Good luck, Tony." Bob said as he left. Tony shut the door before picking up the phone. He'd seen the commercial about the place and dialed the number he saw.

"Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria. How can I help you?" came a voice.

"I'm calling about the Night Guard job." Tony said.

"FINALLY!" shouted the voice, making Tony flinch and hold the phone away from his ear. "Come to the Pizzeria at once!" And with that, he hung up.

"What? Huh?" Tony asked in confusion. He shrugged and hung up the phone and got ready to go out.

-An hour later-

Tony had ridden his bike all the way through town, wearing the same clothes he had on earlier with some green converse shoes. It was late in the morning before he got there. He slowed to a stop in front of a colorful building, with the words 'Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria' in neon lights at the top.

"This is the place." he said as he got off his bike, locked it up, and walked inside. He saw many people, mostly kids, running around a colorful place, eating pizza, playing games, or interacting with the animatronics. 'They look okay. A bit big, but okay.' he thought before a balloon floated into his face. "Huh?"

"Ballon Mister?" came a synthetic voice. He looked down to see what looked like a tiny robotic girl with light brown hair that reached to her neck. She smiled up at him as she offered him a bright yellow balloon.

"Oh. Thank you." said Tony as he took the balloon.

"Whatcha doin here Mister?" the robot girl asked. Tony bent down to eye level with her and smiled.

"I'm here to apply for the Night Guard position." he said.

"Really? Then you'll wanna see Mr. Fazbear. He's in his office down that hallway." she said as she pointed down a hallway. "What's with the bandages mister?"

"I...had an accident. Anyway, thank you." he said as he turned to leave before another family walked in. A man, a woman, and a little boy.

"Welcome to Freddi Fazbear's!" said BG with a smile before she gasped. She looked around in a panic before a hand flew in front of her. She looked up to see Tony holding the balloon string in front of her face.

"Ran out of balloons to give to the kids?" Tony asked. "You can give her mine." he said. BG smiled and took the balloon before handing it to the little girl, who smiled back. Tony watched for a moment before walking through the crowd of people toward the hallway. The place was colorful to say the least in his opinion. He kept on walking before he came to a door and knocked. "Hello? Is this Mr. Fazbear's office?"

"Come in." came a voice. Tony walked in to see a middle aged man in a business suit behind a desk signing a few papers before looking at him. He readjusted his glasses before raising an eyebrow at him. "Who are you? The Invisible Man or something?"

"No." Tony said, irritation in his tone. "I'm here about the Night Guard job." Mr. Fazbear immediately broke out into a smile as he stood up and approached the man.

"So you're the one that Jeff was talking about earlier!" he said as he shook Tony's hand. "Nice to meet you. Edwin Fazbear."

"Tony Mekton."

"Well Tony, I'm happy to say that you've got the job." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Huh?!" Tony said in shock. "Just like that?!"

"Just like that. It's nothing to serious. You just wear the uniform and stare at a screen from Midnight to 6 A.M. Easy."

"Wow." was all Tony said as they began walking around the building. "How'd you afford all this? I heard this place was in shambles.

"It was." Mr. Fazbear stated with a glum look. "I made this place for families to eat and have fun, but a few bad incidents with the animatronics nearly sunk it all. But then, my luck turned around. I hit the jackpot in the lottery and made enough money to redo it all. So, I tore the place down and rebuilt it, updated and upgraded all the girls, and finally had their glitchy programming fixed."

"Sounds like everything's going well now, huh?" Tony said.

"Indeed. Come on, I'll give you a tour." he said.

-Later that night-

Tony had arrived thirty minutes before his shift started, giving him time to review the facts. The one called Jeff that Tony had spoken to earlier was now happy to have been moved to the day shift. Mr. Fazbear had given him a tour of the place earlier, introducing all the animatronics that were there and what each of them did. The Freddi's, Bonnie's, and Chica's would take turns on stage or talking and serving pizza to the patrons, BG would greet guests and give them balloons, Foxy would tell pirate tales in Pirate Cove, Mangle would make jokes about going to pieces before falling apart, and The Marionette would hide in a box next to a prize grabber machine and would jump out and speak if they got a good prize. All in all, they were okay to Tony. He walked into his office that had a tiny fan to keep him cool, an almost new swivel chair, a desk, and a tablet. He was given instructions about how to use the tablet to switch between the cameras to keep an eye on everything. He looked at his watch to see that it was five minutes to Midnight and smiled under his bandages, which Mr. Fazbear didn't mind that he wore during work.

"This'll be easy." Tony said as he leaned back in his chair. He looked around again before noticing the phone, which had a message on it. "Wonder if Mr. Fazbear forgot to tell me something." he said as he pressed the button.

"Hello? Hello? Hey man. It's me Jeff. The guy who can finally move to Day Gaurd thanks to you."

"Wonder what he has to say." Tony said to himself as he listened to Jeff ramble on and on about how Mr. Fazbear was lucky to have hit the jackpot and that he could fix the animatronics and stuff.

"Oh yeah. By the way, there's something about the girls that you should know. They all...change a bit at night. They go into free roam to keep their servos from locking up. Guess they couldn't fix that glitch. Anyway, before they rebuilt the place, the girls look really different. You could tell they were female, but only slightly. Also, they all had faulty wiring, making them think that any person inside the pizzeria after closing was an endoskeleton, causing them to stuff them into a spare suit. Wouldn't have been bad if the suit was already full of robotic things already, causing them to die in the process. Anyway, that's all in the past...hopefully. There's unlimited power, so feel free to use the doors in case you think they might try something. Any who, thanks again. Ciao." Tony just stared at the phone, his glasses sliding a bit down his face to reveal his eyes, one of which was slightly twitching.

"NO ONE TOLD ME ANY OF THIS IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION!" he yelled at the phone. He began to panic before he looked down at his watch. If he didn't have his bandages, you could see all the color drain from his face at it hit Midnight. "...oh shit..."

* * *

A/N: First one down. Any questions?


	2. Maria

A/N: Hope you all liked the first chapter. Also, I'm thinking of changing the name. Something that fits it better. Any ideas? Anyway, next chapter.

* * *

Tony was breathing hard, trying to keep himself from freaking out and panicking. Getting a new job on the spot without an interview the same day you apply seemed too good to be true. Now that he heard that all the animatronics might still have homicidal programming, he found out that it was too good to be true.

"Okay...Okay, calm down. They said that they replaced that programming. Yeah. Nothing to worry about." Tony said to himself. His tone betrayed him though as he sounded like he wanted to cry. "Stare at a screen for six hours is all you gotta do huh? Of course they're not gonna mention that they move at night, or that they might want to kill me." He looked at the doors and the buttons to the side, wondering what they were for. Hoping to take his mind off of the situation, he went over and pressed the buttons. One of them shined a light in the hallway so that he could see what was down there. The other slammed the steel door shut. "Oh. That's the door that Jeff spoke of. Guess that goes for that other door as well." he said as he looked back at the other door. He stopped when something clicked in his mind. Jeff. "Now I understand why Jeff was so excited. He doesn't have to risk his life anymore. Bastard." Seeing as how he was stuck here, he decided to sit down and try to do his job. He looked at his watch to see that it read 12:10 A.M. 10 minutes down, 350 minutes to go.

"Hmm. Let's see." he mumbled as he brought up the tablet. It showed main stage where all he could see were the shadowy figures of the animatronics there. They looked slightly different, but he wasn't giving it too much thought as he flipped through the other cameras. "Main Stage: Clear. Arcade: Clear. Pirate's Cove: Clear. Prize Corner: Cle- WHAT?!" he nearly screamed. The giant gift box that held The Marionette was open. The Marionette however was gone. "Oh crap." he said as he began to rapidly flip through the camera angles. "Oh crap! OH CRAP! OHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAP! WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled as he kept flipping though the cameras. Suddenly, a black bar was seen cutting vertically through the screen, cutting off his view as he kept on flipping. "Oh great! Now the screen's messing up!" he said as he poked the tablet where the black bar was. "Wait a second." he muttered as he gently ran his finger through the bar. "This isn't part of the screen. This feels like," he said as he pulled it away from the screen and moved it around. "Hair." His whole body froze when he heard a low giggle as the hair fell from his fingertips. He slowly followed the hair to came face to face with the one he was looking for earlier. Now that he thought about it, he'd seen this hair earlier.

-Flashback-

Mr. Fazbear was leading Tony through the building, pointing out each place with a proud smile before he walked over to the prize corner.

"And here we have the Prize Corner." he said. It showed a little gift grabber game of sorts next to a giant box that looked like a gift. Mr. Fazbear took out a quarter and placed it into the machine. "Have a go."

"Thanks." Tony said as he took the control stick and moved the crane around. Inside the machine was little stuffed dolls that looked like the various animatronics around the Pizzeria. He moved the crane around until he stopped and pressed the button and watched it move down and grab a little Toy Bonnie before picking it up and dropping it down the chute. "Hey, I won." he said as he picked up the toy and looked at it. It looked just like Toy Bonnie, complete with fur and a tiny plush guitar attached. He stopped his musings when a little boy around five years old came up and tried, only to fail to get any after trying twice. He watched the little boy cry as his mother told him that he might get it next time. "Correction. He won." Tony muttered as he walked towards the little boy. He bent down and gave the toy to the little boy, who smiled and hugged it before Mr. Fazbear approached him.

"Let's see if you won some more." he said as he lead the woman and child towards the giant gift, confusing the two of them and Tony. "Inside some of the toys are little scraps of paper." he explained as he carefully opened up the tiny toy's back and pulling out a little scrap of blue paper. "And if you get one, you show it to Marionette to see what you get based on the color." He then slipped the paper in through a tiny hole in the top of the box and waited. Suddenly the box lid popped open, revealing a very tall puppet like creature wearing a mask and having straight black hair and a thin body with black and white stripes running up and down from neck to toe with black buttons on the black stripes on the upper part of her body blending in with the black stripes. A little fanfare played from the box as she looked down at the boy.

"Congratulations." she said. "You won a free pizza!"

"COOL!" shouted the boy as he began to dance around shouting pizza over and over. The Marionette gave the boy a little coupon with the place's logo on it with the words 'Free Pizza' stamped on it before the boy and his mother walked off. The boy turned to Tony and waved his hand as he shouted "Thanks for the toy Mister."

"Lucky." Tony mumbled with a laugh as he waved back before Marionette leaned over and was looking Tony in the eye while upside down, startling him.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"He's our new Night Guard." Mr. Fazbear explained.

"Is that so?" Marionette said, her mask not moving as she leaned her head into one of her stubby hands. "What's with the bandages?"

"Childhood mishap." Tony replied. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." she said before disappearing into her box.

"That was fast." Tony said before he and Mr. Fazbear left.

"She's like that." Mr. Fazbear said before mumbling. "Just glad she doesn't need that music box anymore."

"You say something?" Tony asked.

"Never you mind. It's nothing." Mr. Fazbear said as they continued with the tour.

-Present-

Tony was staring up into the eyes of the Marionette, who was right in his face and smiling at him. The smile was different as it looked like she really was smiling. Not a mask, but her face that was painted to look like the mask. Tony tried to say something, but all that came out was a tiny squeek, which made her giggle.

"Found me." she said as she stood up to her full height of 8 and a half feet tall. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Night Guard." She looked down at him to see that he was staring in her direction. His glasses hid his eyes as he brought his hands up to rub them, which knocked them loose so that she could see the wide eyed look he was giving her. She smirked as she asked "Whatcha staring at?"

"What am I staring at?" Tony asked in mock calm. "Just a very tall lady pupp- What do you think I'm looking at?!" he nearly yelled. "Why do you look so...so..."

"So?" she asked.

"Different!" he finally said. "Last time I saw you, you had on a mask and were much slimmer!"

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked with a pout.

"You know what I'm talking about." he said as he stared at her. Her figure had filled out. The slim figure she had from before had been replaced by a giant hourglass figure with long sleeves. Her hips were present without being too full and her breasts easily reached a whopping G-cup, both of which stood out more thanks to her striped clothing. "How did all this happen?!" he asked as he threw his hands out, gesturing to all of her.

"Truthfully," she said as she raised one of her arms. "I haven't got a clue. We just change between Midnight and 6 A.M."

"You mean you don't know if this was programmed or an acci- Did you just say 'we'? As in, not just you?" he asked. She only smiled down at him before leaning forward.

"Yep. Every. Single. One." she said slowly before standing up again. "Might wanna check the tablet."

"Tablet?" he asked, momentarily forgetting his job before flipping it open, only to scream at the sight of someone staring at the camera with their face covering the whole thing. "FACE!" he shrieked before pushing it down. "Who was that?!"

"Probably Bonnie. She liked scaring that jerk Jeff." Marionette said as she sat down in his lap. Despite her size and build, she was suprising light. "Wonder what everyone's doing." she said as she flipped the tablet up and began looking around. Either she was oblivious to the fact that her breasts were close to Tony's face, or she was playing mind games with him. Either way, Tony's whole body went stiff. She noticed that he was holding his breath and looked at him. "Will you relax? I'm just messing with you." she said, giving him a reason to let out his breath.

"Sorry. That guy Jeff said that you and the others might still have that old programming of yours where you stuff people into suits and kill them." Tony said.

"If we still had that, we would've stuffed Jeff into one." she said with a scowl.

"You seem to hate Jeff." Tony finally asked.

"He used to be the night guard before you came and applied." she said. "We got along the first few days before he got a little grabby. Asshole thought that we wouldn't mind."

"I'm guessing that you all did mind." he said.

"Yeah...I don't wanna talk about it anymore." she said before turning to him again. "What about you?"

"Me? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you're covered in bandages so I can't see your face. And other than your name, I don't know anything about you." she said.

"Well, I'm 18. I got out of school not too long ago. And as for the bandages..." he started to explain before he sighed and began to unwrap the bandages on his right hand. "Let's just say that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong person." Marionette just watched before the bandages fell from his hand as he held it up to the light for her to see. She could only see up to his wrist, but it was enough to make her recoil. Across his hand was nothing but scars, cuts, and various burn marks from the tips of his fingers to his wrist. She stared in horror as he wrapped his hand up again. "I don't like to talk about it."

"I'm...I'm sorry." she said in a meek voice. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay. I'm used to it." he said before looking at his watch. "1 A.M. 5 hours to go."

"Well, I guess I'll be going." she said.

"You don't have to you know." he said, his voice no longer having any fear in it. She just looked at him with a smile as she leaned over and kissed his bandaged cheek before standing up and heading for the door. "Bye Marionette." Tony said.

"Maria." she said as she stopped and looked behind her. "Marionette sounds too long, so call me Maria." she said with a smile before exiting.

"Maria." he said to himself as he raised his hand to his cheek.

"Oh. I just remembered." she said as she stuck her head back in the door, making him jump and throw his arms down to his sides. "The others might visit, so expect some more company." she said before leaving.

'If they're like her,' he thought as a smile crept up to his face. 'Then I think I'm gonna like working here.'

* * *

A/N: What do you all think? Please be honest.


	3. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie

A/N: Slightly shorter chapter. Just saying.

* * *

It had 15 minutes since Maria left, leaving Tony to do his job. Every now and then he'd switch between checking the cameras to reviewing what he had learned from Maria.

'So they all change from Midnight to 6 A.M. every night from their normal looks huh?' he thought as he flipped to the Prize Corner, which showed a picture of Maria waving at the camera and smiling. He smiled and waved before he forgot she couldn't see and facepalmed. 'Focus Tony! They all change, but why? And for what reason? Was it a glitch? Was she lying when she said she didn't know?' He kept thinking about this for moment before another thought entered his mind. 'Maybe whoever fixed them all up had a bit of a dirty mind. If the people in town saw her like that, they'd definitely have a different opinion about this place.' He kept flipping before he came to the Main Stage. "Where'd Bonnie go?" he said as he flipped around a bit more. "She's probably at another camera waiting to scare me. Well, I'm not gonna let her." he said as he put the tablet down.

"SCREEEEEEEEEECH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tony screamed as he fell out of his chair and onto the floor. He was breathing hard as laughter filled the office. He tried pulling himself up as he got his thoughts in order. "Bonnie." he groaned in annoyance when he finally stood up and looked over the desk, seeing a laughing Bonnie hold her ribs and lying on the floor laughing. He glared at her as he remembered their earlier meeting.

-Flashback-

Tony, in his new uniform that Mr. Fazbear had given him of a hat with the words 'NIGHT GUARD' on it, white button-up shirt, and black pants and shoes, was following Mr. Fazbear through the dining area, watching kids eat and drink while the band was playing. He looked up to see Freddi, Chica, and Toy Bonnie playing music and singing to the kids.

"They're good." Tony said as he watched them all play.

"Yes. It's all thanks to the upgrades they've been giving." Mr. Fazbear said. "They can think and act for themselves now. Not just sing prerecorded songs or wave at the kids."

"I'm impressed." Tony said before his vision went dark and what felt like wrapping around his head. "What happened?!"

"Guess who?" came a female voice.

"Huh?" Tony said. "Um...I don't know."

"Aww. You're no fun." Tony heard her say as the wrapping fell from his eyes and he turned around to see Bonnie looking him in the eye. "Hi there."

"Oh. Hi." Tony said as he backed up a step to see her. She was roughly the same height as him being 6 ft. and 1 inch tall. She was bulky all around, but still had a slightly slimmer waist showing that she was a girl and a guitar on her back that was held in place with a strap. "You must be Bonnie."

"You got it." she said before looking at Mr. Fazbear.

"Bonnie, Night Guard. Night Guard, Bonnie." he said.

"Oh. I thought he was a new mummy attraction." she said.

"First I'm the Invisible Man. Now I'm a mummy." Tony said as he folded his arms across his chest, making her giggle.

"My apologies. She doesn't mean any harm." Mr. Fazbear said. "She just likes toying with the customers like that."

"By sneaking up on them and blinding them with her ears?" he asked.

"Why not? It's fun!" she said before a grin suddenly popped up on her face.

"What?" Tony asked before he was blinded again by familiar wrappings. "Now what's happening?"

"Guess who?" came a different voice.

"I don't know. Bonnie again?" he answered.

"Close." he heard before he was spun around to see Toy Bonnie smiling at him. She looked like Bonnie, but with buck teeth, blue fur, a bit shorter, and a different colored guitar. "So, you're the new Night Guard?"

"How'd you guess?" Tony asked.

"Lucky guess." she said before looking at Bonnie. "Come on. The kids wanna see us do a guitar duet."

"Right behind you." Bonnie said as she followed TB towards the stage. "See ya later, Night Guard." she said as she waved at him and walked onto stage. Tony just watched as they both began to play in perfect rhythm on stage, gaining all the kids attention inside the room. Their song ended and they bowed to the kids as they all cheered.

"They're really good." Tony said.

"Indeed." Mr. Fazbear said with a smile. "Now then, let's continue the tour."

-Present-

Tony just looked down at Bonnie as she laughed before he turned his attention to the door, where TB was standing there and laughing at him too. He noticed that both had changed as well since last time they met. Their arms, legs, and waists had shruken a bit, giving them better figures. Their heads and faces leveled out as well, making them look cute. TB was a B-cup, while Bonnie had a Double B-cup. Their hips had only shrunken a bit, leaving them with big hips.

'Someone definitely had a strange idea of 'Family Entertainment' when they remade all these animatronics.' Tony thought as finally TB entered the room.

"Oh! I wish I could've seen your face under those bandages when Bonnie screamed at you!" TB said between fits of laughter.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Tony said slowly, showing that he wasn't amused.

"Oh come on." Bonnie said as she finally managed to get her laughing under enough control to stand up. "It was just a little joke."

"Why would you even do that in the first place?" Tony asked in a huff.

"Maria told us what Jeff said to you about us from before the reprogramming." Bonnie said after finally ceasing her laughter. "We thought we'd scare ya."

"And it was totally worth it!" TB said. "You screamed like a girl!" Tony just sighed and flopped into his chair.

"Please tell me you don't do this every night." he asked.

"Maaaybe." they both said in unison.

"We just wanted to officially welcome you to the Fazbear Family." TB said. "So, do you always wear bandages?"

"Yes." Tony said.

"And sunglasses indoors?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Tony groaned.

"And the white mask?"

"Yes. I where all these everyday."

"Why? You like looking like a mummy?" Bonnie asked while TB snickered. Tony just glared at them from behind his glasses before taking off the wrappings around his left hand, showing them exactly what he showed Maria. Both of them shut up and stared before a look of guilt crossed their faces. "Sorry."

"No worries. You didn't know." he said as he wrapped his arm up again. "Let's drop it now."

"Okay." Bonnie agreed.

"I heard you two playing earlier." he said, hoping to change the subject. "You two were terrific."

"Really?" TB asked, her mood lifting a little.

"Yeah. I saw the guitar strings move, so I know it wasn't a recorded sound." he said.

"Thanks." Bonnie said as they both smiled.

"Well, we'll be going now." TB said.

"So soon?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie said. "After you left, all of us talked it over and we all agreed to make time for all of us to meet you tonight."

"Oh." Tony said in understanding. "Well, nice meeting you to. See you two tomorrow." he said as he held out his hand.

"That won't do." TB said as she and Bonnie surrounded him on both sides and hugged him.

"Uh...um. Okay." he said while a blush was forming under his bandages. Both of them giggled before letting him go and leaving the room. Tony just stood there for a moment before his mind tried to catch up with the rest of him.

'Those two...were soft.' he thought before sitting in silence.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. First couple of chapters are gonna be intros. Forgot to say that last time. Still looking for a new idea for a title for this story.


	4. Mangle

Tony was watching the cameras again after the Bonnies had left. He flipped through the cameras before he stopped when he saw both the Bonnies outside the giftbox and tapping on it. He couldn't hear anything as Maria came out and looked at them in confusion. Both Bonnies started talking before they began waving their arms around a bit with smiles on their faces. The camera then showed Bonnie looking like she was screaming at TB, who acted like she was screaming in fright before all three began laughing. Tony pouted at the screen as he finally realized that they were acting out how they scared the shit out of him earlier.

"VERY FUNNY!" he yelled after sticking his head out the left door. The quiet of the place allowed him to hear the trio laughing all the way from the Prize Corner. "They nearly scare the life outta me then run off and tell the oTHERS!" he yelled after he fell down to the floor. He sat up and rubbed his face with a groan before he saw glass shards on the ground. "Aww. My sunglasses." he said as he picked up the broken shades and looked at them sadly.

"Sorry about that." came a voice from the other door. He looked up to see a white fox about a foot higher than himself with a pink underbelly, cream colored muzzle with rosy red cheeks, yellow eyes with long lashes, long white teeth, and pink paws. Her figure consisted of D-cup breasts and a trim waist. She was standing in the doorway looking down at him with a guilty expression with her arms folded behind her back. "I only meant to startle you."

"Oh. Hello Mangle." Tony said as he stood up, only to find that his feet were caught on something. "How'd my shoelaces end up tied together?"

"Guilty." she said as she raised her arms to show that she was missing her hands. Tony raised an eyebrow before he felt something touch his hand. He looked down to see that it was her pink disembodied hand holding his while her other hand waved.

"YIPE!" he yelled in shock before remembering how that was possible. "First your head, now your hands." he said after retying his shoes and picking them up off the floor. She only giggled as he helped her reattach her hands. "You're hands are pretty soft."

"Thanks." she said as her cheeks seemed to grow a little redder. "I wanted to thank you for keeping my tail clean."

"No problem" Tony said, remembering what he was talking about.

-Flashback-

The tour was still going on as they moved around the building more. Mr. Fazbear was explaining more bits of the place before a few kids ran by with what looked like a white tail.

"What just ran by us?" Tony asked.

"That would be a few kids with a part of Toy Foxy. Or Mangle as everyone usually refers to her." Mr. Fazbear said as he saw the two kids run down a hallway. "Tony, please go after them. I know those two kids and they're trouble makers here."

"Okay." Tony said as he turned and followed after the two kids down the hall. He saw them open a door and run inside giggling. Tony put some speed into his step when he saw that the door lead to the Men's room. He walked in to see an open stall where two kids had the tail over the toilet, intending to flush it. Not a second later, he reached over and yanked the tail out of their hands.

"HEY!" both of the little boys shouted. Tony ignored them both as he walked out of the bathroom and towards where he last saw Mr. Fazbear, tail in hand.

"I got the tail back. No damage." he said after finding Mr. Fazbear next to a bulky white fox animatronic that was missing a few parts. He assumed that she was the one called Mangle.

"Thank you." she said as she took her tail back and reattached it.

"Thank you for retrieving it Tony." Mr. Fazbear said. "Tony, meet Mangle. She's our 'break up and put together' attaction."

"Nice to meet you." Tony said. "I'm the new Night Guard.

"Nice to meet you too." she said with a smile. "Thanks for getting that back. Those two keep running off with parts of me."

"I was afraid that you were broken when I first saw you." Tony said. "Glad I was wrong."

"Yes. Kids love playing with her." Mr. Fazbear said. "On with the tour."

"Nice meet you." Tony said as they shook hands, only for Tony to pull her hand from her arm. "Oops." he said, making her laugh.

-Present-

"Guess you can still break away into pieces even when you change." Tony said, reffering to her new look.

"Yeah." she said as Tony walked back to his seat. "And you can scream pretty loud."

"Oh...you heard that?" he asked as he looked up at her as she leaned against the wall inside the office.

"The whole Pizzeria heard you." she said with a toothy grin. Tony only shook his head at his own stupidity and fear. "I heard that you had an accident when you were younger."

"Yeah. It's why I wear these bandages." he said. She just watched as he opened the tablet again and flipped through the cameras. She looked at his eyes that were now shadeless to see a few scars around the eyes. She kept staring at his hazel eyes, seemingly transfixed by them before his fingers blocked her view. "Mangle? You in there?" he asked as he snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" she asked before realizing that she had been staring. "Sorry. I just...really like your eyes."

"Really?" he asked as he remembered that his glasses were broken, letting his eyes be seen. "Huh. Been so long since someone said they liked my eyes."

"Why wear glasses then?" she asked.

"Scars around my eyes. I don't like showing them off." he said.

"Hmm." was all she said as she looked down at him.

"What?" he asked after she hadn't said anything in awhile.

"Nothing." she said with a little shake of her head. "Just remembering something."

"Oh." he said. "So, what were you here for?"

"Oh yeah." she said as she walked to his side and kissed his wrapped cheek. His eyes shot open as she smiled and said "I came here because I wanted to thank you." He tried to form words, but all that came out was a few words of whispered gibberish. She giggled when she saw how flustered he was. "I'll see ya later Tony." she said as she walked out, putting a little more sway in her hips. He watched as she left, not taking his eyes off her until she was out of sight. He shook his head hard after that, trying to get his mind back in working order.

'Get ahold of yourself!' he thought, mentally berating himself when the heat to his cheeks weren't leaving. 'If these girls make me feel any hotter, my bandages are gonna catch fire.'

Mangle P.O.V

I was walking away from the new Night Guard with a smile. It was funny to see his reaction to my kiss. How he couldn't speak and the way his eyes looked ready to pop out of his skull. His deep...hazel eyes. She found herself leaning against the wall before sliding down into a sitting position with her knees up to her chest. She had seen a lot of eyes from all the various customers, but his just seemed to make her circuits surge. She didn't snap out of it until she noticed Bonnie standing over her.

"Met Tony huh?" she asked.

"Yeah." Mangle replied with a smile.

"And?" she asked. Mangle looked up at her for a moment before sighing.

"All I could see was his eyes." she said. "I accidently broke his glasses." Now Bonnie sighed as she sat next to her friend. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"I know. I met him earlier with TB." Bonnie said. "But until we see all of his face we have to be wary. We still have our built-in criminal database software. For all we know, he could be some kind of crimimal psychopath or pedophile."

"I know." Mangle said as she stood up. "Bonnie...I really do hope he's a good guy."

"Me too." Bonnie agreed as they both walked down the hallway.

* * *

A/N: Four down, more to go.


	5. Balloons and Chickens

It was now 2:30 A.M and Tony was still looking through the cameras. His various meetings with the animatronic girls were buzzing around in his head, making it hard to concentrate on his job. He had thrown his broken glasses away and just sat there staring at the screen. He could see that all the animatronics were out and about doing whatever they pleased. He also couldn't believe how a few of them looked.

'They all said that they had been upgraded, but this seems a little much.' he thought as he leaned back into his chaid and closed his eyes. 'The changes in body during my shift only? Something just isn't adding up at all about this.' He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone coming in. It was only when he heard someone clear their throat did he snap out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes for a moment before his jaw dropped.

"You're eyes aren't lying Tony." she said with a sly grin. Sitting on his desk was another animatronic, though the changes she went through were a bit more drastic than her friends. She was a few inches shorter than Tony with blue eyes and peachy skin. Her breasts were DD in size, her figure was curvy, and her legs were long. But that wasn't what caught his attention. What shocked him the most was that she had light brown hair and looked human, meaning she could only by one animatronic.

"B...Balloon Girl?!" he said.

"More like Balloon Woman." she said, confirming his thoughts. Now he was REALLY confused. He figured that she'd have changed during the night as well, but to this extent? He blinked a few times as he stared at her, which just made her giggle. "You're gonna make me blush if you keep staring at my balloons Tony." she said as she squeezed her breasts between her arms. He shook his head around, trying not to think about her for a moment to gather his thoughts. He finally stopped when he felt a pair of hands clasp around his face and move it towards her. "The others were right. You are fun to tease."

"Change is one thing." he said through pressed lips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought your were the older sister." She only laughed before letting him go and sitting in his lap. "Oof! What are you doing?"

"Just keeping you company until one of the others comes for a visit." she said as she snuggled close to him. He didn't know what to do at this point. He had a beautiful animatronic woman in his lap and he just stared down at her. His mind was racing, wondering if he should tell her to get off or to try and hug back. He just held up his arms for a moment before slowly bringing them closer, deciding to try the latter.

'I'm probably gonna regret this, but...' he thought as his arms finally held her close to him. That seemed to be the correct choice as she snuggled closer to him and hummed in content.

"What's it like?" she asked suddenly. "The outside."

"Outside?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said as she looked up at him. "I stand near the entrance all day looking outside, but I'm never allowed outside."

"Why not?" he asked. The question only seemed to make her sad. "Hey, you okay?"

"I asked Mr. Fazbear once, but he said no and didn't let me bring it up again." she said. "And it's not just me, but the others are actually curious as well. Even if they don't show it."

"Hmm." Tony said. "Well, it all depends. There's lots of things outside. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"I saw the rain once." she said. "All that water falling from the sky looked so amazing!"

"Wouldn't that short you out though?" he asked. "I mean all that water can't be good for your circuits."

"Wanna know a secret?" she said before brining her lips to his ear. "Whoever upgraded us made us completely water-proof."

"Really? That's pretty cool." he said.

"Yeah." she said before turning to the tablet and bringing it up to check the cameras. "Well, my turn's almost up."

"Huh?" he asked before a figure a couple of figures stood in the doorway. "Oh." he said, remembering these two from earlier.

-Flashback-

Both Tony and Mr. Fazbear were walking around continuing the tour before noon came around.

"How about a little break for lunch?" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Lunch sounds good. I'm getting hungry." Tony said.

"Great." he said as he spotted Chica and called her over. Tony spotted her approaching them and saw that out of all the animatronics, her behind was slightly bigger than the others. She was bulky everywhere as well, but had a sweet smile on her beak. Her Bib read 'Let's Eat' in purple letters, orange legs, and yellow feathers covering her body with a few feathers sticking up on her head and magenta eyes.

"Pizza Mr. Fazbear?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm showing the new Night Guard around." he said as he gestured to Tony.

"Welcome to Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria then." she said. "What would you like?"

"Pepperoni please." he said.

"Coming right up." she said as she walked off.

"So she doesn't just play up on stage then?" Tony asked.

"No. She switches between playing to taking orders." Mr. Fazbear said.

"All of them seem pretty nice." Tony said.

"Yes. It's been great." Mr. Fazbear said. "The kids love them, and the parents don't have a thing to worry about."

"I heard some rumors about this place." Tony said.

"Now now." Mr. Fazbear said. "That's all in the past, so let's not worry about it."

"Oh okay." Tony said as they waited for their pizza, even though Tony was still wary. He wondered why he was so quick to change the subject before a small pizza was placed in front of him. He looked up to see a different Chica standing before him. She looked a bit smaller than Chica, with a curvy figure, yellow feathers, pink eyes, and a bib that read 'Let's Party'.

"Here's your pizza sir." she said with a smile.

"Thank you TC." Mr. Fazbear said. "Meet our new Night Guard."

"Nice to meet you." she said while balancing the other pizzas in her other hand. "Well, see you later."

"Bye." Tony said as she walked off. He then removed his mask,took a slice, and began to eat. "This is delicious."

"Indeed." Mr. Fazbear said. "So, what do you think of my Pizzeria so far?"

"It's looks really fun." he said. "To the Pizzeria." he said before finishing off his slice and taking another one.

-Present-

Both Chica's were standing in the doorway with slimmer looks, though Chica's bottom still seemed a little big. Chica had a D-cup and she seemed to have shrunk a bit, making her look sexy. TC was looking equally as attractive with a double B-cup size and a slimmer waist. Neither of them had their bills, revealing regular smiles underneath.

"Our turn BG." Chica said as they both entered the office with a pizza box in Chica's hands.

"No hogging the new Night Guard." said TC.

"Okay." BG said as she got off of Tony's lap and walked out the other door. "Later Tony." And with that, she was gone.

"So," Chica said as she leaned on the desk while TC jumped over and was examining him up close. "You're the new Night Guard huh?"

"Uh...yeah. That's me." Tony said as he leaned back in his chair as TC closed in on him.

"I'm Toy Chica. Call me TC." TC said with a smile. "And that's Chica."

"Nice to you meet you two." he managed to say before she got on her knees in the seat, her face only inches from his. "Very close now."

"TC." Chica said. "Stop scaring the Night Guard."

"I don't wanna." she cooed as she brought her hands up to his face. "He's so mysterious with these bandages all over him."

"Alright. That's enough." she said as she lifted her up with her free hand by the back of her synthetic skin and feathers.

"Aww. You're no fun." TC said in a pout as she crossed arms while she hung in mid air.

"He can't exactly eat with you hovering over him now can he?" Chica asked as she placed TC on the ground and turned to Tony. "Sorry. It's just her way of saying thanks."

"For what?" Tony asked, still leaning deep into his chair.

"For replacing Jeff." she said as she brought the box forward and opened it up. "We brought you a pizza."

"Did you guys make this?" Tony asked as he sat up and looked at it. It was a small pizza with pepperoni.

"No. Sorry." Chica said as she placed it on the table. "Mr. Fazbear had it made for you in case you were hungry. We just reheated it in the kitchen." They didn't tell him that they had tried once, only for their feathers to get in the dough.

"Oh. Thank you." he said as he sniffed the pizza. "Smells good."

"Enjoy." she said as she and TC backed up a bit. Tony took off his mask and grabbed a slice, but stopped when he heard them gasp.

"What?" he asked before realizing that he had exposed his mouth.

"Your...your lip." TC said as they both stared. The right half of his upper lip, from the edge of his mouth and halfway through to the middle, was nothing but teeth with a hint of gums showing.

"Oh...this." he said with a sigh as he felt the exposed teeth with his tongue. "Yeah. Someone that hated me pinned me to the ground and began slicing my lip off. I'm just lucky he didn't get the whole thing."

"You poor man." Chica said.

"Ehh." Tony said with a shrug. "I've gotten used to it." He then began to eat his pizza. "You guys want a-oh...wait. You guys can't eat, can you?" They both shook their heads. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Chica said with a smile. "Thanks for offering though." Tony smiled at them both before finishing off his slice.

"So you two hated Jeff as well?" Tony asked, remembering that his name came up earlier.

"Oh. Him." Chica said as she narrowed her eyes and turned her head in disgust. "That guy was a pervert."

"He grabbed her ass after three days on the job." TC said in equal disgust. "She taught him to keep his hands to himself."

"How?" he asked.

"Knee to the groin!" Chica said with a smug smirk. Tony winced at that.

"Ow." he said as he reached for another slice. "That had to hurt."

"He dropped to his knees and didn't speak to us for the whole three weeks after that." she said.

"Serves that asshole right." TC said.

"Hmm. Wonder why he didn't quit." Tony asked.

"We don't know. He wouldn't quit, but he practically begged Mr. Fazbear for the Day Guard job. It was only until you showed up did Mr. Fazbear grant his request."

"Yeah. That guy told me about your old programming. Had me sweating in my seat before I started talking to you all." Tony said.

"Speaking of talking, we're out of time." Chica said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Later Tony~!" TC cooed as she blew him a kiss. He nearly choked on his pizza before going into a coughing fit at that.

"I'm okay." he said after he got his coughing under control. Both Chica's just left giggling as they walked away from the office. They didn't say anything as TC brought her hand up to her face.

"Can't get his lip off your mind?" Chica asked.

"Yeah." she said with a hint of sadness. "Who would do something like that?"

"There are many people outside this pizzeria TC." Chica said. "Some of them are just like that." TC just looked at the ground as they walked before speaking again.

"That conversation got me thinking though." she said. "Jeff managed to work here for the whole three weeks after we reopened."

"So?" Chica asked.

"So even with our new programming that doesn't make us stuff them into suits, how did Jeff manage to survive the full three weeks? I mean he must've encountered Gol-MMPH!"

"SHH!" Chica said after slapping her hand over TC's mouth. Her eyes were full of fear as she looked around the room they were in. "Have you lost your mind?!" she whispered. "We all made a promise to NEVER speak of You-Know-Who! Remember?!" The silent nod of TC's head and the look of fear in her eyes was all the answer she could give before Chica removed her hand.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to slip." TC said.

"Let's just...go find the others." Chica said. Both said nothing as they disappeared into the pizzeria.

A/N: What do you all think so far? Please leave a review so that I know.


	6. Foxy

A/N: Slightly shorter. Enjoy.

* * *

It was 4:45 A.M. None of the other animatronics had visited for some reason. Tony could see that they were all still actively walking around the pizzeria, but weren't coming towards him.

"That's weird." Tony said. He got up out of his seat and poked his head out the right door and looked down the dark hallway. "Wonder what's going on." He stepped back out of the doorway before feeling something very soft on his upper back. Suddenly, his mouth was covered with a red, furry hand while a sword came out from behind him and was now pressed against his neck.

"It be called a short respite, ye landlubber!" came a low growl behind him.

'Uh oh!' Tony thought. 'I thought it was too quiet!'

-Flashback-

The tour was still going on as Tony followed Mr. Fazbear into Pirate's Cove. It had a giant prop that looked and swayed like a real ship on the seas. Tony just stared in slight amazement as the kids all around were cheering for Foxy to come out and tell another pirate tale.

"AVAST THERE!" came a shout. Everyone turned to see Foxy herself on the deck of the ship walking towards the railings. She was a foot taller than Tony with yellow eyes and a toothy grin that matched Mangle's. She wore a golding hoop earing in her left ear, a black bandana on top of her head, and a black eye patch covering her right eye. She wore brown trousers that were stuffed into black boots, an orange sash around her thin waist, and a grey vest over a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on the front. Her muzzle was the same color as Mangle's, with her exposed underbelly and the tip of her red tail the same color as well. Tony just watched as she jumped off the railling and pointed a sword at Tony.

"Why is she pointing a sword at me?" he whispered to Mr. Fazbear.

"Just play along." he whispered back before backing away.

"Come fer me treasure, ye scurvy dog?!" she said.

"Uh...yes. Yes! And this time, I'm not leaving without it!" Tony said, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Draw ye sword then, ya bilgerat!" she said as she approached. "Back away kiddies! This Landlubber's about to walk th' plank!" All the kids scattered as they cheered on Foxy to defeat Tony.

"Right! Sword! Uh..." he said, looking around for anything to use.

"Ye trying to take me treasure without a sword?" she asked before giving off a hardy laugh and tossed him a blade. It looked real, but the feel and weight told him it was plastic. "Ye should count yerself lucky I'm giving ye a fightin chance! HAVE AT YE!" she yelled before charging. Tony quickly brought up his blade and blocked hers before they had a scuffle. The kids were just shouting cheers for her and boos for Tony.

"Great. I'm the bad guy." Tony whispered.

"Play along." she whispered back without her pirate accent. She then lunged for him, but he rolled out of the way and stood up to fight again. Then continued onwards before Tony found himself being forced towards her ship. They walked up the gangplank and were now fighting on deck.

"Nice ship." he whispered.

"Thanks. Came with my new outfit and hand." she whispered before she decided to end the fight and knocked the blade out of his hand before pointing her sword at his throat. "Tis be my victory!" she said. All the kids were going crazy as Foxy led Tony to the side of the side. "Give me regards to Davy Jones!" she said before kicking Tony over the ship.

"Curse you, Foxy!" he shouted as he fell out of sight and landed with a thud. He looked up to see Foxy take off her bandana and give a bow to the kids before a giant purple curtain covered there view. Tony shook his head and got up as Foxy jumped down next to him.

"Nice job there." she said.

"Thanks. You're pretty good with that thing." he said as she put her sword back in her sash.

"Yes." she said as she stared down at herself. "To think that I'd finally be repaired after all these years."

"You said you got a new hand. Lose your old one or something?" Tony asked.

"Nah. I used to have a hook, but some of the customers were worried about me having it after hearing I was gonna be brought back to the public." She sighed before she looked out at the curtain where they could here all the kids shout. "Some people just won't let the past go."

"I heard about that." Tony said. "The 'Bite of 87' is what they called it."

"It wasn't my fault, alright?!" she suddenly barked at him. "That dumb kid shouldn't have stuck his head in my mouth in the first place! All of us move our mouths when we spoke our recorded lines! He should've known better!"

"Okay! Okay!" Tony quickly replied as he held his hands up. She was breathing hard before she remembered where she was and looked away, a hint of shame on her face.

"Sorry." she said before a sad smile crossed her muzzle. "Heh. Guess letting go of the past isn't so easy."

"I hear that." Tony said. She looked at him to see him looking down at his bandaged hands.

"I heard that you would working here as the new Night Guard." she said.

"Yeah. Tony Mekton." he said as he held out a hand.

"Foxy." she said as they shook hands. "Well, I gotta get back up there and tell the kids stories."

"Alright. See ya Foxy." Tony said as he snuck away from Pirate's Cove so that the kids wouldn't see him.

-Present-

Tony was being held close to Foxy, the plastic blade still at his throat. Her soft body was pressing against, making him blush before she chuckled and let him go and put her sword back into her sash. He spun around to see that she had changed to an F-Cup and her hips were more out there. Her facial features and body shrunk a bit, making her look less intimidating.

"You scared me there." Tony said as he sat in his chair.

"Yeah." she said witha chuckle. "Me, TF, and Freddi decided to give you a bit of breathing room before we came to see you."

"I was wondering why I hadn't see you guys except for the cameras." he said in understanding.

"So," she said as she placed her bandana and eyepatch on he desk and sat in his lap and crossed her legs. "How do you like working here so far Tony?"

"It's...been an interesting experience." he said. She only smirked at him as she raised her arms and stretched her back, pushing her breasts forward a bit and stretching the fabric of her shirt. Tony turned away from her while she finished stretching.

'They're doing this on purpose! I know it!' he thought to himself as he rubbed his hand against his forehead.

"Why are you looking that way?" she whispered before she took his chin into her fingers and gently turned his head towards her. "I'm over here~!" she said. You could practically see Tony's face light up under his bandages as she gave him a seductive smile.

'My body's gonna betray me at this rate!' he thought. He was aroused and scared all at the same time. He had no clue to how she'd react if that happened while she was sitting in his lap. Unfortunately, he was about to find out the hard way.

"Hmhmm. And here I was worried you didn't find me attractive." she said as he felt himself harden under her.

"I...uh...um." he muttered in a panic before looking down in embarrasment.

"You're fun." she giggled before standing up and putting her eyepatch and bandana back on. "Well, I've had my fun." she said as she walked towards the door. Tony just slid in his chair before she stopped and turned to him. "But," she suddenly said as she looked at him, her eyes were glowing as she glared at him. "I will warn you. If you hurt the kids or my friends, the fun stops. Get it?"

"Got it." he replied meekly.

"Good." she said before smiling at him. "Keep up the good work, Night Guard." she said before dissapearing down the hallway. Tony just stayed there as his body relaxed until he was lying on the floor.

'Note to self. Don't piss off anyone!' he thought.

* * *

A/N: I'm on a roll. What did you all think?


	7. Freddi Fazbear

Tony checked to see that he had only 10 minutes left before his first day at work ended. He yawned as he thought about getting home and taking a nap. After sitting on his butt for most of the night and the meeting with the girls, with a few scares/threats giving to him, he was ready to call it a day. His eyes would droop from time to time, but he didn't let sleep overtake him as he shook himself awake.

"Come on Tony. Just a few more minutes and then I can go home." he said to himself.

"Aww. You don't like it here?" he heard someone say. After seeing most of the animatronics here and on the cameras, he figured it would have to be either one or both of the last two to visit him.

-Flashback-

The band on stage had just finished another song and were now taking a short break from playing. Some of the kids jumped up to the stage to either talk to the animatronics, hug them, or ask for an autograph or picture with them.

"Are they allowed up there?" Tony asked as he and Mr. Fazbear stopped to listen.

"If they weren't, I'd be asking them away." he said with a smile. Tony only nodded as he watched all the kids having fun.

"A mummy!" came a shout behind Tony, making him jump and whirl around to see Toy Freddi staring in shock. She looked just like Freddi with her black top hat, cream colored belly with the fur around her mouth the same color, black bow tie, black nose, brown fur, blue eyes, and black whisper spots. She was around the same size as TC and TB with a slim waist, unlike Freddi who was a bit on the big side.

"Ah, Toy Freddi." Mr. Fazbear said. "This isn't a mummy. This is our new Night Guard. Meet Tony Mekton."

"Hi." Tony said as he raised his hand. "Nice to me-"

"YAY!" she shouted like a little kid as she lifted Tony into the air in a big hug and spun around happily. "WE FINALLY GOT A NEW NIGHT GUARD!"

"WHOA! OKAY! NICE TO MEET YOU! PUT ME DOWN!" Tony yelled. She only laughed and kept twirling around, ignoring everything he said.

"Toy Freddi!" came another voice. TF stopped twirling as she, Tony, and Mr. Fazbear looked to see Freddi standing close to them with her arms crossed and her eyes on TF. "Down." TF listened and slowly set Tony down to the floor.

"Thanks." Tony said as he tried to shake off his dizzy spell.

"Freddi, meet Tony. He's our new Night Guard." Mr. Fazbear said. "Tony, meet Freddi Fazbear herself."

"Nice to meet you." Tony said as he held out his hand. "Tony Mekton." She didn't move at first, but then she took his hand into her grip, hard. Tony flinched before he saw her narrow her eyes at him.

"Freddi Fazbear." she said. The sheer cold of her voice and gaze sent very unpleasant chills up Tony's spine.

"Now now Freddi." Mr. Fazbear scolded. "Mind yourself." She just kept glaring at Tony before releasing his hand and walking away with a smile as she greeted some more kids.

"She doesn't seem to like me." Tony said as he rubbed his hand.

"She's been angry lately." TF said before going into a giggling fit.

"You seem really happy." Tony said as he looked back at her.

"Jeff's getting switched to Day Guard since you're here. Now he doesn't get to bother us at night." she said with a smile.

"Ah." Tony said. "Why's she angry? Is she always like that?"

"Nah. She's been angry because she-"

"TF!" Freddi growled. TF only giggled at Freddi's reaction before leaning towards Tony.

"I'll tell you later." she whispered before running off.

"Well, that concludes the tour and introductions." Mr. Fazbear said. "Now, your shift starts at Midnight and ends at 6 A.M. Good luck Tony." he said before walking towards his office. Tony just stood there and rubbed his hand as he looked to see TF making faces and laughing with kids. He then looked to see Freddi hugging a little boy with a smile.

'The others didn't seem to hate me.' Tony thought. 'Maybe they were hiding that hate and she just came out and said it in a way.'

-Present-

Tony looked up to see that it was indeed Freddi and Toy Freddi. Both of them were standing in the doorways of his office. TF looked a little curvier with a C-Cup and was smiling and waving at Tony. Freddi had changed from her bulky frame to a slimmed down look with a perky E-cup. She looked like a person with a skin tight bearsuit on. Tony wasn't looking at her figure however. It was her eyes that seemed to be even colder than before that caught his attention.

"Um. Hi?" Tony said. Freddi seemed to growl before she walked right up to him placed her foot on his chest, pinning him to the chair.

"Alright asshole!" she said as she glared down at him. "I'm only gonna say this once, so listen and listen good. If you come here tomorrow for work, you better take off those bandages when I say so!"

"What's wrong with my bandages?" Tony wheezed out.

"Simple. Every single one of us here have facial recognition software, along with a criminal database." she said.

"It lets us know if someone dangerous is inside the pizzeria." TF said in that same friendly tone.

"And because of these bandages that you seem to love wearing, none of us can tell who you are or if you're a danger to the kids. And I. Don't. Like. It." she said as she applied more pressure onto his chest with each word.

"Uhh...I see your point." Tony wheezed out.

"Good." she said as she lifted her foot away. Tony coughed a bit as she backed away.

DING-DONG DING-DONG, DING-DONG DING-DONG

A bell had gone off inside the pizzeria, signalling that 6 A.M. had arrived. Tony looked up to see both Freddi's slowly change into there bulky forms. He heard an electric buzzing coming from inside of them before they stopped when they fully changed back.

"Your shift's over." Freddi said. "Remember, if you come back to work tomorrow, you better remove those bandages when I tell you to. Otherwise, I'll tear you apart!" She glared at him before he nodded, then abruptly left to await the kids and play music. Tony's eyes were wide with terror as he tried to remember how to breathe.

"It's nothing personal." TF suddenly said. Tony looked at her to see that she lost her friendly cheer and was giving him a sad look before she continued. "She cares about the kids. We all do. We just wanna make sure that you're not dangerous."

"O-o-okay." Tony stuttered.

"Okay." she said before perking right up. "See you at Midnight!" And then she up and left. Tony just sat there in the quiet, replaying all that had just happened in the last six hours. From the changes, to the meetings, to all the teasing and hellos/warnings, he was ready to just scream and cry.

"Hey. Who are you?" came a man's voice. Tony looked up to see a man in his late 20's stare at Tony. He was a little taller than Tony with black unkept hair, green eyes, hairy arms, and a goatee staring at Tony. He wore a uniform similar to Tony's, only his cap read 'DAY GUARD' on it.

"I'm...Tony Mekton." Tony said.

"Ah! You're the guy that made it so that I could switch to Day Guard! I'm Jeff Wintow." Jeff said.

"Oh...You're the asshole that the girls despise." Tony said.

"Yeah...Guess I got carried away." Jeff said as he rubbed the back of his head. Tony only stared before standing up and stretching.

"Well, I'm going home." Tony said as he left from the opposite door. "I wanna go home and just pass out." he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, not even noticing the various posters on the hallway with all the characters on them. One that had Freddi on it holding her microphone and singing slowly turned her head towards Tony before it flashed a golden color for a split second, then died out. "Huh?" Tony said before turning around. He had a strange feeling that someone was in the hallway with him. He stared down the hallway before shrugging and walking on. "I must be more tired than I thought." he said as he went to the bathroom, changed into his street clothes, placed his uniform, into a bag, and walked out towards the entrance. He saw a few cars appear in the employee parking spaces and knew that they were here to get the place ready. He looked around the main stage to see all the characters getting ready for today. They stopped when they noticed him and most of them smiled and waved at him, with the exception of Freddi's glare.

"Ah, Mr. Mekton." said Mr. Fazbear as he unlocked the doors and walked inside. "How was your first day here?"

"It was...okay." he said as he looked at him.

"I'm glad you liked it. I hope to see you do well tonight as well." he said. "Did the animatronics give you any trouble?"

"No." Tony said, not wanting to talk about it.

"Good. I'm glad. It's been great since their upgrades." he said.

"Did they always look like that?" Tony asked.

"No. The man changed their looks when he upgraded them." he said as he reached into his briefcase. "I have some old photos in my case here. Ah! Here's one of Freddi." he said as he pulled out a photo and handed it to Tony. Tony took it and looked at it through tired eyes. He stared for a second before his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Something wrong?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Huh?" Tony said before shaking his head. "Nothing. Just a little dejavu." Tony said before givng the picture back and walking towards the door.

"Bye Tony." BG said. Tony looked to see that she changed back to her little kid form and was waving at him with a smile. He smiled and waved back before he walked out, unlocked his bike, then sped off.

'No way! No way! No way! No way!' Tony thought as he sped towards home, all feelings of fatigue and sleepiness gone. The picture of Freddi's old look fresh in his mind. 'The color is different, but there's no mistaking it! She's the spitting image of that golden bear in my dream! Is there something I'm missing here?!' he thought before he shouted out at the top of his lungs. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

* * *

A/N: And now he's met them all. What do you all think?


	8. What's going on?

A/N: Only half as long as previous chapters. Just saying.

* * *

Tony didn't waste any time as he got back to his apartment and locked the door. He threw the bag with his uniform on the couch before he looked around the room a bit. Shortly after looking, he had found a blue notebook and didn't waste anytime as he flipped it open to a blank page and began writing.

Date: May 15, 20XX

_Once again, I've seen the strange bear from my dreams. It had been years since I first began seeing it in my dreams, yet I never had any clue as to who she or it was or why it popped up in my dreams every now and then until yesterday. All it would do was float in the background and stare at me with those empty black eye sockets. Last night was different though. It spoke to me! It sounded scared when it asked for help. Why that is, I haven't a clue. It gets better though. Today, I got a job at a place called Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria as the new Night Guard. I had never gone there before, but I had heard that it had been torn down and rebuilt from scratch. But that's not the strange part. I've come across some very peculiar coworkers. The place has animatronic females that can think and act for themselves. It was unbelievable in so many ways. From what I heard, the owner had them all fixed up and upgraded over three weeks ago to get rid of the glitching psycotic program that made them kill anyone caught in the building after hours. In the day, they all sing, dance, talk with kids, or just have fun. At night is a different story though. Their outsides drastically change from Midnight to 6 A.M. The exact hours that I work there. Why? I'm not complaining about it. They're all very beautiful. One of them made it clear that they didn't like my bandages since they can't see my face and don't trust me. I either show my face or don't come back. That was what she said to me. I wanted to go home and just collapse after work, but I had asked Mr. Fazbear, the owner, about what they had looked like in the past. He showed me a picture of Freddi from before the upgrades. It looked like the golden bear that has appeared in my dreams. Is there a connection? I'm gonna try and ask about this, and hopefully get some answers._

Tony closed the book before he yawned and was reminded that he was very tired. He stretched and went to his bed, but grabbed his clock and turned the alarm off. He then removed his bandages and shirt before falling to his bed and passing out almost instantly.

-Later-

"Tony! Wake up!" was all Tony heard as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh?" he said in confusion as he looked up to see Bob standing over him. "Ugh. I really don't need to see your face just when I wake up uncle." he said with a chuckle.

"Hmph." Bob said with a smirk. "And your mug is any better?"

"Oh ho ho. Low blow." Tony said as he got up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 5:28 P.M." he said.

"What?!" Tony said before looking outside to see it was the afternoon. "Shit! I slept for nearly 12 hours!"

"First day at work always does that." Bob said with a smug smile. "So, how did work go anyway?" Tony just stared at him, unknowing where to start or even wanting to start. How was he supposed to tell him that his job of checking cameras for six hours turned into meeting 10 hot animatronics? So he told him the only thing he could think of.

"Me being dead to the world for half a day doesn't say it all?" he asked. Bob just laughed before heading for the door.

"Well, it'll only get easier." Tony heard him shout from his room. "By the way, you've got a message on your phone." Bob shouted before the sound of a door opening and closing was heard. Tony just yawned before rubbing his face and exiting his room. He hit the button on the answering machine before grabbing an and a carton of milk.

-You have 1 new messages-

"Wonder who called me?" he said as he popped an orange slice into his mouth.

*Beep*

"..." was all that was heard.

"Hm. Bad connection?" he said as he began to drink from the carton.

"...Tony..."

*Beep*

-Message recieve at 6:05 A.M.-

The carton slipped out of Tony's hand and landed with a thud. He didn't move a muscle as he stood there. The voice on the machine was one he had only heard once before. He slowly turned to the machine and stared at it while looking pale as a ghost.

"Impossible." he muttered. There was no mistaking it. That was the voice of the golden bear, the Golden Freddi, that he had dreamt about time and time again. He felt something wet against his feet before looking down at the puddle of milk on the floor. "Shit!" he groanted as he picked up the carton and went to look for a rag. He kept thinking about the message as he mopped up the milk. If he wasn't scared before, he definitely was now. Yet through the fear, he couldn't help but ask one question. "How'd that thing get my number?!"


	9. Night 2

It was 9 at night when the pizzeria closed. All the families had left and the staff and animatronics were now cleaning the place. The staff had left at 10 after sweeping and cleaning, leaving just the animatronics to talk.

"2 more hours before Tony comes back." BG said. All of the animatronics had gathered on the stage to chat and just hang out with each other.

"Should we scare him again tonight?" TB giggled.

"Nah. If we scare him too much, he may quit." said Bonnie.

"That may have already happened." TF said.

"What?!" most of them shrieked.

"Freddi said that she'd kill him if she couldn't see his face tonight." she said.

"Freddi!" they all whined.

"Don't start." she growled. "We don't know if he's a danger to this place or to the people who come here. Our software can't identify him through his bandages."

"We know that." Chica said.

"Doesn't mean you have to threaten him." TC pouted.

"Actually, half of that might be my fault." Foxy said. They all looked at her as she continued. "I told him that if he hurt you guys or the kids then he'd pay."

"Nice going." Mangle huffed.

"I really hope he comes back." said Maria. "He was really nice."

"And shy." BG said.

"And he was fun to tease." TB said, making a few of them giggle. Freddi just glared as they kept on talking about Tony.

'I don't care if he's nice and kind and all that shit.' she thought. 'If my database says he's dangerous, he either leaves voluntarily, or forcefully!'

-Later-

Tony had arrived at the Pizzeria 15 minutes before Midnight. He had his clean uniform in a bag and was locking up his bike before heading for the entrance. He used the set of keys he was given to him to unlock the door and walk in. He relocked it and walked to the restroom to change into his uniform.

'Where is everyone?' he thought. He hadn't seen any of the girls at the entrance or in the halls as he found a bathroom. 'Probably wanting to spook me again...and it's working.' He quickly walked into the bathroom and changed from his street clothes to his uniform. "Well, back to work." he said as he stuffed his clothes into the bag, left the bathroom, and headed for his office. He walked in, threw the bag in the corner, and sat down in his chair before bringing the tablet up. He switched until he found Mangle and Foxy chatting before midnight struck and watched them change. He couldn't help but stare as their breasts ballooned out before switching the camera. 'Focus! You're supposed to watch them all to make sure nothing bad happens to them, not watch them like a perv!' he thought as he shook his head.

"Hello~!" sang a voice. Tony looked up from the tablet to see BG standing there and smiling.

"Oh. Hey Balloon Girl." Tony replied with a wave.

"Just call me BG." she said.

"Oh. Okay then BG." he said.

"I'm really glad you came back." she said.

"Yeah. So am I." he said as he put the tablet down. "So, how was everything today?"

"The usual." she said as she sat on the desk. "I gave kids balloons, said hi to the customers, smiled and waved. Nothing out of the ordinary. What about you? Besides the new glasses."

"Oh." he said before a thought came to his mind. 'Should I mention that golden bear or no?' He wondered if they might know something, but decided to keep it to himself for now. "Nothing much. Went home and fell asleep for nearly twelve hours. And I got plenty of spares." he said as he adjusted his glasses. She only smiled, but it was a sad smile this time as she jumped off the desk. "Something wrong?"

"Freddi sent me to retrieve." she said. "She wants to see what's under your bandages."

"Why didn't she come herself?" he asked.

"She and everyone else is waiting for you at the main stage." she said as she walked out the door. "Come on."

"Okay. Just a moment. Gonna have a quick check first." he said.

"Don't make Freddi wait." she said as she kept walking. She walked out into the hallway and shortly arrived at the main stage where everyone was waiting.

"Is he coming?" Freddi asked as they all looked at BG.

"He was making a quick check first, then he'll come meet us." she said. She sat down and began to chat with her friends as they waited for Tony to meet them, with Freddi wanting to see his face.

-30 minutes later-

"Where is he?" Marionette asked in a worried tone.

"Maybe he fell asleep?" Mangle suggested.

"Or maybe he's just stalling." Freddi grumbled before turning to them all. "Wait here. I'm gonna go and drag his ass out here." she said before walking off towards his office. She warned him that if he didn't show his face, she would not hesitate to hurt him. She reached the window and looked inside to see Tony face down on his desk. "What?" she said before sighing. "Don't tell me he did fall asleep." she said as she entered the room. "Hey! Wake up!" she said as she shook his shoulder. "I said wake up!" she shouted as she shook him harder. She growled before picking him up by his uniform and bringing them both face-to-face. "What are you, dead?!" she yelled as she shook him again, knocking off his glasses to show his eyes. She stopped shaking him and stared in shock before it was replaced with horror. "Oh no." she whispered. His eyes were going haywire, as if in REM sleep, but were wide with his pupils enlarged. Her grip loosened and he fell back to his chair in a slouched position as she backed away. She stared at him for a few more seconds before running back down the hall, knowing only one being who could put someone in that state. 'Goldie!'

-6 A.M.-

Mr. Fazbear had pulled up into the parking lot and was getting out of his car. He saw that Tony's bike was in the bike rack and smiled, glad that he was doing well as he unlocked the door and walked in. He stopped when he noticed that BG was frowning.

"Hello Mr. Fazbear." she said, her voice full of gloom as she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but just couldn't find the words.

"He's gone." said TB. They both looked to see her staring at them with sad eyes as well.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" asked Mr. Fazbear. "Did he just up and leave in the middle of the night?" TB looked like she wanted to cry before running off. "Hey!" he shouted as she disappeared into another room. "What is the matter with you and her?" he demanded as he turned back to BG.

"G...G..." BG said, her synthetic voice cracking before she manage to finally shout "GOLDIE GOT HIM!" she wailed. Mr. Fazbear just stared in shock before grim understanding washed over him.

"I see." was all he said as he lowered his head and silently left for his office. As he did, he saw that the other animatronics had equal looks of misery across their faces. "Poor guy." he muttered to himself. "Didn't even last two days." He decided to make a quick detour to the security office to see how bad the damage was. After that, he knew the drill about encounters with Goldie. How they would wake up screaming bloody murder, nothing but visions of horror playing throughout their thoughts before they were sent to an insane asylum to get a vain hope of help. He sighed as he looked through the doorway to see Tony slouched in his chair, his eyes closed and him breathing. He walked in and picked up the phone and began dialing a number as he watched Tony twitch and begin to stir. "Sorry Tony. Maybe you can recover from all this."

"Recover from what?" Tony asked as he looked up at Mr. Fazbear.

"From you ordeal...with..." Mr. Fazbear said before realizing that Tony had spoken to him. He looked down to see Tony looking back up at him in confusion. His eyes were the same as when he saw them before he left yesterday and he wasn't screaming in terror. "You...you..."

"I...I...I what?" Tony asked. "You sleep well Mr. Fazbear?"

"Uh...Yes. Yes. I'm sorry." he said as he hung up the phone. "The animatronics thought something bad had happened to you and I was jumping the gun. It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow." he said before exiting the room.

"...What?" Tony said before he thought of something. "Did I fall asleep on the job?! Aw man! Mr. Fazbear's probably gonna fire me!" he thought as he grabbed his stuff before wobbling around on his legs. "Whoa! Why does it feel like something was poking around in my head?" he asked himself as he left the room. He kept on walking before he bumped into Toy Bonnie, who was staring down at him in surprise.

"Tony?!" she said in shock as Tony looked up at her.

"Hey TB." he said. "Sorry about running into you. I'm a little light headed right nRUGH!"

"You're okay!" she squeeled as she suddenly hugged him.

"Urgh...yeah...but...can't...breathe!" he wheezed as he lightly smacked her arms in a vain attempt for air.

"Oops!" she said and quickly released him, letting him suck in the precious oxygen he needed. "Sorry. I'm just so glad Freddi was wrong!"

"Wrong about what?" he said as he coughed a bit.

"It's...nothing." she said. "I'm just glad you're okay." She ran off before Tony could ask her anything else.

"Everyone here's gone screwy." he said as he walked into the bathroom, changed, and walked out in his street clothes. "Or, maybe it's just me." He walked towards the entrance, but was stopped when he felt a long, thin arm wrap itself around his waist. "Huh?"

"You're okay!" squeeled Marionette as she wrapped herself around him.

"Ah! Whoa! I'm okay." he said before trying to pry her off of him. "Calm down Maria! What's gotten into everyone?" he asked before he noticed the other animatronics coming towards him, their faces full of disbelief as they said the same things that TB and Maria said. "What are you all talking about?!" he finally shouted before Freddi stood in front of him, her face just full of horror and curiosity.

"You...you're still you?" she asked.

"Are you all glitching or something?" he finally asked. She was gonna say something, but didn't get a chance to when Mr. Fazbear appeared out of nowhere.

"Nothing's wrong Mr. Mekton." he said with a big smile as he lead Tony towards the door. "We had heard a rumor that something bad had happened to you and were just very worried, but now we see that it was a lie and are just relieved. We'll see you tomorrow Tony." he said before pushing Tony out the door. Tony just stood there confused with his bag of clothes in hand.

"Huh?" he said before looking back at them all and seeing them slowly waving with forced smiles. He stared at them before shrugging and leaving on his bike. When he was out of sight, Mr. Fazbear turned to them all.

"Do any of you know what this means?" he said with a smile.

"That he's really lucky that he's not going through a bunch of horrors in his head?" TC asked.

"No!" Mr. Fazbear said. "It means that if he can survive an encounter with that...thing, then I won't have to worry about hiring another night guard! This is perfect!" he said. "Now, none of you will tell him anything about that golden abomination! This night never happened! Understand?"

"But Mr. Fazbe-" BG said.

"UN. DER. STAND?!" he said as he glared at them all. All of them winced before lowering their heads.

"Yes sir." they all quietly said.

"Good. Now, get ready for today." he said before leaving for his office. All of the animatronics looked at each other before walking towards their respective places. Freddi stopped before looking out the window where Tony had ridden off to.

'I know what I saw.' she thought as she walked towards the stage. 'Goldie's never left her victims unscathed. Tony...what ARE you?!'

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you all think?


	10. Another Night at Work

A/N: It's a remodeled building, so anything that wasn't in the game might be there. Just saying since I don't know all that was there. That said, here you go.

* * *

Tony was walking in the middle of an empty void. The sky was a gray color and nothing could be seen for miles on the flat plain in front of him.

"Where is this place?" he asked. His voice seemed to echo quietly as he stopped and looked around at the vast empty space. "Hello!" he called out. "Hello!" he called out again. "Hmm." he muttered as he stared around. He was about to call out again before he heard footsteps coming from behind before they stopped.

"Tony." he heard a woman say. Tony turned to see Goldie standing before him, but was slightly different. Her robotic form was there, but she had eyes this time. Her voice didn't sound all raspy at all. Her synthetic fur looked cleaned up and seemed to shine like actual gold. All in all, she looked much better than the other times he'd seen her. They just stared at each other for awhile before she smiled at him.

"All these years I've seen you in my dreams, yet only recently have you spoken to me." he said. "Who are you?"

"It's me." she said.

"That's what you said last time we met." he said. "I still don't understand. Who are you? Why did you ask for help the last time?" he asked again.

"I'm a victim." she said before she started to fade.

"Victim?" he asked before running towards her. "Wait!" he cried out just as she disappeared. "What's going on? What are you talking about?!"

"Goodbye for now, Tony." her voice whispered as the void disappeared.

"Nnnn...no...who are you?" he groaned before he opened his eyes and found himself back in his room. "Wha? Another dream?" he said before he groaned and rubbed his head. "This day is gonna get strange. I know it." Moments later, he was in the shower and was now feeling relaxed as the warm water ran down his body. He had been thinking a bit about his dreams, the pizzeria, the girls, the picture of Freddi from before her upgrade that looked like the golden bear. None of it made any sense. Was it all connected somehow? And what did she mean that she was a victim? He couldn't figure any of it out, and that was driving him crazy. "Maybe I should just ask Mr. Fazbear and the girls." he said.

-2:07 P.M.-

The pizzeria was busy with kids and families coming and going for pizza and fun. Tony had decided to stop by for some lunch and see everyone working. He was sitting in a booth and looking in the menu for something simple before TF came by.

"Hey Tony." she said in a happy tone.

"Hey TF." he said. "How's work?"

"It just got better now that you're here." she said. Tony just smiled under his bandages.

"Glad I could help." he said, making them both laugh.

"So, what can I get you?" she asked.

"Small sausage please." he said.

"Coming right up." she said before walking off. Tony smiled as he fished out a twenty to pay for his food when it was delivered. He just listened to the girls who were on stage playing music and watched them smile and just having fun. The kids sometimes sung along with them, while some even danced on stage with them. He smiled before he felt his sunglasses yanked off his face.

"Toilet Paper Tony." came a smug voice. Tony rolled his eyes at the voice.

"Timothy A. Jensip." Tony sighed as a big guy sat across from Tony. He looked a little older than Tony with short blonde hair and was a few inches taller than him. He had a bit of muscle on him and was wearing a dark blue shirt with #1 in bold print on it. He had on dark blue jeans with a black belt and black boots. He was leaning back in the booth with his hands behind his head and a smug smile on his face. "What are you doing here Tim?"

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd get something to eat." he said as he put on Tony's glasses.

"And you're sitting at the same booth as me because?" Tony asked.

"Aww. That's cold." Tim said as TF came back with the pizza.

"One small saus-oh!" she said when she saw Tim. "Hello there sir." she said before turning to Tony. "Who's this Tony?"

"First name basis?" Tim said before chuckling. "What? You dating a robot?"

"I work here as the Night Guard." Tony said. "Just an old classmate from High School."

"An old classmate?" Tim asked. "I was only THE star quaterback at school! I practically carried the team to victory!"

"And the only reason you actually managed to stay on the team is because you bullied almost every nerd to do your homework." Tony said with a grin under his mask.

"Bullied?" TF asked.

"This guy runs on muscles and his ego. He couldn't even do simple math in High School." Tony said as he reached for a slice, only to stop when Tim hocked a loogie on it.

"Enjoy!" Tim said with a glare as he stood up, dropped Tony's glasses, and smashed them on his way out.

"That guy's a jerk." TF said as she picked up the ruined pizza. "I'll get you another one."

"Really? Thanks." Tony said as she walked away. Tony just sat there and listened to the indistinct chatter before TF came back with another pizza. Tony gave her the money before eating a few slices and watching everything around him before BG walked by with a sour look on her face. "Something wrong?"

"Huh?" she said before seeing Tony. "Oh. Hey Tony. Some jerk snagged all the balloons when I wasn't looking and let them all loose outside."

"Let me guess." Tony said as he ate another slice. "Muscle head?"

"Yeah."

"Blonde hair?"

"Yeah!"

"A big #1 on a dark blue shirt?"

"You know the guy?!" she asked.

"High School. Total jerk." Tony said. "That'd be something Tim would do."

"Yeah, well now I gotta get more balloons for the kids." she said before walking away. "Later Tony." Tony smiled and finished off the rest of his pizza. "BELCH! Scuse me." he said. Now that he was full, he decided to walk around and see how everyone was doing. He had another mock fight with Foxy, played in the arcade for a bit, won a free drink while talking with Maria, listened to the band play from a distance, and watched kids have fun taking Mangle apart and put her together again. He left after awhile before heading off towards home, feeling better and ready to work tonight.

-11:55 P.M.-

Tony had arrived, locked up his bike, locked the entrance after entering, changed in the bathroom, and left for his office.

"Okay. Ready for tonight." he said as he entered his office and threw his bag of clothes into the corner. "Why do I even wear this uniform anyway?"

"Because you look good in it." said TC as she walked in the room.

"Oh. Hey TC. How you been?" he asked before he found himself in a tight hug. "Oof! Uh, TC?"

"Sorry." she said, still holding him close. "Just...really glad you're okay."

"Don't start that again." Tony said as they seperated. "I told you, I'm fine."

"I'm glad." she said with a smile as she let go of him. "Well, I'm gonna go tell the others you're okay. Oh, and Tony."

"Yes." he said.

"Freddi may not act like it, but she's glad you're okay too." she said. "But she still wants to see your face."

"Right." Tony said as he sat in his chair while TC left. He flipped up the tablet and looked around a bit. Mangle was making sure all her parts were in their rightful place, Foxy was inspecting her ship, both Bonnies were playing their guitars, Maria was resting in her gift box, BG was gently bouncing a balloon between her hands, both Chicas were inside the kitchen and looked around in a sad way, and TF was giggling while she and Freddi were speaking. Tony smiled as Freddi looked up at the camera, knowing that Tony was watching. Tony wanted to flinch as the memories of her glaring at him played in his mind for a moment before seeing her stare, not in anger, but curiosity. "So this is what they do at night?" he asked himself. "Wonder if they ever get lonely?" Then he remembered what BG said. How they all wondered what the outside was like, and how Mr. Fazbear refused to let them go outside. He felt a headache coming with all the questions he was asking himself and just sat there in silence. The last few days had been taking a toll on his mind, and he just wanted a bit of time away from it all. Still, he couldn't help but smile when he thought of all the new friends he made. A small chuckle escaped his lips when he realized that he saw the animatronic girls as friends. "Maybe I'll pay them a visit this time." he said as he stood up and walked out of the room. He wondered who he should visit first as he walked through the hallway. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment as he walked, not realizing that someone else was there before he bumped into them. "Oh. Sorry about that-" he said before seeing that they didn't have a head. He screamed and fell on his butt before sliding back a bit and panicking.

"That was the best scream yet!" came Mangle's voice. Tony was looking around in shock before he gathered his thoughts and saw it was Mangle's body in front of him, with her head in her hand behind her back. She put her head back on while she laughed before looking down at Tony. "Sorry. I was coming to see you, but then I saw you walking down the hall and you weren't looking and I just couldn't resist!"

"Jeez Mangle." Tony said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm gonna die of fright at this rate."

"Sorry." she said before hugging him. Even in her bulky form, she was still soft all around. Tony couldn't help but hug back, which caused her to give out a soft sound. He liked that before he heard an electrical buzzing sound and felt something soft press against his neck. "Midnight!" she hummed as Tony soon found himself looking up at her while she smiled down at him, the lower half of his face in her cleavage. "A little forward, aren't we Tony?" she cooed. Tony practically flew back before hitting a wall, his eyes as big as coins as his glasses nearly fell off his face. She only giggled at seeing him act like that. "So funny." she said as she walked towards him. He just stared up at her while trying to get his breathing under control.

"S...sof...soft..." he managed to say as he slid down to sit on the floor.

"Aww. You're blushing." she said, seeing the red around his exposed eyes. She walked over and sat down next to him, showing him a gentle smile.

"Of course I am!" he said as he looked at her. "I just had my face in...in...you know!" he said, making her show off a toothy smirk.

"You are too easy to tease." she said, making him groan. "Come on. Let's go see the others."

"Alright." Tony said as he stood up. They kept on walking before Mangle turned to Tony.

"So...you think I'm soft?" she asked with a grin, making him blush.

"Please stop that." he said, making her laugh.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoy.


	11. Mangle's Game

Tony followed Mangle around the Pizzeria with his head down, still embarrassed from Mangle's teasing. He kept staring at the floor as he followed her before he bumped into her when she stopped.

"Huh?" he asked when he looked up at Mangle to see her looking behind her with a grin. Tony gulped before he nervously asked "Something up Mangle?"

"I wanna play a game." she suddenly said.

"A...A game?" Tony asked. Where had that come from all of a sudden?

"Yeah. It'll be fun." she said before she removed Tony's sunglasses.

"Uh...what kind of game?" he asked. She only grinned as she put on his sunglasses and reached behind her back and removed her tail.

"It's simple." she said before placing her tail over his eyes and had it wrap around his eyes tight enough so that it wouldn't fall off. "My tail will blind you and you have to blindly search for me. If you find me within the hour, you win. If you don't, I win. Good luck!" he heard her say before he heard her footsteps run off until he couldn't hear them.

"So she blinds me, then runs off and leaves me to fend for myself?" he asked himself. He sighed as he reached his hands up and began to slowly move around, taking one step at a time. "This is gonna be a long night." he said before walking into a wall. "Oops. Not that way."

-Three wall run ins later-

Tony was still looking for Mangle to the best of his abilities while still being blinded by her tail. He had tried to pull it off after two minutes into his search, only to feel it tighten a bit and letting him know that it wasn't going anywhere.

"Where is she?" he said as he felt around the air, trying not to run into a wall or something. He kept this up for a minute he heard giggling coming from in front of him.

"Looking for someone?" he heard Mangle say in a seductive way. He blushed at the way she said it, but sped up his footwork as he walked towards where he heard her voice.

"Actually, I am." he said as he kept going forward before he walked into and fell over a chair. "Shit!" he yelled as he fell to the floor, the sound of the chair falling over and Mangle's laughter filling the air. He got up before whipping his head around in annoyance. "Mangle!" he yelled before he began looking for her again. "I'm gonna find you!"

"Oh no you're not~!" she sang as she ran off. Tony tried to find her, but was just grabbing air. He growled in frustration before he sighed and sat down.

'Okay Tony.' he thought. 'I can't use my eyes and she's gonna use that card again, if not all the time I'm blinded. How can I get her?' He just sat there for a few moments before he heard the faint sound of guitars being played. 'Maybe the Bonnies can help.' he thought as he stood up and walked a few steps before falling in pain after a table corner hit him in his groin.

-A few pain filled moments later-

Tony walked, if you could call in that, towards the sound of the guitars being played by both Bonnie and Toy Bonnie.

"Hey Tony!" TB called as she ran her fingers across the strings. "What's up?!"

"I'm looking for Mangle." Tony said as he felt around for a chair to sit down and groaned.

"She wanted to play that blind fold game?" Bonnie asked as they both stopped playing and walked over towards Tony.

"She play it with you all before?" he asked.

"Yeah." they both said.

"She loves to blind us and watch us run into everything." TB groaned.

"She make you run into anything yet?" Bonnie asked.

"A chair." he said before sighing. "Everything else was my fault."

"Well, if you can't see, listen." Bonnie said. Tony looked up as Toy Bonnie continued.

"This place gets pretty quiet at night." she said. "Instead of just flailing your arms around trying to find something, try following sounds."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Tony said as he stood up. "Thanks you two. Where are you?" he asked as before he felt the two of them hug him. He hugged them back before he took of slowly, listening for anything that could guide him to Mangle.

"What's with the way he's walking?" TB whispered.

"I haven't a clue." Bonnie replied.

-Five minutes later-

Tony was slowly and quietly walking through the pizzeria, listening to every sound that was made. It really was quiet at night without all the rowdy kids running around everywhere. Whatever sounds were made seemed to be amplified, making Tony more aware than he had been before. He could hear the faints sounds that the girls made when they moved around the pizzeria.

'It's kinda spooky.' he thought. 'No one to talk to at night. No girls laughing after constantly teasing me.' He stopped at that thought and hugged himself, suddenly feeling a bit alone.

"50 minutes left Tony!" came Mangle's voice. He jerked his head up at the sound of her voice before he felt something rush past him at a blinding speed.

'Whoa!' he thought in shock. 'She's fast! Are they all that fast?' He shook his head and headed off in the direction he heard her footsteps go.

-15 minutes later-

Tony was slowly starting to get sick of Mangle's game. She would quickly run by him and taunt him with how much time he had left before leaving him in the quiet. He was starting to get annoyed as he sighed and leaned against a nearby wall.

"How do I catch her?" he asked, hoping the answer would come to him.

"Catch who?" he heard BG ask as she walked up to him. "Wait. That's Mangle's tail. She playing that game?"

"Yep. And I've got maybe a half an hour left to find her." Tony said. "She keeps running past me and taunting me with how much time I have left."

"It's her favorite game." BG said as she leaned against the wall next to him. "It's been awhile since she's played it with any of us."

"Did any of you win?" he asked.

"Nope. We all lost." BG said.

"Shoot." Tony said.

"Don't give up Tony." she said. "You said that you still have half an hour left."

"Actually, it's a little less." Mangle said from down the hall before disappearing as Tony ran towards where he heard her voice.

"Hold still already!" he groaned, his annoyance at this game growing as her laughter was heard.

"Don't just stand there Tony." BG said. "After her!"

"Right!" he said as he ran right into the wall. "Not that way!"

-20 minutes later-

Tony was stomping his foot in frustration. Mangle was laughing after telling him he had five minutes left before disappearing again.

"Urrrgh." Tony groaned. "This is frustrating! I bet I've been walking in circles!" He looked ready to just shout and run off in a blind sprint to find her.

"Calm down." whispered a voice. Tony froze as it continued. "You won't find her if you stand there and throw a tantrum."

'That voice.' Tony thought. 'But how?!'

"Listen to me. I'll help you." it said.

"Help?" Tony asked.

"Jog forward." it said.

"Forward?" Tony asked before an image of Goldie flashed through his mind.

"MOVE IT!" she yelled, making him clutch his head.

"Okay! Okay!" Tony said as he started walking.

"And stop talking." it said in frustration. "You sound crazy talking to yourself." Tony looked ready to argue as he moved, only for another image of Goldie to flash through his mind. This one showing her folding her arms and wanting him to move and not talk back. "Now take a right." He followed her orders as she gave them out. "STOP!" it shouted in his head. He winced as he slowed to a stop.

'Now what does she want?' he thought before an image of Goldie appeared in his mind again. It showered her standing still before she twisted her body around to her left, extending her right arm out, and reaching out. 'Huh?'

"When I say now, do what I just showed you." she said. Tony didn't understand, but he didn't want to argue. He held still for a few moments before he heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching from behind. "Wait for it...wait for it...NOW!" And he twisted around to his left, held out his right arm, and felt his hand touch something soft.

"EEP!" he heard a yelp before Mangle's tail fell from his eyes, revealing Mangle there with Tony's hand...on her breast.

"YIPE!" Tony shouted as he withdrew his hand and backed away, causing him to trip over himself and fall backwards. He began to sputter out apologies and such, along with a few 'Please don't kill me' thrown in before he felt her hand on his shoulder. He gulped hard before slowly staring up at her as she looked down at him. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to touch-" he said before she placed her finger on his lips, silencing him as she closed her eyes. She was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"1.43 seconds left." she said before looking at him. "We'll...call it your prize for winning." she said before she patted his head, put his sunglasses back on his face, and walked off. Tony just stood there for a moment as he watched her leave before looking down at his hand. Even through the bandages, he had felt his hand sink into her synthetic flesh and fur. His face was a bright red under his bandages, with a tiny red spot appearing on the bandages around his nose.

"Nice catch." said the voice from nowhere, snapping Tony out of his thoughts. He shook his head furiously before running off towards the bathroom. He ran into the mens room, stripped off his bandages, and tried to stop the bloody nose that he had gotten.

"Jeez." he groaned as he stuff and wad of toilet paper into his nose, not seeing the bear staring at him in the mirror before he looked at the mirror and it disappeared.

-Mangle's P.O.V.-

Mangle was walking away from where she left Tony, her hand on her breast that Tony touched. She blushed a bit as she remembered the feeling of his hand touching her there. She remembered when Jeff felt her ass, which caused her to immediately want to kill him. But with Tony, she felt something...different. She couldn't explain the feeling that was welling inside her. The strange part was that all the feelings and programs she had was inside her head. So why did it feel like this strange sensation was originating from within her chest?

"Maybe I'm malfunctioning?" she said to herself.

* * *

A/N: What do you all think? Did you like Mangle's game?


	12. Pizza Making

Tony was still in the bathroom trying to clean up the blood from his nose. After his 'encounter' with Mangle, he couldn't get his thoughts in order. Despite freaking out, he had wished for a split second that he didn't have the bandages on his hand.

"NO!" he shouted before slapping himself and shaking his head. "Stop thinking that way! I'm not a pervert!"

"That's good." came Goldie's voice. Tony's eyes shot open as he whipped around to try and find her, but saw nothing but bathroom. He stared for a moment before lowering his head and sighing.

"I knew it. I've gone crazy." he said.

"No. You're not crazy." said Goldie.

"Then why am I hearing the voice of someone who I've only seen in my dreams?" he said.

"Because we've met before." she said. "Back when you were just a little kid."

"I think I'd remember seeing you before." he said as he threw away the bloody bandages and was prepared to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked. Tony froze with his hand on the door handle before he brought his other hand up to his face, realizing with horror what she meant. "The face you don't want them to see is exposed."

"And I left the spare bandages back in the office." he said before started to hyperventilate. "What do I do? I can't let them see me like this!"

"What about the bandages on your arms?" Goldie asked. Tony looked down at his bandaged arms as the voice continued. "What would you rather expose more? Your scarred arms, or your scarred face?" Tony stared long and hard at his arms before he unwrapped the bandages around his arms and wrapped them around his face. After wrapping them, he looked down at his exposed arms and looked at all the scars he had, then scratched them like there was an army of fire ants on them.

"I always hate this part." he mumbled before he felt better after all the scratching. "Well, at least my face is covered." He then looked around again to see no one talking. "Who are you? And what do you mean that we've met before?"

"Not yet Tony." she said. "Just know that I'm on your side. And...I'm grateful that I've met you."

"Grateful?" Tony asked in confusion. He sighed when she didn't answer and opened the door to leave.

"One more thing." she suddenly said. "Don't tell anyone we've been talking. They might throw you in the nut house." Tony listened before nodding and quietly walked towards his office. He peeked around the corner to see if any of the girls were there before quickly walking onwards. He didn't want them to see his scars anymore than they had before. He kept on walking before he found his way down one of the hallways that lead to his office.

"Homefree." he whispered before entering his office and seeing Chica sitting in his chair. "...nuts."

"Hey Tony." she said as he stood in the doorway. She watched as he quickly through his arms behind his back and stood up straight, making her laugh. "At ease soldier."

"Chica! Hi!" Tony said quickly. "Um...How are you?"

"I'm...good?" she said, now wondering why Tony was acting this way.

"That's good." Tony said while nodding his head.

"So," she said while she got up out of his chair. "I ran into Mangle earlier-"

"ITWASANACCIDENT!" Tony suddenly shouted while flailing his arms, startling her. "IDIDN'TMEANTODOIT!" he said again. "PLEASEDON'TKILLME!"

"Relax. She said it was an accid-" she said before she noticed his arms. "What the- Are those scars?!"

"Huh?" Tony said before realizing he was flailing his arms about and quickly moved them behind his back. "Oop!".

"Where did all these scars come from?" she said, having seen them for the first time.

"The same guy that tried to cut my lips off." he said as he brought his arms to his sides.

"I'm sorry." she said, sounding close to crying.

"Not your fault." he said as he walked over to his bag that held his extra clothes and pulled out fresh bandages. "You didn't know."

"Who would do something like that?" she asked as he wrapped his arms up.

"The last person you'd expect to do it." he said as he balled his hands into fists a few times to get the bandages to adjust a little bit. "You said...you ran into Mangle?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah." she said, still feeling a little down. "She said she played that game where she blinds you with her tail, then makes you search for her."

"Yeah." Tony said.

"She said she was about to brag about being the winner, but you caught her by the skin of your teeth." she said before she smiled. "Or rather, by the fur of her breast." Tony's body went rigid before he fiddled with his fingers.

"Um...something like that." he said, making her chuckle. "So, is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Pretty much, yeah." she said as she looked at him to see him fidget in place. "Can't stop thinking about how soft she was?" she asked with a grin.

"Stop that!" Tony said, which made her laugh. "Anyway, what were you and TC doing in the kitchen?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"We were in the kitchen to see if everything was in order for when they other employees come in to cook." she said.

"Then why did you two look sad?" he asked, remembering their expressions from the camera.

"Because," Chica said, trying to think up a lie. "We were...I mean..."

"Chica." Tony interrupted. "Do you and TC wanna cook?" Chica froze at his question. It was now her turn to fidget with her fingers. "If you wanna cook, then why not ask Mr. Fazbear if you can work in the kitchen?"

"We tried once." she said as she stopped fidgeting. "During the night, we tried to make a pizza, but we messed up. The dough got stuck on our feathers, and some of our feathers got stuck in the dough. Also, there was...well, let's just say that it all ended in a mess, and Mr. Fazbear told us not to try anymore after that."

"Oh." Tony said.

"Still, it didn't stop us from wanting to try again." she said. They were both silent for a few moments before Tony smiled.

"I think I have an idea." he said.

-In the kitchen-

TC was looking around inside the kitchen with a look of envy in her eyes. She remembered watching all the pizza guys twirling the dough in the air and having fun while doing it every time she came in to take a pizza to a customer. She just kept on staring in silence before she heard someone come into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Tony. Hey Chica." TC said as they walked in.

"Hey TC." Chica said with a big smile while Tony had a few rolls of bandages in his hands.

"What's with you two?" TC asked before seeing Chica's arms wrapped in bandages. "Did you get hurt Chica?!"

"Nope." she said. "Just getting ready to make a pizza."

"Did you already forget what happened last time?" TC asked. "It took us forever to get the dough out of our feathers."

"That's why you and I will be wearing these." she said as she brought her bandaged arms up.

"They're clean." Tony said as he walked towards TC. "Hold your arms out."

"Wait!" TC said, stopping them both. "What will Mr. Fazbear say?"

"I'm not gonna tell him." Tony said. "Are either of you two gonna tell him?" TC only looked at them as Tony brought the bandages up.

"TC." Chica said. "We've always wanted to try, and now we've been given a chance." You could slowly see a shine come to TC's eyes as she held her arms out.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" she said. Tony smiled as he slowly and carefully wrapped her arms up in the bandages.

"There. That should do it." Tony said as he finished wrapping up TC's arms. TC moved her arms around a bit to make sure they wouldn't tear when she did.

"They feel a little funny." she said.

"They always do at first." Tony said. "Now that I think about it, how do you girls feel?"

"Our upgrades let us feel just as much as people can." Chica said as she took Tony's hands into her own. "Like the heat from your hands." she said.

"Oh." Tony said, feeling his cheeks warm up with his hands in hers.

"I bet you're making him blush under those bandages Chica." TC said with a giggle. Chica laughed as she let go of Tony's hands before she and TC moved around the kitchen, getting ready to make their first pizza. Tony walked a bit away so that they had room to work and watched as they slowly made a small pizza. They made, kneaded, and spread out the pizza dough before adding the ingredients, both of them laughing and looking like they were having the time of their lives while they did it. Tony was smiling as he watched them work on the pizza and having fun.

"That was a nice thing you did for them." came Goldie's voice. Tony blinked at her voice and looked around for a moment before an image of her smiling came to his mind. "You'll only see me if I want you to, so stop looking." Tony pouted, but shrugged and watched as Chica and TC finished making the pizza and popped it into the oven. All three of them waited paitently for it to cook. Chica and TC were a little worried that they had done something wrong during the whole thing. After an agonizing wait, the timer went off and they opened up the oven to see a small pepperoni pizza there.

"Did we do it?" TC asked as Chica placed it on a rack to cool for a moment.

"We did exactly as we saw the chefs do it, so there shouldn't be anything wrong.

"Only one way to find out." Tony said. After a few moments of letting it cool, Chica used a pizza cutter and cut it up before Tony took a slice. He removed his mask, then bit into it and chewed before swallowing.

"Well?" they both asked as they stared at him. He didn't say anything before a smile appeared on his lips.

"You should definitely ask Mr. Fazbear to let you cook." he said.

"YAY!" they both cried out in joy as Tony finished his slice.

"Have fun?" Tony asked with a smile, which slowly turned into a look of fear as they both charged at Tony and wrapped him in a big hug.

"That was so much fun!" TC said.

"We didn't screw anything up either!" Chica said. "Thank you so much Tony!"

"N-no problem." Tony said as he was squished between their soft bodies. They stayed like that for a moment before they let him go. "Friendly much?" he said.

"Just being thankful." Chica said.

"Thanks so much for giving us this chance!" TC said.

"You two are my friends. Why wouldn't I help?" he asked. They both smiled and hugged him again.

"I can't wait to tell the others." Chica said as TC looked at Tony with a smirk.

"What's that face for?" Tony asked.

"Chica told me what happened with Mangle while we were cooking." TC said.

"Thatwasanaccident!" Tony said quickly.

"I bet she was soft." TC giggled, making Tony fidget in place.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Tony asked, not liking this conversation.

"Okay, but I have a question for you Tony." TC said as she walked behind Tony.

"And that is?" Tony said.

"Do you think," she said before she grabbed Tony's hands from behind him and shoved them onto Chica's breasts. "That Chica's softer?!" Both Tony and Chica's eyes widened before Chica screamed and pushed Tony away with enough force that he flew back and skid across the floor.

"Why'd you do that TC?!" Chica yelled as TC laughed.

"I couldn't help myself!" TC laughed as Chica covered her breasts and blushed.

"How would you feel if I forced Tony's hands on your breasts?!" she yelled.

"I don't know." she said with a grin and walked over towards Tony, who was coughing as he stumbled around in an attempt to stand up.

'That hurt.' he thought as TC stood in front of him and helped him up. "Thanks TC." he said before he remembered that it was her fault Chica pushed him. "Why'd you do that?" She didn't answer for a moment before she smiled and placed his hands on her breasts. His eyes shot open before he had enough and ran out of the kitchen, leaving behind the bandages that were ripped off due to TC's grip.

"TC!" Chica yelled as TC blushed, still holding onto that smile of hers.

A/N: I've got my spark back.


	13. Angry Foxy

Tony ran out of the kitchen and just kept on running, not even caring where he was going at that point. He just wanted to put some distance between him and TC before she took his hands and put them someplace else. He ran for a few moments before he looked back and saw he was away from the kitchen and smiled as he hunched over and placed his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

'Why would she just up and do that?!' he thought as he moved his mask out of the way to let the air in better. He just breathed for a few moments as Goldie's laughter rang in his ears. 'What are you laughing at?'

"I'm sorry." her voice called out in laughter. "It's been too long since I was able to laugh, and your reaction was just too funny!"

'I'm glad you're having fun.' Tony thought with a pout before he finally calmed down. He stood up and looked to see that he had run all the way into Pirate Cove. 'Wonder what Foxy's doing?' he thought.

"Here fer a rematch, ye salty dog?!" called out Foxy's voice.

'I should've just stayed in the office.' he thought before Foxy jumped from her ship with her sword drawn as she tossed him his sword. He fumbled for a moment before pointing it at her, which made her smirk as she lunged at him. She smirked before she saw that the bandages on his arms were ripped, showing off a bit of his scars.

"Where'd all those scars come from?!" she asked in shock. He looked confused before he looked down to see what she was talking about.

"Oh." Tony said as he tried to cover them up. "I...don't like talking about it."

"I'm serious! Where did those scars come from?" she asked again as she took his sword and put both blades in her sash.

"I don't like being reminded of bad moments in the past." Tony said as he looked away. Foxy only stared at him as her eyes softened before she dropped it.

"So, why were you out of breath?" she asked as she rested a hand on her hip.

"I was running from the kitchen." Tony said.

"That's where Chica and TC usually hang out." she said before smelling the air. "Are they trying to make pizza again?"

"Not trying." he said. "Tried, and succeeded. I should know. I ate a slice and it was good."

"I thought Mr. Fazbear told them not to cook." Foxy said.

"He did, but my lips are sealed." Tony said as he ran his fingers across his mouth like a zipper. "Yours?"

"What pizza?" she asked with a smile. "Still, that doesn't answer my question. Why were you out of breath?"

"That's...well...It wasn't my idea." Tony said with a sigh.

"TC do something again?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"And how." Tony said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What did she do now?" Foxy sighed as she shook her head. Tony stuttered for a moment before sighing.

"Don't kill me, but she grabbed my hands and put them in...places." Tony finally said.

"Places?" Foxy said with a raised eyebrow before placing both hands on her hips and leaning towards him. "What kind of places?" Now Tony was stuttering like a broken record, speaking nothing but gibberish as he panicked. Foxy only narrowed her eyes and growled before grabbing Tony by the arm and dragging him towards the kitchen. Tony was objecting until she squeezed his wrist, making him shut up as her mind was riddled with scenarios, each one ending with her thinking one thing. 'If he's lying, he's dead!'

"I think she's angry." came Goldie's voice as Foxy dragged Tony through the building.

'No. Ya think?!' Tony thought as they came closer to the kitchen.

"Chica! TC!" Foxy yelled as she walked into the kitchen, seeing the both of them cleaing up.

"What's wrong Foxy?" asked Chica as Foxy dragged Tony inside.

"You stay here!" she yelled as she pointed at Tony before grabbing Chica and TC and dragging them out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" TC asked as Foxy stopped dragging them around. "Did Tony do something?" Foxy said as she spun around to glare at her.

"I heard Tony ran out of the kitchen in a hurry." she said as she folded her arms. "Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Oh that." TC said with a smile. "Just playing with him."

"He said you put his hand in places." Foxy said. "I wanna know if he's telling the truth."

"She/I was." Chica and TC said in unison as TC smiled while Chica glared at her.

"Where exactly?" Foxy asked.

"Here," TC said as she pointed to her breasts before pointing at Chica's breasts. "And there." Foxy blinked a few time before looking at Chica.

"Tony didn't know a thing, so don't blame him." Chica said. "It was TC's way of teasing Tony for giving us a chance to make a pizza." she said as she pointed to the pizza that was missing a slice on the counter with a bunch of discarded bandages next to it.

"Bandages?" Foxy said as she looked at them.

"Kept the dough from getting into our feathers." Chica said.

"Didn't Mr. Fazbear forbid you two from making pizza?" Foxy asked.

"He did." TC said. "That's why we won't tell him. Please don't tattle Foxy." Foxy just looked at her pleading eyes before sighing.

"Fine." she said, earning her a hug from TC. "But I'm still surprised you'd put his hands there after what happened with Jeff."

"Jeff put his hands near me on purpose." TC said. "Tony freaked out and ran after I forced his hands on my breasts."

"And mine." Chica added.

"Besides, he was already panicking after his run in with Mangle." TC laughed.

"What about Mangle?" Foxy asked. Chica then explained what she heard from Mangle about the game she made Tony play and how it ended in his victory. "So he grabbed her breast while he was blinded?"

"Yes." Chica said.

"So none of it was really Tony's fault then?" Foxy said.

"No. Just a few accidents." Chica said. Foxy just stared at them before sighing in relief.

"That's good." she said as she relaxed. "I was worried that he was gonna be a second Jeff."

"Thank God he's not." TC said as Chica nodded.

"You two didn't happen to see what was under the bandages on his arms, did you?" Foxy suddenly asked.

"No, but Chica told me while we were cooking what she saw." TC said. "Did you see?"

"Yeah." Foxy said. "A bunch of scars up and down his arms."

"We saw under that white mask he wears as well." Chica said.

"Part of his upper lip is gone. Nothing but teeth." TC said.

"His lip?" Foxy said in shock. They both nodded before they lowered their heads.

"I haven't been able to get my mind off of it since I first saw it." TC said as she hugged herself. "I know that we have facial recognition software, but...I don't wanna know what's under the bandages on his face."

"Me neither." said Chica. Foxy nodded her head in agreement before turning towards the kitchen

"Thanks for clearing that up for me." she said as they walked towards the door. "I was ready to hurt him if he did it on purpose. Though I guess I should've known since he first got here what might've happened."

"Well thanks for not killing him." Chica said as the three of them walked back into the kitchen, where they saw Tony eating another slice of pizza. They saw him take a bite before spotting them and stopping mid chew.

"What?" he asked with puffed out cheeks. "I was hungry and it was here." All three of them stared before they started laughing.

"Nothing." Foxy said as she walked over towards him, not seeing TC reach for her foot. "They told me what haPPENED!" she cried out as she felt something grab her foot, making her stumbled towards Tony before the both landed with a thud. TC was laughing her ass off while Chica just glared at her. Foxy looked back at TC from where she lay on the floor and growled at her before she felt something shuffle from under her. She looked down to see that she was on top of Tony, his face being smothered by her breasts. She blushed as she sat up, leaving Tony room to breathe and scramble on his back away from her. She sat there on the floor while Tony just stood up, quickly apologized, helped her to her feet, then fled out the kitchen door as fast as he could. They all watched before Chica started chewing out TC, who only giggled at the whole thing. Foxy just stared at the door for a moment before hugging her breasts in her arms and blushing again.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you all think. Also, my drawing skills suck. Would it be too much to ask if one you, the readers of this story, if anyone could try a cover image for my fic? Just thought I'd ask.


	14. Goldie

It was now 3:30 A.M. and Tony was inside his office, fresh bandages on his arms, the steel doors up, and the tablet down. Tony just sat in his chair and hugs his knees to his chest in a fetal position.

"This...has been...THE weirdest night of my life." Tony said as he sat in silence.

"Most men would be drooling at the thought of touching fun bags that big." said Goldie's voice.

"LA LA LALA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Tony yelled as he shoved his hands over his ears. He was fed up with everything that night and just wanted to go home and crash for the rest of the week.

"All of this excitement too much for shy little Tony?" Goldie said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"I've had my hands and face in places that they wanted to kill Jeff for trying to touch!" he said.

"And yet, they haven't killed." she said.

"Yet being the key word." Tony said as he stood up and paced around in circles. "Maybe Mangle, Foxy, and both Chicas let it slide, but the others might not be so understanding. They might just outright kill me!"

"Well, it's been 2 hours since you entered this room." said Goldie. "Why not ask them?"

"Oh really?" he asked as he rubbed his head. "And where would I start?"

"How about with the one standing outside the office?" Goldie said.

"What?" Tony asked before walking towards the window and pressing the light button, revealing BG looking inside with a worried look on her face. He screamed as he backed up and fell backwards over his desk.

"Tony!" BG yelled as she banged on the door. "Tony! Are you okay?!" she yelled before looking inside to see him slowly stand up, walk over to the door, and open it. She walked inside and looked down at him worriedly. "Don't hurt yourself like that." she said. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Just tell her the truth." Goldie whispered with a bit of laughter in her voice. "Maybe she won't kill you." Tony just shook his head before looking at BG.

"I had some...unexpected encounters tonight." Tony said.

"Oh, you mean how you've been touching the others by accident?" she said with a smirk. Tony's body went rigid as he nervously glanced at her. "By accident. Don't worry. None of us are gonna use you as a suit stuffer." Tony only relaxed a little before BG went on. "But if it was on purpose, I'd start off by scaring the shit out of you."

"Um," he said before gulping. "How w-would you come a-across doing that?" he stuttered.

"Simple. Before my upgrade, I had this little function that let me do this." she said. No sooner had she finished did the lights flicker a bit before the electricity shut off inside the office, blanketing the room in darkness as the other steel door opened up. Tony was now panicking and was whipping his head around in the dark.

"Please turn them back on!" he asked as he heard something move in the dark. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Maybe you might be able to see better if you took your sunglasses off." BG said.

"Huh?! Oh! Right!" Tony said before taking off his sunglasses and waited for his eyes to adjust to the change of vision. "That's a little better."

"It's dark~!" BG cooed before coming up towards Tony and hugging him, squishing her breasts against his chest.

"BG! Please...stop that." Tony said. "I'm exhausted and this whole night has been giving me a headache.

"Aww." she said before helping him towards his chair. "Sit down and relax then."

"Thanks." Tony said as he sat down on his chair. "Wait." he said as he felt something very soft on his neck. "Why does my chair feel much softer?" He got his answer in the form of a moan as the lights suddenly came back on. Tony froze as his eyes looked down to see an extra set of legs next to his, both of them outside his legs. His eyes then turned to BG, who was smiling at him and trying not to laugh. He then slowly turned his head upwards to stare in Maria's face.

"They're not pillows you know." she said with a giggle. Whether she threw him off her, or there was a hidden springboard under him, Tony didn't know. All that any of the them knew was that Tony had launched out of the chair and ran screaming out of the room, leaving the two animatronics to giggle at their little prank on him. He didn't stop running until he found the only safe place left for him in this sea of women. The Men's room. He ran in, slammed the door, and locked it before slowly backing away from it and breathing heavily.

"Sanctuary." he mumbled as he slowly sat down on the floor and curled up into a ball. He just couldn't take it anymore. This job had finally pushed him to his limit. His whole body trembled as he started to tear up and cry.

"I'm guessing...you've hit your breaking point?" Goldie's voice asked in a whisper.

"I don't know what to think anymore." he said in a broken voice. "It's been one endless situation after another with these girls. If it's not an accident, it's on purpose or a prank."

"They're not really bad." Goldie said. "They may not say it, but most of them like you."

"And they show that by scaring me half to death?" he scoffed.

"They're also a little curious that you're still you after your encounter with me." she said.

"Freddi did say something like that." he said. "Wait. What do you mean my encounter?"

"You remember yesterday when you fell asleep on the job?" she asked.

"Yeah. I woke up to Mr. Fazbear and everyone else acting funny around me, then I felt like something was poking my brain." he said.

"That was my fault." she said. "I did to you what I did to many others that I encounted long ago inside this pizzeria, only you weren't screaming and crying out in pain."

"Huh?!" Tony said in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"That...may be hard to explain." she said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tony said, trying to calm himself down. He could hear her sigh as he stood up and wiped his eyes again.

"Thing is, up until I met you, I was nothing but a spirit that acted on feelings of anger, hatred, sadness, and pain. And everytime I met a night guard, I'd take that out on them by putting their mind through a loop, making them see nothing but nightmares during every waking moment."

"You...what?!" Tony gasped. "Then...how come I'm not experiencing any of that?!"

"Because everytime, before I put them through pain, I enter their minds and see what nightmares I can use against them from their memories, amplify them, and play them back endlessly." she explained.

"So you read all our minds then?" he asked.

"Right." she said.

"So then, why leave me alone then?" he asked.

"Because when I went into your memory, I found something...interesting." she said.

"Interesting?" he asked.

"Yes. It was something I had forgotten a long time ago as well." she said. "Truth is, you and I have met before you applied for this job." Goldie said.

"Yeah. I've been seeing you in my dreams for years." he said.

"That's not what I meant." she said as Tony rubbed his forehead. "Headache?"

"I'm talking to a voice in my head." he groaned.

"Then how about this?" she said before a golden light appeared in the bathroom. His sunglasses let him watch as Goldie appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Her fur was golden, but she looked exactly like Freddi's night time figure with blue eyes. "Better?"

"Uh...yeah." he said as he looked away.

"It's rude not to look at someone when having a conversation." she said as she sat on the floor.

"I know, but if I look at you I might stare." he said. She only giggled before lifting her hand and makingg his bandages cover his eyes. "Hey!"

"Now you can't stare." she said. He opened his mouth to object, but decided not to as she said, "So, where were we?"

"Interesting memories." he said. "And how did you move my bandages like that?" he said before his brain lurched. A bit of information had finally processed in his head and came out in a loud, "You're a ghost?!"

"I said earlier that I'm a spirit." she huffed. "Get your hearing checked." Tony only pointed a shaking finger at her before he just fell backwards. "Tony?" she said as he slowly backed away from her. "Guess I've said too much." she said before a bright light enveloped the bathroom. Nothing happened for a few moments before Tony walked out of the bathroom. He went all the way to the stage where he took one of the microphones, turned it on so that the whole pizzeria could hear, and put it too his lips while tapping it.

"Test. Test. One, two." he said before clearing his throat. "Attention, all animatronics! Attention, all animatronics! Report to the main stage for an important announcement! I repeat! All animatronics report to the main stage for an important announcement! That is all!" He then put the microphone back before sitting on the edge of the stage and waiting patiently for the girls to arrive. It took a few moments, but everyone eventually arrived. None of them knew what was going on, but Freddi was practically fuming as she stomped up to him.

"Alright! I don't know who you think you are, but the only ones who get to even touch that mic are Toy Bonnie, Bonnie, Chica, Toy Chica, Toy Freddi, and myself!" she ranted as she poked him in the chest. He didn't flinch as he just stared at them all while Freddi growled at him. "Are you listening to me?!"

"I heard every word Freddi. Now back off, sit down, and shut up." he said in a calm voice. All of them just stared at him wide-eyed and slack jawed, shocked that he would just up and talk to Freddi like that. Freddi herself stared before the shock wore off and was replaced with rage.

"Any last words before I rip you to shreds?!" she growled.

"Just two." he said before he took off his sunglasses and white mask. The others were watching them both before Freddi slowly backed away, a look of fear on her face. They all looked at Tony before they all felt a wave of fear go through them. Tony's face was showing a toothy grin with his cut lip, while his eyes were just big blad orbs that looked like they were there for a moment. "It's me~!"

"Goldie!" Freddi squeeked in terror as Tony stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at them all before his eyes shrunk down into blue eyes before he chuckled.

"That's right." he said. "I knew none of you would come if you heard my voice. So I decided to play puppet master with Tony to lure you all here. Now, I asked you all here to lay out some ground rules. First off, all your 'pranks' tonight have caused poor Tony to break down in tears earlier, so no more of that! Second, I approve of Tony, so if any of you have a problem with him, then you have a problem with me. And third, if any of you tell Mr. Fazbear, well...you'll wish he scrapped you instead of fixing you all. Are we clear?" he finished. All of them just stared before he shouted, his eyes turning back to black orbs. "ARE WE CLEAR?!" They all flinched before furiously nodding their heads. "Good." Tony said before his eyes turned back into blue. "Now, I'm going to leave Tony in his office, where he'll sleep for the rest of his shift. He won't remember any of this. Also, don't bother him." And then he jumped off the stage and calmly walked towards the office while raising his hand and waving. "Bye."

"Wait!" Freddi yelled, making him stop in mid step. "Out of all the people you've encountered over the years, why spare Tony?" All of them were now a little curious as he turned his head and looked back at them all, making some of them hide behind the others.

"Seeing him brings back old memories of someone I knew long ago." he said before walking off, leaving them all in silence.

-6 A.M.-

Tony woke with a yawn at the sound of the bell ringing, signalling the end of his shift. He stretched and popped his back before he looked around in confusion.

"Did I fall asleep again?" he asked in confusion. "Well, what Mr. Fazbear don't know won't hurt me." he said before grabbing his stuff, changing in the bathroom, and heading for the front door.

"Um...Tony?" BG said in a small voice as he reached the door. "I'm...sorry for-" she said before Tony placed his hand on her head. She looked up to see him move his mask and glasses to show a smile.

"I can't recall much after I ran into the bathroom, but apology accepted." he said before he waved and left the building.

* * *

A/N: Come on. Anyone see that coming?


	15. Dreams, Rumors, and Encounters

The vast gray plain stood before Tony once again as he stared at the endless horizon. He stood there for a few moments before Goldie walked up next to him.

"Here we are again." Tony said, not even looking at Goldie.

"Seems so." she replied.

"Why exactly are we here for?" he asked.

"Just to talk." she said as she looked at him. "The conversation we had earlier kinda took a bad turn after I told you what I was."

"I can't quite remember that." he said as he closed his eyes and thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope. It's all fuzzy."

"Try not to freak out this time when I tell you. Okay?" she asked. He nodded before she repeated what they talked about in the bathroom.

"So...you're a ghost that's been running on malice and pain for God knows how long?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"And you're not gonna hurt me?" he asked.

"Nope." she said as she sat on the ground.

"Why not?" Tony asked as he sat down next to her.

"Because when I saw you, I felt a bit of nostalgia trying to cut through my hatred." she said. "It wasn't until I entered your mind did I start to remember being happy."

"What did you find inside my head?" he asked.

"A long time ago, you visited the pizzeria back when you were just a little kid." she said as she laid down and stared at the gray sky.

"I did?" he asked in surprise. "That's strange. I can't remember ever coming to the place before."

"I can't either." she said. "A lot of my memories are still blanketed by negative emotions. It's only because you remind me of something happier that I was able to mellow out and stop being so angry at everything."

"What do I remind you of?" he asked.

"I can't quite recall." she said. "I remember talking to two people and the three of us were all having fun." she said as she turned her head and looked up at Tony. "Every time I see you, I think of them and I feel happy."

"Huh? Well, what do you know?" Tony said as he laid down next to her and stared at the gray sky, a few clouds passing overhead. They stayed like that and quietly watched the sky as a warm breeze blew around them. "Hey, Goldie?"

"Yeah?" she said as she turned her head towards him as he watched the sky.

"Do you know why I've been seeing you in my dreams for all these years?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said. "I think that might have something to do with when we met when you were a kid. Why?"

"Because in the dreams I've had with you in them, only twice have you spoken to me." he said as he looked at her. "The first time, you said 'It's me' and 'help'. and you sounded scared."

"I did?" she said. "I wonder why?"

"Don't know, but the second time you spoke to me you said you were a victim." he told her.

"I'm...a victim?" she said in confusion. "Why would I say that?"

"Beats me. Maybe something bad happened that killed you." Tony thought out loud.

"Maybe." she said with a frown as she looked back at the sky. "I can't remember." Tony didn't say anything as he looked at the sky again.

"Why gray?" he asked out of the blue. Goldie looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he continued. "Why is it that this and last time we spoke, we were in a gray area like this?" She only shrugged her shoulders before she smiled and rolled over to lay next to him. "Huh?!"

"Just wanted to lay here." she said as she snuggled up close to him. Tony was looking confused and a little freaked out at her as he just laid there with his arms frozen in the air. He just stayed like that for a few moments before he slowly lowered his arms and gently placed an arm around her, making her smile widen as they both closed their eyes and laid there in comfortable silence for a few moments before a distant buzzing could be heard.

"I think that's my alarm clock." he whispered.

"Crap." she said as the dream began to fade to reality. "And I was getting comfortable." Her voice faded as Tony woke up inside his bed again. He sighed before he shut off his alarm, yawned and stretched, and got up to get ready for another night at work.

"That was a nice dream." he mumbled as he stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. After a moment of letting the water heat up, he stripped and stepped in.

"Well, someone's gifted." came Goldie's voice.

"**GOLDIE!**" Tony shouted in shock and embarrassment, his voice loud enough that the whole apartment building might've heard him. Goldie responded with a round of laughter inside his head. After a shower and a change of clothes, Tony was getting ready to hang out at the pizzeria before he heard a knock at his door.

"Hey, Tony! You awake in there?" came the sound of his uncle's voice.

"Yeah uncle." he said as he walked over and opened the door to see his uncle there in a blue T-shirt, some tan slacks, and brown shoes. He walked in with a tons of food in his hands. "What's up?"

"My fridge broke, so I'm borrowing yours until I get a new one." he said as he walked to the fridge and opened it. "Sheesh. Don't you ever buy any food? There's hardly anything in here."

"I haven't been paid yet, so I've been skimming on a few meals." Tony said as Bob placed a few beers inside. "Beer? I thought you were going to AA."

"I say a lot of things." he said as he placed the last of his food inside. "So what have you been eating the last few days?"

"Pizza." Tony replied. "Don't rat me out to Mr. Fazbear, but my fellow employees sometimes bring me some pizza from the kitchen."

"That's nice of them." he said as he walked towards the door. "You heading off to work? I'll take you there. Maybe get myself something to eat while I'm there."

"Alright, let's go." Tony said as he shut and locked his door.

-Later-

It was around 7:30 at night at the pizzeria when Tony and Bob showed up in a gray colored car.

"Looks like the whole place got a face lift." Bob said as they got out of the car and walked inside.

"Hey Tony." said BG as she waved at him.

"The robot knows your name?" Bob asked as he looked down at BG.

"Uh...hello." she said before looking at Tony.

"Balloon Girl, meet my Uncle, Bob Kean." Tony said as he looked at her before looking at Bob. "Uncle Bob, meet Balloon Girl."

"Hello Mr. Kean." she said.

"Yeah. Hi there." he said before looking at Tony. "Is she one of those 'coworkers' you mentioned?"

"Yep. Wait till you meet the others." Tony said as he patted BG on the head and walked inside the pizzeria with his uncle. They walked past the kids running around the place before they came to a booth and sat down to order.

"This place is noisy." Bob said as he read the menu.

"It's full of kids. What did you expect?" Tony said with a laugh.

"Your uncle seems like a nice guy." came Goldie's voice.

'Yeah, he let me stay in one of his apartments for no pay for awhile after my mom, his sister, passed away.' Tony thought as someone walked up to their booth.

"Hey Tony!" said TB. Both men looked up at her before Tony waved at her with a smile. "Who's this?"

"This is my Uncle Bob." Tony said.

"Oh, a relative of Tony's?" she said as a very tiny light shined in her eyes for a split second. 'Okay, he's not a criminal.' she thought before asking what they wanted to order.

"Large pepperoni and two medium root beers." Bob said.

"Coming right up." she said before winking at Tony and walking away.

"Are they all really robots?" Bob asked as he looked at her walking away. "They don't act like it."

"They have minds of their own." Tony said as he looked at all the kids running around and having fun. "They can think and act for themselves."

"Sounds a bit complicated for just a pizzeria robot." Bob said as a couple of kids ran by with Mangle's head in their arms.

"Hi Tony!" she shouted as the kids ran off, with Mangle's body following behind them.

"What did I just see?!" Bob nearly yelled.

"I'll tell you in a minute!" Tony said before running after them to help Mangle, leaving Bob to himself inside the booth. Bob just stared at everything with mild curiosity before his order was placed in front of him.

"One large pepperoni and two medium root beers." said Freddi as she placed the food on the table. "That'll be 12.95."

"Whoa!" Bob said in surprise before looking at the Freddi's bulky form. "What? Oh right. Money."

"I heard you were Tony's Uncle." she said as Bob dug into his wallet for his some money.

"Yeah. Bob Kean's the name." he said as he pulled out the money and gave it to her.

'If he's Tony's uncle, maybe I can get some answers I want from him.' she thought as Bob reached for a slice. "So, what's Tony like? Outside the pizzeria."

"He's a good kid." he said as he took a bite. "Good pizza." he said before he chewed and swallowed. "Grade A student all throughout High School."

"So he's smart huh?" she said. "You happen to know what those bandages are for?"

"What? He doesn't take his bandages off here?" Bob asked. "All he's got is a tiny office to himself. No one's gonna see him take off those bandages for a few hours."

"I know he's got scars under them. That's all." she said as Bob finished his first slice. 'Darn. I was hoping to get a straight answer.' she thought as Bob was already going for his second slice.

"I recently heard about this place." Bob suddenly said. This caught Freddi's attention as he continued. "Before the renovations, Night Guards sometimes went insane or just disappeared."

"Those were just rumors." she said, hoping not to delve too deep into the past. Thankfully, Tony and Mangle were walking up to them, with Mangle putting her head back on.

"Little twerps keep trying to run off with my body parts." Mangle muttered.

"I'm back." Tony said as he sat in the booth and grabbed a slice. "I see you've met Freddi."

"Yeah. She delivered the pizza." Bob said as he looked at Mangle. "Who's this?"

"She's Mangle." Tony said before he took a bite.

"I'm the 'take apart and put together' attraction." she said. "And you are?"

"My uncle." Tony said as he finished his pizza slice.

"Really?" Mangle asked in surprise before she smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi." Bob said before belched, making Freddi roll her eyes.

"Men." she said before she walked away.

"What's her problem?" Bob asked, making Tony facepalm.

'There he goes again with his lack of manners.' Tony thought.

"See you tonight Tony." said Mangle as a kid ran up, pulled her arm off, and ran away laughing. "Get back here!" she shouted as she gave chase.

"This happen a lot?" Bob asked.

"I wouldn't know. I work the night shift." Tony said.

"Hey, Tony." Bob said in a whisper. "You happen to know what used to happen here before they tore this place down?"

"Yeah." Tony said as he sipped his drink.

"That's it?" Bob asked as he stared at Tony like he was crazy. "Are you sure you know? They said that Night Guards used to go missing or wound up in the crazy house and-"

"I know." Tony interrupted. "But that's in the past. Trust me." he said as he finished his third slice. "Well, I'm full. I'm gonna hang out here until my shift starts. Later uncle Bob." Tony said as he left the booth with his drink. Bob only grunted as he stuffed his face with pizza.

"I know why you don't like to take off your bandages," came Goldie's voice. "But you shouldn't worry about it so much here."

'Don't start Goldie.' Tony thought as he walked around and said hi to his friends. He was smiling as he threw his empty cup into a trash can and walked into the bathroom, not noticing someone was watching from the shadows and was heading inside as well. After using the toilet, keeping his bandages out of the way as he did so, he washed and dried his hands before rewrapping them.

"Hey Tony." came a smug voice.

'Not this asshole again.' Both Tony and Goldie thought when they heard Timothy, or Tim speak. Tony knew him from school, and Goldie watched them both talk yesterday and had a pretty good idea to what he was like. Tony looked and saw Tim standing up against the doorway, blocking the exit with a smirk on his face. "What do you want Tim?"

"Just needing to use the bathroom like everyone needs to." he said as he looked inside each stall. "Problem is, there's not enough toilet paper." he said. Tony's eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"And that's my problem because?" Tony asked, not even needing to guess where Tim was going with this.

"How about lending me some from your arms?" Tim said as he walked towards him. "Don't worry. I'll return it when I'm done."

"Eww!" Goldie said in disgust as Tim grabbed Tony's arm.

"Let go of me!" Tony yelled as he yanked his arm away.

"What's wrong? Afraid of showing everyone the freak that you are under those bandages?" Tony just stared at him while Tim's grin widened. "Oh, I know exactly what's under those bandages." Tim said before reaching for Tony face.

"Back off!" Tony yelled as he pushed Tim away. The smirk on Tim's face faded and turned to a scowl as he grabbed Tony's arm and forced it behind his back. Tony grunted in pain before he slammed his foot on Tim's, making him let go of Tony before he snapped his head back into Tim's face. Tim grabbed his nose as Tony ran out of the bathroom and tried not to cause a scene as he quickly walked away. He kept on walking and made his way back to the booth where Bob was finishing the last slice of pizza. He sat down and tried to catch his breath as TB came by to pick up the empty pizza platter.

"What's wrong Tony?" Bob asked as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Ran into Tim." Tony said.

"Who?" TB asked.

"That football moron from your High School?" Bob asked.

"Bingo." Tony said as he saw Tim walk into the room with his hand up to his nose and a trickle of blood coming through his fingers. Tony hid under the table and out of sight as Tim walked by.

"Where is that little fucker?!" Tim said as he looked around before TB stepped in front of him.

"Sir, please watch your tongue." she said. "This is a family friendly establishment."

"Bite me, ya buck-toothed bitch!" Tim yelled. Tony just watched as TB glared at him while her fingers clenched into a fist.

"I said...watch your tongue." she said, trying to stay calm while Tony shifted under the table.

"And I said-" he began before he went wide eyed as a look of pain suddenly came to his face. TB and Bob stared in confusion before TB looked down to see a leg sticking out from under the table with the foot rammed straight between Tim's legs. Tony removed his foot after a few moments, letting Tim fall over in pain and mumble pain riddled gibberish while Tony got back into his seat. TB smirked at him while Tony forced an innocent smile on his face when he looked back at her.

"I'll see you to the door sir." TB said as she easily lifted him up by the beige jacket he was wearing and walked him towards the door.

'Bastard!' Tim thought as his feet touched the ground and he slowly fumbled towards his car, a look of pain and anger across it as he slowly got inside and drove off. An image of Tony smirking under the table before Tim was carried off flashed through his mind. 'You'll pay for this!' he thought as he reached into his pocket and whipped out his cellphone. "It's me." he said, trying not to sound in pain. "I need some help putting an asshole in his place!"

* * *

A/N: We'll stop there. Hope you enjoy.


	16. Defending the Pizzeria

Bob had left Tony at the pizzeria and went home, leaving Tony to hang out at the pizzeria until it closed. The staff, animatronics, and Tony all helped clean the place up and prepare it for tomorrow.

"See you all tomorrow." Mr. Fazbear said as he quickly walked out the door and left.

"Why's he in a hurry?" Tony asked himself.

"Don't know." Goldie said inside his mind. "I haven't really paid attention, and he's never here at all during the night shift."

"Hmm." was all Tony said as he wiped a table clean. All was quiet after the staff finished cleaning and went home, leaving Tony and the animatronics alone once again for another night. Tony walked to the bathroom, changed to his uniform, and walked to his office to prepare for his shift. He walked inside to find Maria standing in there and giving him a nervous look. "Hey Maria. What's up?"

"Um...well...that is...mmmm." she said, looking like she was struggling to make eye contact with Tony.

"Maria." Tony said as he took off his glasses, crossed his arms, and looked up at her. That seemed to be the push that she needed as she found her voice.

"CanIspeaktoGoldie?!" she said rapidly before covering her plastic mouth. Tony blinked a few times at her question before he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You wanna talk to Goldie?" Tony asked. Maria didn't take her hands away from her mouth, but nodded in conformation. A bright light flashed in the room for a second behind Maria, making her freeze up while Tony looked behind her to see Goldie floating there.

"Something you wanna talk about?" Goldie said as Maria slowly and shakily turned her head to face her. Maria just stared at the floating ghost before she backed away, looking to run at the first chance she got. "Well?" she said as she floated to sit down on the desk.

"You...look different." Maria finally managed to say in a tiny squeek. Goldie only smiled at her as Tony chuckled.

"She's not gonna bite you." he said as he gently pushed her towards Goldie. Maria looked back down at him as he did before she looked back at Goldie, her face being an inch away. Maria screamed before she flung her thin arms and legs around Tony's body, making him do a weird dance as he struggled to stay standing. "Maria!" Tony said as he tried to pry her off of him. He finally got her off of him before placing her in the chair. "Now, what did you wanna talk to her about?"

"I-I-I-I wanted to ta-talk to her about wh-why she approves of T-Tony." she stuttered out, her voice full of fear.

"I told you all," she said as she crossed her legs. "He reminds me of someone I knew long ago."

"But...Freddi said that his eyes were all big and black, like all the others that you met." she said. "Why didn't he scream and beg for it to stop?"

"Because I didn't leave him like the others." she said. "I was angry and spread it to those that didn't flinch and looked me in the eyes."

"So, you won't hurt Tony?" she asked. She may have still had that smiling plastic mask for a face, but Goldie and Tony could hear the slight desperation in her tone, as if hoping that she would leave Tony unharmed.

"Of course I won't hurt Tony." she said with a smile. Maria released a sigh and looked relaxed as she slumped in the chair.

"I'm glad." was all she said as Midnight came around and she changed into her night time form. Tony felt a nosebleed coming as he watched her breasts rapidly swell to a G-cup before turning away.

"I'm never gonna get used to seeing them change like that." he whispered as Maria and Goldie giggled at his reaction. "Alright. I've got work to do." he said as he shooed Maria out. She ran off giggling, feeling much better knowing that Tony was safe. "Sheesh." Tony said as he sat down and looked at the tablet.

"Hey Tony." Goldie said. Tony put the tablet down to see Goldie up close to him. "Boo."

"Oh great." he groaned as he laid his head down and placed his hands on his head. "Now you're gonna tease me." She only giggled as she vanished into thin air, leaving Tony alone in the office.

-2 hours later-

Tony was watching the cameras, seeing the girls talk to each other before they noticed the camera watching them and waved at the camera. Tony smiled as he flipped through and saw Bonnie up at the camera, making him jump a bit before he relaxed. Bonnie backed up a bit and waved with a smile before TB snuck up behind her and groped her from behind. Tony's eyes widened before he shut the tablet. After getting his breathing under control and the blood to leave his face, he looked at the tablet to continue his work.

"Why do they keep doing stuff like that?" he asked himself as he flipped to the camera that showed the entrance and out into the parking lot, and he did not like what he was seeing. "What the heck?"

-Outside-

A blue van rolled up into the parking lot and parked close to the pizzeria. Inside was Tim and about 5 other random guys.

"This the place that Tony's working at?" one of them asked.

"This is the place." Tim said as he looked back at them all. "You guys remember the plan?"

"Yeah." said the driver as the others all pulled out various objects like eggs, toilet paper, spray paint, and crowbars. "We mess up the pizzeria and the robots," he said as Tim pulled out a metal bat. "While you give Tony a real reason to wear those bandages."

"Right." Tim said as they all got out of the van. "Let's get to work." All of them walked towards the door before Tim smashed the glass door open and they all walked inside.

-In the office a moment earlier-

Tony saw the blue van pull in and saw Tim sitting shotgun with a bunch of other people inside.

"Oh shit!" Tony yelled as he stood up in his seat.

"Is that Tim?" Goldie asked as she reappeared and looked at the screen. "What's that loser doing here?"

"Nothing good." Tony said before he saw Tim holding a bat with a smirk on his face. "I think he's still angry about me smashing his nuts."

"And he brought friends to help." Goldie said, making Tony go from worried to terrified.

"I hate those guys! Most of them bullied me in High School! WHAT DO I DO?!" Tony yelled in a panic before Goldie flashed a creepy image in his head, making him wince and shut up.

"Calm down!" she said before she floated in front of his face. "They have 6 on their team, while we, including you and me, have 12. Plus, we know this pizzeria like the back of our hands." she said before she gained an evil smirk. "And...they're men." Tony blinked before he slowly understood what she was getting at as she said, "Here's the plan."

-With Louie, a.k.a The Fatso-

One of Tim's goons, a fat guy about 5'2, decided to head for the kitchen to see if there was any leftover pizza he could nibble on as he smashed up the ingredients. He walked into the kitchen with a crowbar to see one of the animatronics with a big yellow bottom looking through the fridge and grinned, wondering if he should smash the kitchen or the robot first.

"Hey." he said as he approached her, crowbar in hand ready to strike anytime. She looked up at him and closed the fridge, making him stop in his tracks to get a good look at her.

"Hey there." said Chica in a sultry voice. "Where'd you come from?" The fat man could only stare at her as a tiny bulge began to form under his pants.

"I think you broke him sis." came TC's voice. Louie turned to see her sitting on the countertop with her legs crossed and hanging over the edge. "He looks like he eats well."

"You hungry big boy?" Chica said as she slowly walked towards him, a sexy grin on her face.

"A little." he said, his eyes never leaving her as she added a little sway to her hips.

"Great." TC said as she hopped off the countertop and walked towards him as well. "We were just about to make some pizza."

"My favorite." Louie said as TC drew him closer with her finger while he began to pucker up. His face was an inch from hers before he suddenly found himself hanging upside-down in the air. "Hey! What's going on here?!" he shouted as he looked down at himself to see Chica standing over him, her hand tightly around his ankle and holding him in the air.

"Like we said," TC said as she stood next to Chica so that both of them could stare down at him. "We're making pizza." she said as both of their eyes shrank to tiny white pinpoints and they smiled at him, showing off their teeth. Louie was sweating and went completely pale as TC said, "And the main ingredient just arrived."

-With Rupert, a.k.a Skinny-

Rupert, a tall and lanky man, was walking down the hallway with a couple cans of spray paint in a small bag in one hand, and a crowbar in another. He was a self proclaimed 'artistic genius' and wanted to leave his mark where no one could hope to miss it.

"What should I tag?" he said to himself as he walked into Pirate's Cove. "The sail on that big ship looks like it'd make a real nice canvas." he said with a laugh. He walked over while shaking up a can of black spray paint, ready to start spraying. He walked onto the deck and up to the mast, read to climb before he heard something strange. It was soft, but it definitely sounded like a woman singing. "Where's that singing coming from?" he said as he looked around and stopped when he spotted the door to the cabin slightly open, where the singing was coming from. He watched the door and bit his bottom lip before slowly walking towards the door and peering inside to see a screen placed up with a few clothes hanging from it. Rupert slowly approached the screen with a grin, wondering what the woman looked like. He peeked over to see a hot babe in suspenders sitting with her bare back to him and singing away, like she didn't have a care in the world before she turned and spotted him.

"A peeping tom?" BG said as she covered her breasts with her arms and smiled at him.

"Hey sexy." Rupert said as eyed her up and down. "That was a nice song you were singing. What's that tune called?" BG only laughed as she stood up with her eyes closed. She opened them again to show black orbs with white pin point pupils glaring at him. Rupert's grin faded as she approached him, making him back away in fear. He turned to run out the door, only to find Foxy blocking the path with the same eyes glaring at him with a toothy grin.

"It be the song of the sirens." Foxy said.

-With Felix, a.k.a the Gamer-

Felix, a pale man with a few zits, wandered into the Arcade with his crowbar and a big bag of toilet paper rolls, hoping to play a few games before wrecking the place. He walked inside to see that they were all shut off.

"Shoot. I heard they have some old classics here." he grunted in disappointment as he walked through the place. He kept walking until he spotted one machine working in the Prize Corner next to a giant gift box. He looked at it closely and saw that it had one free game in it. "Not much into these crane games, but free's free." he said as he moved the crane around until it was right over a small plush toy of Chica. He pushed the button and watched as it went down, grabbed it, and pulled it up...with a pink hand holding onto it. "HAND!" he shrieked before he felt something walk up behind him and grab him in a hug.

"Thanks for winning my hand back." Mangle said as she held him up by his shirt with one hand while reaching into the prize drop door for her hand to reconnect to her wrist, prize in hand as well. "And you won a toy for me as well? Aren't you nice?" she said as she looked back at him as the gift box popped open all of a sudden, with Maria jumping out.

"What's going on here?!" Felix yelled in a panic as he slipped out of his shirt and made a break for it, only for Mangle to wrap her hand around the back of his neck before he take a single step.

"Uh uh uhhh." Mangle said as she wagged her finger in front of him while handing the toy to Maria, who opened it up to see if there was a piece of paper inside.

"Well, this isn't your lucky day sir." Maria said as she tossed the toy aside. "There wasn't a winning scrap of paper in there."

"What does that mean?!" Felix said as he began to sweat." Both Mangle and Maria's eyes went to tiny pinpricks as they leaned in.

"Game over." they said. "You lose."

-With Chester, a.k.a the Moron-

"Wreck the girls, and the place." said a big guy with a bald head. "Wreck the girls, and the place. That's what Tim said to do." he repeated as he walked to the main stage to see Bonnie and Toy Bonnie fiddling with their guitars. "Uhh...bunny girls!" he said as he pointed at them, causing them both to look at him, blink, then whisper to each other.

"This guy looks like he flunked kindergarten." Bonnie said.

"Nah. Preschool." TB giggled.

"I break you now!" he yelled as he ran towards them with his crowbar raised. Both of them only leaned opposite of each other and tripped him up as he ran, making him fall onto his face. "Ouch!" he yelled as he got up and looked back at them. "You two gonna pay!"

"Yeah, yeah." Bonnie said as she and TB stood up, their hands on their guitars ready to play as TB went over to the amp and cranked it up. Chester ran at them again while they folded their ears in to block out the noise as they both began to strum on their guitars, blasting music throughout the room.

"AHHH! LOUD!" Chester yelled as he dropped the crowbar and slammed his hands over his ears. Both Bonnies rocked their hearts out as they both furiously continued to play while Chester ran out of the room, hoping to get away from the noise before he ran head first into a wall, knocking himself out cold.

"Well, that was boring." TB said as they stopped playing. "Wonder how the others are fairing?"

-With Tom, a.k.a the Younger Brother-

Tom, Tim's younger brother and current football captain, was tossing an egg in one hand while having his crowbar slung over his right shoulder as he looked for something to strike.

"Wonder where they store those robot bitches that they have here?" he said as he wandered down an empty hallway. "Come out, come out, where ever you are." he sang out.

"Looking for me?" cooed a voice. Tom turned around to see TF leaning against the wall, her arms crossed to push her breasts up a bit, with one foot against the wall. Tom just stared before a lecherous grin came to his face.

"Well well." Tom said as he approached her. "No one told me that the robots were this sexy. Still, my older brother wants you broken." he said as small bulge formed under his jeans. "And I intend to break everything."

"You'll have to catch me first, big boy." she said as she ran down a hallway. Tom ran right after her, wondering what kind of scream she'll make when he smashed her to pieces. He followed her all the way until she ran inside the janitors closet, where he cornered her. "Uh oh." she said as she turned to see him smirking at her.

"No where left to run." he said as he reached down and began undoing his zipper.

"My thoughts exactly." said Freddi as she walked in and shut the door, startling Tom. "And just what do you plan on doing to my little sister?" she asked as Tom looked her up and down before he swung his crowbar at her. Freddi just glared at him as she caught the crowbar in mid-swing, half an inch from her head.

"Let go you big bear bitch!" Tom yelled as he tried to get his crowbar back. Both Freddi's just looked at each other for moment as if silently asking if it was worth it before Freddi ripped the crowbar out of his hands and bent it like a bendy straw. "Or...you can keep it." he said as he seemed to realize that he was in deep shit. Freddi only gave a tiny smirk as she reached over to the light switch, her eyes changing just like the others. "Welcome to Freddi's." she said before flicking the light off.

-With Tim, a.k.a The Leader-

Tim was walking down the hallway where he thought the security office was, where he suspected Tony to be cowering inside. He grinned when he found the room, but it fell when he didn't see Tony.

"Where is that little bastard?" he growled as he looked under the desk. "Don't tell me that little asshole took the night off!" he said before he looked at the tablet that was up. He watched to see the screen showing the prize corner, with Mangle was sitting next to a giant gift box that was rumbling around before Felix burst out of it and tried to get out, only for Maria to wrap her arms around him and drag him back inside and close the lid. "What the fuck?!" he said as he flipped through the other cameras to see Rupert being chased by Foxy and BG, Louie running away from both Chicas and covered in pizza dough and sauce, an unconscious Chester being lifted up by Bonnie with one hand as she and TB were walking down a hallway, and Tom running from both Freddis. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" he yelled as he flipped through some more before seeing Tony standing in the Main Dining Area, looking straight at the camera. Tim blinked when he saw Tony, who was standing there with his arms crossed and grinned at the camera before holding his hand and flexing it at himself, silently telling Tim 'Bring it on!' Tim saw red at Tony's bravado before he ran out of the office and towards the main dining area, roaring out, "YOU'RE DEAD, MEKTON!"

-Much earlier with Tony-

Tony was walking toward the Main Dining Area, staying out of sight as best he could to avoid detection as he remembered Goldie's plan. She would quickly tell the others, after calming them down from her sudden appearance, about the imminent break in and to get ready to defend themselves. While she was doing that, Tony would slip by and then have Tim confront him for a one-on-one fight as the others took care of Tim's goons. He was now standing in front of the camera and waiting for it to move before he did anything. He slowly began to hear faint screaming coming from different areas of the pizzeria, meaning that the vandals were dropping like flies. He smiled and felt a little confident as the camera finally moved and looked straight at him before he moved his hand in front of it.

"YOU'RE DEAD, MEKTON!" came Tim's voice as Tony heard footsteps thundering down towards his location.

'Hope you're right about this Goldie.' he thought as Tim got closer. 'Because if not, I don't think I'm gonna walk away from this in one piece.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it feels rushed, but it just felt right.


	17. Tony Vs Tim

Tony was standing there in the Main Dining Area, awaiting Tim to arrive for their showdown. Though he was smiling, he couldn't help but be a little afraid of Tim. That guy had broken another kid's legs for a lot less in High School. He knew that he'd seen his crew all losing, thanks to Goldie telling him all that was happening around the pizzeria. Even so, it didn't ease all the tension he was feeling as Tim finally stormed into the room.

"MEKTON!" Tim yelled in fury, white strip over his nose, and metal bat in hand ready to smash Tony's head in. Tony's expression couldn't be seen under his bandages, but he was paralyzed with fear at that moment. Tim was growling at Tony as he saw him standing in the middle of the room. "You little cocksucker! You think you can get away with what you did?! You break my nose, kick my jewels, and sick those robotic cunts on my friends and little brother! I'm gonna snap you like a twig!" All the while that he was ranting, Goldie was talking to Tony inside his head.

"Don't let him scare you Tony." she said as Tony froze. "I hear everything inside this pizzeria, so I know from what your Uncle said earlier that you've got brains in that wrapped up head of yours. This guy's running on nothing but blind rage at the moment, so try to use it against him." Tony calmed down a bit and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

'Alright. Thanks Goldie.' Tony thought as Tim raised his bat and pointed it at Tony.

"After I'm through with you, those robo-bitches are next." said Tim before he grabbed his bat with both hands and charged at Tony with a battle cry.

"Oh shit!" Tony yelled as he jumped onto a long table as Tim swung at him. He barely dodged the bat as he ran on the table away from Tim, who quickly hopped up and was chasing after him. 'Okay Tony! Think! What should I do?' Tony thought as he reached the end of the table and jumped off. He turned to see Tim grinning as he closed in.

"Tony! Pull the table out! There all made of small tables!" Goldie yelled in his head. Tony's eyes widened before he reached under the table and pulled it out from underneath the tablecloth, causing Tim to trip and fall into the unseen gap.

"Good, now try something on your own instead of freezing up." Goldie said. "Try taunting him or something."

'Taunting?' Tony thought before he smirked and looked at Tim. "What was that about snapping me like a twig?" he said as Tim shook his head as he stood up.

"Hold still!" Tim yelled as he grabbed his bat and stood up just as Tony grabbed one of the wooden chairs. He picked it up and they both swung, each of them nailing the other in the side. Both of them fumbled a bit in shock and pain, with Tim regaining himself quickly due to his muscle and adrenaline.

"Okay, that hurt." Tony wheezed as stumbled back and held onto his side.

"And it's about to hurt a whole lot more." Tim said as he raised his bat. Tony moved out of the way as Tim brought it down, smashing part of the chair it hit as Tony moved away.

"What are you doing Tony?" Goldie asked in a scolding manner.

'I'm not much of a fighter, okay?!' Tony mentally shouted as he ran into a hallway, with Tim right behind him.

"I can see that!" she said. "He's got a bat and muscle. You've got a pizzeria full of anything that you can use. Remember?!"

'Right. Let's see...this way's the kitchen!' Tony thought as he turned an ran into the kitchen. 'Where's Chica and TC?'

"They, along with everyone else, dragged or chased them all to another spot." Goldie said as Tony looked around for anything he could use against Tim. His eyes then landed on one of those giant wooden pizza paddles. "That'll work." Goldie said as Tony grabbed it and held it up with both hands just as Tim ran into the room.

"You're dead meat!" Tim yelled as he ran towards Tony. Tony reacted without thinking and thrusted the pizza paddle out at Tim, hitting him in the stomach and making him drop the bat and hold his stomach. He was hunched over and went into a coughing fit while Tony jumped kicked him in the face, where a sickening crunch was heard when his foot made contact with his nose. "FUCK!" Tim cried as he reached up to his face while Tony grabbed a glob of pizza dough that the Chicas had left and threw it all in Tim's face, blinding him while Tony ran off down the hall.

"Nice thinking." Goldie said as Tony ran down the hall, his breathing a little ragged from Tim's strike earlier.

"Thanks...still...not enough though." he said as he ran towards the dark Arcade room.

"MEKTON!" came Tim's shout. Tony panicked as he ran around the room a bit before Tim came in. His nosed was bleeding and he was snarling like a wild animal as he slowly walked in. "Come out Tony! You're only making it harder on yourself!" he said as he walked in and slowly looked around. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna snap your head right off your shoulders. And then, I'm gonna find that blue bunny bitch and rip her a new one before fucking her with this bat! What do you think of that?!" he shouted, not noticing a black power cord tighten right under his foot, making him stumble and fall face first on the corner of one of the arcade games.

"I think you should watch your step!" Tony yelled as he ran out of the room while Tim spat out some blood and a tooth before he growled. Tony kept on running before he made it to the Main Stage. "Okay. Gotta rest for a moment." he said as he grabbed his side and sat down next to one of the speakers.

"You can rest when you're dead!" Tim said as he walked in and slowly walked onto the stage.

"Oh crap." Tony grunted as he tried to stand up, but only made it to his feet just in time for Tim to nail him in the ribs with his bat. Tony doubled over in pain before Tim brought the bat up and smacked Tony in the back, knocking him to the floor. Tim just breathed as he looked down at Tony, who was struggling to get up. Tim smirked before kicking him in the ribs, making Tony roll away in pain while he walked up to him.

"You really thought you had a chance of beating me Mekton?" Tim asked as he stomped on Tony's head. "A weak little shut-in like you, who spent all his life wrapping himself up in bandages to hide those stupid scars of yours? Not a chance!" he yelled as he kicked Tony away again, knocking him into a mic stand as he fell off the stage. Tony just lay there, a tiny red spot forming under the bandages on his face as Tim walked to the edge of the stage. "You know," Tim said as he stared down at Tony, "I gotta ask. What's up with those robots? I saw their new look and couldn't help but wonder. Do they always turn into a bunch of busty bimbos at night? Wait, let me guess? You couldn't get a date, so you decided to screw those robots, didn't you?" Tim said before he started laughing. "I bet this place could make a killing at night. I can see it all now. Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria and WHOREHOUSE!" he shouted as he kept on laughing.

"..ey.. no...res." Tony wheezed out as he struggled to stand, one of his eyes changing from hazel to blue.

"Huh?" Tim said as he looked down at him, still wearing that smug grin of his. "You say something?"

"I said," Tony grunted as he grabbed the mic stand and swung with everything he had at Tim's knee, smacking it so hard that his kneecap popped loose, making him fall down on the stage in agony. "THEY!" He shouted as he jumped onto the stage and swung down on him, nailing him in the ribs. "ARE!" And again in the shoulder. "NOT!" And one final time, right between his legs. "WHORES!" Tim screamed in utter agony, his nuts not fully recovering from Tony's kick earlier in the day. He was in so much pain that he couldn't even grab them while Tony caught his breath and dropped the mic stand. "They are my friends!" he snarled as he looked down at Tim, who was breathing in extreme pain before Tony reached down and shoved his knee back into place, making Tim scream.

"Friends?" Tim wheezed as pain wracked his body. "Don't make me laugh. I can't believe that you're so lonely that you actually made friends with a bunch of oversized computers. Do you even know anything about them?" he asked as he glared up at Tony, who was glaring right back at him. "Wake up, Mekton! In case you haven't heard the rumors, let me enlighten you. Those 'friends' of yours used to kill the night guards that were unlucky enough to get caught by them. They're monsters in furry disguises. That's all they've ever been, and all they'll ever be." he said. Tony didn't even react to his words as he dropped the night stand and slowly walked off the stage while Tim laid there, unable to even try to move.

"Wow." Goldie said in his head. "And you said you weren't a fighter." Tony didn't say anything, his body hurting as he slowly made his way to his office to call the police.

"All that fighting's probably left a mess here and there in a few places." Tony said as he slowly walked down the hallway towards his office. "Mr. Fazbear's probably gonna hold me responsible for all this. And don't think I didn't notice that little burst of strength I suddenly had. You helped." he said as he slowly walked into his office, where the sound of clapping suddenly filled the air. "Huh?" Tony said in confusion before looking up and seeing all the animatronics inside, clapping and smiling at Tony.

"Way to go, Tony!" TB said.

"That'll teach that asshole not to mess with us!" BG said as Tony just looked at them all in shock.

"You saw the fight?" he asked. "How?"

"Duh!" TF said as she pointed at the tablet.

"Oh...right." Tony said as he walked in and leaned against the window. TC and Foxy helped him into his chair while he looked around and spotted five people huddled up in a corner, terror in their eyes. "Guess you girls had a little fun yourselves, huh?"

"Nah." Bonnie said in disappointment. "They all went down pretty easily."

"So, what should we do with them?" Maria asked as she glared at them all, who flinched at her gaze.

"Let the police handle them." Tony said. "It'll be better that way."

"Not just yet." came Goldie's voice as she suddenly appeared before them all.

"AHHH! A GHOST!" Louie screamed.

"THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!" Felix yelled as Chester seemed let out a silent scream.

"Can't really have these guys telling anyone about your 'little changes' at night." Goldie said as she floated towards them all. "Look at me!" she ordered. All of them stared at her in terror as her eyes turned black, which was soon followed by all five pairs of eyes. They stared at her with black eyes before they turned to normal and passed out. "They'll only remember you guys in your daytime forms." All of them were agreeing, knowing that the knowledge of their night time looks might bring a negative image to the pizzeria.

"Let's take them and put them someplace to sleep before the police arrive." Freddi suggested. Everyone nodded before they all moved them to the Main Stage, where Tim was waiting.

"Great. The Bitch squad's paying me a visit." Tim said as he sat up to look at him with anger, which they all returned with equal angry stares.

"Shove it asshole." TF growled. "You're lucky we didn't tear any of them to pieces."

"Fuck you bitch!" Tim said as he glared at her before smirking. "I bet you're really happy."

"What? That we so easily beat your cronies while Tony kicked your ass?" Foxy asked as she placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one leg.

"No. That anyone would wanna be friends with monsters like you." Tim said. All of them stared at Tim as he looked around. "You all know what I'm talking about." he said before looking back at Foxy. "Tell me. How much did that kid scream when you bit his head?" Foxy's hands clenched into fists at his words as Tim looked at Maria. "And from what I heard, you had to be pacified by a music box to curb your bloodlust." Maria flinced at his words, looking like she was gonna cry as Tim laughed.

"Shut up!" TC yelled, a look of painful remembrance on her face as Chica held her in a hug.

"Why? It's the truth!" Tim said. "Just ask all the Night Gaurds that went 'missing' throughout the years." he laughed before Freddi pressed hard on his bad knee with her foot. TB had buried her face in Bonnie's shoulder, her entire body trembling at his words. Foxy and Mangle's ears drooped a bit, both of them wearing miserable expressions. BG had dropped to her knees as well, while TF held her hand over her mouth, looking she wanted to just throw up. "See that Tony?" Tim asked as he looked at him, a smug smile back on his face. "Even they realize that they're monsters."

"Of course." Freddi said, her voice unusual low. Tony barely tilted his head to look at her as she said, "We've killed so many people...Stuffing them into suits...We know that our hands are covered in blood." she said as her shoulders began to tremble. "We know," she said in a broken voice, "that we're nothing but heartless monsters!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tony roared. All of them jumped at his sudden outburst as they stared at him. "NEVER SPEAK THAT AGAIN! EVER!" he shouted before he started breathing and shaking in rage before he stood up and glared at Freddi.

"But it's true." TB said as she looked at the ground. "It's because we attacked and killed Night Guards that most of us were decommissioned and placed into storage."

"Even today," Foxy said, her eyes full of pain and sadness. "Even today, I hear some of the parents whisper about 'The Bite of 87' and ask how a monster could be let loose around the kids again!"

"And whose fault was it that the kid stuck his head in your mouth?" Tony asked. Foxy looked at him as he continued. "You were just following a program that told you to move your mouth as you spoke, remember?"

"Well...yeah." Foxy said.

"See?" Tony said. "And at night, when you all thought that anyone staying after hours was an endoskeleton out of it's suit. That wasn't your fault. It was that glitchy programming that was installed into each of you." They were all staring at him as he continued on. "If anyone's at fault for all those people that were killed, it's the morons that put the bad programming inside your heads in the first place! If they had made sure it was okay the first time, none of those Night Guards would've had anything to worry about, and you guys wouldn't have attacked them. I mean, did any of you even know what you were doing back then? Did you all have personalities and your own voices back then?!" He stopped his ranting and took a few breaths, while all the animatronics just looked at him with eyes as big as coins. Even Goldie, who had stayed unseen, was left speechless from Tony's rant as Tony turned and walked off the stage. "I'm gonna call the police and report the break-in. Goldie, fix Tim's memory as well please."

"Goldie?" Tim asked, not caring about Tony's speech before a Golden Freddi appeared before him with a smile on her face. He just stared at her before her eyes turned black and he was met with darkness.

"You can't call the police!" Freddi said as she turned to Tony, making him stop in his tracks.

"What? Why not?" Tony asked.

"Mr. Fazbear has this rule to call him first and let him decide everything." Bonnie said.

"Fine." Tony said as he walked to his office and dialed Mr. Fazbear's number.

-10 minutes later-

Mr. Fazbear drove up and parked in the parking lot before leaving his car and slamming the door shut, already furious at seeing his glass door smashed.

"Mr. Mekton!" he yelled as he walked inside. He walked to where Tony said he would be and found Tony sitting on the stage with six people lying down on the stage. "Are these the ones who broke in?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Fazbear." Tony said.

"Well, I'm glad you called." he said. "I won't have anymore bad press for this place. I've had too much of that in the past.

"What should we do Mr. Fazbear?" Tony asked.

"First off, you and the animatronics clean up any mess they've left before we open." he said as he looked off to where the entrance was. "I'll call someone later for a replacement glass door."

"And what about these guys?" Tony asked as he looked at Tim and his friends.

"I'll call the police." he said as he took his cellphone out of his pocket before looking at Tony and seeing the red spot on his bandages. "And the hospital. You and that guy there look like you need it." he said as he looked down at Tim. "I guess we'll be closed today thanks to you." he said. Shortly afterwards, the police had come and investigated the scene while an ambulance took Tony and an uncounscious Tim away to be treated. The police sent someone to the hospital with Tony to ask some questions, which Tony cooperated and answered, with Goldie giving him a few tips on what to say to not let anyone know about what happens at night at the pizzeria. Tony had a few bruised ribs and a minor concussion, but was stable and could be let out after 24 hour observation. Tim was a lot worse, with severe trauma to his testicles and nose, and a few cracked ribs. He was alive, but unresponsive, almost like he was in a daze of some sort. He was handcuffed to his bed and was to be arrested, along with his friends, for breaking and entering, vandalism, and assault. After answering some questions, Tony was left to rest in the hospital while Mr. Fazbear had the animatronics spend the day cleaning up the messes that were made during the night.

-In Tony's dream-

Both Tony and Goldie were lying in the vast gray plain once again. Neither of them said anything to each other. Just laying there against each other, enjoying the breeze and resting on the soft ground that had turned into a tiny patch of soft grass beneath them. Both of them were smiling, glad to be away from the world for a day.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me how I did with their fight. Good? Bad? So-So?


	18. Tony's Absense

The pizzeria was quiet the whole day due to being closed for the day while all that was damaged was either replaced or repaired. The girls either went to where they usually stayed during the day or watched the workers repair the glass door in silence, their minds still thinking about last night. They knew that, even with the knew look, people still saw them as monsters. The Bite of '87 was still talked about many times, with similar chatter concerning whether or not the others would hurt the children in such a way. They didn't show it, but their words had saddened them deeply, making them think that they truly were monsters. At least until...

_'It was that glitchy programming that was installed into each of you!'_

Tony's words from last night had been playing inside their heads over and over like a broken record. Each of them couldn't believe that someone would stick up for them, even after hearing about their pasts. Even the workers that had worked at the pizzeria before it was remodeled who had come back avoided them as best they could. No one but the children, who were oblivious to their history, wanted to be around them. Some of them had even been worried that the children would run in fear if they ever knew. Even with each other's company, all of them had felt so lonely.

BG had always greeted random people, but all of them just wanted the balloons she gave out. Mangle was constantly broken apart and reassembled into funny shapes. Maria was only seen when she was giving little kids extra prizes. Foxy wasn't allowed off her ship and near the kids when they came to hear her pirate tales. The Chicas, Bonnies, and Freddis were given extra freedom, though only the Toy versions were being kept under a critical eye, having already been decommisioned once. They all felt isolated inside the building for those three weeks since they had reopened, which only added to the lonely feelings they all felt. Why they felt that way despite being robots was beyond them, but they felt it just the same. Tony working at the pizzeria, despite the rough start and teasing, somehow made that loneliness ebb away. Even Freddi, who had hated him for not being able to see his face due to his bandages, couldn't help but feel a little comfortable around him. Each and every one of them couldn't deny it. Despite the short time they've known him, Tony had made a big impact on each of them. They just hadn't realized that until midnight had come around and Tony hadn't shown up for his shift.

-BG's P.O.V.-

"He's not coming tonight." BG said to herself as she shifted to her night form. She stared outside with a sad look before she walked away from the door with her head hung low. She walked on until she sat in a chair and listened to Bonnie and TB play some slow music on their guitars.

"Tony's not here?" TB asked BG, who looked up at her with sad eyes.

"No." BG said. "He's not coming tonight."

"He did get hit in the ribs with a metal bat." Bonnie said. "He's probably just resting in the hospital." Both of them looked at her as she gave them a soft smile. "He'll be back soon." BG and TB felt a little better as TB tuned her guitar while BG walked on.

'I really hope he comes back soon.' BG thought as she stared around the hallway she was walking down. 'It so quiet without him here.'

-Foxy's P.O.V.-

Foxy was on the deck of her prop ship, sitting up against the mast with her knees to her chest. She had been staring at the wall all night with her head and arms on her knees, almost in a daze. It had gotten to the point that she could faintly see her's and Tony's shadows fighting a sword fight against each other upon the wall. She smiled when she remembered them both laughing and taunting each other as they fought while the kids in the crowd all cheered for her. She sighed as she buried her face into her knees with her tail wrapped around her legs.

"Come back soon Tony." she said.

-In the Kitchen-

Chica and TC were aimlessly wandering around inside the kitchen while looking at all the utensils, ingredients, and anything else that was there with bored expressions. Nothing sounded like fun at the moment. Not even making pizza sounding fun. Chica was making sure they had enough ingredients inside the fridge for the tenth time while TC just fiddled with her plastic beak and sighed. She just stared at it before looking inside and smiled.

"Hey, Chica." she said. Chica closed the fridge and looked at her while TC reached into her beak and pulled something out.

"Yeah?" she said as she walked over and stood next to her. She stopped when she saw what she had in TC's hand. A few inches of white bandages that had a few flecks of pizza dough stuck to them. "You...kept that?"

"Yeah." TC said as she looked at it fondly. "It's from the bandages that Tony lent us so we could make our first pizza."

"That was fun." Chica said with a tiny laugh, both of them feeling a little better as they looked at the bandage. "You know what we're gonna do? We're gonna borrow some more bandages from Tony and make him the best pizza he's ever tasted."

"Right!" TC said in excitement as she carefully placed the bandage back into her beak before they both began to make ideas for what kind of pizza to make.

-In the Prize Corner-

Maria was inside her giant gift box in a slump. She couldn't find any reason to be out and about in the pizzeria if Tony wasn't there to talk to or tease. She couldn't fight the smile that came to her face when she remembered being the first one to freak Tony out on his first night, and it only got wider when she remembered Tony giving that little boy the toy that won him free pizza. Her smiled faded as she sighed, knowing that Tony wasn't there for the night. She shook her head at the thought that Tony might not come in tomorrow either.

"He will be back tomorrow...I hope."

-Mangle P.O.V.-

Mangle was just lying on the floor in the little space that she was given, where she would be taken apart and put completely together time and time again by the kids. Tonight was very different though. She had taken herself apart, check that every piece was there right down to the all of her last tooth, and reassembled herself over and over. Yet every time, she felt like something was missing. She knew, deep down, that what it was wasn't a part of her body. No, it was something different. She couldn't deny what it was, or rather, who it was.

'Tony...please come back soon.' she thought as she curled into a tiny ball.

-In the Security Office-

Freddi and TF were taking turns on keeping watch inside the security office until either Tony returns or Mr. Fazbear finds a replacement. Freddi looked at the time to see that it was 12:30 A.M. at night and sighed.

'Well, this is boring.' she thought as she saw TF on the screen walking aimlessly throughout the pizzeria, either talking to the others or just wandering around aimlessly. She rested her face in her hand as she slowly clicked between the camera views before shutting the tablet. She leaned back into the chair and sighed before staring at the ceiling while TF walked in.

"It's quiet." she said as she sat on the desk.

"Yeah." Freddi said as she closed her eyes. Neither of them said anything for about 30 minutes before Foxy walked in.

"Hey." she said as she sat under the window inside the office.

"Hey." TF said from on the desk before jumping off and walking over and sitting down next to her. "What brings you here?"

"Too quiet in Pirate's Cove." Foxy said.

"No one to have a sword fight against?" TF asked as she looked at her, making Foxy blush a bit while nodding. Freddi's eyes moved to them for a moment before returning to the tablet.

"Anyone home?" came TB's voice as she and Bonnie poked their heads in from the doorway.

"What's up?" TF asked as they walked in and stood against the backwall.

"Just thought we'd hang here and tune our guitars." Bonnie said as she plucked a few strings.

"And you couldn't tune them at any of the other places inside the pizzeria because...?" Freddi asked, not looking away fromt the tablet.

"Just...felt like talking as well." TB answered. And that was how it went for the next couple of minutes, with all the girls showing up with similar reasons of 'It was too quiet' and 'Just felt like coming here' until they were all inside the office, which was just big enough to fit them all inside. Mangle was watching the tablet with Freddi, Maria was sitting on the floor, with BG sitting between her legs and had her arms around her shoulders, and Chica and TC were sitting under the other window. They would say nothing for a few minutes before they'd say something along the lines of 'It's quiet' and such. It went on for 15 minutes before Freddi finally got sick of it all and slammed her hands on the desk, making them all jump.

"We get it." she said. "You all miss Tony and hope that he returns soon."

"Don't you?" BG asked. Freddi's only answer was to cross her arms and look away.

"Are you still upset that you can't see his face?" TF asked in disbelief.

"It's in our program to make sure to keep out criminals." Freddi said. "Don't get me wrong. I did appreciate his kind words." she said in a softer tone.

"Stubborn with our feelings, aren't we Freddi?" came Goldie's voice. Everyone was looking around wildly before Goldie appeared on the desk with her legs crossed over the desk. "Hello everyone." Everyone looked on in shock, and a little fear, at her sudden appearance.

"Um...hi Goldie." BG said in a whisper.

"Would you all relax?" she said. "I'm not gonna hurt any of you." They all still stared before TB spoke up next.

"Hey Goldie." she said. Goldie turned to her, making her a little uncomfortable as she asked. "Do you...know how-"

"If you're asking about Tony, he's okay." she said. They all smiled at her words and released a collective sigh of relief.

"Thank God." Mangle said before she looked at Goldie and asked, "Will he be in tomorrow?"

"Not sure. He's still under medical supervision." Goldie said. "Tim hit him pretty hard in the ribs."

"And Tony paid him back with that night stand." Foxy chimed in, earning a nod from everyone. Goldie decided not to say that she helped at that moment as she floated off the desk and into the air and over to the Chicas.

"I heard you two saying something about making Tony a pizza for when he returns." she said.

"Yeah." TC said before she clamped her hands over her mouth, still afraid of Goldie. "I mean, it's because of him that Chica and I could even make pizza in the first place."

"I say he's earned it." BG said. "He's always nice to us, and the kids." she said, remembering when Tony gave her back a balloon so she could give it to a little kid.

"And he always says nice things to us." Bonnie said, remembering how he said that she and TB were great on the guitar.

"And...he doesn't see us as monsters, even after hearing our pasts." TF said with a sad smile. All of them nodded at that comment.

"Plus, it's always fun to see him react when we tease him." Foxy said, earning a round of giggles from them all. Freddi just watched them all and gave a small smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Chica.

"See? If you can't help but smile when you think about him." Chica said as she pointed at Freddi.

"I...shut up." she said, making them all laugh.

"Hey! Why not throw him a party?" TF suddenly suggested. They all looked at her as she went on. "To make Tony really feel welcome here."

"I'm in." TC said with her hand raised.

"Me too!" Mangle said, followed by all the others but Freddi.

"Alright then." Goldie said. "I'll keep him busy, while you all plan your 'Welcome Back' party for Tony."

"Hold on!" Freddi said, stopping them all in mid-celebration. "In case you haven't realized, there's one small detail you're all forgetting."

"What?" they all asked.

"Mr. Fazbear." she said.

"Oh..." they all said, their good mood deflating.

"Have you forgotten his warning?" Freddi asked them.

"Mind telling me what you're talking about?" Goldie said as she floated in front of Freddi. Her being was bound to the pizzeria for some reason, so she couldn't travel outside the building and was now clueless to what Freddi was talking about. Freddi looked hesitant about speaking for a moment, but seeing Goldie's eyes go black made her start talking.

"It was after we got our new upgrades and looks." she said. "Before we were transported back to the pizzeria, Mr. Fazbear made it clear that he wouldn't tolerate anymore bad press. If we slip up, he'll scrap us."

"Is that so?" Goldie asked. "Well then, why not ask him later if you can throw the party for Tony?"

"I don't think he'll let us." Foxy said.

"Won't know unless you ask." Goldie said before disappearing, leaving them all to chat amongst themselves.

-In the hospital-

Tony was resting comfortably in a hospital bed, sleeping peacefully as the night went on. He had been chatting with Goldie about what was going on outside the pizzeria since she couldn't leave before she left his dream for a moment.

"Wonder where she went?" Tony asked himself as he lay there stared at the dream sky.

"Miss me?" she asked when she suddenly poked her head over him and into his view.

"Hey." he said with a smile as she laid next to him. "Where'd you run off to?"

"The pizzeria. The girls were all talking about you." she said as she stared at the sky. "They all miss you."

"All of them?" Tony asked skeptically.

"Yep. Even Freddi." Goldie said before she grinned. "Though, she's too stubborn to admit it."

"Really?" Tony asked, surprised that Freddi, who had disliked him since meeting him, was actually missing him. "Whaddya know?" he said, making them both laugh. "So, how far was I in telling you about major events?"

"We just got past something called 9/11." she said before they went back to talking.

-6 A.M.-

Mr. Fazbear had unlocked the door and walked into the pizzeria to see BG standing there.

"Good Morning, Mr. Fazbear." she said when he walked in. "Mr. Fazbear. Mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he said.

"Well, the others and I were hoping that, with your permission, we could throw a 'Welcome Back' party for Tony when he returns." she said.

"I'll buy him a cupcake." he said before walking away.

"Aww, but Mr. Fazbear-"

"Stick to what you were programmed to do!" he barked with a glare. BG just stood there before lowering her head.

"Yes sir." she said. Mr. Fazbear nodded before turning and walking away while she glared at him from where she stood, her fists clenching tightly. She waited until he was out of earshot before mumbling, "Asshole."

* * *

A/N: I wish for honest opinions. Thank you.


	19. Tony's Return

-In the Hospital-

It was 8 A.M. as a nurse was walking into a room and opened the blinds to let the sunlight in.

"Good Morning, Mr. Mekton." she said with a smile, only for it to fall when she saw him throw his pillow over his eyes. "Now now, Mr. Mekton. It's a beautiful day."

"When you have a night job, you learn to hate the sun." he muttered in a groggy voice.

"Someone's grumpy in the morning." came Goldie's voice, making Tony groan even more.

"Well, when you're discharged in the next few minutes you can go home and sit in the dark all you want." she said as she took his pillow from his face and recoiled a bit at seeing his unbandaged face.

"Take a picture." he said in annoyance. "It'll last longer."

"A-Anyway," she said. "How do you feel?"

"Sore." Tony answered as he slowly sat up in his bed. "Am I really getting out?"

"After a few tests." she said as the doctor walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Mekton. Glad to see you're awake." he said as he checked a clipboard in his hand. After a few tests, Tony was wheeled towards the exit in a wheel chair by a nurse while the doctor was talking to him. "Now, you have a minor concussion and your ribs are bruised. You can return to your job as a security guard, by I must advise that you not exert yourself."

'I just hope I can explain that to the girls before they all tackle me when I get back.' Tony thought as he nodded at the doctor. "No worries. All I do is sit and stare at a screen for six hours." he said as they left the building. Bob was waiting in the parking lot to take him back home in his car. He met the doctor, heard what was wrong, and then left with Tony. "Ahhhh, glad to be out of there."

"You sure you're feeling okay to work?" Bob asked.

"I'm alright Uncle Bob." Tony said as Bob handed him his sunglasses and an extra set of bandages. "Thanks." he said as he wrapped himself up. "I'm just gonna sleep some more when we get back home." he said.

-Much later-

It was now 9:30 P.M. and the pizzeria was half an hour away from closing. The animatronics had heard from Mr. Fazbear that Tony had been discharged and was going to come back to work tonight, making them all anxious and constantly looking at the door everytime they walked by. They had been hoping to see him earlier in the day to speak to him, but he didn't show up. BG had been acting like she was in autopilot when people came into the pizzeria and handing balloons to the kids. She stopped staring out the window a little over three hours ago and focused on giving kids balloons. The other animatronics stopped going around the entrance and stayed around where they usually did. The pizzeria was quieting down as the minutes ticked away until 10:00 P.M. came and they closed the pizzeria after the last of the customers left.

"You think Mr. Fazbear lied about Tony being discharged?" TB whispered to TC and TF as they cleaned the stage off.

"I don't know." TF said while TC just looked sad.

"I hope he does come back tonight." TC said as BG walked by with a fresh supply of balloons. "You seen any sign of Tony?" she asked BG.

"No." she said with a gloomy expression. 30 more minutes passed as the last of the staff left, with Mr. Fazbear walking towards the exit. He was about to walk out the door before it opened from the outside with a familiar figure walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Mekton." he said as he backed up so Tony could walk in with his backpack on.

"Hi Mr. Fazbear." Tony said. "Thanks for not giving my job away."

"No worries. Well, I'll see you in the morning." Mr. Fazbear said and quickly walked out the door.

"Welcome back, Mr. Mekton." Tony said, imitating Mr. Fazbear. "Glad to see you're doing okay. It's wonderful to see you up and ready to work again." he ranted on as he took two steps inside, stopping moments later when he heard an excited squeal coming from near the entrance. He turned to see BG looking up at him with a smile, her eyes wide and practically sparkling. "Hey BG." he said with a grin under his mask.

"EVERYONE! TONY'S BACK!" BG shouted as loud as her synthetic voice could get, which was louder than he thought was possible.

"You couldn't wait until I was in the office?" Tony said as he looked around in worry, wondering where he'd get tackled from.

"Tony?" said TC as she walked in before seeing him, then began running towards him. "Tony!"

"It is Tony!" TF shouted as she ran towards him.

"Wait! Hold it! Stop!" he shouted as he waved his hands in the air. She stopped, but kept on smiling as she was now a foot away from him. One-by-one, they all ran up to him with 'Welcome Back' and 'You're Back!' and such before it ended in a massive group hug. "Oof! I missed you all too!" he said as they let go of him. Freddi, who hadn't joined in the hug, simply walked up to him and held out her hand.

"Welcome back." she said, as if saying it was boring. Tony looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"Thanks." he said as he shook her hand with both of his hands. They all smiled as Tony looked at them all. "I need to warn you. The doctor said I have bruised ribs and a mild concussion, so I gotta take it easy while I work. Only reason I'm even allowed to work is because I watch a screen all night."

"So no pouncing on him, and no spooking him." said Goldie as she reappeared before them all. "At least until his ribs are okay. Then you can have some fun."

"Goldie." Tony groaned while the girls all giggled. "Well, at least you all care that I returned. Mr. Fazbear just said hi, then left."

"I'm not surprised." BG grumbled as the others frowned.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked. All of them looked at each other for a moment, some with anger, others gloomy. "Did something bad happen?"

"It's nothing." Freddi said before turning and walking away."

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Well," Maria started to say before Bonnie brought a hand up to her plastic mouth.

"Shh! You know we've been told not to say!" she said.

"Say what?" Tony said, getting a little confused and irritated. All of them now looked a little nervous as they glanced at each other. Finally, Foxy stepped forward.

"Mr. Fazbear...demands obedience from us all." she said.

"Obedience?" Tony asked.

"When Mr. Fazbear saw us after our upgrades, he was a little...shocked that we had minds of our own." Mangle said. "And he was even more surprised when we started asking to do things outside our programming."

"Like making pizza." TC said.

"And to wonder around outside a tiny little box." Maria said.

"Or to even take a step outside while still online." BG said.

"And he doesn't wanna take a chance that we'll do something to wreck the reputation of the pizzeria after he's spent some of his lottery money on upgrading us and restoring this place." Bonnie said. Tony just stared at them all as they explained while his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He had thought that Mr. Fazbear was nice, but that opinion was slowly changing.

"He's starting to piss me off." Tony said.

"Same here." Goldie growled, her eyes threatening to turn black with rage.

"How do you think we feel?" TC said.

"We took a big risk making that pizza with those bandages you lent us." Chica said. "If Mr. Fazbear finds out that went against his word, he'll blow a fuse."

"How would he find out?" Tony asked. They all looked at him as he took off his shades and mask, showing them a smile. "I ain't gonna rat out my friends." All of them just stared before TC and Chica wrapped him in a big hug.

"You rock, Tony!" TC said. Tony just stood there stunned before he hugged them back.

"Thanks." he said as the rest of them smiled.

"Alright Tony, it's time for you to head to your office now." Goldie said as she disappeared. Everyone looked confused before one of Tony's eyes turned blue and he started walking away.

"Hey! Whoa! Hit the brakes!" Tony yelled before both his eyes went black and he passed out while still walking away.

"Sleep tight." said Goldie as she walked Tony into the office, put his glasses and mask back on him. and sat him down in the chair before letting him rest in the chair and reappeared in front of the girls. "Alright. Tony's sleeping. Get ready."

"Ready?" said TF. "For what?"

"For the party." she said with a grin. "You all wanted to throw him a party, remember?"

"But, Mr. Fazbear said-"

"Who cares what that jackass says?" Goldie said. "Besides, he won't know if we don't tell him." All of them stared before a mixture of smiles and toothy grins appeared on their faces.

-1 A.M.-

Tony was dreaming again, seeing the vast plain with a gray sky like all the other times. He kept on walking aimlessly, while Goldie floated next to him.

"Come on Tony." she said as she floated in front of him, causing him to cross his arms and look away while pouting.

"I'm still mad at you." Tony said as he kept walking. "Knocking me out like that."

"It was all I could do." she said.

"For what?" Tony grumbled as the dream faded. "Whuh?" Tony mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Welcome Back, Tony!" came a round of voices. Tony's eyes widened to everyone cheering in their night forms with a pizza and a bottle of soda out on the desk in his office.

"Whuh?" Tony said. "But, I thought you all-"

"We're tired of listening to Mr. Fazbear when all he says is no." Mangle said.

"So don't say anything." Bonnie said as she brought a finger to her lips with a smile.

"But...why?" Tony asked.

"Because you're our friend Tony." BG said. Tony looked at them all to see them smiling back at him.

"Now come on Tony. Dig in and have fun!" TC said as she opened the pizza box with a large pepperoni pizza inside. "Hope you don't mind, but we kinda borrowed some of your extra bandages from your backpack."

"Sorry." Chica said in embarrassment. Tony watched them all before lowering his head. They all just watched him as his shoulders started to tremble from his chair. His breathing started to sound a little labored before he lowered his head to the desk with his head in his arms, knocking his glasses off.

"Tony?" Foxy said as he began to make whimpering sounds. All of them instantly grew concerned and were about to crowd around him before Goldie held up a hand with a smile.

"You guys." Tony muttered under his breath before something dripped onto the floor, which was quickly followed by more drips. TF stepped a little closer and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she quietly asked.

"I'm fine." he said before he looked up at them, letting them see him crying. "I'm just really happy to have friends!" he sobbed. They all glanced at each other before crowding around and hugging him again. Goldie just floated above them all before she floated away into a corner of the room and watched them all have fun with their little party with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Well, how am I doing so far?


	20. Under the Bandages

The party was, for lack of a better word, fun. Tony had spent the night with the girls doing various activities. He spent some time in the kitchen with Chica and TC, where they taught him how to make pizza. Bonnie and TB taught him the basics on how to play guitar. Foxy taught him how to properly fight with a sword, leaving the tougher stuff for when his ribs healed. BG turned the electricity on in the arcade, letting Tony play a few games for free. Maria and Mangle decided to both play Mangle's Game with Tony, who did his best to win without it ending up like last time. He was spending the last 15 minutes of his shift talking with Freddi and TF while the others hid all the evidence that they had a party.

"So you really don't have any friends?" TF asked.

"No." said Tony as they sat in the office. "It's kinda hard to make friends when they point and laugh at me. That's why I was really glad when you all said I was your friend."

"Yeah, well...most people have never said anything as nice as you did." Freddi said with her arms crossed and looking away. Tony and TF just looked at each other before smiling. "Anyway...I'm gonna head out."

"Wait." Tony said, stopping her from walking out the door.

"What?" Freddi said, looking back over her shoulder. Tony just stared at her before sighing and reaching up behind his head. "Wait. Are you...?"

"You've been wanting to see my face, so I'll let you see it." he said as he began to unwrap his head. "But only once. I don't like leaving my face exposed."

"I'm gonna leave." TF said as she walked out the other door.

"You don't wanna see?" Tony asked.

"Doesn't matter to me." she called back. Freddi looked at the doorway before looking back at Tony.

"I'll warn you now though." he said. "You're facial recognition software might not work on my face." Freddi just watched as he unwrapped his bandages before he let them fall to his shoulders. Her eyes widen in shock as she stared at his face. His torn lip and scarring around his eyes were just the beginning. His face held many different scars in various places. There were several cigarette burns running from his left cheek to his chin. The skin above his right eye was covered in jagged scars, like someone was trying to rip his skin right off his face. But the worst scars were right smack in the middle of his forehead. The word 'MISTAKE' was branded into his skin in big bold letters.

"T-Tony!" Freddi gasped in horror.

"Now you see why I hate showing my face?" he asked. "It's a constant reminder of a rotten childhood."

"That's...that's just...horrible." Freddi managed to say.

"It's just how my life went." Tony said. "Well? Am I a threat to the kids or pizzeria?"

"Huh?" she asked, trying to get her thoughts together. "Oh. Um...let's see." she said. A tiny light shined in her eyes as she scanned Tony's face. It took a few moments, but her programming was able to identify him as Tony Mekton. "Okay. It says that you're not a criminal...no priors...no Juvenile record...Wait."

"What?" asked Tony.

"It says here...you've got another name." she said.

"Your programming can even dig into that?" he asked.

"Yes. It was in case someone under an alias came into the pizzeria." she said. "Let's see. Your other name is..." she said as his name flashed before her eyes, making her mouth hang open and her eyes widen. "No...no. It's...you're..."

"What? I had to get my name changed years ago." he said. "Is there a problem?" She didn't answer him at all. She just stared as she back away before running out the door. "Hey!" he yelled as he stuck his head out the door way, only to see her disappear out of sight. "What was that all about?"

"They've never forgotten a face." said Goldie as she appeared in the office, sitting on his desk. Tony looked at her in confusion before she went on. "Remember when I said you've been here before?"

"Yeah. But I don't remember ever coming here." he said just as he heard the bell ring, signalling the end of his shift.

"They remember seeing you." she said as Tony rewrapped his face. "It was...a day that really tanked the pizzeria's reputation."

"What was it?" he asked as he grabbed his backpack.

"Another time, Tony." she said before disappearing.

"No straight answer again." he muttered as he left the office. He walked straight towards the front entrance to see Mr. Fazbear walk in.

"Ah, Mr. Mekton." he said as he walked in. "Before you head home, I have this to give you." he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a checkbook, wrote something, ripped it out, and handed it to Tony. "Your first paycheck."

"Really?" Tony asked as he looked at the paycheck for $180.00. "Awesome!"

"I didn't have a chance to give it to you since you were in the hospital, so here you are." Mr. Fazbear said. "Well, I'll be heading to my office now. There's overtime pay if you come back tonight."

"I'll be here." Tony said. They said goodbye Tony walked towards the door.

"Hey, Tony?" BG said before Tony walked out the door. He turned to her before she asked, "What'd you do to Freddi? She ran out of the office with a freaked out look on her face."

"I showed her what was under my bandages." he said as he pointed at his face before waving goodbye and leaving.

-With Freddi-

Freddi was back in her bulky form with a look of horror on her face. She was sitting behind the stage with her face in her hands.

"Tony's...related to that...that monster?" she said.

* * *

A/N: DUN, DUN, DUUUUN! Short chapter to get back into the story.


	21. Painful Memories

Nothing much had happened at the pizzeria. The customers came, the kids laughed and had fun, the parents watched their kids smile until closing. Although, if you paid attention, you'd have seen that one of the animatronics was acting...off.

"See you all tomorrow." Mr. Fazbear said as he walked out and closed the door, leaving the girls alone for another night. The girls just watched as he got into his car and left before they began to talk amongst themselves. Freddi walked off and away from the others while they all looked at her in concern. She'd been acting like she was on autopilot all day, just smiling and waving, not saying much unless she was singing on stage. When one of them asked what was wrong, she'd either go silent or growl at them. They all gathered in Pirate's Cove inside the prop ship to talk about it.

"What's gotten into her?" Mangle asked as they all found a place to sit.

"I know she has a tendency to be cold, but she's never been cold to us." said Bonnie.

"Did she say anything to you TF?" Foxy asked, only to recieve a sigh in return.

"Yeah. She told me to piss off." TF said, her eyes to the floor.

"I..." BG started, gaining everyone's attention. "I think...that it's Tony's fault."

"Tony?" TC asked in bewilderment. "Why him?"

"You don't think...he tried anything 'funny' with Freddi, do you?" Maria asked.

"I don't think so." BG said. "I asked Tony why Freddi had run from the office just before we opened today."

"And?" Chica asked when BG looked hesitant to continue.

"He said...He said he showed her his face." she finally finished.

"He did?!" almost all of them shouted.

"He actually took them off?!" TB asked.

"He showed his face?" said Mangle.

"Why would that freak her out?" Foxy asked. "We've seen the scars on his arms. It couldn't have been that bad on his face, could it?"

"Maybe...he has a record." said BG. They all stared at each other, fear and concern on their faces.

"You don't think she's gonna...stuff him into a suit." said Maria.

"Don't say that!" TF yelled. "He's a nice guy!"

"It could just be an act." mumbled TC, hoping that it was all nothing serious. Even if he did have a record, she didn't want to think of going a night without seeing Tony.

"I know." TB said. "Goldie! Are you there?" All of them turned to TB as she called out Goldie's name. "Please Goldie! We need to talk to you!"

"You called?" Goldie asked as she floated through the hull of the ship until she was all the way in and was floating in the room. The moment they saw her, they began flooding her with questions. She could only make out a few words before she had enough and switched to her scary form and yelled at them all, silencing them at once. When she saw that they weren't going to say anything, she switched back before crossing her arms and calmly spoke. "Now, TB, what did you call me for?" TB still looked scared, but she shook her head and stepped forward.

"We wanna know...is Tony a criminal?" she asked.

"No, he's not." Goldie answered. All of them sighed in relief after hearing that before TB perked up.

"If he's not a criminal, then why did Freddi freak out and act funny?" she asked.

"That's not for me to say." said Goldie. "If you wish to know, you'll have to ask him yourself." She disappeared before they could say anything else. They all looked at each other, silently asking themselves if they wanted to know. If Freddi's reaction said anything, it was that there was more to Tony than they thought.

-11:50 P.M.-

Tony had arrived, changed, and was now sitting in his office, ready for another night at work.

'Wonder how long it'll take for my ribs to fully heal?' he thought as flipped the tablet up and flipped through the views. He spotted them all in their daytime forms before noticing one of them was missing. 'Wonder where BG is?' he thought before he sighed and put the tablet down and just stared in front of him. "Hello BG."

"Hey Tony." she said with a smile from where she sat on his desk. "Feeling any better?"

"Still a little sore, but I'm okay." he said as she jumped off his desk and walked towards him. "How were things today?"

"Noisy kids running everywhere, pizza being made all day, messes being made everywhere." she said as she counted on her fingers.

"A normal day then?" Tony asked.

"Uh huh." she said before jumping up and sitting in his lap. Tony looked down at her while she flipped the tablet open and looked around.

"I've been meaning to ask." he said. "How does your synthetic skin move so well in both your day and night forms?"

"That's easy." she said as she held out her arm. "Pull on it." Tony raised an eyebrow under his shades as he looked down at her arm. "Come on, ya big baby."

"Fine." he said in defeat. He slowly brought his fingers to her skin and gently pulled on it before it started to stretch. "It stretches?"

"Yep." she said with a grin as Tony let her skin go, watching it snap into place immediately. "I guess it was made so that it didn't tear when my endoskeleton enlarges at night." she said as an electric buzzing was heard and she started growing. Tony watched as she grew in his lap before he feet touched the floor and her head was resting up on his shoulder. "That's better." she said as she laid there on Tony, who was looking away from her. He tried to do his best not to look down at her breasts from behind her, which made her laugh while looking up at him. "You're so cute when you're shy." she said as she raised her arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

"Huh? What? C-Cute?" he stuttered, making her giggle. Tony froze where he sat, not knowing what to do at the moment. "You...you think so?"

"Yeah." she said as Tony put his arms down on the arm rests. "You know you can hold me, right?"

"Huh?!" he said, his body going rigid.

'It's almost too funny seeing him act this way.' she thought as she leaned back against him. "Go on." she said. Tony didn't react at first, but then he slowly moved his arms around her thin waist and pulled her into a soft hug. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No. I'm just...not used to all this." he said, his heart speeding up at how soft her body felt. 'What is she made of?' he thought as he heard her hum in content.

"You're really warm." she said, making Tony blush under his bandages. While he was mumbling to himself in an attempt to get his thoughts together, BG was smiling while looking away in thought. 'Okay. Make him feel comfortable, then ask about his bandages. Don't force it.' she thought.

"You think I'm cute?" he said, mentally slapping himself for asking that. "I mean, how can you say I'm cute if all you see are bandages?"

"Tony, we've seen tons of grown men with kids come in here that were cute, hot even." she said. "But the moment we saw that they had criminal records, they became walking piles of scum to us. And since we found out that you hold no record, I decided that you're cute."

"Oh. Well...thanks." he said, a smile forming under his white mask.

'Okay, I've got him calm.' she thought. 'Let's see if I can lead him towards taking off the bandages.' She turned to look up at him with a smile while she placed her hands on his, making him look down at her. "Still, it's sad that you do wear those bandages." she said. "It feels like you're trying to close yourself off from the world."

"A little." he said in a whisper. Her smile faded as he spoke. "It's hard to wish to be a part of a world that can't see past the surface."

"Oh...I'm sorry." she said as she looked down. 'Well that backfired.' she thought. 'Now I can't ask. Let's try and take his mind off that subject.' She began to scan the room for anything that they could talk about before her eyes fell on Tony's backpack in the corner. "Hey, is there anything else in your backpack besides your street clothes and extra bandages?"

"Just some books I've been reading." he said.

"Books?" she asked as she got up and went over to the backpack. "With paper and tons of words?"

"What? You never seen a book before?" he asked.

"I've seen them. I've heard of them. But I've never read them." she said as she opened it up and looked through to find four books. "I'm programmed to give kids balloons and greet people at the door. Nothing else."

"Wanna read one?" Tony asked. You could see the sparkle in her eyes at his question.

"Can I?" she asked in excitement.

"Sure, go ahead."

"YAY!" she yelled before taking the books and running off with them, her curiosity of what Tony looks like completely gone. Tony just blinked before he sat back into his chair.

"Sheesh. You'd think Mr. Fazbear would've let them do something besides aimlessly roam the pizzeria at night." he said as he went back to the monitors. He checked to see most of them were were hanging out with their toy selfs except for TF, who was talking with an excited BG. He watched in silence as TF stared at one of the books before opening one to read, and big smile on her face. He smiled as the both of them sat down and began to read the books before he switched the monitors before spying Freddi almost hidden away on the stage. She appeared to be sitting with her knees to her chest, her arms over her knees, and her face hidden away. "Wonder if she's in the mood to talk." he said before he put the tablet down and walked out the door. He walked down the hallway and towards the main stage to see that Freddi was still sitting in the same spot. "Hey Freddi." he said as he walked onto the main stage and stopped when he was a foot away from her.

"Go away." she said without looking up at him. Tony didn't react at first, but then he sighed and sat down with his legs crossed in front of her.

"Why does it bother you?" he asked. She raised her head just enough to show her eyes as he continued. "My old name of Benjamin Anton." She narrowed her eyes at him before looking away.

"We...had a relative of yours here once." she said. "It was a day that I wish I wasn't told of." Tony tilted his head in confusion, telling her that he had no idea what she was talking about."

"A relative?" he asked before he put he closed his eyes and thought. "Who was it?"

"A man by the name of Vincent Anton." she said.

"Oh." he said in disinterest. "Uncle Vinny."

"So you know him then?" she asked.

"Yeah. He used to slap me around everytime he visited, but...then he just disappeared one day when I was little. Can't remember when or how though." he said.

"Guess your parents never caught wind of him hurting you then, huh?" she asked.

"Oh, they knew." he said, shocking her as he went on. "But one of them was too scared to stop it, while the other one held me down and helped."

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES THAT TO THEIR OWN CHILD?!" she shouted as she quickly stood up, making Tony jump at her voice.

"Jeez! Don't scare me like that!" he said, his hand clutching his chest.

"Sorry." she said. "It's just...Purple Guy did something unforvigable a long time ago."

"Purple Guy?" Tony asked as he stood up.

"It's what we called your uncle." she said. "We were told and shown pictures of his work. He...wore a spare suit and...lead some kids out of si-sight," she said, her voice cracking up at the memories. "5 kids were...were stuffed into-into suits and...and..." she couldn't continue on as her shoulders shook, as if she was holding back the sobs. Tony looked on in horror and pity before she lunged and held him in a hug before wailing. Tony just hugged her as this animatronic bear women, who had hated his guts since they met, who threatened to kill him if he screwed up, had now shared something that she wished was forgotten and was now crying on his shoulder. "Why?! Why would somebody do that to a child?!" she cried out.

"I don't know." he said. "Some people...are just twisted." They stayed like that for a few moments as she got the crying out of her system before breaking apart.

"Thanks." she said. "I just...couldn't hold it back any longer."

"No worries." he said. "Still, I'm surprised I never knew about this till now."

"Maybe you blocked it out." she said.

"Maybe." he said before sighing. "Well, I'm gonna get back to the office. Come talk to me if you wanna get something else off your chest."

"I will. And Tony." she said.

"Yes?" he asked as her looked at her, only to see that she was an inch from his face and glaring at him.

"If you tell anyone I cried like that, I'll break your legs!" she warned.

"Noted." he gulped before running off, remembering that she was still scary.

* * *

A/N: And now we know a little more about Tony.


	22. Steam Cleaning and Guitar Lessons

Tony had gone back to the office and was flipping through the cameras again, making sure everyone was okay. He was looking worried at first when he didn't see the Chicas in their usual place in the kitchen, but calmed down when he saw them with BG and TF, along with the Bonnies and Mangle, on stage reading the books he had brought.

"Maybe I should bring a few more next time?" he said to himself.

"That was a nice thing you did." said Goldie as she reappeared in the room. "They look like they're enjoying themselves."

"They really do." he said before he flipped to Pirate's Cove. "Huh? Where's Foxy?" he mumbled.

"Why not go visit her? I'm sure she'd love to sword fight again." Goldie suggested. Tony nodded before walking out of the office door. Goldie hung back as a grin appeared on her face. "This should be good." she whispered before disappearing.

-Pirate's Cove-

Tony walked in to see that everything was where it should be, but no sign of Foxy.

"Maybe she's inside the ship." he thought as he walked up the gangplank. He started walking towards the door, but stopped when he heard faint humming coming from the other side. Tony's curiosity lead him to gently place his ear to the door, realizing too late that it wasn't locked. The door fell open as Tony landed with a thud on the wooden deck. "Owww." he groaned as he rubbed the side of the his head and looked around before his eyes landed on a blind with steam coming from the other side. "Steam?"

"Is that you Tony?" came Foxy's voice.

"Uh, yeah, it's me." he said as he stood up. "I didn't see you on the camera, so I came to check on you."

"Oh, that's sweet of you to worry." she said. "Hey, could you come help me?"

"With what?" he asked as he walked towards the blind.

"Come here and I'll tell you." she said. Tony shrugged before he walked behind the blind and froze, his glasses falling down his face to show his eyes. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Foxy, who was stripped of her pirate attire, sitting there with a little brush of sorts with steam emitting from it. She turned her head to see him staring at her backside and smiled before holding the brush up towards him. "Take this." she said. Tony didn't move at first, so she held the steam brush up towards his face, letting the steam cloud his vision.

"Huh? What?" he said as he shook his head before looking down to see the brush. He took it before looking at her as she pointed at her back. "W-w-what am I doing?" he stuttered.

"Can you clean my back?" she asked. "I always have trouble reaching it with this thing, and I usually have one of the others do it for me, so could you do it for me?" Tony looked at her back, then to the brush, then back again.

"Me? This? Your back?" he asked.

"I'd really appreciate it." she said with a giggle as she leaned forward. "Don't worry. I trust you Tony." Tony's mind didn't seem to catch up as his body moved on it's own, sitting down behind her as he looked at the brush before slowly bringing it to her back and gently brushing her fur. "Just like that." she said.

"So...um...is this how you guys get cleaned?" he asked.

"Yeah. We may be waterproof, but Mr. Fazbear doesn't want to risk us shorting out if we shower or bathe like humans do. So instead, we take this steam brush to steam clean ourselves when we get too dirty." she said. Tony nodded at her words as he looked around to see her clothes in a small pile to the left with something on the shirt.

"What happened to your clothes?" he asked as he brushed her fur.

"A kid ate too much and vomited on me." she said in disgust. "Now I gotta have one of the staff take them to get them cleaned tomorrow."

"Will they have time before you guys open?" he asked.

"Don't worry. I have a few spare sets of clothes in case something like this happened." she said. Tony nodded as he brushed her fur while slowly becoming lost in thought. He looked at her figure and couldn't help the small smile creeping to his lips. He brushed her entire back, not noticing her looking back and smiling at him. "Tony." she said, breaking his eyes away from her back and to her face. "I think I'm clean enough." she giggled.

"Oh! Um...okay." he said as she took the brush.

"Mind giving me some privacy?" she asked with half-lidded eyes. Tony stood up quickly before walking out, making her giggle again as she unplugged the brush from an one of the inner outlets that served for the lights. She then found some of her clothing and wore them before walking outside to find Tony with his back to her. She gave off a toothy grin as she quietly crept up behind him before pulling him into a hug.

"Foxy?" he said in surprise as she closed her eyes and placed her head on his shoulder, making her breasts push up against his back.

"I told you I trust you, didn't I?" she asked with a smile. Tony's face went beet red as they both stood there in silence. They said nothing for a few minutes before the silence was broken by footsteps. They both turned to see TB walking towards them with the books that BG ran off with..

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?" she said with a smile.

"Just enjoying the quiet." said Foxy before she noticed the books. "What's that?"

"Some books that Tony brought with him." TB said. "The others and I just finished reading them."

"That fast?" Tony said in surprise as Foxy released him and walked towards TB.

"What books do you got?" she asked as she looked at each book.

'Now she's ignoring me for a few books.' Tony thought. It gave him a breather and let his heart rest, but he couldn't help but glare at the books. 'They're lucky they're Library books, otherwise I'd burn them.'

"Getting jealous at a bunch of books?" Goldie asked with a giggle in his mind.

'Be quiet Goldie.' Tony thought with a deadpan look, making her laugh as Foxy approached her cabin door.

"Later Tony." she said as she disappeared with the books inside her ship as TB approached him.

"C'mon. Bonnie and I will teach you some more guitar lessons." she said as she grabbed Tony's wrist and dragged him away.

-On the Main Stage-

Bonnie was strumming on her guitar before she heard footsteps and looked up to see TB dragging Tony towards the stage.

"What are you doing with Tony?" she asked.

"Teaching him some more lessons." said TB as she let go of his wrist and picked up her guitar. Bonnie watched as she played a few strings before handing the guitar over to Tony. "Now you try." Tony placed his hands in the proper places before plucked a few strings.

"Like that?" he asked.

"No. Try again." she said. He played a few more strings, to which she shook her head at the off tune. She got behind him and placed her hands over his, making him jump as she guided his hands along with hers to where they needed to be and what they had to do to get the desired sound. Tony blushed again as she felt her breasts press against his back. Bonnie watched how Tony's body went rigid as the notes played and smiled. "Now do you get it?" she asked as she backed up.

"I...think so." he said as he tried to focus on the guitar. He took a deep breath before exhaling and playing a few notes again perfectly.

"You did it!" she yelled in joy before hugging him tightly.

"OW! RIBS!" he yelled as he flailed around.

"Oops!" she said as she realized her mistake and let him go. He stood there hunched over in pain as he took a few steps. "Sorry!"

"No worries." he groaned as he turned to face her. Her ears were drooped over her face as she stare at the floor with a look of misery on her face. Tony sighed before standing up straight and gently patting her head, making her look up to see him smile. "Just be careful next time." he said. She slowly smiled as he patted her head, making her feel better before they continued their lesson. Bonnie sat there and watched as they bonded, deciding to let her have this time alone with him tonight.

* * *

A/N: A little short, but I hope you all like.


	23. More Pizza and Flexible Bodies

Tony was now walking towards the kitchen after his lessons with TB were done, hoping to get some pizza to nibble on. He was about to walk in when he overheard both Chicas talking and just listened.

"Which book was your favorite?" he heard TC ask. "I liked that one that had all those stories made by Edgar Allan Poe."

"Why that one?" Chica asked in disbelief. "Those stories are so creepy!"

"That's what I loved about them." TC said.

'So she likes Edgar Allan Poe huh?' Tony thought as his listened.

"Well...I liked Pinocchio." Chica said. "It was amazing. I betcha my beak that Maria will love that one."

"And I beat my beak that Foxy'll love Treasure Island." TC said before she just squeeled. "I can't believe we actually got to read something other than orders for pizza! Tony rocks!"

"I know. I still can't believe it!" Chica said in agreement before TC gasped.

"Maybe we can ask him to bring more?!" she asked.

"Easy TC." Chica said. "Let's ask before we get our hopes up."

"What was that last book called?" TC asked. "Some language book or something?"

"I think so." Chica said. Tony had just listened to them both from outside the door with a smile before he decided to walk in.

"Hey Chica. Hey TC." he greeted with a wave.

"Hi Tony." Chica greeted back before TC grabbed Tony's shoulder and began bouncing in place.

"Thank you sooooo much for bring those books!" she squeeled. "They were awesome! Can you get more tomorrow night?!"

"TC!" Chica yelled as she pulled her off of Tony.

"Guess you guys really do love those books." Tony said as he watched Chica try and restrain TC. "I'll see what I can do."

"YAAAY!" TC yelled in excitement as she jumped and latched onto Tony.

"Help!" he said before falling over with a thud. "Ow!"

"TC!" Chica yelled as she yanked her off Tony again, who was lying on the ground groaning in pain.

"Ouch!" he said as he rolled over and slowly stood up.

"Sorry! I just can't wait for tomorrow!" she said.

"Is there something you wanted Tony?" Chica asked.

"I came to say hi and ask if there was any leftover pizza I could snack on." he said.

"No, but we can make some fresh pizza if you like." she said. Tony smiled and nodded before both Chicas got the ingredients out while Tony retrieved some bandages from the office. After wrapping up their arms, Tony sat back and watched them make a pizza while humming away happily.

"You really are a nice guy." he heard Goldie say in his head. Tony didn't respond, but smiled as he watched both Chicas work on the pizza. The three of them talked about the various books that Tony had read as both Chicas made him a small pepperoni pizza. They all laughed and had fun talking before Tony left with a wave and a full belly. He went down the hall towards the Prize Corner, releasing a belch as he did that echoed inside the pizzeria.

"Excuse me." he laughed as he walked. "Wonder how Maria's doing?" he asked himself as he stood in front of the giant gift box and knocked on the lid.

"Who is it?" came Maria's voice.

"I'll give you three guesses." he said. He watched as the box lid popped open before her arms shot out and wrapped around him. "HEY!" he yelled before he was pulled into the box with the lid closing, his glassea and white mask falling off from the sudden movement.

"Gotcha!" she cooed in the darkness. Tony was struggling out of instinct, but didn't get anywhere as she kept a firm grip on him.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled before he felt her hand clamp down on his mouth, only allowing muffled sounds to escape.

"Sorry for all this, but I really wanted you to myself for awhile." she said as she shifted inside the box, pressing Tony closer to her and between her breasts in the dark. Tony stuttered a bit under her hand as he felt her body thin, soft body move around him. "If I move my hand away from your mouth, will you scream?" she asked. Tony nodded his head and sucked in his lips. "Good." she said before snuggling up close to him.

"How are we both fitting in here?" he asked.

"My endoskeleton's flexible." she said before slithering around him a few times with ease. "Very flexible." She placed her head on Tony's chest and smiled when she heard his rapidly beating hearting and giggled. "Nervous?" she cooed.

"Of course I am." he said.

"Afraid?" she asked.

"Surprised." he said. "I mean, if you had an animatronic woman pressing their big breasts against you, what would you do?" he asked.

"Tell her I don't swing that way." she said without missing a beat. Tony groaned as he reached up to slap his forehead, but the lack of sight and restricted movement caused it to land somewhere else. "Oooh, Tony~! You bad boy!" she giggled as Tony quickly moved his hand away.

"Accident!" he quickly said, a blush under his bandages. She only giggled at his reaction while he was trembling. "What? I can't see anything!"

"Wish you could see in the dark like we can?" she asked before her eyes turned to pinpoints and glowed, revealing two tiny orbs in the darkness. "Night Vision." she said, causing some of Tony's fear to leave and be replaced by amazement.

"That is cool." he whispered. "And you're right. I wish I could see in the dark."

"Wish granted." came Goldie's voice inside his head. Before Tony could register her voice, his eyes flashed a golden color, making Maria flinch as he blinked and shook his head.

"What was that?" Maria asked as she looked at Tony.

"I don't know, but my eyes feel funny." he said as he slowly opened them. He blinked a few times before he fully opened them. "Whoa...I can see in the dark!"

"What?" she said.

"I can see everything!" he said as he looked around. "I can see the inside of the box." he said before looking at her. "I can see you, I can see...your body up against mine. I can even see the colors my uniform is! This is so cool!"

"But, how?" she asked before Tony's eyes turned blue.

"This answer your question?" Tony asked before his eyes turned back and he shook his head. "Goldie." he groaned, hating when she took over like that. Maria smiled, then grinned as an idea popped into her head.

"So you can see what I'm doing?" she asked. He nodded before she coiled around his body, keeping him in place as she sandwiched the upper half of his face with her breasts. "How about now?"

"Ahh...ahhh." Tony mumbled as she squeezed his head between her breasts while she sat in his lap, feeling a bulge quickly form up beneath her.

"Oooh~!" she shuddered as she felt him getting bigger under her. Tony was going out of his mind trying to think of some way to get her off of him. He couldn't deny that he was enjoying what was happening, but he still had that tiny bit of fear of what might happen if things go too far. Then it hit him. He'd get away the same way he got away from the others.

"What if the others come looking for me?" he said.

"They haven't been down this hall for some time." she said. "Not that I mind."

"Maybe they're still talking about those books I brought with me." he said.

"Books?" she said as she backed away, releasing his face from her boobs as she looked him in the eye. "Did you say books?"

"Yeah. Foxy should have them now." he said. He smiled as she immediately hopped out of the box and made her way towards Pirate's Cove. He sighed in relief before he started coughing into his hand. He pulled it back to see his bandages dyed red and groaned. "I have a nosebleed." he mumbled as he quickly got out of the box and walked towards the bathroom.

"Nice idea with the books, Cassanova." Goldie giggled.

"Don't start." he muttered.


	24. A Glimpse of Tony's Life Pt 1

Tony fumbled his way through the pizzeria while the red spot on the bandages on his face continued to grow. He reached the bathroom, flicked on the light, removed his bloodied bandages, and proceeded to clean himself up. The cool water against his face was refreshing, but also served as a distraction from the pair of eyes looking in. The eye was gazing at him in a seductive manner as Tony washed his face. The eye looked at the mirror to see his reflection before shooting open completely in shock at Tony's scarred face. Tony didn't seem to notice the eye at all as he wiped his face, then shoved some toilet paper up his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Geez, Maria." he groaned as he looked down at his ruined bandages. "How am I gonna get back to the office to get my spare bandages?" He looked up at his scarred face in the mirror before noticing someone else looking. His eyes widened before he spun around to see TB there staring in horror. "GAH! TB!" Tony shouted as he covered his face with his hands and looked away. "Don't look at me!" he yelled. Tony didn't moved for a few minutes before he slid his hands off his face and looked back to see that TB was gone and the door was closed. He sighed as he took some paper towels and covered his face before leaving the bathroom and heading towards the office.

-With TB-

TB ran away from the bathroom at top speed, the image of Tony's face burned into her eyes. She ran towards the main stage where Bonnie was tuning her guitar before running behind the stage. She stopped and was hyperventalating as she collapsed to her knees. She knew that Tony had scars, but to see that kind of damage done to him made something inside her collapse in pain. That the one person who didn't see her or any of the others as monsters had suffered so much was unbearable to her.

"TB?" came Bonnie's voice. Bonnie had gone to see why she ran past her, only to find her collapsed onto her knees. "TB! What's wrong?" she asked as she quickly ran to her friend's side. She barely had time to think as TB flung herself onto Bonnie and began to cry.

"T-T-Tony!" she stuttered into her friend's shoulder. "Face...Scars...So many...scars!" she said. Bonnie looked down at her friend while hugging her and patting her back.

'She saw his face as well?' Bonnie thought. Her thoughts then turned to Freddi's reaction when she had seen it. 'What's under those bandages?' she thought as she helped her trembling friend.

"Who could do such a thing to him?" TB asked in a choked up voice. "How could anyone do something like that?!" Bonnie did her best to try and calm her friend down as footsteps approached them.

"What's wrong with TB?" Bonnie turned to see that TF had asked the question while watching TB tremble.

"She saw Tony's face." said Bonnie. TF's eyes widened before she joined her friends in the hug.

"Maybe we should ask Tony about it." TF suggested.

"I don't wanna see it." TB whimpered. Bonnie looked down at her friend before leaving her to TF.

"I'm gonna ask him." she whispered into TF's ear before leaving. She walked down the hallway and stopped to look through the window. She saw Tony frantically sifting through his backpack before pulling out a few rolls of bandages. She looked up and froze at the sight of his face as he began to carefully wrap the bandages around his head before putting on his glasses and mask.

"That's better." she heard him say before he walked out of the room and right into Bonnie, who was still stunned at the sight she just witnessed. "Oh, sorry Bonnie. Didn't see you there." He didn't receive an answer from her, only a stare. "Bonnie?" he repeated as snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Hello! Earth to Bonnie."

"Huh?" Bonnie said after snapping out of it. She looked to see Tony in front of her. "Oh. Sorry." she said.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I...was talking to TB." she said. Tony stood there unmoving before slowly lowering his head.

"So she did see my face?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so." Bonnie said before she looked away in shame. "And I did just now through the window." Tony didn't say anything as he turned and walked into the office and slumped down in his chair. Bonnie followed him in and stood next to him while looking down at him. "Tony...what happened?" Tony sighed before he removed the bandages from his face and looking up at her, letting her see the full damage to his face. He opened his mouth, but the next set of words didn't come from it.

"Hey Tony." came Mangle's voice. She had popped her head in from the other doorway to the back of Tony's chair, with Bonnie looking down at Tony. "Something wrong?"

"Step in and close the door please." she heard Tony say. Mangle's smile faded at the tone of his voice as she quietly walked in and hit the button to shut the door. She didn't say anything as Tony turned and looked at her, showing his exposed face to her. She just stood there before her jaw fall open, then right off her muzzle as Tony held his hands up to his face. "This is my face, scars and all." he said as Mangle picked up and reattached her bottom jaw.

"How did this happen?" Bonnie asked.

"Who did this?!" Mangle nearly yelled.

"My...my father." he whispered. Both girls nearly felt themselves shut down at his words.

"F...F...Father?" Bonnie squeeked.

"No...Why?" Mangle croaked out. Tony pointed to the word 'MISTAKE' that was branded on his forehead.

"Because this is what he always saw me as." he said. "The one little mistake that wrecked his life." If they could cry, then both girls would be at that moment.

"How many more?" Bonnie asked, her voice unusually quiet. Tony and Mangle looked at her to see hands were into fists and her gaze to the ground. "Your face...your arms...How many more scars do you have?" she asked. Tony just sat there as she lifted her head up so they could see her eyes. "There are more, aren't there?" she asked. Tony sighed as he stood up and unbuttoned his shirt before opening it, revealing even more scars up and down his body. Both girls cringed at the sight as he lifted his shirt and turned around, showing a huge jagged scar running from his left shoulder blade down to his right hip.

"Enough!" Mangle yelled, having seen more than she wanted. "Just please! No more!" Tony rebuttoned his uniform before wrapping his face with bandages. Bonnie was trembling in anger at the thought that someone would hurt her friend like this.

"What kind of father does this to their child?!" Bonnie asked, fury in her eyes.

"Mine." was all Tony said before turning away in the chair. "I'd...like to be alone for awhile, please." Both of them were looking like they wanted to comfort him, but stopped when Goldie appeared and motioned her hands for them to leave. Neither of them said anything as they quickly opened the doors and left without a word. Goldie and Tony glanced at each other, with Tony thanking her in his mind, making her smile as she disappeared. Tony interlocked his hands as his elbows rested on his knees with his chin resting in his hands, his eyes looking far away as he sat in silence. This whole thing was nothing but a reminder of his childhood that he wished he could forget.

'I'm not a mistake.'

* * *

A/N: And we'll stop here for now. Short, but it's there.


	25. A Glimpse of Tony's Life Pt2

Tony just sat there in the chair, his mind miles away as time ticked away. The more that they saw his face, the more he remembered memories he had long put behind him. The look on their faces just reminded him of what he was hiding under the bandages, and it wasn't a good feeling.

"How could he do that?" Goldie asked as she reappeared in front of him, a frown on her face as she looked like she was sitting on the desk.

"You looked around inside my mind." he said. "You should know."

"I did look into your mind." she said. "Doesn't mean I looked at everything." Tony sighed as he sat there before looking at her.

"They're all curious, correct?" he asked, though his tone said that he knew he was. She nodded at him before looking out the door.

"They're also scared to know." she said. "Most of them don't wanna know, yet they do want to know. Never could understand that."

"Maybe they're more human then anyone thinks." he muttered before standing up. "Can you...tell them to come here?" She looked at him as he slowly unwrapped his face. "They should know the truth about everything." She didn't say or do anything for a few moments before floating out the room and through the halls. Tony sighed as he removed the bandages from his arms and hands as well before sitting down again with his back to the doors. The only people who knew about his scars were his Uncle Bob, that asshole Tim, and his late mother. Now, he was going to show his friends everything.

-10 minutes later-

Everyone had walked into the office and were either sitting or standing inside. Tony's head was down so his face wasn't seen as they all looked at him in worry.

"Well...we're here." BG said from where she sat under the window on the right of the office. "Something up?" Silence filled the office to the point of it being uncomfortable, with all of them getting antsy.

"You okay Tony?" Chica asked.

"You're all my friends." he said in a low voice. "I've learned about the pain that you all carry. About how many people see you. How they say all those things about your pasts." Some of their ears drooped at those words.

"Are you...gonna tell us about your face?" said Freddi.

"Yes." Tony said. "I'm going," he said as he looked up at them all. "To tell you all that I know." A collective gasp filled the room as they all stared in horror at his face. They didn't even have a chance to look away before their facial recognition software recorded his face into their memory banks.

"I don't wanna know!" TB shouted as she looked away, hiding her face in Bonnie's shoulder. Some of them were feeling sick at the sight, despite it being impossible that they could even feel that way at all.

"Tony!" TF whispered, her trembling hands covering her mouth. Maria hugged BG tightly as she stared, which BG returned. None of them could tear their eyes away from him.

"About my face." Tony said as he looked back down. "And the man who did it to me."

"You mean your father?" Bonnie asked.

"FATHER?!" most of them shouted.

"Ow." Tony groaned as he rubbed his ears.

"I don't know who your father is, but he has no right to call himself that after...this!" Foxy yelled, her hands held out at Tony.

"I agree. That's why my mom changed our names and we ran." he said.

"Changed your- Your name's not Tony Mekton?" TC asked.

"It's the name that I got when my mother and I went into hiding." he said. "It worked...for awhile."

"What's your real name then?" Maria asked.

"My real name...is Benjamin. Benjamin Anton." Tony said, looking down at the floor again.

"A...An...Anton?!" Foxy whispered.

"Purple Guy!" Freddi growled as the rest of them all had expressions of horror and rage at the name.

"Yes...Vincent Anton was my dad's brother. Another Uncle of mine." Tony said.

"How could...How...A nice guy like you...and that mon-monster...related?" Mangle stuttered, trying to keep her cybernetic mind from frying.

"NO!" BG screamed, her hands over her ears. She looked like she wanted to cry real tears as she curled up into a ball. "IT CAN'T BE! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOU'RE RELATED TO THAT CHILD KILLING MONSTER!" All of them looked at her as she trembled in place, her hands looking like they wanted to claw something out of her mind. "You're so nice." she said in a whisper. "You see us as people. Not as monsters, or even as animatronics. You let us do things we've wanted to do, but were never allowed to." Both Chicas looked at each other, thinking of the pizzas that they made because of Tony's help. "You brought us books to read. You don't act perverted towards us, even when we tease you. You...You just can't be related to that monster!" None of the others said anything as Maria went over and gently hugged her again while she trembled and silently sobbed.

"That's why I kept my current name." Tony said. They looked at him to see a small smile on his face. "It helped me put that kind of information into the back of my mind and let me focus on trying to get a new life together."

"What about your mother?" TF asked, hoping to get their minds off of the disturbing news that Tony was related to Purple Guy.

"She's dead now." Tony said, mkaing TF flinch. "She died...protecting me from my dad's wrath." They were all listening, though some of them weren't looking and seeking comfort from the others. "It was the day he branded this on my forehead." he continued, pointing at the 'MISTAKE' brand there. "He found where we were living and had branded the last letter on before she came back from the store. She threw herself at him, shoving him away from me and did her best to keep him away while screaming for me to run. I couldn't move at all. I was paralyzed with fear, the pain on my head stinging. I remember him calling her names, blaming her for giving birth to me and ruining his life before he...got a knife and..."

"How is it your fault?" Bonnie couldn't help but ask. Tony looked at her for a few moments before closing his eyes and leaning back in the chair.

"Before I came along, he had a good life." Tony said. "Loving wife. Great job. Good home. His opinion on children then was...mild dislike. That all changed after I was born." All of them listened very carefully to his next words. "I once heard a family member say that he didn't mind at first. But then my mother left to stay with a friend for a few days and left me with him. He didn't know shit about taking care of a baby. He didn't change my diaper, gave me ill-prepared food, and let me cry all night." All of them had mixed expressions of pity for Tony, and anger at his father. "Unfortunately, according to him, I was a loud cryer. I kept him up a lot and it affected his job performance. He made a mistake, it blew out of proportions, he lost his right hand...and he got fired. He couldn't find a job after that, and fell into a depression. We sold the house and began to live in a trailer to make some money for awhile. He drank and did some drugs while my mom worked two jobs to support us. But it didn't stop there. I was five years old when my father started losing it. One day he came home late, smashed out of his skull. My mom told him that he shouldn't drink, but that was a mistake. He...he punched her, then kicked her, then stomped on her before pulling her up by her hair, claiming that it was our faults that his life was ruined before finding me and slapping a book across my face, calling me a mistake that shouldn't have happened. She was too scared of him to leave for years as he beat the both of us. It wasn't until he sliced part of my lip off that she finally found the courage to leave him. She packed up when he was out, took me, changed our names, and we ran. We were safe, for awhile. But he found us...the rest you know." Silence filled the room as they all tried to take in everything. Most, if not all, of them were trembling at this, unable to fathom that someone that twisted could've had a good child like Tony. Tony just sat in his chair as the rest of them just froze where they were.

"I'm sorry." came a whisper. Tony looked up, unknowing if he heard that or imagined it. He looked at them before seeing Freddi looking straight at him, sadness across her face. "I'm so sorry Tony."

"You have no reason to apologize." he said as he looked away. "You didn't know." He stood up and stretched his body out. "Besides, he's in prison now. And look where I am. In a pizzeria with 11 of the greatest people I know." he said with a smile. Some of them felt small smiles on their faces at his words.

"You see us as people?" TB asked.

"Sure. You guys have more humanity than a lot of people I know." he said.

"How can you smile now?" Maria asked. "You just told us all this, yet you're smiling now?"

"Because if I dwell too much on the past, I wouldn't have been able to move on with my life." he said.

"He's right." Goldie said as she appeared. "If he hadn't of moved on, he may have never appeared here, and we'd all be miserable." They were all starting to feel a little better at her words.

"You know," Tony said. "I feel a lot better after having said all that. It feels like...a weight's been lifted off me." Freddi smiled before walking towards him and pulling him into a gentle hug. He froze for a moment before he returned it as the others slowly stood up and gather around him in a giant group hug. None of them said anything as they all stood there, surrounding Tony on all sides as he rested his head on Freddi's shoulder. Goldie watched unseen with a gentle smile before looking away, her smile fading.

'Soon Tony.' she thought. 'You'll be ready to bear the truth that I've pushed down in the deepest parts of your mind.'

* * *

A/N: Sad doesn't describe this, does it?


	26. Outside

The night went on after Tony's revelation. Everyone had left the office except for TF and Freddi. Freddi was sitting on the floor reading the books that Foxy had returned while TF and Tony spoke to each other about them.

"So you loved the books?" Tony asked with a smile. He had rewrapped his arms and face, but left his glasses and mask off, feeling more comfortable without them now.

"Yep." TF replied with a grin. "Thank you so much. It was getting to the point that we were beginning to re-read the menus and written orders.

"Ouch." said Tony as he rubbed his forehead. "And they keep telling me the library's boring."

"That's the place that has tons of books, right?" TF asked.

"Depends on the library, but yeah." he said as Freddi just kept her face in the book. TF smiled in excitement as Tony looked at Freddi, happy to see her smile and not angry at him anymore. "You know, I just remembered something." TF looked confused while Freddi wasn't paying attention. He looked at TF and said, "You said that you were gonna tell me what Freddi was angry about when I first got here. What was it?"

"Forget it." Freddi said from where she sat, obviously being able to read and listen at the same time. "It's nothing important."

"She's just angry because Maria and Foxy are bigger than her." TF said with a giggle as she rubbed her own breasts.

"Are you serious?" Tony asked while looking away from her jiggling her furry mounds.

"HOW COME THEY'RE BIGGER WHEN IT'S MY NAME ON THE SIGN?!" Freddi yelled, making Tony flinch.

"Why does that matter? The customers are never gonna see us like this." TF said before the two of them started arguing. Tony just watched as they yelled at each other, looking like sisters who were fighting about something pointless.

'These guys are practically humans.' Tony thought with a smile, having seen a side of Freddi that he didn't know existed.

"Yeah, but no one besides you thinks that." Goldie said inside his head. "Not even Mr. Fazbear. All he sees in them are robots that bring in more money. He won the lottery, but wants more. Greedy moron."

'It's part of being human.' he thought as he looked at the squabbling animatronic bears. 'Still, angry because her breasts aren't the biggest? That's funny!' He smiled before looking back down at the tablet.

-5:30 A.M.-

Tony was standing up and stretching a bit before leaving the office. His butt was beginning to leave an imprint in the chair after sitting in it for hours, even with the girls visiting from time to time, and he needed to stretch his legs. He walked towards the entrance to see BG, only to see her staring out the entrance with her face pressed against the glass door.

"Something up BG?" Tony asked when he was next to her. The only answer he got was a 'hmm' as she continued to stare. Tony looked out the door as well for a moment before squinting, wondering what could grab her interest. He blinked a few times to see nothing except the parking lot that was slowly being lit by the approaching dawn. "I don't see anything."

"It's almost here though." she said in a quiet voice. Tony looked down at her, her hair shadowing over her eyes. "It comes everyday, yet none of us can see it."

"See what? The truck that delivers ingredients? That delivers in the back." he said.

"Not that." she said. "The sun."

"The sun?" Tony asked as he looked out the entrance again. "Oh yeah. Dawn'll be here in a few minutes."

"I've never seen it." she said. Tony looked down at her as she continued. "You can't see it from inside the building. All I ever see is the parking lot being lit up by the light. That's all." A sad smile came to her lips. "You've seen the sun, right Tony? What's it like?"

CLICK

BG's head jerked up as one of the doors to the pizzeria was opening, with Tony walking out and holding it open.

"What are you doing? You're shift's not over for another 25 minutes!" she said in a panic.

"I know." he said as he looked at her. "Well?"

"Well what?" she asked.

"Do I have to paint a picture for you?" he asked. "Get out here."

"W-What?!" she said. "But Mr. Fazbear made it clear that we're not allowed to be outside unless we're offline!"

"He also told Chica and TC that they weren't allowed to make pizza." he said with a grin. "Come on. I won't tattle on you." BG just stared at him in disbelief, her legs frozen in place. She looked back out at the parking lot to see that it was slightly brighter before looking back at him. "Trust me." She hesitated at first, but she slowly moved to stand in front of the opened door while Tony held his hand out like a door man. She lifted her leg and slowly put it outside before keeping it in place in the air. She looked at it with worry on her face, her mind filled with thoughts about what Mr. Fazbear would do if he found out about this. She looked back at Tony one more time to see him make a zipper motion across his mouth, silently telling her he won't tell Mr. Fazbear. Her eyebrows furred before she shut her eyes tight and took a step out. She opened on eye, then the other to see her foot on the other side of the entrance. She slowly took another step, then another, and another, and another before she realized that she was walking on the asphalt that was the parking lot. She stood in the middle of the empty parking, taking in what she couldn't see before as she looked around.

"I'm...I'm outside." she whispered as she looked up at the neon sign of the building. "I'm actually outside of the pizzeria."

"So," Tony asked as he walked up to her. "How does it feel being outside?"

"I...I just...can't believe I'm outside." she said as stared around her.

"Hey look." he said as he looked out in one direction. She looked as well to see the sky off in the horizon getting brighter. "And...dawn." he said just as the top of the sun peaked over the horizon. BG froze in place, her eyes glued to the sun as it kept on rising. The area lit up as the sun's rays shone everywhere it touch, including the two spectators in the parking lot. Tony shielded his eyes with his arm while BG just continued to stare, her vision unharmed by the giant orb. Tony looked at her with a smile before looking back at the pizzeria, knowing the inevitable was coming.

"It's...so...amazing." she said in a quiet voice.

"It is." he said before placing his hand on her shoulder. "Still, it's almost 6 A.M. We gotta get back inside."

"I don't want to." she said in a sad voice, her eyes never leaving the scene.

"I'll let you see again tomorrow." he said. She reluctantly looked at him.

"You promise?" she asked with big eyes.

"Promise." he said. She smiled as they walked inside and he locked the door. "Well, I better head back to the offi-" He didn't get to finish before BG did something out of nowhere: Silencing his lips with hers. His eyes shot open as she stayed that way for a few more minutes before she backed away.

"Thank you." she said as the bell rang and she shrank to her daytime size. Tony just stood there dumbfounded before he walked to the security office to pack the books Freddi left, change his uniform, and leave.

"Ah, Mr. Mekton." said Mr. Fazbear as Tony walked out the door to meet him. Tony's sunglasses hid his eyes that hadn't closed since the kiss. "I'm glad that you're here. I have your overtime check here." he said as he gave Tony a check. "See you tonight." Tony didn't say anything as he hopped on his bike and left. Mr. Fazbear walked inside and went straight to his office to get ready for another day. His butt didn't have a chance to warm up the chair before the phone rang. "Hello, Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria. Edwin Fazbear speaking...Ah, it's good to hear from you...What's that?...Oh yes. It has been a month since the upgrades...Yes, they're operating splendidly. No glitches, and no night guards hurt...Another upgrade?...More efficient?...Very well then. I'll have the Pizzeria closed for the day and claim they're under maintenance...Yes...Making another one for me?...That price is good. I'll buy her...Yes...Goodbye."

-With Tony-

Tony had wordlessly biked all the way home before putting his bike away and heading for his apartment. He walked in and locked the door before walking to his bed and flopping face first.

"First kiss?" Goldie asked in his head. Tony nodded while blinking a few times.

"Yeah." he said. He thought her breasts pushing against him were soft until he felt her lips. "That...was nice."

* * *

A/N: I'm not rushing into a lemon. Please stop asking me to rush this.


	27. Love, Pain, Books

BG was ecstatic as the day went on. She happily gave balloons to children, giving them all a kind smile as they entered or left. She could only think about the sunrise that she saw. The warmth she felt from the sun on her synthetic skin, the colors the in the sky, the smell of something other than pizza, and the quiet morning that was so much different than the quiet of the pizzeria. She was willing, practically begging for the day to finish so that Tony would come back and let her outside again to see the sun again. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she had run out of balloons.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." she said as she started happily walked through the pizzeria, humming a happy tune as she did. She walked into the supply closet and gathered up a fresh batch of balloons and began to walk back but didn't get anywhere. "Huh?" she said as she looked down to see that her feet were off the ground.

"What are you so happy about?" BG looked behind her to see Mangle holding her up by her suspenders.

"Oh! Hi Mangle!" she said with a smile.

"Hi yourself." Mangle replied as she put her back on the ground. "So, what's got you all happy?" BG grinned as she motioned for her to come closer. She leaned her head down before BG held her hand up to her ear.

"Tony let me walk outside a bit this morning." she whispered.

"He what?!" Mangle whispered back in shock.

"It was so amazing! I saw the sunrise for the first time ever!" she said as she bounced in place.

"Don't you know what kind of trouble we could get in if Mr. Fazbear finds out?" Mangle said in a panic.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt us." BG whispered back. "Besides, everyone here wants to go outside. You can't deny that."

"Well...yeah. We wanna go outside too." Mangle said with a smile on her face before she shook it off. "But still, it's risky. Mr. Fazbear or one of the other employees could've come early and seen you outside!"

"I was scared at first too." said BG. "Tell the others to come to the entrance at 5:30 A.M. You won't regret it." She walked away before Mangle could say anything else.

'Tony let her go outside.' Mangle thought as a kid took her hand started waving it around. Mangle didn't even notice as she walked back to her spot in the pizzeria. 'She got to go outside while still online...I wanna go outside...I want 5: 30 A.M. here now.' she thought with a small smile on her muzzle.

-With Tony-

Tony was asleep in his apartment, resting comfortably with the memories of the minutes before his shift ended playing in his head.

"Way to go, Lover Boy." Goldie said as she appeared in the dream.

"I never asked for a kiss." he said as he looked away. Goldie only grinned, which was outmatched by the stupid grin on Tony's face.

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it." she said. Tony only sighed before falling over and flopping to the ground, the usual gray grass appearing under him as it spread throughout the dream.

"It was amazing." he said with a smile as Goldie lay next to him. "I wonder what she's thinking right now?"

"She thought it was amazing and is hoping that you'll let them all out to see the sunrise on your shift tonight." Goldie said.

"How do you know that?" Tony asked as he looked at her.

"Our minds are linked, but my spirit is still at the pizzeria." she told him. "I can hear see and hear everything there, even when my mind is here. Watch this." She held up a hand to the sky, her fingers glowing before the sky changed.

"What's happening?" Tony asked before the sky shifted to a view of Freddi, Bonnie, and Chica on stage, playing instruments and singing to the children with smiles on their faces. "What is this?"

"This is what's happening at the pizzeria right now." she said. "They can't see me, so nobody knows I'm watching."

"That is so cool." Tony said as he watched the sky. "So you can see everything that's happening at all times?"

"Yep." she said before the sky changed to Mangle, who was being torn apart by a few kids. Mangle just had a smile on her face while she eyed the clock every now and then. "BG told her about being let outside earlier. Now she wants to be let out too."

"I can do that." Tony said as the sky changed to the prize corner, showing Maria giving a coupon for a free drink to a little girl along with the toy she won. "I can't tell if she's smiling for real or not."

"She is." Goldie said. "She's happy when she sees the kids smile when she tells them they won." The sky changed again a bit more rapidly after that, showing between TC, TB, and TF taking and delivering orders. "And these three are wondering what kind of books you'll let them read."

"I'll bring them a few of what I have." he said. "If I bring all my books, they'll read them all in one night."

"And?" Goldie asked with a knowing smile.

"And...And they won't hang out with me." he whispered, making her giggle before the sky changed to Foxy. "Telling stories to the kids again?"

"Yep. And sometimes she play fights them." she said as Foxy stood on the deck and looked to all the kids.

"Alright, Me Hardeys!" she shouted in her pirate accent. "What story shall I be telling ye today?"

"Tell us about how you kicked that Mummy guy's butt!" one of them shouted.

"I have a name!" Tony yelled to the sky while Goldie laughed.

"Yeah! That guy was no match for you Captain Foxy!"

"Next time, finish him off so he never comes for your booty again!" Foxy's visible eye widened before she turned away.

"You can't tell, but she's blushing at that kid's words." Goldie said.

"Get your head out of the gutter Foxy!" Tony yelled with a laugh before he noticed Foxy's appalled expression at the next sentences that were spoken.

"That guy was a weakling!"

"I bet he wears those bandages cause he's too ashamed to show his face to Foxy."

"Hehe. What a loser!" That was the last straw as Foxy stomped her boot to the deck, silencing them all with the loud wooden 'BANG' of the ship. Foxy's eye was wide with a hint of rage in it before she calmed down.

"Ye be wrong about that." she said. "Ton- er, That Mummy guy be not a weakling! He be...a hurt and misunderstood sea dog." she said. Tony looked at Foxy as she muttered under her breath. "Just like me."

"Foxy." Tony whispered before it went to BG at the entrance. She was handing out balloons with a smile. "Guess she's still happy about being let out of that place."

"Of course she is." Goldie answered in a quiet voice. Tony looked to see her sitting up with her knees to her chest, her arms on her knees, and her chin resting on her arms. "It must be nice...to be allowed that kind of freedom."

"Goldie?" Tony said as the sky turned back to it's normal gray. "You wanna go outside too?" Her eyes shifted to look at him before she closed her eyes and put her head down deeper into her arms.

"It's not that I want to leave...It's that I can't leave." she said. "I'm stuck in that stupid pizzeria."

"What do you mean stuck?" he asked. "You mean you can't just float out or something?"

"No." she said. "I've tried so many times in the past, but it never works. I even tried again when you held the door open this morning. Nothing." Her voice got smaller the more she spoke as she hugged herself tighter into the little ball of herself. Never had Tony seen or heard her act like this before. It just didn't look right to him.

"How could you not be able to leave?" he asked himself.

"I know why." she said in a whimper. "I just...I can't look. I'm...I'm scared." She was now silently crying while the area around them seemed to crack in the air. Tony looked around to see that the cracks had what looked like black smoke seeping through.

"Goldie." Tony said in a soft voice as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, tears falling hard from her eyes as she sniffled. "If you ever wish to talk about it, I'll listen." he said with a smile. Goldie's eyes widened before she flung herself onto him and cried. The cracks in the air slowly sealed themselves as Tony hugged her close to him, letting her cry and let out the pain that she had hidden from everyone. They stayed that way for awhile until she had stopped crying and just laid there in his lap, letting her rest while he gently stroked the fur on her head.

-10: 30 P.M.-

Mr. Fazbear had gathered all the animatronics up on the stage while the staff was leaving.

"Something wrong Mr. Fazbear?" Freddi asked.

"No." he said. "In a few days, I'll be temporarily closing the pizzeria."

"What about us?" TC asked.

"While the doors are closed, you'll all be offline while you're transported to receive upgrades."

"Upgrades?" Maria asked.

"Yes. The one who updated and upgraded you all has called, saying that he can make you all more efficient." Mr. Fazbear said.

"What kind of upgrades?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't worry. You'll know when you're reactivated." he said before he turned away.

"Wait!" BG said, stopping Mr. Fazbear in his tracks. He didn't even look back at her as she continued. "Will these upgrades change us? Will we...remember who we are?" All of them were now curious about the question as they looked at Mr. Fazbear.

"No. You'll all still be you." he said. Some of them sighed as Mr. Fazbear walked away. "And even if it did change you, who cares?" he said before walking towards the exit. All of them felt hurt at his words and looked at the ground in sadness.

"You know something?" said Freddi. Everyone looked up at her to see her glaring at the direction Mr. Fazbear left. "I fucking hate Mr. Fazbear."

"Us too." they all said in unison.

"Still, it's because of his money that we even have personalities." Mangle added. "Otherwise, we'd still be in storage."

"Or disrepair." Foxy mumbled, looking down at herself.

"Hey, come on guys." said Bonnie. "Okay, he is an asshole. But, you-know-who will be here tonight." All of them smiled, know exactly who was gonna be there.

"Tony." BG said in a dreamy sigh.

"My ears are burning." Everyone's eyes shot towards Tony, who was walking in with a stuffed backpack. "You talking about me?"

"TONY!" most of them yelled as they all ran to greet him.

"Ribs! Still not fully healed!" he said in a panic. They still ganged up on him and hugged him, though they remembered to be gentle with him.

"Hey, where are you arm bandages?" TB asked.

"I decided not to wear them while I work." he said as he looked at the Chicas. "Besides, the less I wear, the more you two have in case you feel like cooking." Both of them smiled before Maria leaned over him and started looking through his backpack. 'Glad it's not Midnight.' he thought as her thin frame was inches from his face.

"Books!" Maria said in joy as she brought two of them out.

"Yep." said Tony as he put the backpack down and opened it up, showing about 10 more inside. "I hope you guys like them." Almost all of them had snagged a book before walking away to their respective spots to read, leaving Tony and Freddi alone on the stage. "Once again...replaced by books."

"Can you blame us?" she asked as she held a book in her hands while he picked up his backpack.

"Hope they left the uniform alone while they got them." he said.

"Hey, Tony." Freddi said. Tony turned to her before she patted him on the head. "You're alright." she said with a smile before walking away to read. Tony smiled as she left before he turned to walk towards the office. As he walked, Goldie appeared in front of him with a smile on her face, neither of them saying anything as he got ready for another night.

* * *

A/N: What you all think so far?


	28. Trust Issues

Tony had changed and was now inside the office while checking the camera views, seeing that everyone was reading a book with a smile on their faces. He smiled before he shut the tablet and saw Goldie smiling at him.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Nothing." she said as she closed her eyes and shook her head. Tony shrugged before looking at the clock and seeing that it was 11:05 P.M., which meant that his shift hadn't started yet.

"I hope they like the books I brought." he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"It'll give them something to think about during their upgrades." Goldie said.

"Upgrades?"

"Yes. I heard Mr. Fazbear talking to someone in his office after you left." Goldie said before she disappeared and began talking in his head. "And don't tell the others, but I heard we're gonna get a new animatronic."

'Are you serious?' Tony thought. 'When are they coming?'

"Soon I think." she said.

'I wonder if she's gonna try and tease me too.' Tony thought.

"Who knows?" Goldie said, still hearing Tony's thoughts. "Hey Tony. I wanna try something."

"What?" he said. Silence filled the office before his hands started to tingle. "What are you doing with my hands?" he asked. She didn't answer as he flexed his hands.

"Oooh~!" he heard her moan. Tony raised an eyebrow and blinked before he jumped. He saw something when he blunk and closed his eyes, showing a mental image of his hands fondling Goldie's breasts.

"STOP THAT!" Tony yelled as he waved his hands around. "Quit messing with my brain!" Goldie only laughed as she reappeared in front of him.

"Why are you freaking out?" she asked with a smile before she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "I trust you." Tony blushed before turning the whole chair away from her, making her giggle. 'Guess I can make his mind do something like that then.' she thought as she kept quiet to hear Tony's thoughts.

'I didn't know ghosts were that soft.' he thought as he flexed his hands before he shook his head. 'Stop thinking like that. I might do something stupid like Jeff and make them hate me.'

"I think the only one who'd still have a problem with that happening would be Freddi." Goldie said. Silence filled the room as Tony slowly turned to her.

"You're still reading my thoughts, aren't you?" he asked in a deadpan voice. Goldie's smile only got bigger at his question, making him sigh.

"Can't say that you didn't enjoy the feeling." she said. "I know. I can hear you thinking it." Tony only groaned as he laid his head on the desk. "One week down, a lot more to go." she said.

-1:30 A.M.-

Tony had been doing his best in the office to keep a watch on the girls while they read, switched books, and read some more. It was going smoothly, despite Goldie's sudden increase in teasing him.

"Are you in heat or something?" he asked, his patience reaching its limit. During the last few hours Tony's had the mental images and feelings of him groping her in many ways, seeing her pull off sexy poses, and cause his nose to bleed twice. Goldie only giggled as she made him feel like his face was between her breasts while she squeezed them together. "Could you please stop?"

"Why?" she asked in a seductive voice. "You're obviously enjoying it. What? Not into ghosts?"

"You know I'm not good with women." he said as he turned away, though it didn't stop the feeling she was making him think he felt. "And can you ease up?" he asked as he rubbed his face. "My body feels weird everywhere." A moment later, all the feelings stop as she reappeared in front of me with a smile.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." she said before she faded away. "Incoming."

"Incom-"

"TONY!" Maria yelled as she jumped inside the office and wrapped herself around his body, pinning his arms to his sides while smushing his face between her breasts. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou so much for the books! I've read them all and they were awesome!" she yelled in joy as she squirmed around him.

'Soft! Can't breathe!' he thought as his legs flailed over the seat. "Mmmia! Gff uff uf mm!" (Maria! Get off of me!)

"Maria." Goldie scolded as she appeared. Maria stopped moving before slowly turning her head towards her. "Tony's gonna suffocate if you don't adjust yourself." Maria looked down to see that Tony's face was squished under her jugs before she slide down his body until his nose poked out and he could breathe.

"Sorry." she apologized before she squeezed him some more. "But still, thank you so much for the books! I loved them!"

"Yoo awwuddy wed thmm?" (You already read them?)

"What?" she asked while Tony glared at her.

"He can't talk with your breasts in his mouth." Goldie said before she disappeared.

"Oh, right." Maria said before she slid down some more, uncovering Tony's face completely. "Sorry about that. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you already read them." he said.

"We're fast readers. We have computers for minds." she said before she hugged him, squishing her breasts up against his chest and making him blush before she felt something under her butt and grinned. "Hard already?"

"Blame Goldie." he said, making her laugh.

"I don't mind." she said with a giggle as she sat in his lap, right on top of his dick.

"Please get off." he said with a gulp.

"Still so shy." she giggled before she released him and sat on the desk. "Hard to believe it's your seventh day here."

"Sixth. I was in the hospital for one night." Tony corrected.

"Oh yeah." she said. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"Still a little sore, and being jumped on doesn't help." he said. "So, where's the book?"

"I left it back in the prize corner." she said. "I wanted to thank you so much that I...kinda forgot it." she said in embarrassment.

"Really?" Tony asked in disbelief before he stood up and stretched. "Well, let's go get it in case any of the others haven't read it yet."

"Okay~!" she said as she walked out the door with Tony following her. A mischievous smile came to Maria's face as she added more sway to her hips, which got the desired result of Tony staring at her before he shook his head.

'Focus Tony!' he mentally berated himself.

"You do realize that she's doing it on purpose." Goldie said in his mind.

'I know.' he thought with a blush before he bumped face first into her breasts and fell over. He shook his head before looking up to see her smiling down at him.

"I saw you staring." she said, making Tony's blush worse before she giggled. "You don't have to act that way. I did it so you Would stare. Why do you keep looking away when it's okay?"

"Because...I'm not good with girls." he said. It was almost non-existent, but there was a trace of anger in his tone.

"Something happen to you?" Maria asked as they continued walking. Tony remained silent for a few moments before he sighed.

"It was a year ago." he said. "A girl got close to me. She treated me real nice. I actually smiled with her around...then I found out her true intentions."

"She hurt you?" Maria asked in curiosity and anger.

"I was gonna show her my face since she asked." he said. "But my Uncle Bob saved the day with his nosiness."

"His...nosiness?" Maria said in confusion.

"He likes to pry in other people's business." Tony said. "She was using the bathroom and left her stuff out on the table, he came up to my apartment, he saw her phone, he sifted through it...and showed me the text message from her friends asking when she was gonna text my face."

"That bitch!" Maria growled as she clenched her fists.

"Yeah. No matter what I did, I just kept getting more and more reasons to hate people." said Tony as the arrived in the prize corner. "Only people I could trust were a few family members." he said before he felt a hand on top of his head. He looked up to see Maria smiling down at him.

"You can trust us, Tony." Maria said. Tony smiled before he rubbed his eyes.

"It's pizza grease." he said. "Must've gotten into my eyes." Maria only giggled before they arrived at her gift box.

"Here it is." Maria said as she reached inside and grabbed it. "Thanks again." she said as she handed it to him.

"You're welcome." he said as he looked back at her. "Well, I'll be in the office if you need me."

"One more thing before you go Tony." Maria said.

"Yes?" Tony said. Faster then he could blink, Maria had moved the white mask, kissed him, then slipped it back before disappearing into her box.

"Later~!" she cooed. Tony blinked a few times before he walked away all funny.

* * *

A/N: That's all I had at the moment. Hope you liked it.


	29. Happy

Tony was inside the office swiveling around in his office chair with a grin on his face. He felt like he was on top of the world after recieving another kiss from one of the girls and nothing could bring him down.

"Careful, Tony." Goldie warned playfully. "You're gonna get sick."

"Ahh, who cares?!" he said in a joyous yell. "I've never felt so alive!" He kept on spinning and laughing before he flipped himself out of the chair, his laughter still ringing inside the office. "I fall down!" he said with a laugh. Goldie couldn't fight the smile on her face at seeing the young man so happy after all the fear, sadness, and other negative emotions she'd seen from him these last few days. Tony fumbled around to get his dizzy ass standing, only to find himself tripping over himself and smacking into the window. He smiled as he looked out the window before he spotted a faint shadow and hit the light, immediately illuminating the figure of Bonnie, who froze when the light hit her. "Hi Bonnie!"

"Hey Tony." she said before she walked inside. "So much for trying to scare you again." she said with a smile. "Why you so happy?"

"Because I'm happy!" he said as he smiled at her. "I bet I could still be happy even if you did scare me!"

SCREEEEECH!

"GYAAAAAH!" Tony screamed as he jumped up into Bonnie's arms. He whipped his head around to see TB standing there with a big grin on her face.

"Still happy?" she asked. Tony groaned at her before he looked at Bonnie, making their noses touch.

"OH! Hello Bonnie!" Tony yelped before he looked to see he was still off the ground. "My bad." he said with a nervous laugh.

"No worries. I don't mind~." she cooed as she let him down to his feet, but still had him in a hug. Tony just spoke in quiet gibberish before TB joined in.

"Room for one more?" she said before they hugged him from both sides, sandwiching him between their soft bodies.

'What are they made of?' Tony thought as his exposed forearms rubbed against the fur on their bellies. Their warm, soft fur felt amazing against his arms, making him blush a little under his bandages.

"So, ready for your next lesson?" Bonnie asked.

"But, you don't have your guitars on you." he said.

"That's because we're not talking about a guitar lesson." TB said as she rubbed a finger against his chest. Now Tony was gibbering even more as Bonnie's ears caressed his head. Nothing else came out of his mouth as it hung open, his eyes wide as coins as they darted around him, his mind trying not to fry from overthinking.

"I bet he's a tomato under his bandages." Bonnie giggled.

"Didn't I tell you guys to ease up on the teasing?" Goldie said as she appeared in the room with a smile. Both Bonnie and TB looked at her, giving Tony a fraction of a second to run. He slipped out from between them, but his aim was off as he smacked his head into the doorframe in an attempt to escape.

"Tony!" all three of them yelled as Tony fell back with a thud.

-Tony's Mind-

Tony was in the gray field again, but there was no peace this time. A giant black crack had split the scene around him, leaving a giant gash in the air that cracked with what looked to be black electricity. The sight of it all unnerved Tony, yet seemed to call him towards it. With cautious steps, he slowly approached the blackened split in the air until he was a few feet away. He tilted his head to the side as he stared at it before he slowly reached his hand towards it. It was inches away from the crack before it shot an electric current throughout his body. Pain surged through his body as fractured images and voices flashed around him.

SNAP! SHOVE! CRUNCH!

"One brat down!"

"Stop it!" The images didn't last long before his vision turned to darkness. It stayed that way before he saw Goldie's scary face for a moment before a small crack formed in it.

"Tony!"

-In the office-

"Tony!" TB cried as she, Bonnie, and Goldie looked down at him in worry. Tony's eyes fluttered before they slowly opened.

"Oooooh." Tony groaned as they all smiled down at him, relief flooding their systems as he blinked a few times. "What happened?"

"You got nervous again and hurt yourself." TB explained before she hugged him. "You scared us there."

"Oh," he said. "Sorry. Still not used to...um..."

"Girls being around you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Tony said as he looked away and blushed.

"He's blushing again." Bonnie giggled.

"How can you...tell?" he said before he placed his hand to his face and felt it touch exposed skin. "Where are my bandages?!"

"Over there." Goldie said as she pointed to the desk. Tony looked to see his bandages on the desk with some blood on them, alongside the books that Bonnie and TB had brought back, his glasses, and white mask.

"You hit the doorframe pretty hard." TB said. "We we're afraid you'd be mad, but when we saw the tiny specks of blood showing up under the bandages, we just...we were worried and..." Tony only sighed before he reached for his backpack.

"It's okay." he said as he brought out his extra bandages. "You've seen my face, so I'm not worried. Just don't like being outside my home without them."

"I'm just glad that you're okay." Bonnie said as she tightly hugged and kissed him.

"MMPH!" Tony muffled with wide eyes. 3 kisses in less than 24 hours? Was he still unconscious and dreaming? His mind was racing even after the kiss was over.

"Sorry." she said as Tony just stared at her.

"No fair!" TB said. "You got to kiss him before I did!"

"Well, I don't think he'll mind right now." Bonnie said as TB pulled a dazed Tony away from her arms.

"I'll show you how to kiss someone!" she said before she planted her lips against Tony's. Tony's body went rigid a small bulge moved around the inside of his mouth before she let him go. "Well, Tony?" she asked. Both Bonnies were looking at Tony, who seemed to be in a daze.

"Hate to break it to you two," Goldie said as she floated towards them, having seen the whole thing. "But I'm afraid his mind's a little Out of Order. Even I can't reach him right now."

"Oops." they both said before giggling.

"Maybe you two should ease up on teasing him." Goldie said as they both set Tony in the chair. "At least until he gets the guts to tease back." she said with a grin. Both of them smiled before they headed for the left doorway.

"Bye Tony~!" they cooed before leaving. Tony just sat there in his chair as a small smile came to his face, then a big grin as a trickle of blood came out his nose.

"I love my job." he said.


	30. Visions and Foxy Fighting

A/N: I know that they're getting a little shorter, and I apologize.

* * *

-3 A.M.-

Tony was in his chair viewing the tablet as he switched between camera feeds with a smile.

'Who'd have thought?' he thought. 'I get a job, amazing friends, my first kiss from beautiful women. I'm in Heaven!'

"I bet they'd be glad to hear that." Goldie said as she reappeared in front of him. Tony didn't even look at her, nor did he even hear her as he stared at the screen, watching the girls read, laugh, or just do whatever they felt like doing. "Tony?" she said before she waved her ghostly hand in front of his face. "Tony. Yoohoo, Tony! You in there?" Still no reaction. "Wow. He's happier than I thought." she said as she floated next to him. She thought for a moment as to how to snap him out of it before a wicked grin spread across her face and she disappeared. Tony just kept staring at the monitors before he started chuckling, then laughing, then crying while holding his ribs and rolling on the floor.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" he yelled in between his laughter as he felt his whole body being tickled. "GOLDIE! IS THAT YOU?! QUIT IT! ST-STOP! I GIVE! UNCLE! UNCLE!" he cried before the tickling stopped and he laid there laughing and giggling like a moron on the floor as Goldie reappeared above him, laughing as well. "Wh-Wh-Why'd you do that?" he asked after calming down.

"You were off in your own little world and couldn't hear me." she said. "Now that I have your attention, how about we see what some of them are up to in person?"

"Oh. Okay." he said as he slowly stood him and shook the ticklish feeling off before walking out the door. "And haven't I told you to leave my brain alone?"

"Maaaybe." she replied as she floated next to him. Tony rolled his eyes as he walked into the main stage and saw Bonnie and TB playing their guitars. They all spotted one another and waved with a smile.

"Up till now, I didn't know that they...had any...tongues." Tony said before his vision went blurry. "Wha?" He stumbled around on his feet as images of the main stage distorted and warped, showing images of Bonnie herself in her old, downgraded form. He shook his head a few times before looking back at them, his vision returning to normal as he blinked a few times.

"You okay Tony?" Goldie asked.

"Yeah." he said. "Guess I smacked into the doorframe harder than I thought." he said before he continued walking.

-In Pirate's Cove-

Foxy was on the deck of her ship, making sure everything was in perfect condition so as to not be a danger to the customers and staff. She was making a final inspection and mentally checking things off in her head.

"Let's see...Mast in good condition: Check." she said. "Sails: Check. Deck: Check. Cabin: Check. Cabin's interior and supplies: Check. Alright, everything's been accounted for."

"Now there's a pirate that knows how to take care of her ship." Foxy turned around to see Tony on deck and waving at her.

"Tony!" she said in excitement before she ran over and hugged him, pressing her F-cups against him.

"Oof! Hi Foxy!" he wheezed out with a blush. "Nice to see you too."

"Thanks so much for bringing those books." she said as she loosened her hold on him. Tony smiled a little and hugged her back.

"You're welcome." he said as they stayed that way for a few moments.

"I'm really glad that you came and started working here." Foxy said as she released him.

"You should thank my Uncle Bob." Tony said. "He's the one who pointed me out to this job."

"I'll remember that." she said with a smile before she walked towards her cabin. "Be right back." she said before disappearing inside the ship. Tony waited for only a moment before the door flew open and a sword was flying towards him. "Catch!" Tony barely had time to register what was happening before he grabbed the sword, and even less time then that to block the sword strike from Foxy.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled in surprise.

"Making sure you don't go soft!" she said with a grin as she jumped back and got her sword ready. Tony brought up his sword as well before the two of them began parrying blows. "You have to be quicker than that!" she said before she tripped him, making him fall backwards before she caught him by his hand. He looked up to see her pointing her blade at him with her free hand and grinning. "I win. Care for a rematch?" Tony smirked before the two of them began to fight again. He found himself on his face again three minutes later, with her placing her boot on his back and keeping him held down. "I win again!"

"Darn it!" he grumbled as he released his sword.

"Not entirely your fault." she said as she placed the blades in her sash. "You can't exactly fight at full strength with your ribs still healing."

"Yeah." he said as he rubbed his head. "That, and my head's been feeling weird since I ran into the doorframe in my office."

"Are you hurt?" she asked with worry on her face.

"Yeah. I'm okay." he said. She still looked worried but slowly smiled.

"Okay. If you say so." she said.

"Oh!" he suddenly said. "Before I forget, there was something I wanted to say."

"What?" she said before he hugged her, now making her synthetic skin turn red under her fur.

"Thank you." he said. "For saying those nice things when those kids were insulting me."

"What? How did you...?" she asked before she spotted Goldie floating a few feet behind Tony. Goldie smiled and winked at her before disappearing, leaving Foxy and Tony alone again. 'Did she tell him?' she thought before she smiled and hugged Tony again, not seeing Tony's body faintly glow gold for a split second.

'Just this once.' Goldie thought as Tony moved back a little and stared into Foxy's eyes. Foxy removed his glasses and mask, seeing his eyes looking directly into hers as he stood on his toes and gently kissed her. Foxy felt her body begin to heat up as they stayed that way for a few moments before they broke it. Foxy just stood there with a glazed eyes as Tony waved goodbye and left before she disappeared inside the ship and began to giggle.

-With Tony-

Tony was walking away with a smile on his face under his mask and glasses as he began dancing like a moron.

'I kissed someone! I didn't get a kiss, I GAVE a kiss!' he thought in glee as Goldie watched from a safe distance.

'All he needed was a little 'confidence' in himself.' she thought before disappearing, vowing never to let any of them know of her help in this matter.


	31. Darkness in Paradise

Tony was happily walking through the halls of the pizzeria with a grin under his white mask. He didn't know how he did, but he somehow worked up the nerve to kiss one of the girls instead of being kissed. He couldn't help but play the scene in his head before giggling like a moron. He stopped everything when he heard a quiet rumble echo throughout the halls.

"What was that?" he asked himself before he heard it again and looked down. "Oh. I'm hungry." he muttered before he started walking towards the kitchen. "Pizza! Pizza!" Tony sang before he started thinking of two certain chickens who would be there and had on a goofy grin on his face. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking about Chica and TC, and how sexy there both were. His thoughts were cut short when his legs stuck to the ground and he was unable to move them. "What's going on?"

"Slow down, lover boy." came Goldie's voice. "It's that kind of thinking that made Jeff advance on them. You wanna make them think you're the next Jeff?" Tony blinked a few times before he calmed down.

'You're right.' he thought. 'Sorry about that.'

"Just try and keep up the pace you have." Goldie said. "They like you, so don't ruin it for all of you." Tony nodded before he could move his legs again and walked towards the kitchen again. He was at the door but stopped when he heard both Chicas talking inside.

"You think he'll be hungry?" he heard TC ask in a hopeful voice.

"Who knows?" Chica replied. "If he does, I hope he brought his bandages." Tony facepalmed at her words.

"I can't believe I forgot!" he groaned.

"Tony?" Chica called before she opened the door and saw him standing there. "Tony!" she smiled before she hugged him.

"Ack! Ribs!" he groaned as she swung him in her arms, her breasts acting as a cushion.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly as she set him down. Tony took a few breaths before he felt another set of arms wrap around him from behind.

"You came to see us!" TC said as she hugged him. "Thank you so much for the books!"

"Hello to you too TC." Tony said.

"You hungry Tony?" Chica asked. Tony's stomach answered at that moment, making her laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Sounds great." Tony said. "But first, I gotta go get the bandages from the office."

"I'll get them!" TC said as she released Tony. She then grabbed the books she and Chica read and ran out of the kitchen towards the security office.

"So," Tony said as he turned to Chica, not noticing how close he was until he was next to her breasts. "Um...*gulp* how were the boobs-BOOKS! How were the books?!"

"Great." she said as Tony backed up and sighed. "And the books were a good read too." she said with a grin. Tony looked at her before facepalming and groaning in embarrassment.

"Sorry." he muttered before he found himself smashed between her breasts. Chica was holding his face between them with a smirk as he struggled in vain to get free.

"See? Nice, aren't they?" she asked in a playful tone as the door flew open.

"I'm back~!" TC sang with a roll of bandages in her hands. "What kind of pizza do y- HEY! No fair! You're hogging him!" TC yelled as she jumped the two of them. She was nowing hugging Tony from behind while also wrapping her legs around Tony and Chica, her breasts squishing against the back of his head. "Next time, you go get the bandages, and I get to cuddle with Tony."

"Hulf!" Tony muffled between Chica's breasts while she and Tony danced funny trying to stay upright, with TC laughing all the time.

"TC! Get off already!" Chica said. "We can't cook the pizza if you don't let go!"

"Ugh. Fine." TC groaned as she let go, leaving Tony to finally pull his head out from between Chica's breasts and taking a deep breath.

"I saw nothing but a valley of yellow!" Tony gasped as he took a few deep breaths. TC only giggled while Chica hugged her breasts with her back to him, with Tony glaring at TC through his glasses. "Clingy, aren't we?" he asked.

"Just a little." she said before Chica tapped Tony on the shoulder.

"I already have a bib." she said as she handed Tony his white mask before she reached into her cleavage and pulled out his sunglasses. "And don't you already have a case for these?" She smirked when she saw a bit of red appear around his eyes while she handed him his stuff. TC watched the scene before she pouted.

"If that's your plan to get his attention, then I've got a better one!" TC said before she tapped Tony's shoulder.

"Huh?" Tony said in a daze as he turned his head. He didn't respond for a moment as TC's lips gently met his. Tony's glasses hit the floor with a 'clack' as his white mask fluttered to the ground as he just stood there. TC stayed where she was for another moment before she backed away with a soft smile and a blush. Chica just stood with her jaw hung open before she growled in frustration and stomped over to TC.

"What was that?!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" TC asked with a smirk. "Mad that I one uped you?"

"I'll show you who's one uped!" Chica yelled before she pulled Tony into a tight hug and frenched him on the spot. Tony's eyes flew open again before Chica released him and turned to TC. "Top that!" she said with a satisfied grin while Tony just fumbled around the kitchen in a daze.

'Kissed...again...kissed...' he thought as he wobbled around on jelly legs before he leaned up against the countertop while Chica and TC argued.

"Hate to interrupt," Goldie said as she appeared between the two of them. "But I believe you two were going to cook pizza for Tony. Remember?"

"Oh...oops?" Chica said sheepishly while TC fiddled with her fingers. "W-Where are those bandages again TC?"

"Right here." she said as she picked up the roll of bandages she dropped earlier. The two of them wrapped the bandages around there arms before they began to knead the dough. Goldie only shook her head with a smile before she looked at Tony, who still had a goofy look under his bandages.

"This is the best day of my life." he said, making Chica and TC blush. Both Chicas were steadily working while Tony sat up against the wall with a smile on his face. Goldie watched all three of them before the pizza was done after around 20 minutes.

"Pizza's ready, Tony." Chica said as she looked at his unmoving form. "Tony? Are you asleep?"

"Must not be getting enough sleep at home." TC said as they walked over to him. She knelt down next to him and gently shook him. "Wakey Wakey, Tony." she said in a soft voice. Tony didn't react at her call as she shook him, making her frown. "Tony?"

"Hang on." Goldie said as she floated towards him. "I'll wake him up." She then disappeared before Tony's body glowed for a split second.

-Tony's Mind-

Goldie appeared inside his mind, expecting to find Tony in dreamland. What she found, though, was something else. Tony was there, staring into a deep black tear in the dream while black lighting was zapping his body. Goldie stared in shock at the what was happening to Tony before she noticed something floating in the darkness. She heard a faint cracking sound coming from inside before the figure appeared and her spirit froze. It was an image of her face when she was still full of hate, cracks apparent in the face, shooting the lighting out and at Tony, who was now writhing in pain as the face cracked even further.

"TONY!" she screamed as she rushed over and grabbed hold of him, dragging him back to reality.

-In the Kitchen-

Tony was twitching and mumbling on the floor as Goldie reappeared above him, with Chica and TC kneeling next to him in panic.

"Goldie! What's wrong with Tony?!" Chica asked while TC stared at Tony, and mixture of worry and horrow on her face. Goldie didn't even acknowledge her presence as she stared down at Tony.

'How is he remembering?!' Goldie thought. 'How is the seal I put there breaking?!'

"GOLDIE!" Chica yelled, breaking her out of her thoughts. "What's going on?!"

"Mmmm...Uncle Vinny..." Tony mumbled. The three of them grew quiet as Tony stirred into half-consciousness. "Uncle Vinny...no! Leave them alone! You're hurting them!" he mumbled in a daze before he sat up with a headache. "Oooooh. What happened?"

"Tony!" TC gasped quietly before she and Chica hugged him.

"Whoa! Two hugs in one night? What I do to deserve this?" Tony asked before he rubbed his head. "I hit my head on something? Why do I have a headache?"

"You scared us, Tony!" Chica said as she and TC pulled back a bit. "You were sitting against the wall, then you started mumbling and twitching."

"I was?" Tony asked in surprise. "That's weird. What was I mumbling?"

"You sounded like you were crying out to Vinny, that bastard we call 'Purple Man'." TC said. Tony's mind lurched at the last two words she spoke.

_'Wanna know why they call me 'Purple Man'?!'_

"GAAH!" Tony yelled as he grabbed his head in pain, making the three of them jump. "My head!" he said.

"You okay?!" Chica asked.

"Y-Yeah." Tony said as he stood up and wobbled to the sink before running some water, removing his bandages, and washing his face. "I just need to get my thoughts straight." he said as he dried his face with a paper towel. "I um...I...I need to go." he said as he left the bandages and everything inside the kitchen.

"You're not hungry?" TC asked.

"I...don't think I could keep it down." he said before walking out, leaving the three inside the kitchen.

"Tony." Chica said in sadness and worry.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, been wracking my brain around things. Also, I heard a 4th FNAF is supposed to come out in October. Anyone know what it's about?


	32. A Brief Rest

Tony was walking through the hallway with his hand to his head, a look of pain across his face. Distorted images occasionally played in his mind with the mixed sounds of children laughing and crying the only thing he could hear.

"Ugh...what's happening?" he asked as he fumbled through the halls. "What's going on? What's happening?"

"...y...on...ton..." Tony could barely hear someone faintly calling his name as he tried to look around. He could only see a blur of white before everything went black.

-Tony's mind-

Tony woke abruptly to the usual scenery of gray around him, but with many black tears everywhere. He stood up and looked around frantically, trying to make sense of anything.

"Goldie?" he called out. "Goldie, what's going on? What's happening?"

"You're remembering." came her voice. Tony whipped around to find her standing there looking at him.

"Remembering?" Tony said in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Goldie said nothing as the black tear that had struck him before appeared behind her. "What is that?"

"Something I sealed away 12 years ago." she said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Something...you sealed?" Tony said, now completely lost. "What are you talking about?" Goldie sighed before she walked towards Tony and put her hand to his eyes while holding her other arm out towards the tear. Black lightning connected to her arm before she slowly funneled it into Tony's mind.

"One step at a time." she said before his vision went black once again. Tony was feeling strange as the images went from black to inside the pizzeria.

"What the-? Is this the pizzeria?" Tony asked as the visions became crystal clear. He blinked a few times as he stared around at what looked like A pizzeria. There were kids and parents everywhere, but the place felt off. The walls were a different color, with the wallpaper slightly peeling in places. The carpets looked slightly faded in spots, most likely from bleach, the whole place seemed smaller in size. Everything looked so different and out of place, and only three words came to Tony's mind at that moment. "What a dump!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Goldie said as she reappeared next to him. "This is the pizzeria 12 years ago."

"No wonder Mr. Fazbear wanted to rebuild this place." Tony said as he stared around. "But, why are we here?"

"Because Tony," Goldie said as she pointed at the door. Tony looked to see two people walking in. A mother holding her son by the hand, who was smiling and looking around in wonder. Tony froze as he stared at the two of them, while Goldie continued. "This is the day that you first came into the pizzeria." Tony was silent as he stared down at his past self. He bore a few tiny scars from thin blades on his face, but otherwise looked okay. He was wearing a blue shirt with a bee on it, blue overalls, and white shoes and socks.

"It's been so long since I wore overalls or suspenders." Tony couldn't help but chuckle before he turned his gaze at the woman. She was around in her late 20's, was a bit thin, had curly brown hair, and hazel eyes that resembled Tony's eyes. She was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. "M...Mom?" Tony said in a quiet voice as he walked towards her, then through her. He stopped moving as tears came to his eyes.

"I'm sorry Tony." Goldie said in sadness. "This is only a memory. They can't touch you, and you can't touch them." Tony just stood there as he slowly turned to her, tears in his eyes.

"Why are you showing me this?" he asked.

"Because I have no choice." she said with a sigh. "I don't know how you're doing it, but you've somehow managed to crack the seal I placed in your mind."

"What?" Tony said.

"This is a day that has plagued the pizzeria." she said. "It was the day a certain event happened that you witnessed. It's why I forced you to forget this day ever happened."

"What are you talking about?" he asked as everything suddenly filled with light.

-Reality-

Tony felt a gently hand against his face while his eyes were shut. He didn't want to open his eyes, but he knew that he was lying down with his head against a soft pillow. He heard a quiet sigh before someone began to speak.

"I really hope you wake up soon Tony." Tony could definitely tell that it was Mangle speaking. "You make it easier here. No one cares for us as much as you do. You break the rules so that we can be happy. BG was smiling a true smile when she told me that you let her go outside and see the sun. The whole pizzeria can hear Chica and TC laughing when they make pizza thanks to the bandages you give them. Foxy tells me how much fun it is to have someone to fight against for the children. You can tell that Bonnie and TB are happier by the way they play their guitars." She giggled as she thought of Maria, and Tony it his tongue to keep from asking what was so funny. "If you listen carefully, you can hear Maria humming a song and saying your name while all the kids are being noisy. TF sometimes sings to herself while thinking of you when no ones around. Even Freddi herself smiles when she hears your name. And I...I can't stop thinking about you either Tony...Thank you for bringing us a little happiness."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me." Tony whispered as he slowly opened his eyes. He was met with the sight of staring up through Mangle's cleavage while Mangle was looking down at him.

"You were awake?" she asked.

"Sorry." Tony said before he blinked a few times. "What happened?"

"You were wobbling around in the hallway before you collapsed." she said. "You don't have your glasses, bandages, or mask with you."

"I left it all in the kitchen." he said before he turned his head, making her giggle. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're tickling my thighs." she said. Tony blinked before his eyes moved around and his brain finally clicked. The soft pillow his head was on was her lap.

"Oh! Um..." Tony said as a blush came over his scarred face. "Sorry. I'll get up." he said as he tried to move, but stopped when Mangle placed a hand against his chest.

"Hold it." she said in a stern voice before she gently helped him to his feet. "Just wanna make sure you don't collapse again. You scared me."

"Sorry about that." Tony said. "I hit my head earlier. Guess it just caught up with me."

"Didn't you say that you have a concussion or something?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah." Tony said as he rubbed his head. "My bad."

"Geez Tony. Be careful." she said.

"Sorry." he said. "I'll be careful. I promise."

"You better. Because if you don't, I'm gonna-Mmph!" Mangle stopped when Tony gently kissed her on the lips. She froze as he pulled back before she fell backwards and fell to pieces.

"You okay?!" Tony asked, not expecting that to happen.

"Huh?" she said with a dreamy look on her severed head. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it when he noticed that she was in her own little world.

"I'll...see ya later." he said before he waved and walked away. He got a few steps away before he began to think. 'Goldie, what happened with the memory?'

"It's scattered." she said. "I'm pulling it altogether to play all at once. I'll...show you when you sleep later. Until then, enjoy the rest of your night." Neither of them said anything as Tony walked on, his head feeling a little better after that brief rest in Mangle's lap, a fact that he couldn't help but smile about.


	33. Peep Show

Tony was back in the office, his face rebandaged, and in his chair stretching his arms up into the air before going back to the tablet. He hadn't heard a peep from Goldie since earlier and was now sitting in silence in the office. He looked at the clock to see that 5 A.M. had arrived, which meant he had only one hour left before his shift ended.

"Hey Tony." Tony looked to the left door to see TF walk in. "Heard from the others that you blacked out. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." he said. "Just wanged my head earlier. I'm alright now, thanks to Goldie."

"That's good." she said with relief in her voice before she stood next to him. "Scootch over."

"Huh?" Tony said in confusion before TF slid down next to him in his chair.

"Scootch over." she said, sliding him over until they both sat comfortably in the chair. "I'm glad Mr. Fazbear got a bigger seat."

"Why is the seat so big anyway?" Tony asked.

"It's a simple job where you sit on your ass and stare at a screen." she said. "You don't need to be the most athletic person to do that."

"That...makes sense." he said before he flipped through the different camera views to see what the girls were up to. Chica and TC were inside the kitchen, the pizza left untouched. The saw the camera move and waved at it with a smile before Chica held the pizza up to the camera. "I feel like a jerk. They made me a pizza and I didn't even take a slice."

"I'll get it for you later." TF said before Tony flipped to the Prize Corner to see Maria's top half sticking out of the box and staring straight at the camera. She smiled before she squeezed her jugs between her arms, making them stick out while she winked at the camera. Tony's face went red before he quickly changed the camera view to the left hallway.

"Why'd you change it?" TF asked with a grin. "I bet if you watched a little longer, it would've gotten good."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Tony said. "If this keeps up, I think I might do something rash and make you all hate me."

"Afraid of becoming another Jeff?" TF asked.

"Yeah. I don't want any of you to hate me." he said. TF said nothing as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Tony straightened up and looked down at her before a small smile came to his face. He switched the camera to Mangle, who was back together again but acting strange. She had a big smile on her face and was hugging herself while lying on the floor. "Is she malfunctioning?" Tony asked, mentally smirking.

"I have no idea." TF said as she stared at the screen before Tony changed it to view Bonnie and TB on stage. They seemed to be talking before TB noticed the camera and pointed at it, making Bonnie look up at it as well.

"Don't look now. We've been spotted." Tony whispered, making TF chuckle and nudge him with her elbow. Tony just laughed before he spotted Bonnie and TB moving again. "What are they up to?" he said before TB and Bonnie shot sexy smiles at the camera. What they did next made Tony blush from the neck up. Bonnie and TB looked straight at the camera and began to dance. "Uh oh!" Tony said in a panic as he reached over to change it, only to be stopped when TF grabbed his hand.

"Oh no you don't." TF said as the screen showed TB slowly running her hands over Bonnie's body while Bonnie reached back and grabbed TB's ass. "This just got interesting."

"Fine! You watch it!" Tony said as he covered his eyes.

"As if!" TF said as wrestled with Tony. She easily overpowered Tony before making him sit between her legs, which were wrapped around his waist, pinned his arms to his sides with her arms, and pried his eyes open with her fingers. "They're doing this for you, so you're gonna enjoy it." Tony blushed more when he felt her breasts squish up against his back while the screen showed TB groping Bonnie while nibbling one of her ears. Tony's pants were slightly feeling uncomfortable as TB slowly slid her left hand down between Bonnie's legs, making Tony's heart beat like a drum. TF could hear Tony's breathing get ragged and grinned before she decided to have some fun and gently bit his shoulder, making his breath hitch. She smiled as she looked over his shoulder to see a tent forming in his pants. A devious grin came to her lips as she moved her feet and gently stroked his dick. Strange sounds came out of Tony's mouth as his body and mind were both sexually assualted. His throat felt dry as TF's feet played with his shaft, while his eyes viewed TB and Bonnie slowly licking up and down TB's guitar. A tiny red spot appeared on the bandandes under his nose was slowly getting bigger as TB and Bonnie's tongues met on the guitar. TF grinned before she finally released Tony, who immediately shot his hands forward and slammed the tablet down. "Aww, too much to handle Tony?" TF cooed as she stood up while Tony turned around to face her. She quickly closed the space between them in a tight embrace, squishing her breasts firmly against him and having his dick poke up against her. She grinned before she leaned in and kissed him. Tony's mind went haywire as her tongue entered his opened mouth, neither of them hearing the approaching footsteps.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" TF whipped her head to the right door to see Freddi staring at her with a look of shock on her.

"Hi Freddi!" she said in a casual tone.

"DON'T 'HI FREDDI' ME!" Freddi roared. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

"What?" TF said as if nothing was happening. "Just doing what felt right. Right Tony?" she cooed. Tony didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even acknowledge their presence as he slowly pulled away from her and grabbed his backpack. "Where you going?" Tony didn't look at them as he slowly walked out the other door.

"I need...to change...my pants." he whispered, embarrassment and humiliation heavy in his voice as he walked out the door. Both girls looked at where Tony was before Freddi glared at TF with her arms folded across her chest.

"Okay...Maybe I took it a little too far." TF said with a nervous chuckle before Freddi growled and dragged her out of the office.

* * *

A/N: What did you all think? Please leave feedback.


	34. Cheer Up

-5:20 A.M.-

BG was walking around the pizzeria looking for Tony as 5:30 A.M. was quickly approaching. She looked in the Prize Corner, Mangle's little area, Pirate's Cove, and the Main Stage, but couldn't find him.

"Where is he?" BG asked herself as she walked on before she saw Freddi standing outside the door to the Men's bathroom. "Freddi? What are you doing?" BG asked as she approached her friend.

"Hey BG." Freddi said as she stared at the door. "I'm waiting for Tony to come out."

"Should've checked the bathroom in the first place." BG said. "It's nearly 5:30. He promised to let us out of the pizzeria then."

"That's IF he leaves the bathroom." Freddi said.

"Why? How long's he been in there?" BG asked.

"Around 15 minutes." Freddi said. BG raised an eyebrow at that.

"And you're waiting out here for him because...?" BG asked. Freddi sighed before telling her what TF did to Tony earlier. "Oh." she whispered in understanding.

"Is he out yet?" Both of them looked to see TF coming walking down the hall towards them with her head slightly hung down.

"No, he's not." Freddi said.

"I wish I could tell him that I'm really sorry." TF said as she stood next to Freddi

"You think Goldie could convince him to come out?" BG said in a hopeful voice. She knew that she was being selfish, but the thought of seeing the sun was what was running through her mind right now.

"I called her name after 10 minutes, but she won't respond for some reason." Freddi said.

"That's weird." TF said. "Guess we'll just have to wait."

-5 minutes later-

"Maybe...I should go in and talk to him." TF said as she took a step towards the door.

"Oh no you don't." Freddi scolded. "After what happened in the office, he probably might be afraid to speak to you. I'll go." she said before she opened the door and stepped inside. The restroom was quiet, with two urinals on the wall and four stalls on the other side, two sinks each with a mirror, and white and blue tiles on the floor, fluorescent lights on the ceiling, and childlike paintings of Freddi and all the other animatronics on the walls. Against the far wall was Tony's uniform, the pants wrapped up in paper towel. She walked in to see only one stall door closed and stopped outside of it. "Tony?" she said with a soft knock. "You okay?"

"This is the Men's room." came Tony's voice from the other side.

"I know, but some of us are starting to get a little worried." she said. Tony remained quiet as she sighed and knocked on the door again. "Can you please open door so we can talk?"

"Is TF out there with you?" he asked.

"No. Just me." she replied. Nothing happened at first, but then Freddi heard the lock click open before Tony opened the door and stepped out. He was wearing regular blue jeans, green converses, and a blue shirt with a hole in the shoulder. He kept the hat though.

"What do you want?" Tony asked in a sad tone.

"I wanted to talk." she said as Tony stepped out of the stall.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." he said as he stared at his feet.

"TF told me what she did." Freddi said. Tony crossed his arms and turned his head, a blush appearing under his bandages.

"Teasing is one thing, but making me watch that like a pervert was too much." he said. "I bet she, Bonnie, and TB planned this."

"Hold on now." Freddi said. "I told Bonnie and TB what happened. They didn't know that you couldn't change the camera view because of TF. They both thought that you'd finally gotten used to the teasing and decided to just watch." she said before whispering. "Though they were glad that you saw."

"Why did they dance like that anyway?" Tony asked, finally looking at her. "No offense, but I don't think the guy who upgraded all of you was thinking of the children when they were thinking about 'Family Entertainment'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Freddi asked with her hands on her hips.

"Come on Freddi. You've must've thought about it since you came online...how long you been online?" Tony asked.

"29 days." she said. "And you're right. I've asked myself why we change at night. I still don't have an answer."

"And always at the same time every night. Midnight to 6 A.M." Tony said. "For 18 hours you and all the others are giant, kid loving animatronics."

"Who sing on stage, serve food and drinks, and make kids smile at where ever we're stationed." Freddi added.

"Exactly." Tony said. "Then during my shift, for whatever reason, you all turn into amazingly beautiful women." Freddi blinked before a faint trace of a smile came to her face.

"So, you think we're all beautiful?" Freddi asked while she crossed her arms.

"Amazingly." Tony said. Now both of them were blushing, only Freddi didn't turn her head away while Tony did.

"Thank you for the compliment." she said. "And for...everything else." Tony looked at her while she smiled at him.

"Everything else?" Tony said.

"Sticking up for us when Tim said those awful things." she said. "Telling us that it wasn't our faults when we...glitched. Befriending Goldie. Replacing Jeff...You just keep making everything better here." Tony couldn't believe his ears. First she hated him. Then she said he was alright. Now she was standing there naming off a bunch of positive words about him?

"Thanks." was all he said with a small smile. Freddi smiled back before Tony blinked. "What were we talking about before this?" Now it was Freddi's turn to blink.

"We were talking about TF's behavior earlier." she said.

"Oh." Tony said before it fully sunk in. "...oh."

"She didn't mean any harm." Freddi said. "They just love teasing you is all."

"And she does it by pinning me to the chair and giving me a footjob?" Tony asked in embarrassment.

"Guess so." Freddi said. "Most men would probably have asked for more."

"Most men don't live in near solitude." Tony said. "I hardly ever spoke to a girl that wasn't a family member before this job. Now I talk to 10 super sexy animatronic women and a ghost hottie every night. It's a little hard to adjust to all that in such a short time, especially with all the teasing."

"And the fact that Goldie's mind is connected to yours isn't helping, I presume?" she said with a smile and a blush appearing under her brown fur. 'Beautiful and sexy huh?' she thought.

"Thank you for reminding me." Tony groaned before someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Guess the others were waiting, huh?"

"Yeah. BG really wants to go outside again." Freddi said.

"Oh shoot! It's 5:30 already?!" Tony said before he walked towards the door.

"Tony!" Freddi said, stopping Tony as his hand reached the door. "I can't believe I'm saying this. If they tease you too much, tease them back." Tony's eyes widened before a small smile came to his face.

"Alright." he said before he opened the door to see everyone else waiting outside. "What's wrong?"

"Well, we were-"

"Ladies Room under renovation?" Tony asked. They all looked at him as he chuckled, which was soon joined by the rest of them as Tony and Freddi walked out.

"Glad to see that you're happy." BG said. "And, not wanting to be rude, but-"

"Not now. We've got a parking lot to visit." he said as he pulled out his keys and walked towards the entrance. BG smiled before following after him, with the others following as well.

"Hey, Tony?" TF said as she walked next to him. "I'm sorry about before."

"It's in the past." he said. "Just try to tone the teasing down a bit. Otherwise I'm gonna have to start using the doors."

"Right. Sorry." she said as she looked to the ground. No one said another as they got closer to the entrance. Each of them were filled with excitement and worry about going outside. They all knew the consequences if Mr. Fazbear found out. But the thought of going outside pushed the fear away as Tony pulled out his keys, unlocked the door, and opened it to the brisk morning air.

"Who's first?" he asked. BG squeeled as she ran out the door and into the parking lot. The others just watched as she ran around and laughed, temporarily free from the confines of the pizzeria.

"Come on guys!" BG shouted towards them. All of them gave each other nervous glances before Foxy stepped forward. She stood at the entrance before she placed on foot out. She kept on walking before she stood about five feet away from the pizzeria.

"How does it feel?" Mangle asked. Foxy just stared at them before a tiny smile came to her muzzle.

"I don't know the word for it...but it definitely feels better than being inside." she said. Tony smiled while BG jumped onto Foxy's back.

"See?! Isn't it great?" she asked before looking at the others inside. "Come on!"

"Well, okay." Maria said as she slowly walked out the door. She stood up and slowly looked around while walking farther into the parking lot. "So this is what it's like outside."

"Me next!" TC said as she quickly walked outside, dragging Chica behind her. Soon every single one of them were now outside the pizzeria in the parking lot, looking around curiously at all the few sights they could see. To everyone else, they were things people would see everyday. To them, each new sight was amazing. They laughed and ran around inside the parking lot while Tony kept an out for Mr. Fazbear or an employee. He was certain he could get them back inside before anyone else showed up, but preffered to stay alert. One because he could never be too careful. And two...all the girls moving around a lot made him redder than a tomato after the first few minutes.

"Never thought I'd ever see anything outside the pizzeria." Mangle said as TF did a few backflips. Chica and TC were stretching their synthetic bodies while Bonnie and TB smelled the air, which for once didn't smell like pizza. Freddi sat near Tony, enjoying the feeling of something other then tilred floor beneath her feet as she curled her toes on the asphalt. BG was looking to the sky, waiting for the sun to rise. Maria was stretching her entire body out, a feeling of joy running throughout her entire frame after being in the pizzeria all this time. As for Foxy, they decided to enjoy the brisk air just like the rest of them.

"Ah, much better." Foxy said.

"What's bet-WHOA!" Tony yelled before he turned away. Foxy was standing there with her arms spread wide, her eyes closed, her face looking up in the air, and her body stripped of her pirate clothing. "Jeez Foxy! Warn me when you're gonna do something like that!"

"Why?" she asked.

"What do you mean why?! You're naked!" Tony yelled as he kept his eyes away from her.

"That doesn't stop you from looking at the rest of us." Freddi said. Tony looked at her for a few moments before it finally dawned on him.

"Why'd you have to tell me that?" Tony groaned as he stared at his feet while the others laughed.

"Guysguysguysguys!" BG shouted as she jumped in place. "It's here! The sunrise!" All of them stopped what they were doing and walked over to her to stand side-by-side next to her. They stared for a minute or two before they saw the giant orange ball of light lift over the horizon, changing the color of the sky as it slowly lifted higher and higher.

"Whoa!" TB whispered.

"It's so...warm." said Maria.

"And bright." TF said.

"No wonder BG was so happy." Mangle whispered to herself while Foxy reached out towards it, like she wanted to grab the sun.

"It's amazing!" Bonnie said while Chica and TC closed their eyes, the warm feeling it had on their feathers leaving them in a state of bliss. Even Freddi couldn't help but smile as she stared at the massive ball of burning gas. Tony saw the mesmerized looks on their faces and smiled from where he stood. The parking lot had a building on each side, which was perfect to spot any passerbys coming or the front of car about to turn onto the street in front of the pizzeria's parking lot. And right now, a car had just pulled up next to one of the buildings. Tony squinted at it before they shot open in horror. It was the same car that came every morning, and left every night.

"Guys!" Tony yelled as he ran towards them. He got in front of TB and shook her out of her daze. "Wake up! Get back in the pizzeria!"

"Huh? What?" TB said as she finally noticed Tony. "Tony?"

"Mr. Fazbear's just around the corner!" he yelled. TB's eyes shrunk before she and Tony began frantically shaking the others awake. "Get inside! Quick! Mr. Fazbear's coming!" They didn't need to be told twice as Foxy grabbed her clothing before joining her friends inside. After they all got safely inside, Tony fumbled with his keys before he found the right one and quickly locked the door just as Mr. Fazbear pulled into the parking lot. He ran back to his office and sat in his chair before looking around on the tablet to do a quick search. He saw everyone was in place just as the clock hit 6, causing all the girls to change to their daytime forms, and released a heavy sigh. "Safe. That was a close one." Tony then got up from his chair, pulled off his hat, stuffed it and the books the girls returned into his backpack while walking towards the bathroom, carefully put his uniform away to avoid spilling anything, then walked towards the entrance just as Mr. Fazbear came in.

"Ah, Mr. Mekton." Mr. Fazbear greeted. "Glad I ran into you."

"Something up?" Tony asked.

"Yes. The man who upgraded the animatronics has another upgrade ready for them, so I'll be closing the pizzeria for a day or two while I'm having them shipped out to recieve said upgrade." Mr. Fazbear explained.

"Is that so?" Tony said. "What kind of upgrades?"

"They said that it would make them more efficient." Mr. Fazbear said. "So for a little while, you'll be guarding an empty pizzeria."

"I see." Tony said, trying not to sound upset by it. Stuck with loneliness for a day or two? The pizzeria without Freddi and the others? That sounded horrible to Tony, even if he heard it earlier.

"Yes. Just giving you a heads up." Mr. Fazbear said. "Well, I'm off now. Gotta get the animatronics ready for the truck." he said before walking into the pizzeria.

"A few days without them." Tony said before releasing a sad sigh.

"I'm gonna miss you Tony." BG said as she stared up at him.

"Look on the bright side." Freddi said as she approached Tony. "You'll get a break from all the teasing."

"Well, there is that." Tony said as he pushed the door open, but stopped when Freddi gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." she said before walking off for the stage. Tony blinked before smiling and walking out of the pizzeria, leaving BG to giggle. A few hours later and the truck had arrived to pick up the girls. Each of them were a little afraid of having to be deactived while traveling, but they complied and were now lying in giant wooden crates filled with packing peanuts. The last box carrying Maria was packed into the truck before the back was closed and the lot of them were off. Mr. Fazbear walked back inside after making sure his property was safely handled and sat in his office to do a few bits of paperwork before the phone in his office rang.

"Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria. Edwin Fazbear here." he said. "Jeff? Where are you? You're supposed to be here!...What?...Need some time off? Why didn't you call ahead?...Sudden family troubles?...Very well, but get back here ASAP. Understood?...Good...goodbye." he said as he hung up his phone before grumbling.

-With Tony-

Tony had arrived at his apartment and had thrown his uniform into the washer before switching to some sweatpants and quickly falling asleep.

-Tony's Mind-

Tony was standing in the vast gray plain, looking around for Goldie.

"Goldie? You here?" he said loudly.

"Here I am." Tony turned to see Goldie appear before him, a black orb in her hands.

"So, that's it?" Tony said.

"Yes." she said as they both stared at it. "This is the memory I sealed away 12 years ago." Neither of them did anything as they stared at the black orb that seemed to radiate a strange aura. Tony slowly lifted his hand towards it, but stopped when Goldie to a step back.

"Wait." she said. "You don't have to look. I can seal it away again."

"And then what? Wait for it to leak out and cause me to pass out again later in my life?" Tony said. "No. I wanna see it and get it over with."

"Tony, I sealed this away 12 years ago for a reason!" she said, her voice close to pleading. "This is not a very good memory! It's a horror flick!"

"It's a memory of mine, and I wish to remember it!" he said in a stern tone. She just looked at him with pleading eyes, but shook his head and hardened his resolve. "I seen bits and pieces of the memory. I know I was there before. I need to know why!" Goldie just stared at him before looking down at the black orb and sighed.

"Alright Tony." she said as she released the orb, letting it float away from them a short distance. "You win." They both watched as the black orb grew in size and changed shape before it flashed a dark golden color. Floating in the distance was a giant form of Dead Goldie's head. It's eyes black and eyeless with it's mouth hanging open like a doorway, a creepy black mist seeping out of it. "All you have to do...is enter." Tony stared long and hard at it before looking back at her.

"So all I do walk right in and it'll play out for me?" he asked.

"That's right." she said. "Remember, it's only a memory. No one in there can see, hear, or feel you, and vice versa."

"Got it." he said before staring at it again and taking a few deep breaths.

"Tony." she said.

"I'm not changing my mi-" He was cut off when Goldie gently kissed him. He didn't move before she backed away and smiled sadly at him.

"Good luck." she said. Tony stared at her before he smiled with a nod.

"Thanks." he said before turning towards the giant head. "Alright then. Time for a trip down memory lane!" He took off in a sprint as he dashed towards the door, towards his answers, with a "GERONIMO!" before disappearing into the void.

* * *

A/N: Please don't hold back. I really wish to know how good or bad I did in your opinions. Sorry if I missed a detail or two. Also, I've got a poll set up regarding the lemon to come. It's on my profile.


	35. 12 Years Ago

A/N: This chapter's gonna be longer and more graphic than the previous ones. You've been warned.

* * *

Tony was tirelessly running, searching for anything that stood out in the darkness.

"What'd I do? Spend the entire memory with my eyes shut?" he asked himself before he spotted a tiny glint off in the distance. "That must be it." he said as he ran towards it. "Either that, or I've died in my sleep...I really hope it's the former." he said as the light got brighter and brighter before it enveloped him. He stopped running and shielded his eyes for a few moments before the sound of children laughing and tiny footstops were heard. He slowly opened his eyes and let them readjust to find that he was standing in the pizzeria before its facelift. "Yep. This is where I was before." he said as he looked around the entrance. He stopped when he saw himself and his mother enter the pizzeria, both with smiles on their faces. Tony remained silent as he walked alongside his memory self, who was looking around ecstatically.

"This place looks awesome!" Benjamin said, his eyes big as coins. His mother just smiled as she paid for the two of them to enter before they both walked around the pizzeria. Tony's mother just stared around with a disappointed look while she looked at the wall.

"This place sounded a lot more appealing in the commercial." she said.

"Great minds think alike." Tony chuckled as he looked around as well. "Hard to believe this used to be where I'm currently working. No wonder Mr. Fazbear had this place torn down." He remained silent before he laughed. "I wonder what that ding-dong boss of mine looked like 12 years ago?" he said as he thought of Mr. Fazbear's current look. Gray hair combover, cheap business suit. Thick reading glasses. "Wonder why Goldie sealed this away? Nothing seems wrong." he said before looking back at the entrance. "Where's BG?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of all ages!" came a voice over the speakers. "It's almost Showtime! Freddi and her friends are ready to sing for each and everyone of you, so take a seat, grab some pizza, and enjoy the show!"

"Mommy! Can we go see Freddi?" Young Tony asked.

"Of course." she said. "Just let me order us some pizza so it can cook while we watch."

"YAAAY!" Benjamin shouted as his mother started giving her order to a nearby waiter.

"Yaaay." Tony mocked cheered alongside his younger self.

"One large pepperoni." said the waiter before he looked down at Tony. "And who's this little guy?"

"This is my son, Benjamin." Tony's mother said.

"Sometimes I forget my name used to be Benjamin." Tony said as he followed his mother and younger self towards the stage area. The whole place looked smaller than the current one as he followed his past into the Stage Area.

"Come on Mom!" Benjamin said in excitement as he rushed him and his mom to a couple of empty seats. His mother just laughed as they both sat down just as a man came up to the stage. Tony squinted his eyes at the man who had brown hair that was slicked back, a brown shirt with grease stains on it in various places, beige pants, and brown shoes.

"Hello everyone! Glad you could all make it! I'm Edwin Fazbear, owner of Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria!" said the man over the microphone.

"That's Mr. Fazbear?!" Tony yelled before laughing. "Holy crap! He went from that to my current boss?! This is too rich!"

"Are you kids ready for the show?" Mr. Fazbear asked. The kids were going nuts, including Benjamin, as they all began to cheer and shout in joy while Mr. Fazbear held a hand to his ear with a smile. "Then, HEEEEERE THEY ARE!" he said as the curtains pulled back, revealing three figures in the shadows. "To those of you who may not know, let me introduce you. Our lead singer and main girl, FREDDI FAZBEAR!" The light came on towards the center figure, revealing a downgraded Freddi She was big and round with a tiny curve that failed to show off any feminine looks, her face was long and square, teeth showing out, none sharpened, blue eyes staring at nothing, and cybernetic joints visible. Her usual attire remained, though she had a microphone in her hand.

"That's Freddi?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeesh. She looks like she's seen better days."

"On the guitar, that long eared rock star! BONNIE!" Mr. Fazbear announced as a second light shined down on Bonnie. Bonnie's face looked bigger and longer, her frame bulkier, her teeth like Freddi's, and her eyes looking lifeless despite being bright. The guitar didn't even look like it could be played.

"Oi vey." Tony said before he looked at the third shadow. If Freddi and Bonnie were like this, then Chica's probably gonna-

"And on the keyboard, the foul with flying fingers. CHICA!" said Mr. Fazbear as the last light shined down on Chica. Her figure was a lot bulkier all around. Her bib and cupcake were the same. Her beak was full of human teeth. Tony just grimaced at the sight of them.

"Why does Chica have teeth?" Tony asked. "She's a chicken! THEY DON'T HAVE TEETH! WHO DESIGNED THESE GIRLS?!" he yelled before he sighed. "This is gonna be a long memory."

"Hi Kids!" came Freddi's synthetic voice. It sounded a little staticky, but it was definitely female. "Welcome to Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria! Ready for a song?"

"No." Tony said, though his voice was drowned out by the screaming of the children, though it didn't matter since it was all a memory. The music started up and the trio on stage began to play music while Tony looked around. "This is it?" he said with disappointment in his tone before he spotted a purple curtain with stars on it, the words -Pirate's Cove- above it in big letters. "That's Pirate's Cove?! That's smaller than the cabin in Foxy's prop ship! Geez, how did this place stay in business?" Tony just huffed as he took a seat, then fell right through the chair like it was just air. "Ouch." he said from where he lay before he sat up and looked at his younger self, who had slipped out of his chair and was nowing walking around, his eyes switching between the stage and Pirate's Cove.

"I wonder if there's another aman...animini...animatrop...Furry robot behind this curtain." Benjamin said. Tony chuckled at his younger self's misuse of words.

"It's animatronic." he said even though he couldn't be seen or heard. He watched as his younger self poked his head inside the dark curtain before he walked inside. The whole place was dark, a very dark shadow of a figure inside. "I Can't see shit." he said before a thoughtful expression came across his face. "Maybe..." He closed his eyes for a moment in concentration before they shot open, his eyes now black with white pinpoint pupils. His vision shifted as he saw inside Pirate's Cove, not a shadow in sight as he saw everything crystal clear, including Foxy. Tony's eyes softened as he stared at Foxy while she was sitting in the dark. The fur on her body was scratched up and dirty, her jaw was hanging open with sharp teeth, and the lower half was stripped of synthetic fur. "Geez. She looks like she was rubbed up against a cheese grater."

"Hey now!" came a voice, making Tony jump. He thought for a second that he was being spoken to, but looked in time to see Benjamin being picked up by a staff member and walking away with him in his arms. "You can't go in there. It's out of order." he said while Tony followed.

"I saw a shadow." Benjamin said. "Who was it?"

"That's Foxy." he said as he put him back on his feet. "She's...under the weather. It's not nice to disturb sick people."

"Oh." Benjamin said before he smiled. "I know! I'll send her a 'Get Well!' card." The man chuckled while Tony laughed.

"I really said that?" he said in-between chuckles as the man asked where his parents were.

"My Mom's in the crowd." he said as he pointed at the seats. The both of them walked before Benjamin was seated next to his mother, who scolded him for wandering off. "Sorry. I was curious about Pirate's Cove. They said Foxy's sick."

"Well, next time we come here I'll bring her some chicken soup." his mother joked, just glad that her son was close by. Tony just smiled as he watched the memory go on as he followed his past self wandering around, eating pizza, playing games, and laughing with a big smile. The hours passed by before his mother's cellphone started to ring. She let go of her son's hand and answered the phone, with Tony listening to his mother's words.

"Hello?...Oh...Hello dear." she said in a grim tone, with a hint of fear inside. "How's your trip?" While she was talking, Benjamin saw someone approaching, making current Tony blink in confusion.

"Goldie?" Tony said as he watched someone in a Golden Freddi approach Benjamin while his mother was preoccupied with the conversation.

"Hiya, little boy." the strange Goldie said in a high voice. Whoever it was sucked at impersonating a woman's voice. "How are you?"

"Great!" Benjamin said as a group of children walked up behind the fake Goldie. Three boys, and two girls. "I got pizza and saw Freddi and the others sing on stage."

"Good, aren't they?" 'she' asked. "Hey, want a surprise?" she whispered. Tony's eyes narrowed at the fake Goldie as Benjamin's eyes lit up with excitement before he nodded his head. "Follow me."

"Something's not right." Tony said as he followed the group while looking back at his mother, who seemed to be silently yelling at the caller. Tony followed the group as he lead them into a dark room in the back that was full of spare parts and other mechanical objects.

"Ready for the surprise?" Fake Goldie asked as he shut and locked the door with a key. The children all cheered before Fake Goldie pulled the fire alarm, making the alarm blare outside while a few children covered their ears.

"What kind of game is this?!" Benjamin shouted as a little girl started crying from being startled by the noise, while Tony turned away as he heard footsteps outside.

"Please exit the building in a calm an orderly fashion!" he heard someone shout from outside the door. Some of the children tried to open the door, but the Fake Goldie stepped in the way.

"Let us out!" screamed a little boy. Time seemed to slow as the fake Goldie punched the little boy, making him skid on the floor. Tony just watched in horror as the kids all began to scream and panic.

"Shut your fucking mouths!" screamed the fake Goldie, no longer sounding happy or feminine. Tony froze at the voice as the fake Goldie reached up and pulled off the head, revealing a man in his late twenties with short brown hair. "Noisy little balls of shit!" The man stripped out of his costume, revealing a lean man wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. The children just whimpered while Tony stared at the man in recognition.

"Uncle Vinny?!" Benjamin shouteded. Vincent just looked down at Tony with a wild grin.

"Benjamin! So glad my little brother's mistake of a nephew recognized me." he said with his arms held out wide.

"This weirdo's your uncle?" asked the other frightened girl, earning a kick to the head from Vincent.

"You call me by my name, or don't speak at all!" Vincent roared, sending the kids into another wave of panic.

"Oh, fuck!" Tony cursed as he watched this nightmare unfold before his eyes. Vincent was breathing hard before a dark grin came to his face.

"Now, let's play a game!" he said as he walked over towards the other side of the room and pulled out a spare Freddi Fazbear suit. "We're gonna see how many of you little bastards can fit inside this thing."

_Wouldn't have been bad if the suit wasn't full of robotic things, causing them to die in the process._

Tony felt his heart stop as Jeff's warning played in his head at the moment. He backed away from the scene as Vincent grabbed one of the boys by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"H...h...help..." wheezed the boy while Vincent opened the mouth. Tony and the memory children stared in horror as Vincent began to force the child into the mouth of the suit before cramming everything inside. The boy resisted, but the sounds of bones snapping, blood splattering, and pain filled whimpers soon filled the room along with the sight of Vincent viciously murdering a child. Vincent was grinning as he stared at the bloody mess in the suit's mouth before he turned towards the rest of them.

"One brat down!" Vincent said as he reached for another child.

"Stop it!" Benjamin yelled as he grabbed Vincent's hand. "Stop it!" he wailed.

"Get off me!" Vincent yelled as he yanked Young Tony off of his arm and glared at him. "I'm saving you for last, brat!" he yelled before he threw Tony away, making him hit the wall hard. He slid to the floor before he painfully looked up at his uncle, fear showing in his eyes.

"Mommy!" wailed the first girled as tears rolled down her face. Vincent growled before he reached down and hoisted her in the air by the throat with one hand. The little girl gagged and desperately kicked the air trying to get free, which only made Vincent smile. The second boy was now clawing at the door in a desperate attempt to get away.

"Isn't that cute?" he asked as he tightened his grip. "Stupid little bitch thinks she can get away alive."

"Leave my sister alone!" shouted the third boy as he started punching Vincent's leg. "Let her go! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh, but she did." Vincent said as he turned to the little girl, who was barely breathing. "She talked to a stranger, which is a lesson all little kids learn. Since she broke the rules, she's being punished!" he finished as he squeezed hard until her neck snapped, her body going limp.

"This is madness!" Tony squeeked, his body trembling as he watched everything. "Why?"

"MOLLY!" cried the girl's brother as her lifeless body hung in Vincent's hand.

"Let us out!" cried the boy as he banged his fists against the door while Vincent shoved the lifeless girl's body into the suit. Vincent grunted as he mashed her corpse into the suit next to the other mess that was once a little boy.

"I'm gonna be sick. I'm gonna be sick!" Tony said as he felt his legs get weak and sat down, yet he couldn't seem to avert his eyes away from the gruesome scene. Tony just sat there watching as his Uncle Vincent cram the lifeless girls legs inside, feeling like he wanted to throw up.

"Kids." Vincent muttered as he shook his head. "They're a pain, even to kill."

"Mommy!" cried out the little girl that Vincent kicked earlier. She was lying on the cold, hard floor crying out in pain for her mother, causing Vincent to smile.

"Scream all you want." he said. "Nobody's coming to save your worthless ass."

"Let me out of here!" screamed the terrified boy as he kept pounding on the door, trying to turn the locked knob. "This psycho's gonna kill me! I dun wanna die!"

"Ugh." Vincent groaned before turning to Benjamin. "You know Benjamin, it's very hurtful when people don't call you by your name while screaming for mercy." he said. "They could at least use one of my nicknames."

"N-nnn-ni-nick-n...nam...names?" Young Tony stuttered, his body trembling on the ground.

"Yeah." Vincent said as if he wasn't killing kids. "I've gotten quite a few over the past couple of years. My favorite so far...Purple Man." He looked down at Tony, smiling as he memorized the look of pure terror on Benjamin's face. "Wanna know why they call me Purple Man?" Vincent asked before he picked up Molly's brother and put him in a chokehold. Tony and Benjamin just watched as the little boy struggled for air while trying to get his arm off his neck, none of them noticing a set of eyeless holes staring at the scene from the darkness. "I like Purple Man because it's my favorite color. And it's my favorite color because if I choke little brats long enough, they start changing colors. And my favorite of these choked colors is purple."

"You...sick...fuck!" Tony yelled as he leapt at Vincent before harmlessly passing through him. Tony yelled in fury as he stared back at Vincent, who was looking down to see the little boy start changing colors.

"Blue? Boring!" Vincent said as if watching a lame show. The little boy's eyes watered as tears streamed out while Benjamin tried to crawl away. "You stay right there!" Vincent yelled before he brought his foot down onto Benjamin's leg. The audible break of bone filled the room alongside Young Tony, making Tony flinch. He had always wondered how he broke his leg when he was young. Now he knew why as Vincent smiled at the boy. "There we go. He's turning a nice shade of purple." The little boy in his hand was gurgling as his face changed before he stopped moving. "Number three," Vincent said as he opened the suit's mouth. "Coming right up!" As he proceeded to shove the boy inside, the little girl had gotten up and was weakly walking towards the door and tried in vain to open it with the other little boy while Benjamin just stared in horror. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, his entire being paralyzed one the floor in fear and pain as Vincent smacked his blood covered hands and stood back to admire his work-in-progress. The suit had a few bits and body parts sticking out of the mouth while it's belly looked a little bigger.

"Momma." Young Tony squeeked out as silent tears ran down his cheeks while his body trembled. Tony looked at his past self and couldn't blame him. For anyone to see this at such a young age would be too much to walk away unscathed.

"So this is why you sealed it away." Tony said to himself. "You knew that this was too much for me. Right, Goldie?"

"Okay," Vincent said as he stared at the two kids desperately trying to get out. "Who's next?"

"MOMMY! DADDY!" the little girl shrieked frantically as she and boy were practically clawing at the door.

"Aww. Don't wanna finish the game?" Vincent asked in baby talk as he walked towards the two. The two kids were now shouting franctic words as they tried to escape, which caused Vincent to grin in sadistic joy at their pleaful cries of terror. "We're only halfway through!" he said as he grabbed the little girl and dragged her away by her hair, her screams only getting more frantic as she got farther away from the door. Vincent stopped and everyone stared at him as his cellphone went off, which caused him to grumble before he slapped a hand over the little girl's mouth and looked at the caller before grinning. "Hey Josh."

"Josh?" Tony said. "Dad?"

...Yeah, I'm taking care of your problem. Just having a little fun while I'm at it...You kidding? The kid's stunned silent. Guess he's never seen anyone killed before his eyes...Don't worry, he won't leave this place alive...Okay. See you soon bro." Tony's mind lurched at his words as everything around him became silent. The memory went on, but the only thing Tony could hear was that one little word. Brother. Now he was starting to understand. His Uncle loved killing kids indiscriminately, but that wasn't why he was here.

His father, who hated him since birth, had actually asked his brother to kill his nephew. Tony had never felt so cold inside, so empty. How two people could be so twisted to enjoy the thought of killing off a tiny child, a son/nephew no less, was something that Tony couldn't understand, nor want to. Tears filled his eyes as he managed to turn back to the scene just in time to see the frantic boy get stuffed into the suit's mouth. All five kids had been brutally and mercilessly killed by his Uncle, who was smiling at it before kicking the bloated stomach area and laughing.

"Having fun in there kiddies?!" he yelled as he cackled before a he brought his hand to his chin. "Hmm. Not quite fit to bursting yet, huh?" he asked before an evil smile came to his lips and he glared down at Benjamin. "One more ought to do it." Tony watched in horror as Vincent grabbed his past self and hoisted him upside-down by his broken leg, causing him to scream in anguish as Vincent looked him straight in the eyes. "Any last words, Benjamin?" Benjamin's eyes slowly opened as he whimpered in pain, his eyes meeting his Uncle's gaze before his eyes shifted and he turned his head. Tony and Vincent were confused that he looked away, or rather, looked at someone who had come out of the shadows.

"H-h-help...m-m-mmeee." Benjamin wheezed with pleading eyes as he, Vincent, and Tony all stared at Scary Goldie, who came out from behind some boxes. Her eyes were flashing between lifeless to blue rapidly as she stared at Vincent.

"Geez. And I thought the ones up on stage were a fright." he said before he released Benjamin, letting the little boy drop painfully to the ground. He walked over towards Goldie while picking up a mechanical arm and grinned. "Guess I got another moron to kill!" he said before he swung at her. Tony just watched as the arm went through Goldie, confusing Vincent. A tiny smile came to Tony's face as he watched Vincent go from confused to scared.

"W-what is this?" Vincent asked as he backed away. "Stay away from me!" Goldie only responded by hovering off the ground a few inches. Vincent was visibly shaking as he saw Goldie float before her head slowly twisted all the way around. Vincent's mouth opened in a silent scream as Goldie stared at him. Her jaw widened as she was immediately in his face, screaming at the top of her ghostly lungs. Vincent went white as a sheet before he panicked, threw the robotic arm at her, and ran for the door. He fumbled around with the keys, putting the wrong key in a few times before he found the right one, unlocked the door, and ran screaming out the door.  
"HELP! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" they heard him shout. Tony watched with grim satisfaction while Goldie turned to the quivering boy on the ground. Her eyes were still flashing as she looked at his face before staying blue and looking at him sadly.

"E...li...za..." she whispered. "O...li...ver..."

"Huh?" Tony said as Goldie knelt down next to Benjamin.

"Dead." Benjamin whispered with tears in his eyes. His face was blank, but his eyes were full of terror. "They...dead...killed...Uncle...Purple Man." Tony looked down at his traumatized self with a frown before he stared out the door.

"If I ever see Uncle Vinny again, I'm gonna-"

"Forget." Tony looked down to see Goldie's eyes go black as she stared into Benjamin's eyes. Benjamin's eyes widened before they went black, then closed. The image around him faded into a blinding light after Benjamin passed out.

-Tony's Mind-

Goldie was waiting in the vast gray plain as she stared at the floating scary head. She was worried about Tony and how he would be affected by the truth. Suddenly, the head exploded into a cloud of black smoke, filling the area a bit.

"Tony!" she screamed before the smoke swirled around and condensed towards the center. Goldie watched in fear before she spotted Tony in the center of the smoke, which was rapidly pouring into his eyes. Tony screamed before the last of the smoke disappeared inside his eyes before he fell to the ground. "TONY!" Goldie quickly ran to Tony's side as he lay there. She shook his body while calling his name. "Tony! Tony! Open your eyes! Come on, Tony! Please!"

"Unnngh." Tony groaned as he slowly got on all fours and stared at the ground below him.

"Tony?" Goldie said in fear, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Why?" he whispered as a tear fell from his eyes, which was soon followed by others. "How could they...be so twisted?" His hands gripped the gray soil between his fingers as his body trembled. "All those kids...he killed them...he laughed..."

"I'm so sorry, Tony." Goldie said as she placed a hand on his back, only for Tony to lunge at her and knock her to the ground.

"Tell me!" he shouted at her, his eyes full of wild hositility. "Tell me why it happened! Why'd they have to die?!" His tears fell on her face as she stared up at him, her eyes wide at his actions. "Why not kill me himself, huh?! Why hire his own brother?! Not man enough to do it himself?! He had so many years of my childhood to do it! So why?! If he had, then-*hic* then those kids..." His voice was cracking as his eyes looked pleadingly down at Goldie, who's expression softened at his tone. "THEN THOSE KIDS WOULDN'T HAVE DIED! THEY DIED BECAUSE MY UNCLE TOOK HIS TIME INSTEAD OF FINISHING ME OFF! WHY?! WHAT'D I DO?! WHAT'D THEY DO?! WHAT'D ANY OF US DO?!" he shouted before he completely lost it and fell onto Goldie and sobbed. His cries echoed throughout the gray plain as Goldie held him in a hug and gently patted his back with her hand. Tony just cried and sobbed for hours inside his mind before he heard a voice in the distance calling his name.

"..ny! Tony! TONY! Wake up!"

-Tony's Appartment-

Tony's eyes shot open as he shot up out of bed before he frantically whipped his head around his room. The lack of light from the window told him it was night, his breathing shallow. He stopped when he saw his Uncle Bob standing there looking at him worriedly.

"Geez, must've been some nightmare." he said.

"Wha? Uncle Bob? What are you doing here?" Tony asked as he tried to get his breathing under control. Bob mearly held up his hand that was holding a bottle.

"I came for a beer." he said. "What happened? Why are you crying?" Tony reached up and felt wet streaks on his cheeks before he wiped his eyes.

"Just a...bad dream." he said. "It was so horrible. I saw my Uncle Vinny...stuffing kids into a Freddi Fazbear suit." Tony explained. He was about to go on, but the sound of glass breaking interrupted him. He looked to see Bob staring at him, his beer having slipped from his hand and fallen to the floor. "Uncle Bob?"

"You...you remembered?" Bob asked. Tony's eyes widened at his question.

"I reme- wait! You knew!" Tony yelled as he jumped out of bed. "You knew what happened? And yet you suggested I work there?!"

"I thought it would've been safe." Bob said as he raised his hands in defense.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Tony demanded.

"Your name was kept out of the papers! Your mother begged me not to tell anyone! Especially you!" he said. Tony just stood there breathing hard before he crossed his arms and glared at Bob. "Look, I don't know all the details! All I know is that after the incident at that old pizzeria, you slipped into a coma for four days. When you finally woke up, you didn't even remember going to the pizzeria." Tony's expression softened as Bob continued. "Your mother thought it was best not to remember after they...found the other children." he finished, turning his head away with a grim look. "I'm sorry Tony." Neither of them said anything for a few long moments before Bob turned and walked out of his room. "Where's the mop? I'll clean that spill up."

"It was dad's fault too." Bob stopped and looked at his nephew.

"What?" he said in confusion.

"Halfway through...you know...Uncle Vinny got a phone call on his cell from my dad." Tony said as his hands curled into fists as he told him what he remembered what they said.

"Oh...God." Bob mumbled.

"How do you think I feel?" Tony said. "My own father has his brother, my Uncle Vincent, try to kill me! The other kids were just for fun! URRRGH! Why are they so twisted?!"

"Some people are just that way." Bob said. Tony just huffed before he walked into his bathroom.

"What time is it?" he asked as he took a piss.

"Umm...9:37." Bob said. "Wait, are you still planning on going to work? Even after knowing what happened?"

"It's in the past." Tony said as he finished his business and washed his hands. Bob just sighed as he rubbed his temple with his fingers.

"I won't stop you, but be careful." Bob said.

"Don't worry Uncle Bob." Tony said as he got ready to head out to work. "I've got friends."

"You mean girlfriends, right?" Goldie teased.

'Not now Goldie.' Tony thought.

"Friends? The robots?" Bob asked.

"Yes." Tony said.

"Alright...later then." Bob said before leaving. Tony sighed before getting some water.

"I just remembered that they won't be there tonight." he said before he scowled. "And my Uncle left spilt beer in my room." Goldie laughed as Tony continued to get ready for work.

* * *

A/N: Okay, few things to say. 1.) There's a poll set up for this fanfiction. 2.) It's gonna be a looong while before I write anything like this again. -shudders- Later everybody.


	36. Discovery

A/N: Shorter than last chapter, but I think the contents will make up for it.

* * *

-12:30 A.M.-

Tony was in his clean uniform in the office, looking over the security cameras with a gloomy expression. The recovered memory of his horrid Uncle Vincent, with the absolute quiet of the empty pizzeria, was slowly getting to him. He put down the tablet and sighed before he rested his head on the desk.

"This sucks." Tony mumbled as Goldie appeared in front of him.

"You never realize how much you care for someone until they're gone." Goldie said. Tony looked up at her as she smiled down at him. "They'll be back soon Tony."

"I know." Tony said before he laid his head back down on the desk. "But when is what I want to know." Goldie just stared at Tony with a thoughtful expression before she smiled and disappeared. Tony yawned before his eyes suddenly became heavy, then shut.

-Tony's Mind-

Tony found himself in the vast plain, only the sky seemed to have a tint of blue to it's usual gray.

"Did I fall asleep?" Tony asked himself.

"My fault." Tony looked to see Goldie standing next to him with a smile. "Since nothing was happening out there, I thought we'd have some fun in here."

"But what if something happens while I'm sleeping?" Tony asked.

"If anything happens, I'll know." Goldie said. "There isn't a single moment that passes by inside the pizzeria without my knowledge."

"Wow." Tony said. "If that's so, then Mr. Fazbear would fire me and hire you so he didn't waste money on the cameras." Tony chuckled, but it quickly died when he saw Goldie glare at him with black eyes and a frown. He gulped before asking, "What'd I say?"

"I don't like Mr. Fazbear." she said before calming down, her eyes returning to normal.

"Well I know he's a prick towards the girls, but-" he said before she growled. "I'll shut up."

"Good idea." she said before walking away a few yards and sitting on the groun. Tony just stared at her back before walking away and asking himself, "What'd I say?"

Tony just kept on walking, the dream wind feeling good against his skin, while Goldie just sat in place with a scowl on her face. She may not know who she was before she died, but one thing was for certain. That pizzeria, whether it was upgraded, downgraded, a massive emporium of fun, or just a shack, was the very core of her hatred. A hatred that she could feel wanting to get out, but was finally pushed down after many years. And all because of...because of Tony. Her face softened before she lay down on the soft grass, her mind wandering to Tony. The boy who had witnessed horrific murders. The boy who had been horribly scarred by his father. The boy that miraculously brought a sense of peace to her. No. Not just a sense of peace. To her, Tony WAS peace. He had been the only one to somehow keep the anger and hatred away and bring her back to her senses. How he did it was a complete mystery to her, but she didn't care. She was just glad to have met him. Still, she couldn't help but ask herself.

'Who does he remind me of?'

-With Tony-

Tony was still walking through the endless plain, hoping that Goldie will have cooled off next time they saw each other. He sighed before he sat down again, bored out of his mind.

"All she did was change the scenery." he said. "Doesn't make it feel less lonely." He looked to the sky above him and sighed again. "Nothing but the sky, the ground, Goldie, and I. No people. No animals. Not even a stinking bird here to-" He was cut off when the ground shot up all around him, a mixture of sounds going with it, including Tony's shouting. "AH! GOLDIE! MAKE IT STOP!" He flailed his arms around until everything stopped, frozen in place. He was breathing heavily as he looked around at the sight before him. All around him were birds. Eagles, Hawks, Seagulls, Humming Birds, and many, many more. All of them looking like they had appeared out of the ground, with some of them sticking halfway out of the ground. "What in the world? Why are there birds here?" he asked himself before he moved his hands in a shooing motion. "Um...shoo?...Go away...Disappear?" At that last word, every single bird instantly vanished without a trace. "Okay...Obviously I've eaten something that my Uncle put in my fridge that was not meant for human consumption." Tony nodded his head at his words before he frowned. "I ate toast before I came here." he groaned before a booming thunderclap filled the air and he was hit in the head with something, followed by many others. "Why is it raining toast?!" he yelled before he ran. The sounds of crispy toast crunching under his feet and falling from the sky was driving him mad with questions. "Where's an umbrella when you need one?!" he yelled before one landed on his head. He stared at it in confusion as he rubbed his head before a few pieces of toast hit him and he opened the umbrella. Now he was standing in a gray plain under an umbrella while toast fell from the sky all around him. "This...is...weird." he said as the toast fell like rain. He looked down and picked up a piece of toast before munching on it. "That's toast." he said. "Still, needs a bit of-" He didn't finish before the piece of toast suddenly had jam evenly spread on it. "What's going on?" he said before he threw the piece of toast. "Stupid toast! Stop raining everywhere already!" And like that, the toast rain ceased. Tony just looked around before an idea came to him. "Um...Toast...disappear." The toast disappeared at his words. Tony blinked as he looked around, realization creeping up on him as he smiled. "Hmm. Let's see." He looked at his umbrella before saying, "Change into...a red ball." The umbrella shifted into a small red ball in his hand. "Okay...Now turn into a sword." A sword replaced the ball. "No. Not just any sword. A japanese sword! Turn into a katana!" The blade formed into a curved one. Tony's eyes were slowly lighting up as he held it with both hands. He held the blade up between his eyes as he mumbled, "This is a dream...Anything can happen."

-With Goldie-

Goldie was still lying on the grass, lost in her own world of questions. Each of them revolving around Tony. A small smile came to her lips as she opened her eyes and stared at the vast gray plain while the sound of footsteps was slowly getting louder. She looked up when a shadow fell over her to see Tony standing over her and smiling.

"Hey." Tony said.

"Hey." she replied as she looked up at him. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for bringing up something you didn't like." he said. "Mind if I join you?" She gently patted the ground next to her, letting him know he could before he laid down on the soft ground next to her. She turned a bit so that they were both staring at the sky, a feeling of peace passing through both of them. Goldie sighed before her eyes shifted towards Tony, who was sipping a drink through a bendy straw...drink?

"Where'd you get that?" she asked.

"Why? Don't like yours?" he asked as he tipped his glass to her side. She turned to see a glass sitting next to her. "Comes free with the beach." Goldie blinked before she looked around. She saw that they were floating on the water in a giant inflatable chair, with a beach full of white sand near them. She stared before she smiled at him.

"Looks like someone's finally understanding this place." she said.

"I don't get why you didn't tell me I could do this before." Tony said as he looked at her. "If I had realized that this place was a gate to the most lucid dreams I could ever have-"

"You'd never wanna wake up." she said as she picked up her drink and sipped it. "Hmm. Delicious."

"Of course it is. It's my dream." he said. "And this beach is only the beginning."

"What do you plan on doing here now that you know the possibilities that can happen?" she asked with a smirk. Tony looked at her before snapping his fingers and placing a pair of shades over his eyes.

"Whatever I want." he said.

"Don't forget. Our minds are linked, so I have free reign in your dreams as well." Goldie giggled as she snapped her fingers and placed a pair of shades over her eyes, making Tony laugh.

"To dreaming." Tony said with a smile as he held up his glass.

"To dreaming." Goldie said as they toasted to the beginning of their world away from reality.

-Somewhere unknown-

A lone figure was sitting at a computer with many algorithms and such on it. The computer was connected to another figure with that was sitting a bit away from him via a cable.

"Okay, the old fart said that the upgrades were...here." he said as another tab came up. "Right. Update this, rearrange that, blah blah blah. There. Upgraded." he said as he stared at the animatronic. "One down, 9 to go." he said. He was about to stand up to move her away to move on to the next animatronic but froze. He looked back at the computer, then at her, then smiled before sitting back down. "Since they're here to get upgraded," he said as a screen came up, displaying the animatronics figure before him. "Then they're gonna get upgraded." After a few keystrokes, he stared at the screen with a satisfied look before hitting the 'Apply' option on the screen. He looked back at the animatronic with a grin as the changes were being made. "When the time comes, I'm gonna thouroughly enjoy these upgrades. Still, I hope the boss has an idea of what to do about that Night Guard."

* * *

A/N: Endless Possibilities and foreboding. Opinions my loyal viewers, if you please.


	37. Upgrades Pt1

Tony was sleeping away inside the office before Goldie woke him minutes before his shift ended. He stood up and stretched with a smile on his face before he gathered his things.

"That was the best dream I've had in a long time." he said.

"And it'll only get better." Goldie said. "Thanks for letting me go skydiving with you."

"Like you would've take no for an answer?" Tony asked, making them both laugh before the chime went off. "We'll, shift's over. Wonder if they'll be back later today?"

"I honestly don't know." she said as Goldie changed and walked out of the bathroom. He was heading towards the exit before Mr. Fazbear came in with a frown on his face.

"Hey Mr. Fazbear." Tony said as Mr. Fazbear walked past him without looking at him. "Okay, see you tomorrow." Tony said before leaving. "Wonder what his deal was?" Tony asked before he got on his bike and slowly rode away.

"You sure it's safe to be on your bike?" Goldie asked.

"Pedal slowly and avoid heavy traffic." Tony said before he left.

-Back at Tony's Apartment-

Tony walked in and walked towards his bed before he realized something.

"I slept at work. I'm not tired." he said. "Cool! But...what am I gonna do all day?" Tony sighed before sitting on his couch. He slowly looked at his apartment, which was a bit of a mess like usual, before his eyes landed on a box with a piece of paper on it. "Where'd that come from?" he asked as he walked over and looked down at it. He picked up the paper and read it.

_Dear Tony,_

_Your Grandmother heard you got a job and was ecstatic about it. She decided to send you this present, and also hopes that you'll use it well in your job. Don't really know what it is, but I hope it does help you as well._

_Bob_

Tony smiled before he put the note down and carefully opened the box. He looked down at it and blinked before he grinned.

"Thank you, Grandma!" Tony shouted as he lifted it out of the box and admired it. It was a brand new, top of the line, laptop. Attached was a note that said it had a year of internet service paid for on it, and an instruction manual.

"I've seen other people bring these into the pizzeria." Goldie said as she looked at it through Tony's mind.

"If they loved the books, then they're gonna love this." Tony said before his stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry. Time to eat!" After a quick breakfast of cereal and an apple, Tony decided to test out his new laptop and see exactly what it can do.

-4 hours later-

Tony was smiling as he stretched from his seat. He learned that his grandmother had put quite a few things on his new laptop, including a DVD player.

"That was fun." Tony said. "Can't wait to show the girls."

"You may not have to wait long." Goldie said. "I overheard Fazdouche's phone conversation. They're gonna be here within the hour."

"Really?" Tony said in excitement. "I'll get packed!

-Pizzeria-

Tony had gathered up his new laptop, some movies, and a few more books before he pedalled back to the pizzeria. He was now waiting outside patiently while trying to catch his breath.

"You didn't have to push yourself like that." Goldie said.

"Sorry...was...excited." Tony rasped. He sat there for about 15 minutes before a big truck pulled into the parking lot. Tony looked to see a trucker wipe his brow with his wrist before he went to the back of the truck while Mr. Fazbear walked out of the pizzeria.

"Mr. Mekton?" he said in surprise. "I thought you went home."

"I did. Couldn't sleep. Came back." Tony said. Mr. Fazbear raised an eyebrow but shrugged before heading towards the truck.

"Well, since you're here, how about helping load the robots inside?" he asked.

"Sure thing." Tony said as he walked towards the back of the truck before the passenger side door of the truck opened up. Tony looked to see and old man around his sixties stumble his way out of the truck. He was bald with wrinkles on his face and liver spots on his head, thick glasses over his eyes, a lab coat, blue slacks, and brown loafers. Tony shrugged before he moved behind the truck.

"Fazbear?" said the old man. "Fazbear! Where are you?"

"I'm right here." Mr. Fazbear said as he walked towards him.

"Ah, Mr. Fazbear." said the old man as they shook hands. "Glad you're here to see them."

"Well I did pay a good sum of money for their upgrades." Mr. Fazbear said. "One of my employees is behind the truck ready to help."

"One of your pizza chefs?"

"No. The Night Guard." Mr. Fazbear said. The old man's eyes widened for a moment in surprise.

"After working all night, one would think they'd be asleep all day." he said as they both walked to the back of the truck and saw Tony standing there next to the trucker, who was yelling at Tony to get lost.

"I'm not moving from this spot!" Tony said as he crossed his arms and glared at the man.

"Listen Mummy Boy-"

"Now now Frank." said the old man as he and Mr. Fazbear walked behind the truck. "Every hand available is good. Means less work for you, unless you wish to unload them all by yourself." The trucker growled before he poked Tony in the chest.

"Just stay out of my way." he said before he opened the truck and climbed inside.

"Forgive Frank." said the old man. "He takes his job a little too seriously." Tony looked down at the man, who smiled up at him. "Professor Tapor. Isaac Tapor."

"Tony Mekton." Tony greeted as they both shook hands.

"So, you're the new Night Guard?" Isaac asked.

"Yep." Tony said before Frank wheeled a big box down the ramp in the truck.

"Where do I put this...thing?" he asked, unknowingly making Tony's eyebrow twitch.

"Right over here." Mr. Fazbear said as he opened the entrance. Frank wheeled the box towards the door, leaving Tony and Isaac alone.

"So tell me," Isaac said. "How are they behaving? The animatronics, I mean."

"Well, they haven't killed me, though they made it clear that they'd I regret doing something stupid." Tony said.

"And their changes at night?" Isaac asked.

"So that wasn't just a glitch in their programming?" Tony asked.

"Unfortunately, my assistant decided to add his own 'upgrades' to them when my back was turned." Isaac huffed. "Though, considering what it does, I'm sure you're not complaining."

"No." Tony said, earning a chuckle from Isaac. "Still, I was surprised that they could all think for themselves."

"Keep it under your...bandages, but they're just the first step. Imagine self-aware robots everywhere, helping us in ways humans cannot." Isaac whispered.

"Sounds like something out of a sci-fi comic." Tony said.

"And yet in these boxes are 10 examples that Artificial Intelligence is a reality! One that could be used to teach our children, help the elderly, and so much more."

"You've just blown my mind." Tony said as Frank came back for another box.

"Scuse me sir." he said to Isaac. "Move!" he yelled at Tony before he walked into the truck.

"Remember, keep it a secret." Isaac whispered.

"Keep what a secret?" Tony asked before he smiled and stood back so Frank could do his job.

-Nine Deliverys later-

Frank had gotten all 10 boxes off and inside the pizzeria before he sat inside his truck and waited for Professor Tapor.

"I believe you'll love the new upgrades Mr. Fazbear." Isaac said.

"I hope so." Fazbear said. "Also, about their free-will that I asked you about-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that their free-will is the core of their upgrades." Isaac said. "Without that, they won't move or anything." Mr. Fazbear's eyes showed anger, but he hid it behind a smile.

"Very well then." Fazbear said.

'YES!' Tony thought behind a smile as well before looking down at one of the boxes. "So, where's the crowbar?" Isaac only chuckled at his words.

"That won't be necessary." Isaac said. "They can get themselves out. Observe." He then pulled out a tiny remote and hit the button. Nothing happened at first before the boxes started shifting around a bit.

"Hello?"

"Where is everything?"

"You're still in the boxes." Tony said. The boxes stopped moving, making the three humans look at each other in confusion. Suddenly, the lids flew off the boxes before each of them slowly sat up and looked at Tony.

"Tony!" they all said with smiles. Isaac smiled at them while Tony and Mr. Fazbear looked at them in shock/surprise.

"Meet your upgraded animatronics." Isaac said as the girls stood up for inspection. Mr. Fazbear looked them over and nodded, while Tony froze at them. Each of them had their mechanical joints hidden, making it almost impossible to tell that they were robots. BG looked like an actual human child without the exposed joints on her elbows or the permablush on her cheeks. Maria's face actually had an expression and could smile, frown, blink, etc., even though she still had no eyes and no teeth. Freddi lost a few inches all around, but she was still a bit bulky. Chica had slimmed down as well, though her butt still looked a little big, and hers and TC's beaks lost their mechanical joints as well. And the rest of them slimmed down a little without looking too provocative, as to remind kid friendly. Needless to say, Tony was impressed.

"Who's this?" Maria asked, looking at Isaac.

"The man who upgraded you all." Fazbear said.

"Oooh." they all said before waving. "Thanks for upgrading us."

"You're quite welcome." Isaac said.

"Well their outsides definitely look different." Fazbear said. "What about the insides?"

"They're faster, stronger, smarter, and still have their criminal database to quickly allow them to escort anyone unfavorable out of the restaurant." Isaac said. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen, or your money back."

"Excellent." Fazbear said. "And, about what we talked about?"

"She's undergoing final checks, so she's not ready yet." Isaac said. "Well, if everything's to your satisfaction, I'll be going." he said before he left and went out to the truck.

"Another one Mr. Fazbear?" Freddi asked.

"Of course. The more, the merrier." he said before he looked at Tony. "Mr. Mekton. I hate to inconvenience you, but Jeff suddenly called off due to personal matters, so I'm left without a Day Guard."

"Are you saying you want me to do both Day and Night Guard shifts?" Tony asked.

"I know it's sudden, but I've invested a lot of money in this place." he said. "And...I'll pay you triple time until Jeff returns."

"Deal!" Tony said as he shook Mr. Fazbear's hand.

"Excellent. Now I can go home." Mr. Fazbear said. "Well, I leave the pizzeria in your hands until we open tomorrow. Good day." And with that, Mr. Fazbear left again. Tony just stared at the door before looking at the girls.

"Well, I'm getting paid to stay here since Jeff bailed." Everyone was quiet before Tony snickered.

"YAAAHOOOO!"

-With Professor Tapor-

Isaac Tapor was messing with his laptop inside the truck, while Frank was cursing some dumbass for speeding in front of him.

"ASSHOLE!" Frank shouted before glaring at the road. "You sure everything's gonna work Professor? What about that bandaged weirdo?"

"Do not fret." Isaac told him. "He's just one person. He won't be able to stop my plans."

"You sure?" Frank asked. "Was that dumbass Jeff supposed to keep an eye on them during their night phases?"

"He was, until his hormones got the better of him and he caused them to see nothing but hatred towards him." Isaac said. "Fool jumped the gun. Still, I was able to get the info I desired from the Night Guard while you were busy. He says that they're behaving as real people, which is what I wished to know. Plus, seeing as how he and Jeff both are still alive, the programming isn't glitching."

"Still, what if that guy becomes a problem?" Frank asked.

"It won't matter. The next upgrades I'm working on will take care of him." Isaac said. "And if they don't, my latest creation will."

"You mean that thing that you're making based off that walking coffin that Mr. Fazbear paid me to get rid of?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Isaac said before chuckling. "It's actually a good thing we acquired that rotting monstrosity. Thanks to it, my research has taken an amazing leap. Still, despite the success, it seems to wildly hostile, constantly speaking the same name."

-Unknown location-

The sounds of chains and angered mechanical howling filled the air as a horrible creature struggled to break free from it's confines. It howled for a few more moments as it struggled to break free before it stopped, a sound close to heavy breathing through a static filled radio radiating from it's mouth, nothing but pure rage and hatred filling in it's glowing red eyes.

"...Bbbbbbeeennnjjjjjaaaaamiiiiiiiinnn!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you like. Sorry if it sounds rushed. Also, the animatronics looked like anthropomorphic animals now. Just saying.


	38. Upgrades Pt2

Tony and the girls were having a blast having the entire pizzeria to themselves. They were examining themselves in their updated forms, with Tony doing his best not to let his mind run wild. Even in their daytime forms, they looked good.

"Hey, we don't look half bad." Bonnie said as she examined her reflection in the window. "Can't see a single joint."

"I'll say." Mangle said as she moved her eyes all around her body before putting them back in her sockets.

"Hope the customers like our new looks." TF said.

"So do I." Freddi said.

"What's not to like?" Tony asked with a smile. "You all look amazing, and you're all nice."

"Thanks Tony." Maria said, showing off a smile of her own. Tony smiled before he noticed TB staring down at herself. He walked over to her until he stood next to her, his hands in his pockets. "You okay?" he asked. TB's head slightly turned to look at him before looking back down. "You not liking your new look?"

"I...I was scared." she finally admitted.

"Scared? Of what?" Tony asked.

"Scared that...I wouldn't be turned on." she said. The others shifted their eyes towards TB as she continued. "Scared that I would go back into storage. Back into the darkness. Back to being...unloved." Her hand was over her heart, her eyes full of sadness as her ears drooped. "I know that I only have memories up to when I was activated after my first upgrade, but the mere thought that I wouldn't wake up terrified me." Tony's eyes softened as he felt his heart ache, while the others soon had equal sadness in their eyes. To have yourself turned on and off by a simple flip of a switch, your very existence in the palm of someone else's hand, was truly terrified.

"Did you all feel that way?" Tony asked as he looked over his shoulder at them all. No words were spoken, but he miserable looks on their faces said it all.

"And the worst part of it all," TB continued. "Was the thought of not seeing you again." TB's lower lip trembled and she looked like she wanted to cry. She kept staring at the ground before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and looked up in surprise. "Wha?"

"If that happened, I'd find that switch and pry it out of whoever's hand turned you off before turning you back on." Tony said. "No way would I leave you, any of you, to that kind of lonely existence."

"Tony." TB said in hardly a whisper as the others all stared at him.

"You're all my friends. That's what friends do." he said. Silence filled the pizzeria as they all stood there. TB's eyes were wide before the welled up with something. Her lower lip trembled again before she reached around Tony's waist and hugged him while burying her face in his shoulder and cried. Tony just stood there and gently patted her back with a smile before he felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down to see BG smiling up at him while hugging his leg. He then saw a thin pair of striped arms wrap around him and TB, knowing who they belong to before the others all joined in on the hug. Everyone was smiling while they all had tears in their eyes, truly happy to hear that someone care so much for them after all the years of mistreatment and all the horrible things that were said about them.

"Tony." TB quietly sobbed. "Thank you!"

-1 hour later-

After the group hug, TB's fear disappeared and everyone scattered into their own parts of the pizzeria. Tony was doing something inside the office, while the girls were off checking their systems and newest upgrades.

"Okay, just set this up this way, aaaaand done!" Tony said as he clicked a few keys on his laptop. "Now, let's see here-"

"TONY!" Tony jumped from his seat and whipped his head to see Chica and TC smiling at him with big eyes.

"What? What's going on?!" Tony yelled.

"Bandages! Now!" Chica yelled while TC bounced in place.

"What? Oh, bandages? Okay." he said before he pulled out a roll. "But why do you-" The girls squeeled after they took the roll and ran off. "...need them?" Tony just stood there before he sighed and walked out of the office. "Seek, and ye shall find." he muttered as he walked towards the one place they'd be after they had bandages. The kitchen. He had his hand up and placed it on the door, but froze before he could open it. He couldn't move his body, or his lips at all. 'What?! Why can't I...Goldie? What are you doing?'

"Sorry Tony, but those two asked me not to let you in." she said. "So you go somewhere else and let them be." Tony's body went limp before he stared at the door and sighed, then turned and walked away.

"I'll go see what Mangle's up to." he said as he walked around the pizzeria. "Unless she's asked that she be left alone. Well, Goldie?"

"Nah, she's okay." Goldie said.

"Alright." Tony said as he rounded the corner and walked where Mangle would be. "Mangle? You here?"

"Yes, and no." she answered. Tony raised an eyebrow before he felt something grab his ankle and looked down. He sighed as he brought his leg up, with Mangle's soft hand connected to his ankle.

"Okay. Now where's the rest of you?" he asked before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Nevermind. I know where you are." he said before he turned around to see her, without her head. He jumped before he groaned. "Mangle!" Mangle's laughter could be heard from below a nearby chair that her body was walking towards. It reached down and pulled her laughing head out before sticking it back to her body.

"That's still funny!" she said as her hand released Tony's ankle and skittered over to her, climbed up her body, and reattached itself to her wrist. "Glad you came. How do I look?"

"You look great." he said, making her blush.

"Thanks." she said before she hugged him again.

"Clingy today, aren't we?" he asked with a laugh.

"Just happy." she said. "TB wasn't the only one that was afraid to be turned off. We all were."

"Hey now." Tony said as he hugged her back. "Let's not talk about being turned off and such. Let's talk about other things. How are the new upgrades?"

"They're great!" she said as she released him and backed up. "Watch this." she said before she fell apart into even more pieces than before. "And it's even better. Try to take a piece and run." Tony looked at all the pieces before he grabbed her left foot and took off. He had it to his chest and got three steps before he felt it pull towards her, knocking the wind out of him. He looked back to see her grinning at him. "All my parts have a magnetic pull so those little kids don't keep running out of the area with them. The harder you pull, the stronger it pulls back."

"Cool." Tony said before he looked down at her foot, then back at her before a wicked smile formed on his lips.

"Uh, what's with that look Tony?" Mangle asked. Tony didn't answer as he raised his other hand near her foot. "Tony?" she said before he placed his fingers on the bottom of her foot and her eyes widened. "Don't. You. Dare."

"Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!" he said as he began tickling her foot. Mangle busted up laughing as all her parts began squirming on the ground.

"NO! STOP! T-TONY! HAHAHA! YO-YOU BASTARD! QUIT I-HAHAHA! SOMEONE H-HELP ME!" Mangle shrieked. Tony laughed as well while Mangle slowly pulled her self together and jumped him. The two of them landed on the ground, with Mangle pinning Tony to the floor.

"Oh shit!" Tony said as he stared up at Mangle, who glaring down at him with a grin while her foot reconnected itself.

"Tickle me, will ya?!" she said. "Let's see how you like it!" She then began to mercilessly tickle Tony's sides, making him squirm and thrash under her.

"ACK! NO! HAHA! MANGLE! UNFAIR! HA! YOU'RE ST-STRONGER THAN M-ME! HEEELP!" Tony yelled as tears of laughter quickly came to his eyes. Mangle grinned before Tony reached up and and tickled her sides. She laughed and squirmed as he tickled her back, both of their laughter echoing around the room. They then began to roll around the floor, trying to out tickle the other before they both seperated and laid on the floor, laughing and trying to compose themselves.

"That was a dirty stunt you pulled." Mangle said with a giggle.

"Well you jumping me like that wasn't exactly something I would call fair." Tony retorted. The both of them just laughed before Mangle rolled over on top of Tony, smiling down at him. Tony smiled back before he gently kissed her. Mangle kissed back as they laid there on the ground before Tony broke it for air.

"I'm glad you don't feel awkward around me anymore Tony." she said as she lay on top of him.

"Same here." he said as he hugged her.

"Little Tony's growing up." Goldie teased in his head.

"Tony!" Tony and Mangle perked up at Tony's name being called. "Tony! Where are you?"

"Over here!" Tony shouted as he and Mangle got up and dusted themselves off just as the sound of footsteps came and Bonnie came running in.

"There you are!" she said as she walked towards him.

"I'm here. What's up?" Tony asked.

"TB and I wanna play songs for you! Come see!" she said before dragging him away. "I'll return him later Mangle!"

"Whoa! I can walk! Hey!" he yelled in protest before looking back at Mangle. "I'll see ya later, Mangle!"

"Okay!" she said with a wave. "See ya later."


	39. Upgrades Pt3

TB was waiting on stage, eager to show Tony one of the new upgrades she and Bonnie received. She only hoped that Tony would like them.

"I got him!" TB turned to see Bonnie walking quickly towards the stage with Tony right behind her.

"Okay, I'm here now." Tony said as he hunched over and tried to catch his breath. "Can't run as fast as you girls."

"Sorry Tony." TB said. Tony blinked as he looked up at TB. "We just wanted to show you our new upgrades."

"Is your voice autotuning?" Tony asked.

"It is." she said. "Bonnie can do it too."

"What do you think, Tony?" Bonnie asked, her voice autotuning as well.

"That's pretty impressive." Tony said. "Though, for a second, I thought your voice box was busted." he said, making them all laugh.

"That's not all." Bonnie said, her voice back to normal. "Question: You ever listen to any music that wasn't English?"

"Sometimes. Wait, why?" Tony asked. TB and Bonnie smiled before they took up their guitars and began to play. It wasn't until Tony heard them singing did he understand the question. They were singing in Japanese. Tony wanted to ask about it, but he was too enthralled by their singing to interrupt. The two of them finished the song before looking at Tony.

"What'd you think?" Bonnie asked.

"That was...awesome!" Tony said. Both of their faces lit up at his words as he clapped his hands. "So you two can speak Japanese now?"

"According to our updates, we can speak all languages." TB said.

"All of them? As in, every single language known to man?!" Tony asked, now truly astonished.

"That's right. All the others have this upgrade as well." Bonnie said. "Though, I don't think they were given to us to sing with."

"We had some customers who didn't speak any English come here a little before you started working here." TB said when Tony gave them a confused look. "Now we can understand so that we can take their orders next time something like that happens." Tony blinked before he slowly frowned, taking the two of them off guard. "What? You don't like foreign languages?"

"That is completely unfair." he said in a low voice. TB and Bonnie looked at each other, concerned that they had made Tony mad. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to learn another language? It's really hard!"

"Huh?" they both asked.

"I took a Spanish Class in High School!" he said, now sounding like a little kid complaining about a broken toy. "I passed, but only because I spent endless nights studying! And now I hear you two can speak every language after only one night?! That's just unfair!" He then crossed his arms, turned away, and pouted. "Wish I could do that." TB and Bonnie just stared at Tony's back before looking at each other. They smiled before they started giggling as they started walking towards Tony.

"We're sorry, Tony." Bonnie said as she stood to his left side.

"We didn't mean to make you upset." TB said as she stood on his right side. The two of them surrounded Tony in a hug, which seemed to ease Tony out of his soured mood. He sighed before he wrapped an arm around them both and hugged back.

"It's okay." Tony said, feeling better.

"If you want, we could teach you how to speak other languages." Bonnie offered.

"Any language you want." TB added.

"Really?" Tony asked. "You'd do that?"

"We're already teaching you guitar, so why not?" TB said.

"And," Bonnie said as she turned Tony towards her and smiled down at him with half-lidded eyes. "If you do good, we'll reward you for your hard work." she whispered next to Tony's lips.

"What'd you say to that?" TB asked as her soft body pressed up against Tony's back.

"Um...When's the first lesson?" Tony asked with a blush, making the two of them smile before Bonnie started sniffing the air.

"Guess Chica and TC are cooking pizza again." TB said as she and Tony began sniffing the air as well. They were so focused on smelling the air that they barely had time to register the yellow blur that streaked past them, taking Tony with it.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. Next chapter will be much longer. I promise.


	40. Upgrades Pt4

Tony didn't understand what had just happened. One moment he was between Bonnie and TB's soft bodies. The next, he was in the kitchen with an excited Chica and TC.

"What's gotten into you two?" Tony asked, noticing how bouncy the two of them were.

"OHMYGOSHYOU'RENEVERGONNABELIEVEWHATHAPPENEDIT'SSOAMAZINGICAN'TBELIEVETHISISREAL-" TC said rapidly.

"TONYDOYOUKNOWWHATITISTHATTCANDIHAVENOWIT'SSOINCREDIBLE-" Chica said equally as rapidly. The two of them just on spouting words too fast to understand before Tony reached up and clamped their beaks shut.

"I'm gonna release your beaks, but only if you talk at a speed I can follow. Okay?" Tony said. Chica and TC smiled and nodded before Tony released their beaks. "Now, why are you too so happy?"

"WE CAN EAT FOOD!" they said before releasing a joyous scream.

"You...what?" Tony asked.

"We ran a check on our own systems to see what exactly our new upgrades were, and we discovered that we can actually eat food!" TC said.

"And taste it!" Chica added as she held up half a pepperoni pizza. "All without hurting our systems! It's wonderful! I didn't know pizza could taste so good!"

"So that's why you two were so eager for my spare bandages earlier." Tony said. "Well, I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves, but how exactly can you eat? Actually, I'd rather not know. I might regret hearing the answer."

"It's not just food." TC said as she picked up a cup. "We can drink too." she said before drinking some soda. "It tickles!" she giggled.

"That Professor guy really went all out." Tony said.

"You mean the old man that upgraded us?" Chica asked.

"That's him." Tony said.

"If you see him again, tell him we said thanks." TC said.

"Sure thing." Tony said as Chica handed him a slice. "Thanks."

"No problem. We're gonna be making tons more in a moment." Chica said.

"Whoa, hold on!" Tony said. "I know you two are excited, but that's a bit of a bad idea."

"How so?" TC asked.

"One pizza a night so far hasn't been noticed by Mr. Fazbear or the staff, maybe." Tony said. "But you two start making tons of pizzas every night, making Mr. Fazbear lose profit, and someone's gonna notice. And I don't think Mr. Fazbear would be pleased about that." Both Chica and TC blinked before they realized that Tony was right.

"Sorry." they said as they hung their heads in guilt.

"Didn't mean to make you two upset. Just thinking about the long run." Tony said before a thought crossed his mind. "Can the others eat food?"

"Well...I don't know." Chica said.

"How about this. You two ask them, and I'll pay for the extra pizzas if they can. Okay?" Tony suggested.

"Okay!" they said before running out of the kitchen. Tony smiled before looking back at the slice in his hand, shrugged, and began eating as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Good pizza." Tony said before finishing off the slice. "Is that why they didn't want me in there earlier?"

"They wanted to make sure that they could eat before telling you." Goldie said. "Good call with keeping them from making a lot of pizza."

"Thanks. Though I have to say, I'm starting to get jealous of them." Tony said as he walked through the halls. "First the language stuff, now the pizza. I bet they won't get fat, even if they ate the pizzeria's entire stock of food."

"Probably not." Goldie said.

-Pirate's Cove-

Foxy was swinging her sword around like an expert, testing out her new body to see if it moved around better than before.

"Hmm. Faster. More agile. Yeah, definitely an improvement." she said as she looked down at herself.

"What is?" Foxy's ears perked up and she turned to see Tony walking onto her ship.

"Tony!" she said with a smile as he walked up to her. "Thanks for coming."

"Hey Foxy." Tony said with a wave. "Saw you practicing just now. You look like you got faster."

"I am faster." she said. "You hear for a lesson?"

"Sure. Got plenty of time." Tony said. Foxy smirked as she went to retrieve another sword for him to use.

"You wanna know something?" Goldie asked. "She doesn't say it out loud, but she really wants you to give her another steam cleaning." Tony's face went so red, you could practically see it under his bandages.

"Shut up! Don't say that!" Tony said.

"Don't say what?" Foxy asked as she walked out of the ship.

"Nothing!" Tony said quickly as he straightened himself up and looked at her. Foxy blinked while Tony smiled.

"He's lying. He's thinking about giving you another steam cleaning." Goldie said as she appeared next to him.

"WHO'S THE ONE THAT PUT THE THOUGHT IN MY HEAD?!" Tony roared, making Goldie laugh before disappearing.

"Is that true Tony?" Foxy asked. Tony began to stutter and spout gibberish at her, which made her smirk and place a hand on her hip while shifting her weight to one leg. Tony finally gave up and sighed as he held the tip of his thumb and pointer close together.

"A little. I'm sorry if I sound like a perv." he mumbled. Foxy chuckled before she threw him his sword.

"I don't mind." she said. "If anything, having you steam clean me sounds nice."

"Huh?" Tony said as he looked at her.

"How about we spice up this lesson?" she said. "If you win, I'll let you steam clean me tonight." Tony stared at her before a smile started crawling to his lips. "But," she said, halting his smile. "If I win...hmmm."

"Hmm?" Tony said.

"If I win...I'll think of something." she said. "Now, get ready!" Tony and Foxy both got into their stances and began circling around on the deck, waiting for the other to make their move. Foxy began by lunging at Tony, who barely had time to evade as he jumped to the side.

"Fast!" Tony yelled as he brought his sword up to block her slash. The two of them exchanged slashes and guards, with Tony barely hanging on while Foxy looked calm as she fought. Tony would jump around at times, doing his best to avoid her strikes before slashing at her. She smiled as she stepped out of the way, tripped Tony, and elbowed him in the back. Tony winced as he fumbled around while reaching up to his ribs and coughing.

"Do you yeild?" Foxy asked. Tony took a few deep breaths before facing her.

"Not a chance." he said as he ran towards her and thrust his sword at her, only to miss again as she side-stepped him. She grinned before she rammed the hilt of her blade into his back, causing him to fall flat onto the deck.

"Not good enough Tony." Foxy said as she grinned down at him. She waited for him to stand up and challenge her again, but it slowly faded when she noticed that Tony was on all fours and coughing. "Tony?"

"Ribs...still sore...bad idea." he wheezed out.

"They're still hurt and you still accepted my challenge?" Foxy yelled as she ran over to him and helped him onto his back. "Hang on." she said before her eyes went all green on him. "You're ribs are still bruised, but they're not cracked. That's good."

"You...have X-ray vision now?" Tony asked.

"It was another upgrade we got in case something happened and we needed to see if someone had anything broken." Foxy said.

"I'm jealous." Tony said with a smile. "Guess that was a bad idea to fight."

"You're telling me." Foxy said before giving him a serious look. "No more lesson until a doctor gives you a clean bill of health. Understand?"

"Yes." Tony said as she helped him up.

"You go and rest in the office." Foxy told him. "I'll help you there."

"Thanks." Tony said as the two of them walked. It was a bit slow, but they reached the office.

"You rest up." she said as he sat in his chair. "I want you awake for later."

"What's later?" Tony asked.

"I won that fight, so you owe me." she said with a wink before leaving. "Bye."

"I wonder if I should be scared." Tony said as he relaxed in his chair.


	41. Upgrades Pt5

A/N: Short chapter.

* * *

Tony was messing with his laptop in his office after his fight with Foxy, taking it easy on his sore ribs as the day ticked on. He flipped up the tablet to see where everyone was, making sure that nothing out of the ordinary was happening before closing the tablet and coming face to face with BG.

"Hi Tony!" she said before she walked over towards him.

"Oh. Hey BG." Tony greeted before she jumped up and sat in Tony's lap. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" BG said before looking at the laptop. "What's this?"

"It's my new laptop." Tony said. "My grandma sent it to me after hearing that I got a job."

"What's it do?" BG asked.

"Lots of things depending on what you install or look up." Tony said. "I plan on showing everyone something later, but I'll show you something you might like." he said as he brought up an image search screen. "You asked me what it was like outside once, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"Well, this is but a small fraction of what's outside." he said as he typed in 'scenery' and hit 'Enter'. The screen then showed multiple pictures that varied between nature and man made structures. BG's eyes widened as she brought her face closer to the screen, completely enraptured by the photos she was seeing. "What do you think?" Tony asked.

"I...I've never...seen..." she said. All she had known was the pizzeria and what was inside it's walls. A few days ago, she got to see outside in the parking lot. Now, she was looking at scenes of places that were all around the world, each one vastly far away from the little place she lived in. "More."

"More?" Tony said.

"I wanna see more!" she said. Tony grinned before he started typing.

"Alright then, but we'll be a little more specific this time." he said. "Let's see what we get when I type in Italy."

-30 minutes later-

Tony had shown BG various sights of various places in various countries around the world. Italy, Russia, Brazil, Japan, and many other places were shown to her, each of them making her excited for more.

"Another place! Another place!" she yelled in excitement.

"You've seen so much, but you want more?" Tony asked.

"So many places! So many sights! I love it!" she said. Tony couldn't help but laugh at her reactions.

"Maybe later." he said before closing the laptop. "Besides, I still have something to show everyone later."

"Aww." she said in a sad tone. "Well, what's your favorite one?"

"My favorite one?" Tony said. "Hmm. Never really thought about it."

"I liked that place that had those trees with the pink leaves!" BG said. "I wish I could there!"

"That's Japan." Tony said. "Anyway, let's get going. The others are *Yawn* probably wanting to talk."

"You tired?" BG asked.

"A little." Tony said. "I'm being pay a lot to stay here until Jeff gets back, or until Mr. Fazdork gets a new Day Guard."

"I hope Jeff stays away." BG said as they walked down the hall. "In fact, I wish that he'd get sent to-" BG said before stopping herself.

"Sent to where?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." BG said before running off. "Bye!"

"What was that about?" Tony asked.

"I think she was about to talk about where all those that I encounter end up." Goldie said as she appeared before him.

"Did they die?" Tony asked, a twinge of fear in his voice.

"No, but death would probably be better." she said as she lowered her head. "They get sent to an insane asylum."

"A nut house?" Tony said in surprise.

"I play horrible images through their mind, making them scream and make others believe they're crazy. It's been that way to anyway that made eye contact with me while I was running on hate." she explained. "Now that I'm more lucid and less hateful, I feel nothing but regret for my actions."

"Can't you undo it?" he asked.

"If I could meet them, yes." she said. "But I've yet to see any of them walk into the pizzeria after they were sent away."

"I see." Tony said. "Maybe it wears off after awhile and they just moved away?" he suggested.

"Maybe." Goldie said, her head still low. Tony stared at her before closing his eyes and concentrating. He imagined Goldie in front of him and thought of wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. He heard her gasp before she smiled as she made him think that she was hugging back. "Thank you."

"Anytime." he said as he stopped his concentration and walked down the hallway. Goldie stayed floating there while gazing softly at Tony's back with a smile before disappearing.

* * *

A/N: Not much, but it was all I had.


	42. Dancing Fool!

A/N: Reposted. Slightly longer.

* * *

Tony was walking down the halls of the pizzeria, wondering who he should talk to next. He held up his hand and began counting on his fingers.

"The Bonnies, the Chicas, BG, Foxy, Mangle...That leaves Maria and the Freddis." he said. "Well, the Prize Corner's close by, so I'll pay Maria a visit." He then started walking towards the Prize Corner, hoping to see Maria, and that she didn't pull him into her box again.

-Prize Corner-

Tony arrived in the prize corner and walked towards the Prize Box, only to find it open and empty.

"Where is she?" he asked as he looked around the room. "Maybe she went to the office." he said as he left the Prize Corner, not noticing a shadow creep along the ground.

"Tony." came a faint whisper. Tony stopped for a moment to listen, but started walking again when nothing was heard. "Tony." This time was a little louder, making him stop and look over his shoulder.

"Maria?" he said as he looked around.

"Tony~." sang Maria's voice from nowhere.

"Where are you?" Tony asked. "Are you here, or am I dreaming this now?"

"If you are," Maria whispered before she rested her chin on his shoulder from behind. "Then never wake up."

"Hello Maria." Tony said as he turned to look at her with a smile. She smiled back as her body coiled around him like a snake. "Having fun?"

"Yes." she said as her form continued to slither all over him. "My body's more flexible." she said before her arms and legs coiled around his from behind. "And stronger." She began moving his limbs all over the place.

"Hey!" he said in protest as she began making him walk around in a funny manner. His arms flailed as he did big, bowl legged steps. "Someone! Help! I'm a victim of Role Reversal!" he shouted, making her laugh as she made him dance. "Where'd you even learn these moves?!" Tony asked while Maria and Goldie started laughing. "This is not funny! Let me go!"

"No way!" Maria laughed as she walked Tony through the pizzeria. "I've gotta show the others!"

"First my mobility, now my dignity." Tony mumbled as he started walking towards the kitchen. Maria made him open the door and walk in to find Chica and TC hanging around and talking. "Help!" he yelled, making the two of them look at the sorry sight that Tony was.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Chica asked.

"And why is Maria wrapped around you like a second set of bandages?" TC asked.

"So I can do this." Maria answered as she started making Tony do a can-can. "Tony's a natural dancer!"

"I am not!" Tony yelled as Chica and TC began to point and laugh. "NOT HELPING!"

"I'm sorry!" Chica laughed. "But this is too good!"

"What else can you do, Tony?" TC giggled.

"Hmm." Maria said, imitating Tony's voice while using her hand to move his lips. "Let me try this." She then made him stand on his toes before spinning. He began to leap about the room in big steps before TC and Chica lost it and fell the floor laughing. "I've always wanted to be a ballerina! Now my wish has come true!"

"Goldie! Help me! Scare her off or something!" Tony yelled. Goldie appeared floating above them, making Maria stop and look up at her.

"Tony shouldn't be dancing." Goldie said. Tony sighed before Goldie said. "At least, not alone." Tony's head whipped up as Goldie grinned at TC and Chica. "He needs a partner." All the girls grinned before TC and Chica danced next to Tony, who was still being pulled around by Maria, causing Goldie to laugh as she vanished, her voice still being heard inside the kitchen.

"I swear, I'll get you all for this!" Tony said as he glared at them. The dancing went on for a few moments before Goldie stopped laughing and ordered everyone to stop dancing. "Thank you Goldie." Tony said as he looked at Goldie, but frowned when he noticed the serious look on her face. "Something wrong?"

"Someone's in the parking lot, and it's NOT Mr. Fazbear."

-Earlier-

Across the street from the pizzeria, a figure was looking at the pizzeria through a pair of binoculars. It saw BG looking around and talking, but couldn't read her lips. It flipped open a book and began writing something down.

9:13 A.M.

Nothing happening since animatronics and bandaged man walked into pizzeria.

9:14 A.M.-11:42 A.M.

No movement detected near entrance.

The figure put the binoculars down and rubbed it's eyes before sighing.

"Ugh, this is so boring!" whined a female voice. "Stupid grandpa. Can't believe I agreed to case this dumb place. 'This place has wronged many people." she said, imitating an old man's voice. "'We can't allow it to continue with it's evil ways. People disappearing, cover ups. Blah, blah, blah.' C'mon Grandpa. This place a den of evil? More like a den of loud kids and pizza." she muttered before her stomach growled. "Mmmm. Pizza sounds so good right now." She stared out at the pizzeria for a few moments before standing up. "Ahh, I'll risk it. What do I got to lose?" she said as she walked out of the building and walked into the parking lot.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all like the revision.


	43. The Mystery Woman

A/N: For those who may not know, I revised the ending of the last chapter.

* * *

Tony was heading for the entrance while the girls all hid, keeping out of sight as the mysterious woman walked across the parking lot towards the pizzeria. Tony stood at the entrance just as the woman stopped at the door. She was a little shorter than Tony, lightly tanned skin, a brown eyes. Her long red hair was kept in a ponytail under a blue hat, which hid most of her eyes. She had a C-cup under a blue and white stripped shirt, light brown khakis hung low on her waist, and purple shoes. The girls that were spying glared at the woman as she knocked on the glass.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked.

"You got any pizza?" she asked back. Tony pointed at the sign that read 'CLOSED' on the front door. "Please?"

"We're closed." Tony said. "Besides, I'm not a pizza chef. I'm the night guard."

"Night guard? It's daytime." she said.

"The other guy took off for an emergency or something. I'm being paid extra to take both shifts." Tony said.

"Can you spare any food?" she asked.

"Only if I wanna be fired." Tony said.

"I wouldn't tell." she said before pulling out some money. "I'll pay." Tony just looked at her before sighing.

"Wait right here. I'll be right back." he said before walking away. When he was out of sight, the girls came out and surrounded him.

"Who is that?" TB asked.

"Don't know." Tony replied.

"What does she want?"

"Is she trying to break in?"

"Should we call Mr. Fazbear?"

"She just wants some pizza." Tony said in irritation. "I figure we give her some, she pays and leaves, then we carry on with our lives."

"I think there's more to it." Goldie said as she floated ahead of him while facing him.

"Is she trying to break in?" Freddi snarled as she looked in the direction of the entrance.

"No." Goldie said. "She's at the entrance writing into a notebook."

"What's she writing?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. I can't see since she's a few feet away from the door." Goldie said. "And she also keeps looking inside, like she's casing the place."

"Maybe she's a thief." TF said.

"If she is, she picked the wrong place." Foxy said.

"Hmm." Tony said. "I have an idea."

-Later-

The woman was waiting outside while writing in the book.

_11:45 A.M._

_Made contact with bandaged man, now designated as Pizzeria Night Guard. Nothing out of ordinary. Asked for pizza, man has disappeared into pizzeria._

_12:23 P.M. _

_Still waiting for pizza outside of entrance. No signs of any movement inside pizzeria._

She shut the book before and placed it in her back pocket before turning back to the pizzeria. She was waiting for awhile before she spotted Tony coming towards the entrance, a small pizza box in his hand.

"I got a small pepperoni. I forgot to ask what you wanted." he said.

"I like pepperoni." Tony said as she dug some money out of her pocket.

"Hold on." Tony said. "I'll let you have this for free, if..."

"If?" she said, raising an eyebrow as Tony unlocked the door and opened it up.

"You come inside and join me for lunch." Tony said. The woman just stared at him as he held the door open. "It gets lonely staying inside a tiny office by myself for hours." Tony watched as she eye him suspiciously. "What? I'm opening the door, so it's not breaking and entering." She looked at him with caution before stepping inside. She took the pizza from him before opening the box and smelling it.

"This smells good." she said before turning towards him, only to find that he had vanished. "Mr. Night Guard?...Hello?" She looked around a bit, keeping her eyes open as she pushed on the door. When it didn't open, she tried to push harder before she put the pizza down and began to try forcing the door open, her actions becoming slightly frantic. After a good 30 seconds of struggling, she slowly turned back towards the dark pizzeria. "I shouldn't brought my own lunch!" she mumbled before she reached into her notebook and began to frantically scribble into the pages.

_12:27 P.M._

_Locked inside Pizzeria! Night Guard has vanished! All alone! No one else in sig-_

Her hand froze when she felt a chill on her neck. Her hand began trembling as the sound of synthetic breathing came from behind her. She slowly turned around to face a red fo-

SCRRREEEEEEECH!

THUD!

Woman's P.O.V.

I could hear faint voices through the darkness as I lay on the something fuzzy. It felt like carpet against my skin.

"Why'd you take over, Goldie?" It sounded like the Night Guard, and he was sounding angry at someone. But...who could be here? A friend?

"Because I was looking over her shoulder when she walked in." said a female voice. "I only saw one page, but it looks like she's been spending a lot of time monitoring the pizzeria."

"Is that why you took over and made me hide when her back was turned and had Foxy scare her so bad she fainted?" said the Night Guard. So that's why he vanished. Wait...what happened? Let's see...The Night Guard let me in, gave me pizza, disappeared, felt a chill on my neck, then I saw-

"MONSTER!" I screamed in panic as I sat up off the floor. I looked around to see that I was surrounded by the animatronics and the Night Guard. In a panic, I jumped up and socked myself against the wall, staring at them all with terror in my eyes as they all eyed me. I stopped when I saw that one of the animatronics was floating, yes. floating in mid air. The Night Guard was sitting in a big chair behind a desk with a notebook in his hand. _My _notebook. "H-Hey! Give that back!"

"Oh, we will." said the Freddi Fazbear animatronic as she took the notebook from his hand. "Right after you tell us why you've been spying on this place since we re-opened!"

"Y-You talked? Like a regular person?" I asked. How could they speak like that? Were they smart? Why give this kind of intelligence to a pizzeria robot?

"We'll ask the questions." said the white fox animatronic. "How about you tell us your name."

"My name...My names Jennifer. Jeniffer Fitzgerald!"

* * *

A/N: To all those who keep pestering me to write, please ease up. I can't write without inspiration. Plus, I have a life outside Fanfiction. Thank you.


	44. Girl Talk

A/N: For all those wondering about who the girl is, let this clear it all up for you. Also, I don't know what happened to Jeremy Fitzgerald in the original game, so I'm winging it.

* * *

Everyone stared at the woman that was against the wall, who they just learned was named Jeniffer Fitzgerald.

"Jennifer Fitzgerald?" BG asked in shock as she and all the girls stared at her.

"You guys know her?" Tony asked in confusion before the woman spoke up.

"My grandfather worked in this place back in 1987. His name's Jeremy Fitzgerald." They all looked at her before the girls scanned her face and verified it.

"She IS Jeremy's grandchild!" Freddi said. That sent the lot of them into a frenzy of 'I don't believe it' and 'She looks a little like him' and such.

"Goldie." Tony said, gaining her attention. "Who's Jeremy Fitzgerald?"

"He was a-" Goldie said before the chatter got too loud. She whipped her head around with black eyes before shouting, "**QUIET!**" All of them shut up and stared at her before Goldie turned back to Tony with normal eyes. "Jeremy Fitzgerald was a Night Guard back in 1987. He was one of the lucky few to leave with his life."

"AHHH!" screamed Jennifer in terror as she pointed at them. "MY GRANDFATHER WAS RIGHT! YOU GUYS DID MURDER THOSE OTHER NIGHT GUARDS BY STUFFING THEM INTO SUITS!" The girls flinched at her words as she screamed and them. "YOU HORRIBLE MONSTERS ALSO SENT A LOT OF THEM TO THE NUTHOUSE!" she yelled before pulling out a pocket knife and shakingly pointed it at them. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" They girls all reacted to the knife she held, telling her that she was hostile.

"And what do you think you're gonna do with that?" Chica asked.

"I-I-I'll skin you robo-freaks!" she stuttered, fear evident in her eyes and voice. All of them just glared at her for her actions. Insulting them, and bringing something like that into a kid-friendly place like this.

"Put...the knife...down!" Freddi said in a low voice.

"Yeah right!" said Jennifer. "Like I'm gonna let you kill me without a fight!"

"12 to 1 odds against you." TF said. "Not very good odds."

"I don't care!" she snapped. "Now I see why Grandpa was so fixated on this place and...and why are you still alive?!" she yelled when she looked at Tony. "They kill all the Night Guards and-" She was cut off when Maria wrapped her hand around her mouth, followed by the rest of her with her body.

"Thank you. She was giving me a headache." Bonnie said.

"Still, you can't blame her for the way she's acting." Goldie said. "Remember how Tony was the first day he worked here? Jeff told him about how we used to stuff those we catch into suits before the upgrades." The others all looked at each other in realization before they looked back at her, their previous anger replaced with understanding. Jennifer was struggling against Maria's body entangled around her while BG took the pocket knife that she had dropped.

"Hey." Tony said as he walked in front of Jennifer. "Whatever it is that you've heard of this place has ended since it's reconstruction." She stared at him as he smiled and said, "Besides, they're really friendly once you get to really know them." Jennifer looked at them all to see that they were each giving her a friendly smile. She stopped squirming, but she still looked terrified.

"If I let you go, will you let us explain?" Maria asked. Jennifer meekly nodded before Maria slithered away from her, letting her lean against the wall before falling down to sit.

"So...what did happen?" she asked.

"First off, what exactly have you heard about this place?" Foxy asked.

"Everything I heard about this place was mostly told to me by my grandfather." she said. "He told me about how every night was a constant struggle to live since the animatronics were trying to kill him."

"That was the glitchy software we were given." Freddi said.

"In all of you?" she asked. All of them nodded, except for Goldie. "What about you?" she asked Goldie.

"I'm...different." she said, not sure she'd be able to handle the truth about her that well.

"And how exactly are you floating? Advanced hovering technology?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm...I'm a ghost." she said bluntly. All of them said nothing as Jennifer stared at Goldie. She blinked a few times before chuckling.

"Nice joke." she said. Goldie sighed before she disappeared before her very eyes, stopping the chuckling.

"Um...*gulp*...Wha...Where'd she go just now?" Jennifer timidly asked as she looked around.

"Miss." Tony said. Jennifer looked at Tony, who looked her straight in the eye and said, "Goldie Fazbear is indeed a ghost." Jennifer looked at him as her face visibly paled before her eyes rolled back and she fainted. Goldie reappeared into the room and joined the others in staring down at Jennifer.

"Maybe not the best idea." Goldie said.

-4:37 P.M.-

Jennifer stirred from her sleep and blinked a few times, wondering what exactly happened.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she looked around. She saw a desk in front of her with a tablet, two doorways next to windows, and she felt that she was in a chair. She blinked a few times before he eyes shot open and she jumped out of her chair. "The Pizzeria! Animatronics! Ghost Bears!" She began to hyperventilate as her eyes darted around the office before she saw a piece of paper on the desk. She quickly scanned it in a panic.

_Open Tablet_

Her eyes quickly went to the tablet before opening it. She saw the Main Stage, where Tony and all the other animatronics were talking away. All except Goldie.

"Where is she?" Jennifer squeeked before flipping rapidly through every camera view. "Where? Where?! WHERE?!"

"Ahem." Jennifer froze, her face paling again. "I thought we could have a proper talk. One-on-one." Jennifer slowly lowered the tablet to see Goldie floating before her, a smile on her face. Jennifer trembled while her eyes welled up at the sight of the ghost before her.

"Who...what exactly are you?" she finally asked.

"I'm a ghost that's bound to this pizzeria." Goldie answered. "I can't recall when or why I was bound here, but I'm here."

"I...I heard about you." Jennifer said. "My gr-grandfather told me that a strange golden fazbear once appeared before him, but he looked away before you did anything."

"Smart move." Goldie said. "Back then, I'd have sent him to the insane asylum if he had made eye contact with me." She then reverted her eyes to empty holes before saying, "Well, if I had eyes at the time."

"AHH!" Jennifer screamed before ducking under the desk.

"I'm sorry!" Goldie immediately apologized as her eyes turned blue again. "I didn't mean to scare you!" Jennifer didn't move at first, but she slowly crawled back out while trembling.

"P-please don't do that again." she stuttered as she got back into the seat.

"Now then, I'd like to ask you a question." Goldie said. "Why exactly were you spying on the pizzeria?"

"M-m-my grandpa was obsessed with this place after he left many years ago." she said. "He always said that Mr. Fazbear was covering something up here. Mainly the murder of other Night Guards, or that some of them went on sudden vacation, or some other BS."

"The ones on vacation are probably still in the nut house." Goldie said. "As for the murders, I'm afraid that there's some truth to that. Before their current upgrades, their software made them think that anyone still here at night was an exoskeleton that was outside a suit, so they'd forcefully stuff them inside the suit that already had gears and wires inside, killing them."

"I...I see." Jennifer said. "But, wouldn't people ask questions about there disappearance?"

"Mr. Fazbear had set it up so that this place would be cleaned, the carpets replaced, and a missing persons report filed 90 days later." Goldie said.

"So he WAS covering it all up?!" Jennifer said, to which Goldie nodded.

"But, there's no proof." Goldie said. "The only one who knows is Mr. Fazbear and the former staff that worked here."

"How many people were in on this thing?!" Jennifer yelled.

"Quite a bit." Goldie said. "They don't say anything because Mr. Fazbear threatened them. If they had said anything, he'd either deny it, or would lock them inside the pizzeria at night and leave them to the mercy of the animatronics and myself." Jennifer gasped as she listened to every word before Goldie floated closer. "Don't tell Tony."

"He doesn't know?" Jennifer said.

"No." Goldie said while shaking her head. "He already had enough to be afraid of the first few days here. We didn't want him to be afraid of Mr. Fazbear. I plan on telling him soon since I feel that he can handle the truth now. Promise me. Okay?"

"Yeah." Jennifer said with a nod. "Yeah, okay."

"Thank you." Goldie said. "Also, don't tell anyone that you saw me. People will wonder what's going on if they hear about a Golden Freddi Fazbear showing up again."

"Right." Jennifer said. "The child killings in 2003."

"Those were...not by us." Goldie said before shaking her head. "Anyway, let's go rejoin the others. Get to know them. They'd love to talk to you as themselves."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Jennifer asked, looking scared again.

"We've been here alone and I haven't done anything to you." Goldie said with a grin. Jennifer looked at Goldie before nodding and standing. Goldie floated towards the door, but stopped when Jennifer called to her.

"Wait. One more question." she said.

"Yes?" Goldie asked.

"Why exactly do you look like...that?" she asked with her hands held out to Goldie. Goldie smiled while facing her.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a sly smile before squishing her breasts against her arms. "Jealous?" Jennifer looked taken back by the response before turning her head and pouting.

"Don't be silly." she said with a small blush. Goldie couldn't help but giggle before getting up in her face, a serious look in her eye. Jennifer flinched as Goldie said in a stern voice.

"Remember. Do not speak of me unless it's with Tony or the other animatronics. And don't mention anything in our conversation to Tony. Understand?"

"Y-yes!" Jennifer said with a gulp.

"Good." Goldie said, regaining her happy mood before floating out the door. "Let's go. Tony's getting sleepy, so I wanna play with him."

"Play...with him?" Jennifer asked in confusion. Goldie turned her head towards her before seductively licking her lips. She then disappeared down the hall, with Jennifer slowly following. "Does 'Night Guard' mean something else in this place?" she asked herself.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked it. And I truly hope that I made it clear that she's not a genderbent Jeremy.


	45. Sadness and Unforseen Circumstances

A/N: Before we start, I must ask that you all please not put reviews on my others stories asking me to update other fics. If you wish to remind me to update, please just PM me. Thank you.

* * *

Goldie and Jennifer were walking towards the main stage, where Tony and the girls were all talking.

"Having fun?" Goldie asked as she floated up to them.

"Hi Goldie." Tony said as he wobbled where he sat on the Main Stage.

"Tired?" Goldie asked. Tony blinked a few times before smiling and holding two of his fingers close together, almost touching. "Well, how about you rest before your shift and leave everyone to get to know each other?"

"Okay. That sounds like fun." Tony said as he stood up and yawned. "Wait. What if one of the employees or Mr. Fazbear comes?"

"I'll wake you, and we'll sneak her out without them noticing." Goldie said as she faded.

"Right. Good plan." Tony said as he walked off towards the office. "Don't make a mess. Be good. Smile." he mumbled before he walked out of sight. Jennifer watched Tony leave before he was out of sight and turned to the animatronics, who were all looking at her. None of them said anything as they all stared at each other. Jennifer forced a smile and waved, which a few of the others waved back.

"So...hi?" TC said.

"Hi." Jennifer said. "So...Hmm."

"This is getting nowhere." Freddi said as she stood up and walked away. "I'll be taking my leave. Don't touch the microphone."

"Wait for me." TF said before waving to Jennifer. "See ya."

"We're going to the kitchen." Chica said before she and TC left. Soon, everyone left except for Bonnie and TB.

"I take it none of you like me?" Jennifer asked.

"Well you've been staking out the pizzeria and you're grandfather used to work here." Bonnie answered.

"And we're a little upset about what you said and did back in the office." TB said.

"I panicked, okay?" she said in defense. "I was scared."

"That's the only reason why we haven't thrown you out." Bonnie said as she got out her guitar. "That, and you don't have a record."

"A record?" Jennifer said.

"We have facial recognition software that's linked to a criminal database." TB said. "We can spot a criminal a mile away."

"Really?" Jennifer asked before Bonnie began tuning her guitar. "You gonna play a song?" Bonnie didn't answer as she began to play. Jennifer didn't say anything as she listened to Bonnie play while TB just stood there and watched as a look of awe slowly came to Jennifer's face. "Wow!" she whispered softly.

"She's not the only one." TB said as she began tuning her own guitar. "Mind playing a duet?" she asked Bonnie.

"Only if you can keep up." Bonnie said with a playful smirk. Pretty soon both of them were rocking out, slowly getting lost in the music. They played a tune that just shifted everywhere for 10 minutes before they ended. They heard a clap coming from behind them and turned to Jennifer, having forgotten that she was there.

"That was really good!" she said.

"Oh. Thank you." TB said.

"Do you play things like that when you're open?" Jennifer asked.

"Well...no." Bonnie said, her smile fading.

"What? Why not?" Jennifer asked. "If you played like that, you'd draw in so many customers!"

"It's...not what Mr. Fazbear wants." TB said.

"More customers?" Jennifer said.

"Disobedience." Bonnie said. Jennifer raised an eyebrow in confusion before Bonnie sighed. "Mr. Fazbear only wants us to play songs that he tells us to play."

"And if we don't obey, we're punished." TB finished.

"Pardon me for asking, but how does a robot get punished?" Jennifer asked.

"Temporary deactivation." TB said.

"You mean he turns you off?" Jennifer asked. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"SHUT UP!" TB yelled, her eyes turning black with white pupils as she walked towards her. Jennifer was startled and fell onto her butt before backing away in fear as TB kept getting closer. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TERRIFYING IT IS TO DEACTIVATED! THE THOUGHT OF SOMEONE ELSE BEING ABLE TO TURN YOU ON AND OFF LIKE YOU'RE SOME KIND OF STUPID KITCHEN APPLIANCE!" Jennifer was now sitting backed up against a wall at this point, with TB standing over her and seething in rage. She covered her face with her arms and shut her eyes as she trembled in fear, awaiting whatever TB was about to do. She stayed that way for a few moments before she felt something fall on her arm. "It's frightening!" she heard TB said, her voice much lower and more scared than angry. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see TB still leaning over her with blackened eyes full of tears.

'She's...crying?' Jennifer thought as TB's eyes slowly returned to normal.

"The thought of going back into storage and being left to rot once again is too much!" she said, her electronic voice cracking as she hiccuped. "I can't stand that thought! I...I...I HATE THIS PLACE!" she finally screamed. "MR. FAZBEAR CONSTANTLY TELLS US THAT OUR FREE WILL IS SOMETHING HE WISHED WASN'T GIVEN TO US! WE'RE FORBIDDEN TO GO OUTSIDE! WE'RE FORBIDDEN TO DO ANYTHING THAT WE WEREN'T PROGRAMMED TO DO! THE ONLY PLACE OTHER THAN THIS SHITHOLE WERE ALLOWED TO BE IN IS A DARK STORAGE ROOM WHERE NO ONE LOVES US!" The tears streamed down her cheeks, matting down her fur in wet clumps as Jennifer listened to her rant. TB fell to her knees and cried as Bonnie came over and hugged her. Jennifer just watched as Bonnie comforted TB as she cried on Bonnie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer said. "I didn't think of it that way."

"You didn't know." Bonnie said as she gently comforted her sister. "No one knows. All they see are either intelligent animatronics with big smiles on their faces that entertain everyone or monster robots that may go haywire again." Jennifer's eyes fell at those words, feeling guilt rise up in her chest for being one of those who believed in the latter because of her grandfather's words.

"I'm gonna go see if Tony'll let me out." Jennifer said as she stood up and walked away. She walked off the Main Stage and took a few steps towards the direction the Security Office was being she found herself lifted into the air.

"Why was my friend screaming earlier and crying now?" Freddi asked as she glared at her hostage.

"She didn't realize how terrifying it is to be switched off and if brought up painful memories." Bonnie answered. Freddi's glare intensified before bringing her to the Security Office to get the keys and get her out of the pizzeria. She walked in to find Tony asleep in his chair, though one wouldn't be able to tell immediately due to the sunglasses and mask over his face.

"Where's that key?" Freddi grumbled as she looked around the desk.

"Do you mind?" Goldie asked as she appeared behind them. "Tony has to get up by Midnight and you're trying to wake him?"

"I just need the key to unlock the door and let her out." Freddi said.

"Leaving already?" Goldie asked. Jennifer explained what happened before nodding in understanding. "I see. Well, I won't stop you. The keys are in his pocket."

"Thanks." Freddi said as she began searching in his pockets.

"Tony!" Everyone turned to see BG standing at the doorway. "Aww. He's asleep. I wanna go outside!"

"Why? It's still daytime." Freddi said.

"Yeah, but it's raining! I wanna feel the rain!" BG said.

"It's raining?!" Jennifer said. "This is bad!"

"Why?" Goldie asked.

"I walked here! It's a mile from my home! My grandfather's in no condition to drive! And I have no money for a cab! I'm stuck here!" Jennifer explained.

"Oh great!" Freddi growled before dropping her. "What do we do with her?"

"I'll be back." Goldie said before disappearing.

"The rain looks so amazing Freddi!" BG said. "I really wanna feel it!"

"You'll get your clothes wet." Freddi said.

"No offense, but aren't machines supposed to avoid water?" Jennifer asked.

"We're waterproof." BG said before Goldie reappeared.

"I talked with Tony and he said that if there's nothing we can do about it, then she'll have to stay overnight." she said.

"What?!" Freddi yelled.

"We'll talk later." Goldie said. "And thus, I return to the dreamworld." And with that, she vanished, leaving a shocked Jennifer, an angry Freddi, and a confused BG in the room.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all like it.


	46. Stuck in the Pizzeria

A/N: Short chapter. Also, I changed a typo in chapter 44 from 1993 to 2003. Enjoy.

* * *

_The thunderstorm doesn't appear to be letting up anytime soon. Strong winds and heavy rainfall are expected to last-_

Jennifer groaned as she switched her phone off after listening to the weather. It was official: She was spending the night at the pizzeria.

"Well, this is just perfect!" she said as she stared out the entrance.

"It could be worse." BG said as she stood next to her and stared outside as well.

"Oh yeah? How?" Jennifer grumbled.

"You could be stuck here 24/7." BG answered. Jennifer sighed as she sat down against the door.

"This blows." Jennifer said before she hit a few buttons on her phone. "Now I gotta make a call so grandpa doesn't freak out about my absence."

"Do you live with your grandfather?" BG asked.

"Yeah." Jennifer said as ringing could be heard from her phone.

*Beep* _"Nobody's home. Talk after the beep!" _*Beep*

'Fuuuuck!' she thought before she spoke. "Hey grandpa. It's me. I got rained in, so I'm gonna just watch the pizzeria until tomorrow. I'll be back after it opens. Love you." She ended the call before pocketing her phone. "Now what do I do?"

"You wanna see what the others are doing?" BG asked. "I'm sure they'd love to talk with you."

"Not really." Jennifer said. "I was talking to the rabbits and that didn't end well."

"Bonnie and TB?" BG asked. "What did you say?"

"I said that I didn't understand what was so bad about being deactivated, and it struck a nerve from the blue one called Toy Bonnie." Jennifer explained.

"Oh." BG said in understanding as she held her head down. "Yeah. Up until a month ago, the only ones still active were Freddi, Bonnie, and Chica. Foxy wasn't put into storage though. Just left all alone in the old Pirate's Cove."

"I heard about that." Jennifer said before standing up. "I'm gonna walk around."

"If you get hungry, you can ask Chica and TC if they'll make you some more pizza." BG said.

"Alright." Jennifer said before walking away. She walked until she was in an empty hall and quickly whipped out her notebook.

_5:04 P.M._

_Still stuck inside Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria. Thunderstorm outside. No one answering phone at house. Animatronics are __sentient!__ They act with free will! There is also-_

She stopped writing when she thought about Goldie and erased the last three words before writing something else.

_They also seem to have a friendly bond with the Night Guard, who wears sunglasses, a white surgical mask, and bandages on his arms, hands, and face. Why is unknown! Exploring pizzeria now!_

She then shoved the notebook back into her pants pocket and continued walking on.

"Which way first?" she said before falling back on a classic choosing method and closing her eyes and pointing. "Ennie, Mennie, Miney-"

-With Mangle-

Mangle was lying down in her area of the pizzeria, bored out of her computerized mind. No kids to take her apart, and no Tony to talk to until he woke up. She just laid there before she heard footsteps approaching and immediately shot up.

"Tony!" she said before seeing Jennifer there. "Oh." she said, her joy disappearing before lying back down.

"Thanks for the warm welcome." Jennifer said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Do you need something?" Mangle asked.

"Just walking around." she said. "Guess this is where you spend the day in the pizzeria, huh?"

"That's right." Mangle said as she turned her head to look at her. "Heard you were stuck here until it stops raining."

"Yes." Jennifer said as she sat down on the floor. "Mangle, right?"

"That's me." Mangle said. "The 'Take apart and put together' attraction." she said as she pulled her hand off her wrist, then put it back on. "But I'm betting that your grandfather already told you about me."

"And some pictures." Jennifer said. "He said that he was moved to Day Guard for awhile before he quit, and he took some secret pictures of you."

"I look like a mess in them, don't I?" Mangle knowingly asked.

"You barely have any of your body on the exoskeleton." Jennifer said.

"I know. I heard that the staff got sick of putting me back together, so they just left me in pieces." Mangle said. "Now I can put myself back together whenever I want to."

"You don't look that way." Jennifer said. "I don't see any seams that says that you can be pulled apart."

"Me neither." Mangle said. "And less so at night."

"At night?" Jennifer said.

"Oops!" Mangle whispered as she covered her mouth.

"What happens at night?" Jennifer asked.

"Um...Well..." Mangle said.

"Never mind." Jennifer said. "Since I'm bunking here until tomorrow, I'll probably see with my own eyes."

"Good idea." Mangle said before she stared at herself with a thoughtful expression, curious as to what her Night Form will now look like. She looked back at Jennifer before she bore a toothy grink, which made Jennifer nervous.

"Uhh...What's with the grin?" she asked as Mangle stood up.

"Let's play a game."

-45 minutes later-

"MANGLE! TAKE THIS THING OFF ALREADY!" Jennifer screamed as she struggled to removed Mangle's tail from her eyes. "I DON'T WANNA PLAY THIS GAME ANYMORE!"

"You still have 15 minutes left." Mangle said, making Jennifer scream in rage. So far she had run into 2 walls, 3 chairs, a table, and into TF. She was aggrivated, lost in the dark, and had been constantly calling it quits every five minutes since the game started. Jennifer finally decided to sit on her ass as fold her arms until the 15 minutes were up. "Ugh. Fine. We'll call it quits."

"Thank you!" Jennifer said as she pulled the loosened tail off and opened her eyes.

SCRREEEEECH!

Thud!

-Later-

Jennifer woke up after some time and looked around in confusion.

"What?" she said before she remembered what happened and scoweled. She checked the time before whipping out her notebook and angrilly wrote inside.

_7:02 P.M._

_I FUCKING HATE MANGLE AND HER GAME!_


	47. Pirates and Pizza

Jennifer walked throughout the pizzeria, still pissed off at Mangle for both making her play a dumb game and then for scaring her. She kept on walking until she walked into Pirate's Cove, where she looked up at the prop ship.

"I guess this is Foxy's turf." she said as she walked up onto the deck. "But, where's Foxy?" she asked as she looked around before spotting the cabin door. "Is there a room inside this ship?" she muttered before knocking on it.

"Come in." came Foxy's voice. Jennifer opened the door and walked in to a room that had Foxy and a few items inside. "Oh. Hello there. Didn't expect you here." she said when she saw Jennifer.

"You got your own room here?" Jennifer asked.

"Just a place for the Maria, BG, and I to change to new clothes incase something happens to our outfits." Foxy explained. "Though I usually do stay on the ship most of the time. So, what brings you here?"

"Just wandering around. I'm stuck here till tomorrow, so I'm looking for something to do." Jennifer said.

"Bored, huh?" Foxy said.

"Yeah. This is my first time here, so I don't know where everything is." Jennifer said. "And all of grandpa's floor plans that he got about this place are from before they remade this place, so they're of no use to me now."

"He had floor plans?" Foxy asked.

"He's been obsessed about this place." Jennifer said. "Floor plans, pictures, etc. Anything about this place he could get his hands on, he's got plastered on the walls in his personal room back home."

"And you?" Foxy asked. Jennifer blinked as she was caught off guard by her question. "How do you feel about this place?"

"Before tonight, this place didn't interest me." Jennifer said. "Though since I was younger, grandpa would always drag me along whenever he staked this place out in the past."

"Wouldn't your parents object to having you spend your childhood like that?" Foxy asked.

"They would...if they were alive." Jennifer said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Foxy paused at her words before Jennifer sighed. "Let's not talk about that."

"S-sorry." Foxy said.

"You didn't know." Jennifer said as she leaned agaisnt the mast. "You mind if I ask you something?"

"What's that?" Foxy said.

"That Night Guard. What's he like?" Jennifer said.

"Why are you asking me?" Foxy said. "Why not ask Tony?"

"Because he's asleep in the security office, and Goldie doesn't want him disturbed." Jennifer said.

"That makes sense." Foxy said. "It's usually when Tony sleeps is when they hang out. Just the two of them."

"How is that possible? Does she follow him home and haunt his place or something?" Jennifer asked.

"No. The two of them are mentally linked. Goldie can't leave the pizzeria for some reason." Foxy said.

"What? How?" Jennifer asked.

"Don't know. But all I know is that she used to be a lot different before Tony came. More aggressive. More...angry." Foxy said.

"Really?" Jennifer said.

"She's not the only one to change though." Foxy said, a small smile on her muzzle. "Everyone here began to change."

"How so?" Jennifer asked. Foxy's smiled grew as she sat down against the mast next to Jennifer.

"We all finally had a reason to smile." Foxy said.

-Tony's Dream-

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked. Tony and Goldie we're dreaming of being in a movie theater, where they were playing some old movies out from Tony's memories. They had gotten through a few before Tony got curious and asked to see what Jennifer and the girls were up to.

"You remember what TB was screaming earlier, right?" Foxy said. "She was shouting so loud that the whole pizzeria could hear. Before Tony came, we had to put up with a lot of crap. Our 'owner' who wishes that we stick to our programming, the Night Guard before Tony who was an asshole in many ways, and the public who wouldn't let go of what happened in the past."

"Like the 'Bite of '87'?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah. All of it was getting to us." Foxy said. "And then, Tony came." Tony hugged his knees in his seat as he listened to Foxy. "He's kind to us, and he treats us nicely. He's much different from all the others. He's shy and doesn't take advantage of us, even when we flirt with him."

"Flirt?" Jennifer asked.

"Wait for Midnight. You'll see~!" Foxy said in a playful tone.

"Okaaay?" Jennifer said. "So, Tony Mekton is just a really nice person then?"

"Yeah." Foxy said before standing up. "Wait here." she said before disappearing into the cabin.

"I bet she's getting the swords." Tony said with a grin as the scene changed to show the cabin, where Foxy was pulling out two plastic swords. "I was right." he said as Foxy stared at the swords. Her look of excitement faded to one of sadness before she held one of them to her chest. "Hmm?"

"Tony." she said. "Please heal soon."

"I think I'm gonna cry." Tony said as the image faded.

"Too late." Goldie said as she looked at the tears rolling down his face. "Come on. You're getting emotional in here."

"It's my mind! Of course I'm gonna get emotional! I don't have to hold back here!" Tony said. Goldie sighed before changing the area to the gray plain, where she hugged him as they laid down in the warm grass. Tony slowly calmed down before smiling as Goldie embraced him.

-In the Pizzeria-

Jennifer was walking towards the kitchen after having her ass handed to her by Foxy in a swordfight.

"First Mangle makes me play that weird Hide-n-Seek game, then Foxy smacks me around with a sword! I'm starting to wonder how that Tony guy survives here." Jennifer grumbled as she walked towards the kitchen door. "BG said that the two called Chica and TC hung out in the kitchen and like to make pizza." she said as her stomach growled. "They must've made the pizza from before." she said before slowly opening the door and peeking inside. "Hello?"

"Hey." Chica greeted from inside the kitchen. "Come for some pizza?"

"Yeah. BG said that you two can make some in case I got hungry." she said.

"What kind do you want?" TC asked. "We got pepperoni, sausage, bacon, onion..." she said as she counted on her fingers.

"Anchovies?" Jennifer asked. Both Chica and TC looked at each other before nodding. "I'll take a small anchovy pizza please."

"Alright." Chica said as she and TC wrapped up their arms with the bandages Tony gave them earlier. "Don't usually have people ask for that topping."

"What can I say? I love fish." Jennifer said.

-30 minutes later-

"Mmmm!" Jennifer hummed as she bite into her pizza. "This is good!"

"Thanks." Chica and TC said.

"You guys cook for the customers as well?" Jennifer asked.

"No." they said with sadness in their voices. "Mr. Fazbear only has us deliver the pizza or play on stage." Chica finished.

"That's a real waste of your talents." Jennifer said as she ate some more pizza.

"And we're breaking a lot of rules doing it, so please don't tell anyone about this!" TC said. "Otherwise..."

"You'll be temporarily deactived?" Jennifer said.

"That, and Tony may get fired." TC finished.

"I don't think he'd fire Tony. Just severely dock his pay." Chica said.

"Oh yeah." TC said in understanding.

"Mind if I ask what you're talking about?" Jennifer said as she finished her slice.

"Goldie always put those that looked her in the eye in the nut house." Chica said. "All but Tony."

"She likes him, so she leaves him alone." TC said. "And Mr. Fazbear finds Tony's presence a blessing since he doesn't have to hire anymore new Night Guards."

"Hmm." Jennifer said as she picked up another slice. "It's funny."

"What is?" Chica asked.

"All my life, my grandpa told me nothing but bad things about this place. Even as bedtime stories." Jennifer said. "Now I'm here, and I found out that most of it was false."

"He's just one of many who are still fearful of us." TC said. "I'm sure he'd change his view of us if he just met us."

"It's hard for him to do that at his age. His left leg is broken at the moment, so he can't leave unless someone helps." Jennifer explained. "And he'll probably just say that I've been brainwashed by you guys."

"Only Goldie can do that." Chica said.

"Well, it was nice talking to you guys." Jennifer said as she picked up her pizza. "I'm gonna explore a bit more. Later."

"Bye!" both Chica's said while waving as Jennifer walked out the kitchen. She walked down a hallway before putting down her pizza, wiping her hands on her pants, and pulling out her notebook.

_7:49 P.M._

_Learned that Foxy loves to swordfight, and loves to win. Learned also that Chica and Toy Chica can make pizza. Very delcious pizza! Will try and bring grandfather here to show him new pizzeria._

She then shut her book, put it away, and walked down the hall with her pizza.


	48. Jealousy and Fear

A/N: Someone said that Maria is called The Puppet. When I made this fic, she was The Marionette.

* * *

Jennifer was walking down the hall while finishing off another slice.

"Gonna save this for later." she said as she placed the remaining pizza aside on a nearby table before walking towards the Prize Corner. "Let's see. Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Chica, Toy Chica, Foxy, Mangle, and Balloon Girl. All that's left are Freddi, Toy Freddi, and Maria the Marionette. And she is supposed to be this way." She kept walking until she stopped in front of a giant gift box next to a prize grabber. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Huh?" came Maria's voice before the top opened a little so she could peek outside. "Oh, hello there." she said as the top fully opened and she stood up in the box. "Come for a visit?"

"Yeah. I've met most of the others, and I was nearby. So I decided to say hi." Jennifer said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. A little sad though." Maria said.

"Because Tony's sleeping?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah. We were all really excited that Tony got both shifts since that meant we could hang out longer than six hours a day, but Tony needs sleep." Maria said.

"Well, humans have to sleep to function properly." Jennifer said before a question came up. "Now that I think about it, how exactly do you guys function? You guys ever recharge or replace some kind of battery or something?"

"Well before, we would be plugged in to recharge our older battery packs every few days." Maria said. "Now we have these weird battery packs that only require a recharge every two months."

"Two months?!" Jennifer said in shock. "What kind of battery lasts that long?!"

"Um...Ours?" Maria answered with a shrug. "The one who upgraded us really put a lot into us. Including our ability to think and act on our own."

"Like free will?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah. We have our programming to entertain children and such, but we can do more than just that." Maria said with a smile.

"Like what?" Jennifer asked.

"Lots of things." Maria said before getting out of the box.

"Wow, you're thin." Jennifer blurted out, not noticing before in the security office out of fear.

"Huh?" Maria said before looking down at herself. "Yes. Yes I am. It's not all bad. I'm still pretty strong for being a string bean. Plus, I can do things like this." She then rolled up her entire arm into a tiny nub where her arm was. "Pretty flexible, huh?"

"Very." Jennifer said as she watched Maria.

"Watch this." Maria said before bending so far back that her entire upper body went under her legs, twice! "Whatcha think of that?"

"I think I just heard a contortionist cry in envy." Jennifer joked, making them both laugh.

"It comes in handy when I play, as Tony calls it, Role Reversal." Maria said.

"Role Reversal?" Jennifer said.

"Glad you asked!" Maria said with a glint in her eye before she zipped behind her. "It's when I do this!" She then slipped her long limbs across Jennifer's body, arms over arms, and legs over legs.

"H-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jennifer screamed in shock. "GET OFF ME!"

"Hmmm. Nah." Maria said before lifting making Jennifer left her legs and begin walking away.

"Hey! I can walk by myself!" Jennifer said in protest.

"Yeah, but I know where we're going." Maria said. The two of them kept on walking for some time, with Jennifer yelling the whole way before Maria found who she was looking for. "Hey, TF."

"Huh?" TF said as she looked at them. "Oh, hey Maria. What are you doing with her?"

"Just having some fun." Maria said.

"Can you talk some sense into her?" Jennifer asked TF. "She won't release me!"

"Why?" TF asked.

"Because it's embarrassing." Jennifer said.

"Could be worse." TF said.

"Really?" Maria asked with a playful smirk. "How?"

"Well, she could do nothing while I have some fun." TF suggested with an equally playful smirk.

"Wait? What?" Jennifer asked as Maria held Jennifer's arms out wide. "What the- What are you doing?"

"This." TF said before grabbing Jennifer's breasts.

"H-HEY!" Jennifer yelped as her face turned red. "STOP THAT!"

"Hey, these feel way different from mine." TF said as she continued to grope Jennifer.

"Really? Let me feel." Maria said as she began to grope Jennifer's breasts alongside TF, while still using her arms to pin Jennifer's arms to her sides.

"C-CUT IT OUT!" Jennifer begged as her face turned redder before TF slipped her hands under her shirt. "GYAAAH!"

"These feel good." TF giggled as Jennifer wiggled and squirmed under her's and Maria's grasp.

"HELP!" Jennifer screamed, her face as red as a beet. "STOP FONDLING ME, YOU PERVERTED ROBOTS!"

"Aw, don't like being touched?" TF asked before lifting her shirt, revealing a blue bra underneath. "This bra's in the way though." she said as she began pulling on it. Jennifer was on the verge of tears as she stared, helpless to stop what was happening.

'This can't be happening!' Jennifer thought as she struggled to get away. She kept on struggling before she heard a pained yelped and was dropped to the floor. She noticed someone was holding TF and Maria by her hair, but scrambled away before she could tell who. She ran all the way to the front door and began to furiously bang on it, trying her best to get out. 'This isn't a den of evil! It's a fucking lesbian madhouse!'

"Hey." Jennifer jumped and turned to see Freddi approaching her, making her panic and struggle to get out.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Jennifer shouted as began to pound her fists against the glass door.

"Enough!" Freddi shouted as she quickly stopped Jennifer from hitting the door and possibly breaking it.

"LET GO!" Jennifer shouted as she tried to get her arm out of Freddi's grasp.

"Come with me." Freddi said as she picked Jennifer up and slung her over her shoulder like a sack.

"PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO!" Jennifer shouted all the way into onto the Main Stage, where all the other animatronics were. "NOOO! LET ME GO!"

"Why'd you call us?" BG asked as everyone stared at Freddi and Jennifer. TF and Maria were fidgeting where they stood as Jennifer placed Jennifer back on the ground.

"Not yet." Freddi said while grabbing Jennifer's shirt collar when she tried to run away. She put her back where she was before sighing. "Goldie!" The others gasped, knowing that Goldie was not going to be happy about being pulled away from Tony. Everyone waited before Goldie appeared with a scowl on her face.

"No need to tell me anything." Goldie said when Freddi opened her mouth to speak. "I saw everything." She then turned to glare at TF and Maria without eyes, causing the two of them to tremble in fright. "Care to explain why you were molesting her?"

"They did what?" TB said.

"J-Just for a little fun." TF stuttered. "Right, Maria?"

"Ri-Right!" Maria said. Goldie glared at the two of them as her figure slowly turned to her old horrifying image.

"Maybe you didn't hear the question." Goldie said, now looking like she used to. Jennifer gulped as she hid behind Freddi and closed her eyes. "What. Were. You. Two. **DOING?!**" Her voice echoed inside the whole pizzeria, scaring everyone inside.

"W-w-w-we wanted t-t-to scare her a-a-away." Maria squeeked.

"Why?" Goldie asked in irritation.

"Because...she was spying on us! And she called us those rotten things earlier! And she's...she's..."

"She's?" Goldie said, waiting for an answer. TF looked scared before she shut her eyes and screamed.

"AND SHE'S PRETTY!" TF shouted. "WE ONLY LOOK LIKE THAT AT NIGHT! SHE LOOKS LIKE THAT ALL THE TIME! WE WANTED TO SCARE HER AWAY BECAUSE WE..." She fell to her knees and hung her head as she finished. "Because we was afraid...that Tony might pay more attention to her." Everyone was confused at her words as she continued. "She looks so pretty, and she can stay like that all the time, even in the day. We can only look like that at night. And what of our newer upgrades? What if our night forms are gone?"

"Let me get this straight." Jennifer said in a calm voice. "You two molested me and tried to scare me away from here because you thought I'd take the Night Guard from you?"

"Yes." Maria said with a nod and a sniffle. "Tony's all we have. We're sorry!" she sobbed.

"Hmm." Jennifer huffed in an annoyed tone while crossing her arms over her chest. "On one hand, I'm pissed off at how you two treated." she said, making TF and Maria flinch in shame. "And on the other hand, I'm amazed that you guys can feel things like jealousy and fear." TF and Maria looked up at her as she turned and walked down a hallway. "I'm gonna see if there's somewhere to sleep here for the night. Don't follow me." And with that, she disappeared down a hallway. TF just stared sadly while Goldie and Freddi glared at TF and Maria.

"Well, I hope you two learned your lesson from all this." Goldie said as her horror image faded. "I'm going back to Tony. Let's not have anymore interruptions, alright?" Everyone nodded before she disappeared, then looked to TF and Maria.

"You two owe her a huge apology." Freddi said. "And I want you to give her one before she leaves. Got it?"

"Yes." they said in shame.

-With Jennifer-

Jennifer walked away before stopping inside the Security Office, where she had her notebook out and began writing.

_8:27 P.M._

_Some, if not all, of the animatronics seem to be jealous and scared that I'll take the Night Guard away from them. They seem to be attached to him emotionally, and seem ready to resort to desperate measures to make sure I leave and stay away. One thing's for sure. Whoever upgraded these animatronics seriously needed to tone it down a little._

She shut her notebook and put it away before curling into a ball and sighing.

"So, you came here?" Jennifer looked up to see Goldie floating in front of her.

"It's the only place I feel safe now." Jennifer said.

"Try not to be too angry with them. They're just scared of having that feeling of unending loneliness return." Goldie said. "They're actually very nice."

"Molesting me was nice?!" Jennifer snapped, not caring if she was scary or a ghost at the moment.

"They tend to get carried away if someone doesn't stop them." Goldie said. "You gonna sleep there?"

"No where else to sleep." Jennifer said.

"There's room in the chair." Goldie said as she pointed to the big chair Tony was sitting in. "I can have Tony scoot over."

"No thanks. I'm good." Jennifer said before lying down on the carpet and curling up to get some rest. "Wake me before you guys open. Okay?"

"Alright." Goldie said before disappearing, leaving Jennifer to her thoughts.

'I hate this place.' she thought before dozing off.

* * *

A/N: What did you all think?


	49. Midnight

20 minutes had passed. 20 uncomfortable minutes of lying on the carpet in the Security Office away from the animatronics inside the pizzeria. 20 minutes of trying to sleep, but unable to even attempt to do so.

"Rrrragh!" Jennifer groaned before sitting up. "I can't do this!" She then stood up and walked out, feeling a whole array of emotions churning inside her at the moment. The animatronics were driving her crazy. Some pissed her off. Some scared her. And some said a few things that have been confusing her the whole night. "I should've just gone somewhere else for lunch, then come back and observe. But noooo, I just HAD to see if they'd let me have some pizza! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"You always talk to yourself?" Jennifer stopped and turned to see Freddi standing there and looking at her like she was crazy.

"Oh. Sorry, just venting." Jennifer said. "By the way, I wanted to say thanks for stopping those two earlier."

"No worries. Someone has to keep everyone else here in line." Freddi said as she walked towards her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Can't sleep." Jennifer said as she hugged herself.

"Afraid something might happen to you if you try?" Freddi asked.

"Yeah." Jennifer said. "Plus, it's not really comfortable sleeping the on carpet. And I'm not gonna sleep in a chair with someone I just met."

"I see." Freddi said. "Follow me."

"Huh?"

"Just shut up and follow me." Freddi said as she began walking away. "Well, come on." Jennifer was wary the whole walk before they ended up inside the Security Office once again.

"Why are we back here?" Jennifer asked.

"Shh." Freddi shushed her with her finger to her lips. "I'm gonna free up the chair for you." She then turned to Tony before gently lifting him off the chair.

"I'm grateful for the offer, but where exactly is he gonna sleep then?" Jennifer asked.

"Simple." Freddi said as she walked to the wall. She then sat down against it while holding Tony to her soft body. "Problem solved." Jennifer just stared at her before looking between her and the chair. "Go on and rest. Unless you wanna switch places with Tony."

"Uh, no thanks." Jennifer said, not wanting to risk another situation like with TF and Maria. She then quickly sat in the chair before placing her arms on the desk and lying her head down.

"Goodnight." Freddi said as Jennifer yawned.

"Yeah. Goodnight." she said as she laid there. Not two minutes later, she was out like a light. As for Freddi, she just sat there on the floor holding Tony against her while looking down at his hidden face. A small smile came to her face as she embraced Tony next to her.

"Sweet dreams, Tony." she whispered.

-Tony's Dream-

Tony and Goldie were still watching events happening outside thanks to Goldie before Freddi placed Tony against herself.

"That was nice of her to give Jennifer your seat." Goldie said.

"Yeah." Tony said. "Still, where I am now concerns me. When it hits Midnight..." he trailed off as he looked at where his sleeping form was rest, with his head on her bosom. "Why right there?"

"Why are you complaining?" Goldie said with a smirk.

"I'm not complaining." Tony said. "I mean, I am. I mean- GAH! Up till now, she hasn't teased me or anything. Now she has my head there while I'm sleeping!"

"Guess she finally feels that comfortable around." Goldie said.

"Maybe." Tony said, a blush coming to his cheeks before he shook it away. "A-Anyway, back to what happened to Jennifer earlier."

"Freddi has them in time out. Maria is to stay in her box, while TF stays hidden in the back." Goldie said.

"Both of them owe Jennifer an apology like Freddi said." Tony said.

"I agree, though I can't help but feel a little sorry for them." Goldie said. Tony raised an eyebrow at her before she continued. "Maria is always stuck inside her box unless someone wins a prize in the daytime. And at night, she has only six hours to be out and be herself. As for TF, she was jealous because Jennifer looks amazing all the time, while TF only looks that way in her night form."

"Did she really think I would leave this place for a random stranger?" Tony asked.

"The thought that someone you care for leaving for another sometimes makes us do stupid things, or jump to conclusions." Goldie said.

"Like in movies and such." Tony said. "Though now that I think about it, I wonder if their night forms will be different as well."

"Who knows." Goldie said. "Anyway, you planning on using that laptop of yours later?"

"I brought other movies with me to watch with everyone." Tony said. "Though now that I think about it, they'll probably be too preoccupied with their night forms to care."

"You already forget BG's reactions to it earlier?" Goldie asked with a smile. "Speaking of movies, what other ones do you remember?"

"Let me think." Tony said.

-Later-

Jennifer's eyes slowly fluttered open before she sat up in the chair. She looked around the room while wiping the drool from the side of her mouth before she saw Freddi holding Tony next to her while he slept.

"Isn't it supposed to be the human that holds the Teddy Bear?" Jennifer said before yawning and stretching.

"Not in this case." Freddi said. "And don't call me a Teddy Bear."

"How long was I out?" She picked up the tablet and looked at the time. "It's 11:47 P.M. already?"

"Time flies when you're sleeping." Freddi said. "How was your nap?"

"Good. That chair's a lot better than the floor." Jennifer said. "Where's the bathroom?"

"I'll show you." Goldie said as she appeared in the room. "Follow me." Jennifer followed her all the way to the bathroom before entering. A few minutes later, she exited the bathroom while the hand dryer slowly shut off.

"That's better." Jennifer said as she walked towards the Security Office while Goldie floated next to her with a grin. "What are you smiling about?"

"It's Midnight~!" she said. "And the girls are all looking great."

"You can tell already?"

"I can see everything inside this pizzeria, even if I'm only in one spot at a time." Goldie said before putting a finger to her muzzle while they approached the office. "Shh. Look at this." Jennifer raised an eyebrow before she quietly followed her inside the office.

"Welcome back." Freddi said.

"Hey Freddi." Goldie said while Jennifer's eyes widened. "Nice form."

"Thanks." Freddi said as she looked down at herself. Her form was slim once again, but her breast size had increased from an E-Cup to an F-Cup, and her hips and butt had subtlely grown. Her hands and feet changed as well, looking more like fur covered hands and feet than bear paws. "I like it."

"I bet Tony would if he was awake." Goldie snickered as she watched Tony's head sink between Freddi's cleavage.

"Or freak out and scamper behind the desk." Freddi said.

"What...happened...to you?" Both Freddi and Goldie looked to see Jennifer staring in utter shock at Freddi.

"This is my Night Form." Freddi said before Tony began to mumble and stir.

"What's going on?" he slurred as he opened his eyes. His eyes met chocolate brown fur while his head was lying on something soft.

"Look up Tony." Freddi said. Tony's eyes moved up to see Freddi smiling down at him. "Hi." Tony just stayed there for a few moments before his brain clicked. His eyes widened as they looked down, then back up at her.

"It's past Midnight, isn't it?" Tony asked.

"Mmmhmm." Freddi hummed as she let Tony go so she could get up. Tony scrambled back as she stood up, revealing her figure to the three onlookers in the room. "How do I look?"

"Judging by Jennifer's look of shock, and Tony's blush that's spreading under his bandages, I'd say you look amazing." Goldie said.

"This...is the night form that some of the others were talking about?!" Jennifer asked.

"That's right." Freddi said as Tony got up, his eyes never leaving Freddi.

"Tony." Freddi said. "You're staring." Tony's whole body immediately turned away from Freddi, making her laugh. "Still so shy."

"Does this happen every night?!" Jennifer asked.

"Since this place reopened and we were reactivated, yes." Freddi answered.

"So then, out there in the rest of the pizzeria..." Jennifer said while pointing out the door.

"Are nine other animatronic women in their Night Forms." Goldie answered. "And all of them are probably wanting to see you Tony." Tony didn't know whether to be frightened or aroused by that as he stood there stiff as a statue.

"What are you glaring at?" Freddi asked as Jennifer glared at her. Jennifer's only response was a 'hmph' before leaving the room. "What's her problem?"

"The fact that she's smaller than you might be the problem." Goldie snickered. "She got angry when I asked if she was jealous of how I look."

"I see." Freddi said as she slowly ran her hands over her knew figure. "Not bad. Not bad at all." she said before her hands stopped while cupping her breasts. "Wait. If we all got bigger, then Foxy and Maria are still gonna be bigger than me, aren't they?"

"Who knows." Goldie said with a smile.

"They are, aren't they?!" Freddi growled, earning a chuckle from a fading Goldie. She growled again before she looked at Tony and sighed. "You can look, you know. I was just teasing you."

"Uh, right. Sorry." Tony said as he turned and looked at her. "Just never expected that you'd do that earlier, placing my head there even in your daytime form."

"It was either that, or let you lay on top of me like a mattress." she said. Tony blinked as his mind began to imagine lying on her body, her breasts acting as pillows, before he violently shook his head.

"Careful Freddi." came Goldie's voice from nowhere. "You're putting thoughts into his 18 year old head."

"Well, I guess you are a pervert then." Freddi said with a smirk.

"It's your fault for saying stuff like that." Tony mumbled.

"That aside, I think you should visit the others before they come here and try to get your attention all at once." Freddi said. "Or do you think you can handle the other nine at once?"

"Uhhhh." Tony said with a nervous chuckle. "I'm leaving now." he said before quickly walking out the door, with Goldie following while remaining invisible.

'Two humans inside with 10 animatronics and a ghost, all who look incredibly sexy beyond normal.' she thought. 'I can't wait to see their reactions.'

* * *

A/N: Hope you all don't mind that I sped it up till Midnight, though I hardly think any of you will mind. Tell me what you think.


	50. New Night Forms

Tony was warily walking through the pizzeria, trying not to get pounced on or some other shit. He'd seen Freddi's change, so his mind was also wondering how the others would look.

'Her breasts were bigger. Maybe the others-' He stopped thinking and shook his head before slapping himself. 'Pull it together! Stop thinking like that!' He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down and focus his mind. 'Find them first, see them then.' he thought before walking on, only to stop a moment later. 'But...who first? Let's see...I've seen Freddi first, and TF and Maria are on time out for their stupid antics earlier, so...Hmmm.' Fortunately, his mind was made up when a low growl came from his stomach. 'I'm hungry, which means I'll head to the kitchen, which means...'

-Outside the Kitchen-

Tony was now standing outside the kitchen door, mentally preparing himself for whatever was inside the kitchen.

"You gonna go in?" Goldie asked inside his head.

'I will...eventually.' Tony thought.

"Tony, move your legs, before I move them for you." Goldie said.

'Okay, okay.' Tony thought before taking a deep breath and opening the door. "Chica? TC?" he called. He stuck his head inside to look around, but didn't spot them. "Strange. Usually those two hang out here. Where are they?" he muttered as he walked inside. He looked around in confusion and opened his mouth to call again, but his words died on his tongue when he heard the door shut behind him. "You hid behind the door, didn't you?" he said before strong yellow arms hoisted him off his feet and pulled into something soft. "Yep! Hid behind the door!"

"Hi Tony." said Chica as she hugged him from behind while TC walked in front of him.

"What do you think?" TC asked as she bent forward in front of him, a big smile on her bill. Her breasts were now a C-cup, and her body was slightly curvier. Tony didn't answer at all as he stared at her. "Too stunned by my good looks, no doubt."

"If he thinks you look good, then he's gonna think I look better." Chica said as she let him go and turned him around to see her. She had a smile on her bill as she looked down at herself. Her body had changed just like TC's, with more curves and an E-cup. "And if you don't find this good," she said as she gestured to her new figure. "Then this should grab your attention." she finished while turning and bending over slightly, showing off her big ass. "I know you were staring before, so don't deny it." The only answer she got from Tony was gibberish and a blush forming under his bandages.

"The answer is Yes. He loves what he sees." Goldie said as she appeared next to Tony. Both of them smiled before Goldie snapped her fingers in front of Tony to snap him out of his daze. "Earth to Tony. Hello? You in there?"

"HI!" Tony suddenly shouted. "When did I get here?" All three women just laughed as Tony looked at all three of them.

"You're in the kitchen Tony." Chica said.

"And you're about to see with your hands." TC said as she took Tony's hands and placed them behind her on her ass, making Tony jump. "Go ahead. Squeeze. It's soft~." Tony's face lit up like a night time festival as his hands were placed to her ass. He'd have removed them if TC hadn't kept Tony's hands on her ass. "I'm not letting go until you squeeze Tony." Time ticked slowly at that moment as Tony's mind raced, with two sides of him fighting each other. His fear of them seeing him as another Jeff against his inner desire to squeeze and fondle her feathery ass cheeks. However, her words and her actions were fueling the latter of the two sides for a full three seconds. "Ahh~!" TC moaned when Tony slowly squeezed. "Finally giving in to us, huh?" she cooed as she hugged Tony.

"Hey." Chica whined. "No fair. You're hogging him!"

"Should've moved first." TC said.

"Oh yeah? In case you didn't notice, _you_ moved his hands there and forced him to squeeze." Chica said. "I bet he'd have no trouble squeezing me if I let him."

"Okay then. Prove it." TC said as she turned Tony around and pushed him towards Chica, who caught him in a soft hug. Tony looked up at Chica, who smiled down at him.

"Go on Tony. Squeeze me." she said. Tony didn't break eye contact as his hands slowly inched down her back and stopped on her ass. He stopped there and didn't move at first before his hands gently squeezed her big ass. "HaaAaaa!" Chica shuddered as his hands seemed to sink into her soft ass cheeks. She hugged Tony while smirking at TC, who glared at Chica with her hands on her hips. 'Told you.' Chica mouthed at TC.

"Okay! Time's up! My turn again!" TC said as she grabbed Tony's left arm.

"Uh uh! He's mine now!" Chica said as she grabbed his right arm. Both of them began to fight and tug on him, with Tony freaking out.

"How'd this happen?!" Tony yelled as they both pulled on him. "Heeeeellllp! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Let go!"

"You let go!"

"**ENOUGH!**" Goldie's voice boomed inside the kitchen before she appeared, eyes black and empty as she glared at both of them. "Drop him!" she said in a low tone. Both of them complied and let him go. "Good. Now behave yourselves. I know you both like Tony, but don't forget that you have to share. Not just amongst yourselves, but with the others inside. Or did you forget that?" TC played poked her index fingers together while Chica put her hands behind her back, both of them looking away in shame. "Now, both of you apologize to Tony." All of them looked at Tony, who was rubbing his shoulders before looking at them.

"Sorry Tony." they both said.

"Don't sweat it. But next time you fight about something, try to do it without attempting to dismember." he said with a small smile.

"Okay." they both said.

"Besides, I have two arms." Tony said as he approached them. "One to do this." he said as he wrapped one around Chica's waist. "And the other to do this." he said as he wrapped the other arm around TC's waist. "See?" he asked with a smile. Both Chica's looked at him, then each other before smiling. They both then squeezed Tony in a hug, his body being squished between both of theirs. No way could he deny being happy at that moment, and it was on showing on his face.

"See what happens when you stop running and just go with it?" Goldie asked in his head.

'Yeah.' Tony thought.

-With Jennifer-

Jennifer was pissed. She was stuck in the pizzeria, at night, with one mysterious Night Guard, one hot ghost with bigger breasts than her, and now she learned that all the animatronics night forms all make them look sexy as well.

"I had to work hard to look like this." she mumbled. "But those animatronics can go from giant talking animals at day to overstuffed sexy bombshells at night! It's just not fair!" She kept on walking all the way towards the entrance before propping herself against the door and sitting on the floor. "I'm just gonna sit here and wait for morning to walk back home." she said as she folded her arms across her chest and huffed.

"Hey there." BG said with a wave.

'Don't look at her.' Jennifer thought as she closed her eyes.

"Jennifer? Hello?"

'You'll see her and get pissed.'

"You okay sitting there?"

'Dont...Look!' Jennifer thought before she hesitantly opened one eye and looked at BG. BG had changed as well. She'd grown taller, curvier, and now had an E-cup. 'I KNEW IT!' she mentally screamed as she now glared at her.

"What's with that look?" BG asked as Jennifer bolted to her feet.

"Why do you all look so much better than me?!" she growled.

"I don't follow you." BG said.

"I'm talking about the way you look! Goldie looks better than me. Freddi looks better than me! You look better than me! HOW MANY OF YOU LOOK BETTER THAN ME?!" she screamed the last part. "WHAT IS WITH THIS PLACE?!" she yelled before she stomped away while ranting.

"What just happened?" BG asked no one in confusion.

* * *

A/N: Short, but not much to say. Basically, these chapters are gonna be like a reintroduction for Tony, and a constant thorn to Jennifer. Hope you all enjoyed.


	51. Blind Touch Jennifer's Thoughts

A/N: In case I didn't say, or forgot, Tony's not wearing the bandages on his arms.

* * *

Tony was stumbling around in the dark hallway, a big grin on his face from the events in the kitchen.

'That was fun!' he thought as he gave off an idiotic laugh.

"And just think. You would've been able to do that kind of stuff earlier if you'd have just gone with it." Goldie said. "I can understand that you didn't want to be a second Jeff and all that shit, but I can safely say that there's no way that'll happen." Tony shook his head to snap himself out of his daze, yet his grin didn't fade as he kept on walking.

"Right. Still, I can't help but be curious. Where is that dude anyway?" Tony asked.

"Who cares." Goldie said as she floated next to Tony. "Anyway, who are you going to see next? No wait. Let me guess by reading your mind again." She then placed her fingers to the sides of her head and hummed. "I see...I see...I SEE-"

"It's Mangle." Tony said.

"Aww. I almost had it." Goldie whined, making them both laugh.

"Let's see. Mangle is...this way." Tony said, walking towards the spot Mangle is during the day. He arrived, but she wasn't there. "Huh? Mangle? You here?" Tony said as he looked around. "Where is she?"

"Right behind you." Mangle said while standing behind him. Tony turned, only for everything to go dark.

"Ahh! What happened?!" Tony yelled in surprise as he felt his face. His fingers felt something soft and furry covering his head around his eyes. "Mangle! Is this your tail?!" Hey giggling was the answer he needed before he sighed. "Another round of your game?" Tony said.

"Not this time. Before you see me, I want you to _feel_ me~." she cooed. Tony gulped at her words as he looked around.

"O-o-okay." he said. He was nervous, but willing, to do as she said as he raised his arms in front of him. "Just don't run me into anything harmful, okay? My ribs are still sore." He moved his arms around in the air for a moment or so before looking around with the tail over his eyes. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Cold." Mangle said. Tony moved his body in a different direction at her words. "Warm. War-cold. Ice cold. Warmer. Warmer. Hot."

'Okay. It's this way.' Tony thought as he moved forward.

"Hot. Hot. Red hot! Hoaaahhh!" Mangle shuddered.

'I think I found her.' Tony thought as his hands squeezed something soft. He loosened his grip before squeezing again, making Mangle moan under his touch. 'Yeah, I found her.' he thought as he felt his face go red.

"Mmmm!" Mangle shuddered. "I do ha-have other body parts Tony." she said.

"Uh, right!" Tony said as he slowly moved his hands down to her slim waist, making her shudder in excitement. He moved closer until her held her in a tight embrace, making sure to keep his face out of her breasts, as his hands slowly began to roam around her. Mangle hugged back as he ran his hands up and down her back, mixing between petting and scratching her fur, making her moan and what sounded like some strange purring.

"Mmm~." Mangle moaned as Tony began to explore everywhere, his mind piecing together an image of her with each inch of her body he felt. He slowly brought his hands up her body, past her breasts, and stopped when they reached her face. She leaned into his left hand while bring her right hand to hold it there, a smiling forming on her muzzle. Both of them smiled as Tony felt his white mask slide down away from his lips, revealing a small smile. She stared at his smile as her hands began to move on their own towards him before gently cupping his face.

'What's happe-' Tony's thoughts stopped when he felt her lips touch his. He just stood there for a moment before he slowly kissed her back. Neither of them moved for a few moments before they broke apart, a blush on both their faces. Mangle's tail slid down off of Tony's face before reattaching itself above her ass, allowing Tony to take in her image. His mental image was nowhere near as amazing as her. Her figure looked slimmer, her DD breasts were perky, and so much more. "Wow." Tony whispered, making her giggle.

"I'll say." Mangle said before she leaned down and kissed him again while he hugged her warm, furry body. The two of them were completely lost in the kiss before they seperated. "I'll wait here until you come back. The others are probably dying to see you as well."

"Right." Tony said as he backed away and tripped over a chair. "I'm okay." Tony said as he stood up, a big goofy smile on his face as he put his glasses and mask on right. "I'll uh, see ya later." he said before walking away. When he was out of sight, Mangle fell to the floor and hugged herself while giggling. To have Tony run his hands all over her without hesitation was pure bliss. She replayed the images in her mind while she ran her hands over herself before stopping at her breasts. She looked down in confusion at the tiny bumps under her fur.

"Are those...?"

-With Jennifer-

She stomped away from the entrance all the way into Pirate's Cove, hoping that Foxy would have someplace in this ship for her to be alone and away from the others. She walked up and onto the deck before knocking on the cabin door.

"Foxy, you in there?" Jennifer asked.

"Who is it?" Foxy called.

"It's Jennifer. Can I hide in this ship until you guys open?" Jennifer asked.

"One second." Foxy called. Jennifer stood next to the door and waited for about 10 seconds before Foxy came out. Jennifer stared at her before facepalming, no longer even trying to be angry at the results. Foxy looked around before spotting her and smiled. "There you are."

"Yeah...here I am." Jennifer groaned as she stared at Foxy. She had slimmed down as well and was wearing her usual pirate garb, some of which looked to be too small on her.

"What's wrong?" Foxy asked before looking down at herself. "I know. The shirt's getting a little small." she said as she lifted her now G-cups that were squished inside the shirt. "If I go through another upgrade, this is gonna rip."

"This is just getting ridiculous." Jennifer sighed as she slid down the wall to sit.

"You okay?" Foxy asked. Jennifer didn't say anything as she took a wallet out of her back pocket and began thumbing through it.

"Take a look at this." she said as she pulled a picture out and handed it to her. The picture was off a girl in her late teens. Her hair was messy, braces, acne scars, and fat.

"Who's this?" Foxy asked as she looked at the photo.

"That's a picture from four years ago." Jennifer said. "It's me."

"You? YOU?!" Foxy exclaimed as she looked between the photo and Jennifer. "Wow! You really took care of yourself."

"It wasn't easy." Jennifer said. "I was horribly picked on and used to hide myself in my room. It wasn't until someone said that I'd always remain an ugly bitch did I decide to do something about except cry and eat. So I worked hard for 3 whole months before I could finally look in the mirror and smile."

"Way to go." Foxy said. "But that doesn't explain your mood."

"It took a lot of work to make myself pretty, but you all did it instantly." Jennifer said.

"Oh. That's why you're being Miss Moody?" Foxy said. "Well, it wasn't exactly easy for us either."

"Oh yeah?" Jennifer said as if challenging her.

"You said you'd seen pictures of our old selves, right?" Foxy asked. "Well, we were mindless machines at the hands of Mr. Fazbear. Only after he got all that money did he decide to finally fix us."

"I..." Jennifer stopped, realizing that she was truly being angry over something stupid and petty. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Foxy said. "Anyway, you said you wanted to hide inside the ship?"

"Not anymore." Jennifer said. "Still, I can't believe that you look like that."

"Only at night." Foxy said. "And so far, only three people know about this."

"So someone other than the Night Guard know you look like this?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes. There's Tony, the old Night Guard Jeff, and the one who did all this to us. I didn't catch his name though." Foxy explained.

"What happened to the other Night Guard?" Jennifer asked.

"That guy was a total perv!" Foxy stated in disgust. "After we reopened and he saw us, he tried to cop a feel until we threatened him to stay in the office. That's when he asked to transfer to Day Guard and waited until someone asked for the job."

"That's when Tony came in?" Jennifer said.

"That's right. We were happy that Jeff was switched to Day Guard. As for Tony, he was so shy around us at night. Still, we saw that he was a bit of a nice guy when he came during the day." Foxy said, a smile on her face.

"You really like him, don't you?" Jennifer said.

"We all do." Foxy said. "I really hope he comes tonight." she said before grinning and chuckling. "Though he's gonna hate what I'm gonna do to him."

"And...that is?" Jennifer asked while looking quizically at her.

"Never you mind." Foxy said. "And don't worry about yourself. There's one thing about you that makes you better than us."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Jennifer asked.

"Yours are real." Foxy said while lifting her own breasts up a bit. Jennifer blinked before they both started laughing, neither of them seeing Goldie smiling behind them before disappearing.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed.


	52. Alone Time and Apologies

Tony fumbled his way to the security office before sitting down in his chair. He stayed motionless for a few moments before looking down at his hands.

"I can't believe I just did that." Tony said.

"I can." Goldie said as she appeared in the room. "I'm actually surprised it took you this long to stop being shy and just have fun."

"I was nervous. Not about them wanting to kill me anymore, but about the fact that they're all beautiful and..."

"Busty? Stacked? Luscious eye candy?" Goldie named off.

"Well, yes. That." Tony said.

"And you only felt up Mangle, TC, and Chica. You still have 7 more bodies to feel up." Goldie said.

"Don't say it like that!" Tony groaned. "And they were all worried I was the pervert at first." Goldie laughed before disappearing, leaving Tony alone in the room.

"Knock, Knock." Tony turned to see BG standing there in the doorway in her Night Form. "Hi Tony."

"H-Hi." Tony said as he averted his gaze. Her shirt and shorts looked tight on her after her upgrade, which was immediately noticed by Tony. "How are you BG?"

"I'm good. Just came to see you and your laptop." BG said as she came in and sat down on Tony's lap.

"Why there?" Tony asked.

"Because I know you like me sitting here, even if you say you don't." BG said with a smile. Tony opened his mouth to object, only for BG to place a finger to his lips. "Uh uh." she said before turning her attention to Tony's laptop. "Now, what else can this thing do besides show pictures?" she asked as she began typing on the keyboard.

"There are various sights that you can visit." Tony said as he tried to keep calm. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I've seen other people watch tiny videos of various things when they enter or leave the pizzeria." BG said.

"How about we just pull up what's hot recently?" Tony suggested as he typed something from behind her. The screen popped up to what was talked about the most from important things, to funny videos. "Knock yourself out."

"Alright!" BG said as she began to click around. As she searched, Tony eyed her from the back. Her breasts were bigger, and her hips filled out a bit more. Without the exposed joints, she flawlessly pulled off the appearance of a young woman. A very lovely young woman. Tony shifted his eyes away in an attempt to stop thinking like that before she surprised him by leaning back into him. "You know, you make a pretty comfy chair."

"Thanks. I think." Tony said with a blush. "You find anything you like?"

"I did." she said.

"But, there's nothing on the screen." Tony said before BG turned her whole body around to face Tony.

"Who says it's on the computer?" she asked as she reached up and slowly removed Tony's mask. Tony remained silent as BG leaned down and gently kissed him. Tony froze for a moment before his body began moving on it's own. His arms slowly rose up to gently cup her face as he gently kissed back. They seperated after a few moments so Tony could breathe and stared at each other. Tony looked into BG's computerized eyes while she looked back into his scarred eyes before BG smiled. "You didn't pull away." she said as she moved his sunglasses to the desk.

"Was I supposed to?" he asked.

"No. And I'm glad you didn't." she said before she kissed him again. The kiss was deeper this time, and got a little more deeper when Tony gently embraced her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed before BG placed her tongue against his lips. Tony opened and touched her tongue with his, causing both of their tongues to do a dance. Tony had never tasted another's tongue before, so he didn't know, or care, if the real thing felt this good.

'It's even wet.' he thought. 'I don't know how, but it feels amazing.' The two of them continued to make out in the office chair before they seperated again.

"That's the one thing I'll probably hate about humans." BG said, a hint of red crossing her cheeks. "They need to breathe, so we can't just kiss for hours."

"Well, I'm sorry that I need to breathe." Tony said in a low voice. Both of them giggled before they began to make out again. She gently bit his lower lip while he licked her teeth as their bodies rubbed against each other. This continued before she gasped with a shudder. "What's wrong?"

"I felt something on my chest." she said as she looked down. Tony looked down and his eyes widened. Under the fabric of her shirt were two nipples sticking out. "What are those?"

"You were given those as well?" Tony asked.

"Given what?" BG asked as she lifted her shirt up, revealing her E-Cup breasts. "I have nipples?" she asked.

"You might wanna put your shirt down." Goldie said as she appeared in the room. BG looked up at Goldie, who merely smiled as she pointed at Tony. BG looked down and realized that her bare breasts were a few inches from Tony's face. BG blinked before a grin came to her face.

"Enjoying the view, Tony?" BG asked as she placed her arms to the sides of her breasts and squeezed them together. She got her answer when she felt something poking at her butt from under his pants. "You can touch them if you like." Tony blushed harder as he stared at her breasts, which she bounced and squeezed in her hands.

"He wants to, but I'm afraid that his mind's a little fried at the moment." Goldie said as she disappeared. A moment later, Tony's eyes turned blue and he pulled BG's shirt down before helping her to her feet and standing up.

"I'll take him to the bathroom and cool him off in the sink." Goldie said in Tony's voice. "Next time you do something like that, take it slow." Goldie then had Tony walk out of the security office, leaving a blushing BG inside the office staring down at her nipples that were poking through her shirt.

"That may be difficult." she said as she touched her breasts, moaning at the feeling her nipples were giving her.

-Jennifer-

Jennifer had left Pirate's Cove after talking with Foxy felling much better than before. She was still jealous, but she wasn't gonna hate them. It wasn't their choice to look sexier than her, though she was still annoyed that they were. She was kept walking until she came across the Prize Corner, with Maria's Gift Box sitting there closed. Jennifer glared at the box as she remembered what Maria and TF did to her. She kept glaring before she sighed, walked up to it, and gently knocked the top.

"Who is it?" came Maria's sad voice.

"It's me." Jennifer said with her arms folded across her chest. She waited for her to appear, while also getting ready to run in case she tried to pull anything again. 2 minutes passed before the top cracked open slightly, revealing one of Maria's eyes. She looked straight up and Jennifer, who looked back down.

"What do you want?" she asked in a glum tone.

"Come out of the box. Then we'll talk." Jennifer said.

"Alright." Maria said before opening the box and standing to her new height of 9 ft. 3 in. tall. Jennifer just stared at the tall puppet lady in both envy and admiration. Her H-Cup breasts and big ass were fit snuggly inside her one piece body suit, showing off every curve of her body.

"Okay," she said as she pointed at Maria. "Now _that_ is going overboard."

"Don't blame me." Maria said. "Blame the guy that upgraded us."

"If I see him, I'm gonna slap the pervert." Jennifer said.

"Why are you here?" Maria asked.

"I know that you wanted to scare me away, so I understand why you and TF did what you did. But I'm still pissed at you!" Jennifer said, making Maria flinch.

"I'm sorry!" Maria said. "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

"Hmm. I'll think of something." Jennifer said as she stepped closer to look inside the box. "There's nothing in here?"

"No. Just me." Maria said.

"How do you fit in this?" Jennifer asked.

"Well I am a lot thinner in the day." Maria said. "I can still fit as I am now. I can even fit another person inside. And that's a fact."

"Let me guess. Tony?" Jennifer said.

"Bingo." Maria said, her voice sounding less sad. "His hands were so soft."

"What exactly did you do in there?" Jennifer asked as she eyed the box.

"Just teased him with my body." she said. "It was a tight fit and he squirmed around trying to get free in the dark." She let out a shuddered gasp as she remembered Tony touching her.

"Sounds like you had fun." Jennifer said.

"Yeah, until he said the B word." Maria said.

"He called you a bitch?!" Jennifer asked in shock.

"No. He brought a couple of books with him." Maria said.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You stopped having fun with him to read a book?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah. We enjoy reading since there's nothing to do in this place. We're all stuck here." Maria said. "Besides, we're fast readers. If he had stuck around, we'd have picked up where we left off."

"I'm amazed he didn't stick around." Jennifer said.

"He's really shy." Maria said.

"I'd be shy too if I was a young guy being liked by a bunch of women with massive tits." Jennifer mumbled.

"Sounds like you're jealous." Maria said with a grin.

"Oh no." Jennifer said with a forced smile before she reached up and squeezed Maria's breasts. "Why should I be jealous of these overstuffed melons of yours?!"

"Ah! Hey! Cut that out!" Maria yelled with a blush.

"I bet you wouldn't be saying that to Tony, would you?" Jennifer asked as she fondled them, making Maria moan at her touch.

"Ahh~! Enough!" Maria yelled as she pulled away from Jennifer. "Geez! What was that for?"

"For fondling me earlier." Jennifer said, her tone sounding happy. Maria turned to see Jennifer smiling up at her. "Now we're even. Bye." she said as she turned with a wave of her hand. Maria only watched her leave before disappearing back into her box. "One down, and one to go." she muttered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating. It's not easy writing, you know.


	53. Theory of Arousal

Jennifer, having buried the hatchet with Maria, was now looking around for TF. Maria was the accomplice, but TF was the mastermind. She wasn't gonna get off as easy as Maria did.

"Hmm. Which was would she be?" Jennifer mused.

"Looking for someone?" Goldie asked as she appeared in front of Jennifer.

"I'm just looking for TF." Jennifer said.

"You mean you're looking to grope TF, right?" Goldie said. Jennifer stopped and looked away, causing Goldie to smirk. "Looks like I discovered why you haven't gone after Tony yet. You're not interested."

"One: I don't know him that well, so I haven't decided. And Two: I didn't start out in life liking girls." Jennifer said with a small blush.

"But you really like how you ended up." Goldie said.

"I...maybe a little." Jennifer said.

"So, when did you start swinging for the other team?" Goldie asked.

"That's not really something I like to talk about." she said while looking down.

"Well, if you ever want to just talk, I'll listen." Goldie said.

"Thanks. And...what is Tony up to anyway?" Jennifer asked.

"Trying to get his thoughts away from BG's new breasts." Goldie said. Jennifer stopped and stared at Goldie, who smiled before explaining. "It seems that she, and everyone else, have been given nipples on their breasts."

"Are you serious?" Jennifer asked. "This is a kid's place. Who would put those on?"

"I don't know. From what I heard while linked with Tony, the assistant of the old man that upgraded them added on everything that makes them like they are at night." Goldie said.

"So either the assistant is the one who's a massive pervert, or the old man is covering up for himself." Jennifer said. "What was the old man's name?"

"Isaac Tapor." Goldie said.

"Noted." Jennifer said as she pulled out her tiny notebook and jotted down his name. "If he can give animatronics A.I., then he's bound to pop up on the internet somewhere."

"Who knows?" Goldie shrugged. "By the way, TF's in the backstage with Freddi."

"Why is Freddi there?" Jennifer asked.

"To make sure TF stays away from both you and Tony. She and Maria aren't allowed near him until 5." Goldie explained. "And that's why Freddi's staying there to make sure she doesn't sneak away from her punishment."

"And who's watching Maria?" Jennifer asked.

"Me!" Goldie said as her eyes went black.

"That'll keep her there." she said while turning away. "I asked you not to do that."

"Sorry." Goldie said as her eyes turned back to normal.

"Still, nipples?" Jennifer said. "Next thing you know they're gonna have..." she stopped and looked at Goldie, who looked right back. "Oh boy."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Goldie said. "If they had something like that, I'd know."

"Maybe they don't know they have that part yet." Jennifer said.

"I'm gonna...head back to Tony now." Goldie said before vanishing.

"Okay. Back to finding TF." Jennifer said as she walked through the hallways. "She said that she was backstage. I'll head tha-" she was cut off when something ran into her, causing her to fall and stumble. "Owww!" she groaned.

"Sorry." Jennifer looked to see Mangle on top of her.

"Might need to slow down in the future." Jennifer said as Mangle helped her up. "What were you doing racing through the pizzeria?"

"I'm looking for Tony." she said. "Something strange is happening to me."

"Let me guess. Nipples?" Jennifer said.

"Y-Yes! How did you-"

"Goldie told me that she's seen some of you having them." Jennifer said.

"I did, but they disappeared awhile ago." Mangle said as she lifted her breasts a bit.

"What do you mean gone?" Jennifer asked as she looked at Mangle fondle herself before shaking her head. 'Don't! You're trying to go back to just being straight.' she thought.

"I mean that they disappeared after awhile. I can't find them." Mangle said.

"When did they first appear?" Jennifer asked.

"Shortly after I had Tony touch me all over." Mangle said.

"You had him touch you?" Jennifer said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted him to feel me before he saw me, so I had his eyes covered with my tail." Mangle said with a smile. "His hands were so soft and careful."

"So you didn't have them before he touched you?" Jennifer asked.

"Right."

"And you had them after he touched you?"

"Right."

"Hmm. Maybe...they appear with stimulation." Jennifer mused.

"So they might appear again if I'm aroused?" Mangle said.

"Maybe." Jennifer said. "Mind if I test that out?"

"What? On me?" Mangle asked.

"You see anyone else here?" Jennifer asked.

"Well...alright." Mangle said.

"So, what did Tony do?" Jennifer asked. Mangle explained all that Tony did to her, right down to the last detail. "I'm not kissing you though."

"I'm not kissing you either." Jennifer said before gently placing her hands on Mangle's body. Mangle didn't move as Jennifer ran her hands where Tony's hands were earlier. "Anything?"

"Other than being gentle, nothing." Mangle said as she stared down at her breasts.

"Not even if I do this?" she asked as she lightly fondled Mangle's tits for a moment. She moved them away so they could see if anything happened.

"Nothing." Mangle said. "I don't get it. They came after Tony fondled me." Jennifer blinked before she placed her chin between her fingers.

"Close your eyes." she said.

"Do what?"

"Just close them." Jennifer said. Mangle just stared before sighing and closing her eyes. "Now, imagine that the one touching you now is Tony." Mangle let a digital image of Tony enter her mind and smiled.

"Tony." she said as she let her mind be enveloped with thoughts of him.

'Alright.' Jennifer thought as she began to touch Mangle. 'Let's see if this works.' She gently ran her fingers through Mangle's fur, earning a hum from Mangle.

"Mmm. That feels nice." Mangle softly whispered. Jennifer kept on feeling her up before running her hands over Mangle's butt, giving her cheeks a squeeze. "GaaHaa!" Mangle moaned while Jennifer looked at her boobs. Nothing appeared, making her glare at them.

'I've gone this far. Maybe one last push will do it.' she thought before she slid her hands up Mangle's body until she reached her breasts, where she began to gently fondle and play with them.

"Aaaahhh~!" Mangle gasped as her body shuddered. Her synthetic breathing was becoming more ragged by the moment as Jennifer fondled her.

'Wow. Either I'm good at this, or she reeeally likes Tony...huh?' she thought as she looked at Mangle's breasts. She stopped mid squeeze when she saw something pink begin to show under her fur. She used her thumb to move the fur to reveal a nipple beginning to form. 'No way!' Jennifer thought as she moved the fur on her other breast, revealing another nipple forming.

"Why'd you stop Tony?" Mangle asked as she looked down, only to blink in realization. "Oh yeah. It's you Jennifer."

"You have nipples!" Jennifer said. Mangle looked down to see her nipples as Jennifer gently pinched one of them, earning a loud moan from Mangle.

"Th-Those are sensitive!" Mangle said as she backed away and hugged her breasts.

"Your mind was always on Tony while I was touching you, correct?" Jennifer quickly asked, earning a nod from Mangle. "Then I was right. They appeared because you were thinking of Tony, meaning only Tony can bring them out while making you horny."

"So when I stopped thinking of Tony earlier, they went away?" Mangle said.

"Seems so." Jennifer said as she looked at Mangle's nipples. "Those are sized quite nicely."

"Can you stop staring at them?" Mangle asked as she covered them with her arm while blushing.

"I'm a girl too, so what's the problem?" Jennifer asked. "You'd let Tony stare if he'd want to."

"That's because I trust and like Tony." Mangle said as she began to fidget in place.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"N-nothing!" Mangle quickly said before her reflexes betrayed her and she stuck her hand between her legs. Jennifer's eyes widened at her actions before looking at Mangle straight in the eye.

"Do you have...what I think you have?" she asked. Mangle blushed a deep red while her eyes shifted away.

"It...it appeared shortly after my nipples did the first time!" Mangle said before moving her hand and fur away, revealing a vagina. "I know that women have them, but I didn't expect that I'd suddenly get one myself!"

"Oh wow." Jennifer said as she stared before Mangle moved her hand back over.

"I gotta go! Bye!" Mangle said before running away, leaving Jennifer to her thoughts.

'First nipples, now a pussy?!' Jennifer thought. 'I know that they look sexy-' She violently shook her head before her thoughts could run any wilder. 'Focus!' she thought before walking away, not noticing the camera light turning off.

-Tony-

Tony was inside the bathroom soaking his head in ice cold water with his nose pinched close. He had just gotten back from recovering his ordeal with BG before switching between the camera feeds. He switched them before stopping at a sight he had least expected. Mangle being groped by Jennifer. He watched for awhile before he saw Mangle revealing her nipples through her fur. And if that wasn't enough, she had moved a bit of fur from between her legs to reveal a pussy. His jaw dropped and his nose bled before Mangle and Jennifer parted, giving him enough focus to run back to the bathroom and try to cool off.

'If she has those parts, then...' he thought as images of the others with all the right parts on them. 'EVEN THOUGH THY ONLY LOOK THIS WAY AT NIGHT, WHY WOULD THOSE BE PUT THERE?! THIS IS A KID'S PLACE!' he mentally screamed before coming up for air, then sticking his head back under the faucet.

* * *

A/N: I've asked nicely, but you all don't seem to listen. Do NOT ask about updates on other fics in the reviews section! PM me that stuff! If you don't, I'm gonna punish everyone and go 3 whole months without updating anything! Now knock it off!


	54. Punishment

A/N: Sorry. Mind has been everywhere else. Been waiting for feedback on other fics before I could continue. Well, on to this chapter.

* * *

Tony was drying his hair and face with the hand dryer on the bathroom wall, his nose clogged with toilet paper to keep it from bleeding all over him. His mind was replaying the scene between Mangle and Jennifer from the security camera over and over before he shook his head.

"Think Tony." he told himself as he let his hair dry. "There's got to be a reason that Jennifer would...grope Mangle, and also why Mangle had...Okay! Maybe there isn't!"

"Having a little trouble keeping your thoughts in order?" Goldie asked as she appeared before him, a smile on her face.

"Of course I am!" Tony snapped. "Why would they be programmed with that?!"

"Not quite sure." Goldie said with a shrug while Tony made sure there wasn't anymore blood on his face before wrapping himself up again. "Still, I don't see a problem with this."

"How can you not see this as a problem?!" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Well, they like you. And you like them." Goldie said with a smile.

"Stop talking!" Tony yelled, not liking where she was going with this. Goldie only laughed as Tony finished putting his bandages on. "They're kid friendly animatronics, not sex machines!"

"Who says they can't be both?" Goldie asked.

"I'm not hearing this!" Tony yelled as he plugged his ears and left the bathroom, leaving a smirking Goldie floating there. She loved how Tony seemed to forget that she can hear his thoughts no matter what. She listened as he thought about how it should be impossible that they can have sex, while also trying to stop the occasional dirty thought of seeing them that way.

"Tony, you dirty boy." she giggled before she disappeared.

-Tony-

Tony was trying to keep his thoughts in check as he walked through the pizzeria, but was failing every time.

'If Mangle has it, then the others- GAH! Stop it!' he thought as he violently shook his head before he continued walking. 'Think of something else! Think about...who exactly put them there-THAT'S NOT DIFFERENT! Wait? Who _did_ put those there? Was it that old man named Isaac? Or maybe that assistant that he said put that programming in them in the first place?' Tony groaned as he facepalmed. No matter what he thought, it was related to the girls and their bodies. 'Now that they have those parts, they're practically walking around the pizzeria naked. Wait a second! Not all of them! Maria has that body suit. And BG has those clothes! And Foxy has...' He stopped walking when he realized he hadn't seen Foxy's new form yet. He took a few breaths before heading for Pirates Cove.

-Pirates Cove-

Tony was walking up the ramp to the deck of the prop ship before looking for Foxy.

"Foxy? Are you here?" he asked as he looked around. "Hmm. Maybe she's inside the ship." He then walked over to the door, but stopped when he saw something on a the ground. It looked like Foxy's bandana next to a note. "What's this say? Wear as blindfold. Come inside?" He raised an eyebrow as he lifted the bandana up from the ground while looking at the door. "Why would she want me blindfolded?" he asked himself before sighing. "I hope I don't come to regret this." he muttered as he removed his glasses and tied the bandana over his eyes, completely blocking his view before opening the door to the inside of the prop ship. "Foxy? Are you here? I'm blindfolded like your note said to do."

"Come in~" came Foxy's voice in a seductive tone. Tony felt his spine tingle at her tone before he shut the door and took a few careful steps inside, hoping not to trip on anything. "Hey Tony~" came Foxy's voice again.

"Uh...Foxy? What uh...what's going on?" Tony asked after swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Simple. I won our little swordfight earlier, so now it's time for your punishment." she said as Tony felt her put something into his hand.

"What am I doing exactly?" Tony asked, wondering what she just put into his hand.

"You're going to steam clean me, but you don't get to see my new form at all tonight." Foxy explained.

"Is that why I haven't seen you on the security cameras?" Tony asked.

"That's right. And you won't get to see me until tomorrow." Foxy said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Oh, that's just plain mean." Tony whined, making Foxy giggle at his reaction.

"Stop complaining and start cleaning me." she said as she sat down on a crate with her back to him. "And if you try to peek, I won't visit you for another two nights." Tony scowled as he made sure the device was on before slowly holding it out in front of him until he felt it touch something.

-Foxy's P.O.V.-

I sat down in front of Tony as he slowly reached towards me with the steam brush in his hand. He stopped when he felt it touch something, which was the back of my head.

"Okay...where is it?" he asked.

"The back of my head." I said before I cooed, "Be gentle~"

"O-okay." he stuttered before he gently brushed down my head and back. I closed my eyes and relaxed as he gently brushed me, a low moan escaping my lips.

"Uumm." Tony said in a nervous tone.

"Keep going. You're doing fine." I said. Tony nodded before gently brushing my back again while I did my best to not moan again. 'Being personally brushed and cleaned by Tony feels good.' I thought as Tony slowly kept brushing me down. He'd move a little to the right and slowly brush again before repeating the process until he got all of the right side of my back. "Okay, now the other way."

"R-right." he stuttered nervously before he slowly began brush to the left. The steam against my synthetic skin and fur felt much better than the other time I had him steam clean me for some reason. I could feel a blush forming under my fur as he kept going until he finished the other side.

"Wait." I said as I stood up and gently placed my tail in his empty hand. "Now, you brush my tail."

"Alright." he said as he slowly felt his way up my tail. "Tell me when I'm near the end."

"Okay." I said as his fingers gently squeezed their way up my tail. I smiled as he neared the end, but kept my mouth shut before he squeezed part of my ass. "Aaahhh~"

"Gah! Sorry!" he yelled before yanking his hand away. "I warned to tell me if I was too close!"

"Must've slipped my mind." I said in a playful tone. "Well, you found the end. Start brushing."

"Yes Ma'am." he said in irritation. I smirked at his tone as he gently brushed my tail all around from one end to the other. "Done. What shall I brush next?"

"My arm." I said as I placed my hand in his empty one. He nodded before holding my arm out and gently brushed from my shoulder to my finger tips. When he was done, he switched to the underside, the brush and steam tickling under her arm as he brushed.

"Ticklish, are we?" Tony asked, a smile on his blinded face.

"Just a little." I giggled before taking my arm back and holding out the other one. "Now this one." I said, to which he complied and began to brush.

"How does it feel?" My eyes widened as I heard Goldie appear next to me and whisper into my ear. "Being brushed by Tony?" I could only smile as Tony finished brushing my arm before I took it back.

"What shall I brush next, my Captain?" Tony asked with a chuckle. I smirked as I leaned back a bit and crossed my legs.

"Now, you brush my breasts." I said with a grin. The smile melted off of Tony's face as he turned redder than my fur. Goldie watched from afar with a grin as big as mine on her face as Tony gulped.

"Your...b-breasts?" he asked, as if making sure I said correctly.

"Yes. I want you to brush my Big. Round. Breasts." I finished slowly. I watched as his hand holding the steam brush began to tremble as his breathing became ragged.

"O-o-okay." he stuttered badly as he slowly reached over with the brush before stopping.

"Brush me Tony." I said while holding his chin up with my index finger. He didn't need his sight to know that I was looking straight into his eyes behind the blindfold. "Captains orders." His other hand shakingly grabbed my shoulder, telling him where my body was before he gently brought the brush just above my left tit. I stiffled a moan as he slowly brushed my breast. "Oh, Tony~" I moaned as he brushed me, my fingers digging into the crate I was sitting on. He kept on brushing before the sound of wood cracking filled the room.

"What? What happened?!" he quickly asked.

"N-nothing." I rasped as my fingers dug into the wooden crate I was sitting on before I looked down at my breasts. 'What was that?!' I thought before something poked up under the fur on my tits. 'Are those...no, they can't be.'

"Um...Foxy?" Tony asked in worry.

"I'm fine." I said as I tried to get my breathing, which for once I felt that I needed it, under control. "Just keep brushing." Tony hesitated at first before bringing the brush back to my breast. My back stiffened as it gently ran over the nub under my fur. I curled my toes as it kept running over the same spot over and over before I had him brush the other tit. My whole body felt strange as he ran the brush over the other nub until he finally finished and took the brush away. "What are you doing?" I asked as I tried to stop my body from trembling.

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"You haven't brushed...the underside." I said.

"The underside?! How do I brush that?!" Tony asked with his arms held out.

"That's easy. You lift with one hand, and brush with the other." I explained. Tony's jaw fell open as he started to break out in a sweat. "What? I said you couldn't look. I never said you couldn't touch~" I watched as Tony just stood there, eyes wide under the blindfold before my gaze shifted south to the bulge forming in his pants. "It's not like you haven't felt them before." Tony wiped his head with his arm before he took a deep breath and reached for my breast. He placed his hand upon my bosom before moving it to lift it so he brush the fur under it. The sensation I was feeling was unreal. It felt like a powerful electric current was moving from my breast to everywhere else in my body before settling between my legs. The feeling grew as he finished brushing my breast. "Now...now the o-other one." I gasped.

"You okay?" Tony asked in a husky concerned voice.

"Just fine. Now brush." I ordered. He quietly obeyed as he began to brush and fondle my other breast. The feeling inside was building again as he ran the brush over my breast before every inch was cleaned.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"You still have my belly to brush." I said before leaning back further while holding my breasts up, allowing him room to brush my fur. He shook his head before he gently began brushing from under my breast down to the top of my thigh. My body felt relaxed and stiff and the same time, and it was driving me crazy at this point. He kept on brushing from one side to the other before he finally finished.

"Is that all?" he asked nervously.

"Uh uh. You've only done the top of me. Now you're gonna clean my legs." I said, my voice quivering in excitement.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Right...here." I said as I stretched my leg out before placing my foot on his crotch. He gasped as he dropped the steam brush before backing up a step and beginning to turn to leave. "If you leave now, I won't visit you for _three_ nights." He froze before what sounded like angry whines escaped his lips. "Good boy. Now, clean your captain's legs." He turned and bent down to locate the steam brush before taking my ankle and holding the steam brush up to it.

"Let's see," he mumbled. "Your ankle is here, so your thigh should...here." He placed the brush against my right thigh before gently brushing all the way down to my toes. I kept my moans in as I felt the blissful touch of the steam brush glide along my fur as he repeatedly brush my leg before I stopped him.

"Now the other one." I said as I lifted my other leg. He brushed that leg as well before he finished. "Now the other side."

"How am I gonna brush that part?" Tony asked in genuine curiosity. I gave him the answer as I lifted my leg and placed my foot against his chest.

"You hold it up with one hand, and brush with the other." I said. "It's that simple."

"Uh, right." he said before he held my ankle and lifted it higher and began to brush, starting on the outside. I looked at him with a soft smile before looking at myself and froze. I gently reached down between my legs and moved the fur before coming upon a startling sight. 'I have a pussy?!' My mind was swimming with questions as I stared at my second pair of lips that appeared out of nowhere. I was so focused on it that I had forgotten that Tony was still cleaning my body before the brush came into view. It landed a few inches from my twat before I reacted. "NOT THERE!" I shouted before kicking my leg away, sending Tony rolling violently on the floor.

-3rd Person P.O.V.-

Tony was lying down on the floor while holding his ribs and coughing while Foxy gasped in horror at what she had done.

"TONY!" she screamed as she ran over to him. "OH NO! TONY! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"I think I'm done cleaning for today...and for a while." Tony wheezed. He coughed a few more times before getting to his feet. "Point me to the door please." he said.

"..."

"Foxy?"

"...*hic*..."

"Foxy?" Tony asked again, concern dripping into his voice. He didn't move before he heard Foxy start to scream. Tony quickly ripped off his bandana to see Foxy on her knees, crying her eyes out in front of him. "Foxy! What's wrong?!"

"I KEEP HURTING YOU!" she screamed, making him jump as she stared at him through tear filled eyes. "First I *hic* hurt you during our sword fight. Then I ma- *hic* -de you clean me blind to toy with you as punishment! And now I kicked *sob* kicked you! I've done nothing today but harm and play with you like a toy!"

"Hey, hey. It's not your fault." Tony quickly said, trying to get her to calm down.

"Yes it is!" she yelled. "I keep hurting innocent people! I hurt you! I hurt those night guards!" She paused as she sniffled, not seeing Tony's hand ball into a fist. "I EVEN BIT OFF A KID'S HEAD! I'M NOTHING MORE THAN A MONS-"

SLAP!

Foxy's eyes were wide as she raised her hand to her face as Tony stood over her, his hand still out after slapping her.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, spout another lie like that again!" he growled as he glared at her. She returned his glare with one of her own, her eyes going black as her white pupils met his.

"And why shouldn't I?!" she yelled as she quickly stood up. "All of it is true! I murdered those night guards! I bit that kid's head off! And I've been hurting you!"

"I know! But none of that makes you a monster!" Tony yelled back, not giving in to her glare.

"HOW CAN I HURT ALL THOSE PEOPLE AND STILL NOT BE CONSIDERED A MONSTER!" she roared.

"BECAUSE YOU FEEL REMORSE!" The cabin was quiet, save for Tony's heavy breathing. Foxy's eyes widened as they slowly began to shift back to their normal color. "If you really were a monster, you wouldn't be crying in sadness and guilt over what you did! You wouldn't be beating yourself up over something that wasn't your fault in the first place. Those night guards were killed by a glitchy program, not you. That kid got his head bitten off because it was that same program that made your mouth clamp down on his head. These were before you could think for yourself." Foxy's eyes had returned to normal and were now staring at the ground before turning back to him.

"But I was fully aware when we fought earlier." she said. "And when I kicked you a moment ago."

"I deserved them." Tony countered. "I knew my ribs weren't healed, yet I fought against you. And I-" he stopped and turned his head again, a blush on his face. "And I knew where I was brushing before you kicked me. I should've known better than to place the brush near that part of your body." Foxy stared at him as he kept his eyes away before sniffing and wiping her eyes with her arm.

"You really think I'm not a monster?" she asked in a timid voice.

"I don't think. I know." Tony said with a smile. Foxy returned a watery smile before she hugged him, which he returned. They stayed that way before sighed. "Crap."

"What's wrong?" Foxy asked as they separated.

"I broke the rules." he said in depression. Foxy tilted her head in confusion before Tony lifted the bandana up to her eyes. "I took this off." Foxy blinked before letting out a soft laugh.

"Forget about that Tony." she said as she took the bandana. "It wasn't exactly a fair fight earlier anyway."

"So, I won't have to wait to see you?" Tony asked.

"Tony, you're looking at me now." she stated. Tony blinked before looking at her up and down before blushing.

"Oh. I guess I am." he said with a small laugh. Foxy only rolled her eyes before smiling at him.

"So? What do you think?" she asked as squeezed her breasts together.

"Well," he said with a gulp. "You're definitely bigger. And softer."

"Hmm~" she hummed as she sat on the crate again. "Thank you. Now, what do you think...of this?" She slowly spread her legs, revealing her vagina for Tony to see. Tony's eyes widened to the max before he did the only thing he could think of at that point. He ran right out the door and all the way to the security office.

"I believe that you've burned the image of your twat into his brain." Goldie said, making her presence known again. "As it's still running through his mind as we speak." Both women laughed inside the cabin at the actions of the kind, shy man they loved.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Please tell me what you all thought of THAT! Also, my vocabulary isn't infinite, so I apologize if I've used a few words too many times. And don't worry, I'm working on my other fics like LRA.


	55. Breakdown

A/N: Sorry for not updating quickly. Hope you like this chapter. This takes place while Tony was with Foxy last chapter in case anyone was wondering. Also, this is a VERY short chapter.

* * *

Jennifer had been wondering about the pizzeria, looking for TF. She thought that now would be the best time to confront her after what she did, and she wasn't gonna put it off any longer.

'Now, where would she be?' she thought. 'Maria was inside her box, but TF could be anywhere.' She stopped walking and snapped her fingers before running off. 'Somewhere around the stage!'

-On Stage-

Bonnie and TB were strumming their guitars on stage, waiting for Tony to come by and see their new forms. TB was sporting a C-cup, while Bonnie had a D-cup, with both of their hips slightly wider than before. Their ears perked up when they heard footsteps approaching and turned their heads, only to see that it was Jennifer walking towards them.

"Hey Bonnie. TB." Jennifer greeted.

"Hey." they both answered in unison.

"What brings you here?" TB asked.

"You know where TF is?" Jennifer asked. "I think it's time I got a personal apology." The two rabbits looked at each other before pointing behind the curtain.

"She's back there, sitting by herself." Bonnie told her.

"She's not allowed to move until 5 A.M." TB added. Jennifer looked at her phone to see that it would be awhile before 5 A.M.

"Alright," she said with a smile as she put her phone away. "That'll give me plenty of time to speak with her."

"What? Not gonna visit us?" Bonnie asked in mock offense.

"Just asks us where someone else is and leave." TB said, trying to keep a hurt look in her eyes. Jennifer looked at the both of them before she sighed.

"I guess I can stay if you don't mind the company." she said in defeat.

"YAAAY!" both Bonnies cheered before hugging Jennifer.

'Holy crap! They're soft!' Jennifer thought as a blush crept up on her face. "Uh, can you two let me go now?" They both laughed as they released her. "Now that I'm staying for the moment, what now?"

"Do you like Tony?" TB suddenly asked.

"Me?" Jennifer asked, not expecting that question. "I don't know. I just met the guy."

"So, no definite feelings for him?" Bonnie asked.

"If you're worried that I might try and steal him from you, then don't." Jennifer said, her arms crossed over her chest. "There's something about him I just can't seem to like."

"His bandages?"

"No."

"His glasses?"

"No!"

"His green hair?"

"HE'S A MAN!" Jennifer yelled, causing Bonnie and TB to flinch at the sudden volume. "I hate men, alright?! There, I said it!" TB and Bonnie looked at each other as Jennifer just stood there looking at the ground.

"So...you're gay?" TB asked.

"Not entirely," Jennifer muttered while looking away, a splash of red on her cheeks. "I just...find the company of women more comforting is all."

"Gay." both Bonnies said in unison.

"Oh...shut up!" Jennifer snapped, making both Bonnies giggle.

"She's blushing!" TB whispered loudly.

"I know. She can't even look us in the eye." Bonnie whispered.

"That's because she's too busy looking at everything else!" TB said before they both started laughing. The laughter ended abruptly before they both looked at Jennifer in shock. Jennifer was breathing hard, both sides of her hand red from slapping them both.

"It's not funny!" Jennifer growled as she glared at them, tears pooling in her eyes threatening to fall.

"What's your problem?" TB snapped, the good mood gone as they glared back at her.

"My problem is that you two are just like everyone else! Always laughing at me and calling me names!" Jennifer snapped. "I didn't start out in life hating men! I even dated one once!"

"Let me guess," Bonnie said as she rubbed her cheek. "Broke your heart?"

"And my leg! And my arm! AND MY JAW!" Jennifer yelled before she collapsed onto the stage and quietly sobbed. Bonnie and TB just stared at her in shock before their expressions softened as she continued. "That bastard...I loved him!" she cried as she slammed her fist onto the wooden stage. She kept crying before she felt something warm and furry envelope her.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie whispered as she and TB gently hugged Jennifer. Jennifer bit her bottom lip before burying her face into Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie gently patted her back while letting the poor girl's cries be muffled in her fur. None of them moved for a good 10 minutes before Jennifer got herself under control. "Feel better?"

"Much. Thanks." Jennifer said with a sniffle.

"We didn't mean to hurt you." TB said, her ears drooping a little.

"I know," Jennifer said as she wiped her eyes with her arm. "I just can't stand it when people laugh at me because of how I am."

"Well...how are you?" Bonnie asked, hoping that she didn't make her cry again.

"I...don't want to talk about it now." Jennifer said while looking at the floor again.

"Alright, we won't discuss it anymore." Bonnie said as she helped Jennifer to her feet. "But if you ever feel like talking about it, we'll listen."

"Thanks." Jennifer said before she hugged Bonnie again. Bonnie only smiled as she hugged her back, with TB joining in, none of them seeing TF peeking from behind stage before disappearing into the back.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's not a lot. Been having my mind on a lot of other things, yet no one seems to have patience.


	56. Burying the Hatchet

A/N: Before we begin, I must ask that you all stop asking for updates immediately after reading a chapter. It's annoying, and it's making me less motivated to write. Plus, this is a short chapter. Now, on to the story.

* * *

Tony was sitting in the security office with his head resting in his arms on the desk. His 'punishment' from Foxy had drained him mentally, and he really just wanted to be alone.

'They're gonna find new ways to tease me. I know it.' Tony thought with a sigh.

'Rough day?' Goldie asked in his mind, a hint of humor in her voice.

'Not now, Goldie.' Tony thought. 'I'm not in the mood.'

'What? Can't handle that they've got-'

"Don't say it!" Tony groaned out loud. "I know what's there." Goldie only laughed as he rubbed his temples, feeling a headache beginning to form.

"Try to think of the fact that Foxy trusts you." Goldie said as she appeared inside the office.

"How so?" Tony asked, his head still down.

"If she didn't trust you that much, she wouldn't have showed you her-"

"Goldie!" Tony groaned as glared at her with narrowed eyes. "Don't finish that sentence!" he warned. Goldie grinned down at him before slowly puckering her lips. "Don't do it...Don't-I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Pussy~!" she sang, making him yell at the top of his lungs before she floated out the door, with Tony chasing after her.

-Earlier on the Stage-

TF was silently sitting in the dark backstage. She had been there since she and Maria had 'attack' Jennifer earlier, only moving from her spot when she heard Jennifer talking to both Bonnies. She had silently listened to their conversation before they hugged and she slipped back to where she was sitting earlier, thinking about everything she heard.

'So her ex is a douche, she likes girls, and she's coming to talk to me.' she summed up in her head before sighing. 'I owe her a major apology.' She perked up when she heard footsteps approaching and looked to see Jennifer standing before her. Neither of them said anything as they stared at each other. After five minutes of silence, TF finally broke the ice.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." Jennifer replied, her hands resting on her hips.

"Um...uh..." TF muttered, unable to find the words as her gaze shifted to the floor. "I'm...I'm sorry...for molesting you earlier." TF didn't hear a response for a moment and cautiously looked up at Jennifer, who had a small smile on her lips.

"Apology accepted." she said before the smile faded as she got a good look at her.

"What?" TF asked.

"Nothing. You're breasts are just bigger." she huffed as she sat next to her. TF blinked as she looked down at herself. Her breasts were a D-cup and her butt was a little bigger, but that was it.

"How would you know? You've only been here tonight." TF said.

"I mean they're bigger than mine! Practically every animatronic here is bigger than me!" Jennifer ranted before pouting. TF blinked before she held her hands up to her mouth to keep herself from laughing. "Ha Ha! Glad you find it funny!"

"I'm sorry!" TF giggled while shaking her head. "I never picked you to be self conscious about your bust size."

"They used to be bigger," Jennifer said before narrowing her eyes at nothing. "Along with everything else about me."

"Huh?" TF said in confusion before Jennifer pulled out a picture and showed it to her. "Who's that?"

"Me." Jennifer said, causing TF to switch between looking at her and the picture.

"This is you?!" TF cried out in shock as she stared at the fat teen in the picture.

"Four years ago." Jennifer muttered.

"Wow! You look so...different!" TF exclaimed.

"I was tired of the names and pranks, so I lost weight and cleaned myself up." Jennifer explained.

"Must've taken a lot of work." TF muttered to herself.

"Not as easy as waiting for Midnight every night." Jennifer said.

"It cost a lot to do that too." TF said.

"I heard," Jennifer replied. "You and most of the others were in storage before your upgrades as well."

"Don't remind me," TF muttered meekly. "Just the thought of going back to storage sents a chill through my circuits. It's why we can't do a lot of things we want to do."

"Like going outside?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Fazbear is a tyrant. Always demanding obedience from all of us." TF said, a hint of anger slipping into her tone.

"Even Tony?" Jennifer asked.

"He hasn't been here that long or done anything stupid to warrant that attitude from Mr. Fazbear." TF explained. "And I hope he never does, or Mr. Fazbear will probably threaten him with violence."

"I highly doubt that he'd be able to hurt Tony physically." Jennifer chuckled.

"Worse. He gave us instructions that if any Night Guard acted up, we're to 'educate' them into getting with the program." TF explained in sadness.

"Sounds like an asshole." Jennifer muttered.

"He is." TF replied with a sigh. "I'm terrified of going back to storage, and I'm horrified of the thought that I or any of the others will have to...hurt Tony." Jennifer looked at the sad animatronic before they both jumped at the sound of laughter and angry yelling coming closer. They both peeked out from behind the curtain to see Goldie laughing while being chased by Tony through the pizzeria.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked TB, who was watching with Bonnie on stage.

"No clue, but I wish I did!" TB replied with a smile before spotting TF there. "You may want to go back to where you were sitting before Freddi or Goldie see you."

"Right." TF said with a nod.

"Hey," Jennifer said, stopping TF from heading back. "See you in a couple of hours." TF smiled at her before disappearing back stage, leaving Jennifer to watch Tony run by again while chasing and laughing Goldie.

* * *

A/N: It's not much, but it's all I could think of at this point.


	57. End of another day at work

A/N: I'M BACK! Ya miss me?

* * *

Tony was exhausted after chasing Goldie around the pizzeria for what felt like hours, her laughing and constant reminder of the girls newer additions infuriating him. He was now panting as he trudge back to the Security Office to relax and get away from for awhile. He walked in, shut the doors, flopped in his chair, relaxed his head against a pillow, and closed his eyes.

"Maybe I should ask for a day off." he muttered to himself.

"Aww. Tony tired of us already?" Maria giggled.

"No. I just need a break from the constant...it's 5 A.M., isn't it?" Tony asked.

"5:03 A.M. to be precise." Maria replied. Tony slowly tilted his head up to see Maria smiling down at him, his head deep in her cleavage. "Hi~"

"I was wondering why my chair had a pillow." he groaned, making her giggle as she gently wrapped her arms around his waist. "I thought Freddi and Goldie grounded you and...where Toy Freddi?"

"You called?'' came her voice. Tony whipped his gaze to see TF grinning from under the security desk.

"Whoa!" Tony cried out when TF slowly climbed out from under the desk and ontop of Tony, her breasts squishing against his chest and her knee against his crotch. Now he was stuck between two knock-out animatronics with no books to distract them. "Uhh...nice to see you again?"

"That's mean!" TF pouted. "We finally get to see you and show off our new upgrades, and all you can say is, 'Nice to see you again?' You meanie!" TF cried before she put her hands to her face and began to make crying sounds.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Pffft! Hahahahaha! I'm just joking!" TF laughed, with Maria joining her in laughter.

"You make it way too easy to tease you!" Maria giggled as she hugged Tony, his head nearly disappearing between her breasts. "Still, I bet the others have shown themselves off to you. What do you think of us?"

"I think I see nothing but darkness in here." Tony muffled through sythetic flesh. "Soft, squishy darkness."

"Don't move." TF whispered to Maria before sliding her hand up between Maria's breasts, then back out with Tony's white mask.

"Who took my ma-" Tony started to say before he was cut off by a pair of lips. Tony's eyes widened at first before closing again, deciding to not think so much. 'I feel fur...must be TF.' he thought as he felt another pair of arms wrap around his waist and lift him out from between Maria's tits, revealing TF kissing him with half-lidded eyes. 'I guessed right.' he thought as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, making her moan in delight.

"Save some for me." Maria whined as she watched the two of them kiss in her lap. TF pulled away and grinned up at Maria before tilting Tony's head back, making him stare up at her in a daze.

"Hi Maria." he said in a daze with a smile, which she kindly returned before leaning down and giving him a kiss.

"Hi yourself sexy." she cooed before kissing him again, her hands cupping his face. Their lips meshed together for a moment as they enjoyed their shared bliss before Tony gave a sharp intake of breath when he felt something touch his Adam's Apple.

"Mmm~" purred TF as she gently sucked, licked, and nibbled Tony's bandaged throat.

"Careful." Goldie whispered in TF's ear. "Too fast and he'll push away." TF gave off a low 'hmm' before removing her lips and leaning back to watch Tony and Maria begin a battle of tongues. She smiled before she felt something poke her bottom and just grinned.

'I wonder how he'd react if I asked him to help with my newest upgrade?' she thought as she felt her new nipples appear and stiffen. 'Only one way to find out.' She opened her mouth to voice her question, but was interrupted by a voice at the door.

"Hey Tony! The rain sto-whoa!" All three of their eyes shot open and looked to see Jennifer standing at the doorway. She was red in the face, another slice of pizza in her hand with her mouth hanging open. "Did I...come at a bad time?"

"Kinda." TF replied with narrowed eyes. "Is it something important?"

"Ummm...oh yeah. Chica sent me to get Tony. It's 5:30, and the others say that they want to be let out to see the sun." Jennifer explained.

"It's 5:30 already?" Maria asked, her face still red from making out with Tony.

"You know what they. 'Time flies when you're having fun'." Jennifer smiled before walking away. TF sighed before smiling up at Tony.

"To be continued." she whispered in his ear before she got off of him, letting Tony and Maria stand up and head for the exit.

-Outside-

All the animatronics were now soaking in the warmth from the sunrise while Tony and Jennifer kept watch for Mr. Fazbear's car. While standing around, Jennifer whipped out her notebook and began to write once more.

_5:53 A.M._

_Have learned much about the pizzeria and it's workers. The night guard and animatronics seem to get along well._

She looked at the last few words before erasing them and rewriting.

_-get along __very__ well. Each of them seem to have different personalities. Different tastes, likes and dislikes, etc. Further observation required._

Jennifer then put her notebook away before her phone went off, signalling she had a call.

"Hello?" she said after picking up, only to pull the phone away from her ear. "Whoa whoa whoa! Stop stop stop stop! GRANDPA!...I'm okay...No, they didn't hurt me...A little scary...The night guard isn't dead, and no one's being shoved into...I know...I observed like you asked...I'm Okay...Yes, I'll be home soon. I'll take the bus...I love you too. Bye." She sighed as she hung up her phone and looked back at the parking lot to see Tony and other girls rushing inside, a certain car coming down the street towards the pizzeria. "Hope they don't mind if I just take off." she muttered to herself before walking away.

-Later-

Tony dragged his tired butt up the stairs and into his apartment before locking the door and sighing.

'They are going to be the death of me somehow.' he thought.

"Trouble at work?"

"You don't know the half of it." Tony replied as he popped his back and walked towards his room.

"Sounds stressful."

"Oh yeah." Tony answered before walking inside and shutting the door.

"...3...2...1...now!" Tony burst out of his room with wide eyes as he took in the stranger sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. It was a man that looked to be in his mid-20s with a short thick beard, shoulder length brown hair, dark jacket, torn green cargo pants, and black and brown shoes. "Took ya long enough to notice me cousin!"


	58. Family Motto

After the initial shock was over, Tony was laughing as he was now being dragged into a headlock, followed by a playful noogie to the head.

"Ow! Stop it Troy!" Tony laughed before finally getting out of his cousin's grasp.

"Heard ya got a job Cabbage Patch!" said the man, whose name was now known as Troy.

"Will you stop making fun of my hair color?" Tony asked as he rubbed his neck.

"I may have to. It's going back to yellow." laughed Troy.

"Yeah, I gotta re-dye my hair. So, what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"I came to see you. Wanted to congratulate you on finally getting out of this tiny excuse of an appartment." said Troy with a smile.

"I mean what are you doing _here_?" Tony asked while pointing at the floor. "If memory serves, Uncle Bob made it clear you're not wanted anywhere near this building."

"Ah, forget my dad. He's just being a sore head." Troy answered while rummaging through the fridge and pulling out one of Bob's beers.

"And whose fault is it that he, along with _everyone_ on his side of the family, hates you? Oh yeah! Yours!" Tony said with his arms folded across his chest.

"Not my fault that they hold that family tradition sacred." Troy said in self-defense before sipping his beer. "I merely turned my love of computer programming down a path that most don't tolerate."

"Spin it however you like. A hacker's a hacker." Tony yawned. "Well, don't let Uncle Bob catch you in here. He'll probably throw me out on the street if he thinks I helped you sneak in."

"Going to bed already?" Troy asked. "How can you get tired from sitting on your ass and staring at a screen for only six hours?"

"You'd be amazed at how tiring it is." Tony answered before slipping into his room and flopping on his bed. He yawned before closing his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him.

-Tony's Dream-

Tony awoke to find himself in the usual patch of gray land, a familiar golden bear sitting next to him.

"Didn't know you had a cousin." said Goldie as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You didn't ask." Tony smirked. "Besides, he's not well liked in the family."

"You two seemed to be getting along." she retorted.

"He's not a bad guy. He just isn't liked for being a hacker." Tony answered.

"Does your family have a thing against hackers?" Goldie asked.

"Not really. They have a problem with people taking or getting things they don't deserve." said Tony. Goldie just raised an eyebrow at him, showing she didn't quite understand what he was talking about. Tony sighed before continuing. "See, my Uncle Bob and his side of the family have this old family tradition that they follow, called LitYitEit." Goldie continued to stare at him before voicing her many questions in a single, "Huh?!"

"Allow me to explain. It stands for Yearn it, Learn it, Earn it." Tony said, a finger in the air. "When you _yearn_ for something, you _learn_ what you have to do, and then go out and _earn_ it. It's been around my family for I don't know how long, but it's important to my family." Tony explained before looking at Goldie, who was just staring at Tony with her mouth hung open a little. "Goldie?" he said after a while when she didn't budge. "Goldie? Hello?" he repeated while waving his hand in front of her face. When that didn't work, he closed his eyes before a megaphone appeared before him. "GOLDIE!" he roared through the device, knocking her on her back and out of her trance.

"Who? What?" she quickly said in confusion while looking around before her head snapped towards Tony.

"You spaced out for a second." he said with a look of concern on his face. "Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing." she replied after shaking her head and standing up. "Just...felt familiar is all."

"Really?" Tony asked in surprise. "Maybe you met my family before you...you know." he said, not wanting to remind her of being dead.

"Maybe." she said with her eyes to the ground. Tony looked at her before looking away, nothing coming to his mind about what to say now. "Anyway," she said after a painful wait, grabbing his attention. "Back to your cousin. Why does him being a hacker-"

"-anger my family? Because he steals data, which could be anything. See, instead of earning something, her could just rewrite some data and have in handed to him. Ergo, not earning what he yearns for." Tony explained.

"Oh. I see now." Goldie nodded in understanding.

"Okay." Tony sighed before clapping his hands together. "Well, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm." Goldie hummed in thought before smiling at Tony.

-Moments later-

"You sure you want to do this?" Tony asked as he and Goldie stared at each other..

"Yes. I want to do this." she replied. Tony only gulped before nervously smiling.

"O-Okay." he said before they stopped moving. Tony leaned over his seat to peek down to see them high up in the dream world inside a cart that was on some tracks. "YIPE!" he yelled while Goldie grinned. The seat then moved forward before sending them both plummeting down, sending both occupants into a screaming frenzy, each with their own reasons for screaming.

-Hours later-

Tony slowly rose from his bed, his face covered in sweat as he stared at nothing for a few moments. His heart was pounding against his chest after spending a whole dream going through nothing but mind bending rides that one would only find in a cartoon.

"I...officially...HATE...carnival rides!" Tony declared as he slowly dragged himself to the bathroom to was the sweat off.

-Meanwhile at Freddi Fazbears-

The parking lot to the pizzeria was slowly filling with cars full of families wanting to eat and enjoy some fun. Among those cars was a black jeep that looked like it hadn't seen a carwash since it's manufacturing, belonging to a certain computer hacker.

"So this is the place that Tony works at huh?" Troy said to himself as he got out of the car. He had heard about this place both before and after it's renovations, but had never come in person before today. "I wonder what it's like in here." he said as he approached the door. The first thing he saw was a little girl handing out balloons to the little kids that walked by.

"I hope you have fun at Freddi Fazbear's today." said BG before turning to the next person who came in, ready to hand a balloon to the next little kid. "Welcome to-" she said before noticing it was a man standing before her. "Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria." she finished after looking up.

"Hi there." said Troy with a wave while unknowingly getting his face scanned.

"First time here?" she asked him.

"Yes, actually." he answered.

"Well, if you have any questions, please ask the staff or my fellow animatronic friends and they'll gladly help you any way they can." BG explained.

"Animatronics? You're a robot?" Troy asked.

"That's right." she answered before gesturing him out of the way of the entrance, allowing others inside. "Hope you have fun."

"Thanks." Troy smiled before walking further inside while she smiled at him, her bangs covering her blackened eyes, a deep frown on her face.


	59. The Beginning of Trouble

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just couldn't find time or inspiration. Back now, so here's a short chapter.

* * *

Jennifer was relaxing in her bed after the severe lecture she had recieved from her grandfather upon arriving at home. For two straight hours, the man rolled around inside a wheelchair and bombarded her with a mixture of relief for her being safe, scolding her for entering after hours, and curiosity about the inside. She had to come up with a boat load of lies to keep her grandfather from discovering the truth. Not only did she remember Goldie's warning about keeping the information of the animatronics' night forms a secret, but her grandfather had been arrested multiple times in the past for harrassing the pizzeria. She didn't want to bail her grandpa out again.

"Okay," she sighed as she took out her notebook and wrote down a few reminders about what not to say to anyone. "Don't tell anyone about their night forms, Goldie, and...being molested." she finished with a blush before closing the notebook. She then locked her fingers behind her head and laid on her bed before drifting off to sleep, a lingering thought coming to the front of her mind. 'Should I tell grandpa about me going back tonight, or just sneak off?'

-Pizzeria-

Troy had been wandering around each accessible area of the pizzeria, taking in all the sights. The rumors of this place being more fun than ever seemed to be appropriate, but they weren't what he was thinking about. What had his attention were the animatronics in each area, and the rumors of the 'disappearing guards' that centered around them. He watched them act friendly around everyone before looking at him. After that, he couldn't help but feel that they were staring at him. Almost like they were drilling holes into the back of his skull. If he was being honest, it freaked him out.

'I wonder if they look at Tony like this.' he thought as he headed for the bathroom. After washing his hands, he dried them with a paper towel and began walking towards the door.

"Hmhmhmhmmm." came a strange giggling sound.

"Wha?" Troy asked while looking around inside. "That sounded too feminine to be a guy." he concluded before walking towards the stalls. He looked inside each stall, only to find them all empty. "That's weird. Was I hearing things?"

"Hmhmhmhmmm." Troy was now looking around himself, feeling like he was surrounded on all sides.

"Whoever that is, it's not funny!" Troy snapped with a serious look on his face. He glared at everything before sighing and washing his face in the sink. "Don't think too much Troy. Probably some douche-bag using the rumors to spook people." he said as he looked at his reflection.

"Oh! So I'm a douche-bag?!" said a creepy golden bear with black eyes and white pupils from where his reflection was supposed to be. Troy's jaw dropped as his pupils shrank before violenly rubbing them, thinking that he was seeing and hearing things. He looked again to see his scared reflection looking back. He swallowed the lump in his throat before walking out of the bathroom, then straight out the pizzeria to his vehicle before driving a good mile away. He parked his car, got out, walked a few steps away, and just stood there for a solid minute before...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed to the heavens, causing everyone within earshot to look at him. He had heard every rumor possible about the pizzeria, but he had thought the one about it being haunted was a load of crap. Now...he was starting to believe them. He took a moment to catch his breath before composing himself and getting back in his car. He had but one thought in mind at that moment. "I gotta warn Tony!"

-Tony-

Tony was sleeping soundly back in his apartment, the initial shock and scare from his last dream with Goldie having passed. He was simply staring up at a starry sky with a smile before Goldie appeared next to him.

"Where'd you run off to?" he asked her.

"Just spying on some people in the pizzeria." she smirked.

"Troublemakers?"

"Possibly." she answered before scooting closer to Tony. Tony only shrugged before looking back at the sky. He tried to make out some constellations before frowning. He couldn't help it, but something was nagging him in the very back of his mind. "Something wrong?" Goldie asked him as she laid down on her side and looked at him.

"I don't know. But something feels off." he said as he looked towards her. She only smiled at him with half lidded eyes with her head in her right hand, her left hand slowly gliding down her hip. He began to blush before it hit him. "Hey...did you get bigger?" Her only response was smirk before rolling on top of him.

"Just mimicking Freddi's figure is all." she cooed as she laid on top of him, her soft tits squishing against his chest. "What's wrong? Don't like them?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean...eerrrgh!" Tony groaned, causing Goldie to giggle.

"I love it when you can't make up your mind." she grinned before the area began to fade. "Aww, I wanted to tease you some more." she pouted before Tony opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling. "Guess I'll just have to tease you at the pizzeria." came Goldie's voice.

"I can already tell that I'm gonna have another odd day at work." he groaned.

* * *

A/N: Sadly, this was all I could think up after all this time. Hopefully, I'll make the next chapter longer.


	60. Just Another Night

A/N: Please refrain from asking about updates in the review sections of different fics. It's rude, and it hurts when that happens.

* * *

Tony was brushing his teeth after taking a shower while having a conversation with Goldie.

"So, anything else interesting happen besides you scaring the shit out of some asshole in the pizzeria?" he asked through garbled words and toothpaste.

"Nah. Nothing of interest." she replied.

"Still, isn't that dangerous?" Tony asked. "Whoever it was could spread rumors, which would add to all the others that are floating about that place."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him spreading rumors." Goldie laughed. "That guy's probably still trying to figure out what he saw."

"What exactly did he see?" Tony asked. Goldie was about to reply, only to be interrupted when a loud banging was heard from the door to his apartment.

"TONY! TONY, LET ME IN!" came a shout.

"Is that Troy?" Tony asked before wrapping a towel around his waist and walking to the front door. He peeked through the peephole to see that it was indeed Troy there with a panicked look on his face. He backed up and opened the door, only to nearly get run over when his cousin flew in and began to speak rapidly.

"This is total madness! There is something seriously wrong with that pizzeria! That face! That...that BEAR!" he rambled.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down!" Tony yelled at him, only to be ignored as his cousin kept on speaking gibberish. Tony grunted before hauling off and slapping Troy, which did the trick of shutting him up. "Now," he said while grabbing Troy's shoulders. "Take a deep breath and collect your thoughts while I get dressed." Troy only nodded before sitting on the couch. 10 minutes passed before Tony walked back in fully dressed before sitting down and turning towards Troy. "Now, what were you rambling on about?"

"Tony...Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria is haunted!" he stated bluntly. Tony only blinked at him before narrowing his eyes. "I'm serious! I saw...something! It...spoke to me! It was so horrifying! Empty eye sockets. Golden fur! A mouth that looked ready to suck in my soul!" Troy only shuddered while Tony's scowl seemed to grow.

'Care to explain?' he thought to Goldie, clearly wanting an explanation.

"What? I didn't send him through a nightmarish loop." she responded in defense. That only caused him to groan while covering his face with his hands.

"I'm not making this up!" Troy snapped, thinking that Tony wasn't believing him.

"Relax. I believe you." Tony told him while standing up. "I've seen my fair share of strange occurences while working there."

"Like what?!" Troy asked.

"Well...you would not believe me." Tony answered with a smile.

"Do you know about the golden bear?!" Troy asked while shaking Tony's shoulders.

'What do I tell him?!' Tony asked Goldie.

"Just lie. Tell him no." she said.

"I've only seen Freddi and Toy Freddi. I haven't seen anything golden there." Tony answered.

"G-good! Good!" Troy nodded. "That thing was ugly."

"He's pushing it." Goldie told Tony.

'You're the one that scared him in the first place.' Tony countered before looking at Troy. "Listen, I've gotta get ready for work. Why don't you head home?"

"I don't think I should be on the street right now." Troy answered. "I nearly hit someone on the way here in panic."

"Well then...take a nap and drive later?" Tony suggested before heading for the door. "Look, we'll talk later. Bye." he said before leaving. Troy only stared at the door before curling up on the couch.

"Bears..." he said before shuddering again.

-Later at the pizzeria-

The place was closed and the time was 10:45 P.M. Tony was relaxing inside the security office and chatting with Goldie about Troy.

"Troy's not gonna let this go." he told her. "He's probably trying to figure out who he saw right now."

"Maybe scaring him wasn't such a good idea." she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Who scared who now?" Both of them turned to see TC standing in the doorway before walking in.

"Hi TC." Tony greeted with a wave. "We were talking about my cousin. Uncle Bob's kid."

"A cousin? What's he like?"

"Didn't the other's tell you?" Goldie asked her. "I'm sure they told you about a hacker walking in today."

"Oh...him." TC groaned before she realized what she said. "Wait! HIM?!" she gasped before looking at Tony. "You have a hacker for a cousin?!"

"It was his choice to learn how to hack." he told her. "Besides, he's not a bad guy."

"Not a bad guy?! Do you know what a hacker does?!" she asked. "They penetrate into computer programs and fuck it all up! And in case you've forgotten, we run off a computer program! WHAT IF HE HACKS US?!"

"TC!" Goldie snapped with black eyes, shutting the chicken up. "If he tried anything, Tony and I would deal with it."

"You would?"

"We would?"

"Yes, we would." Goldie nodded, causing TC to smile. "Now, what did you come in here for?"

"Oh yeah. Can I borrow the laptop tonight?" TC asked Tony.

"Sure, but why?" he asked as he pulled it out of his backpack and handed it to her.

"I saw someone watching this creepy movie on one of their laptops, and I wanna know what happened." she grinned before running off with it.

"First the books, now the movies. I'm being replaced by everything I bring in." he chuckled.

-With Jennifer-

Having snuck away after her grandfather went to sleep, Jennifer found herself back inside the pizzeria. She still kept her notebook with her, but found herself enjoying the conversation too much to remember to write every little thing down.

"So all you do is stand at the doorway and hand out balloons?" she asked BG.

"That's basically my entire purpose here during the day." she answered. "Greet the customers, hand out balloons, and wave them goodbye when they leave."

"Sounds boring." Jennifer said.

"Yeah." BG sighed. "Still, it's gotten better. You and Tony talk to us like people, so I'm happy."

"Still, Mr. Fazbear should expand and let you guys do other things. I bet it'd bring in more business." Jennifer told her.

"He sometimes gets people coming in and asking questions about the place before the upgrades. He doesn't like it at all." BG explained.

"Bummer." said Jennifer before her stomach growled. "Sorry. Forgot to pack some food."

"So? We have pizza!" BG smiled.

"Right. I'll get some and be back." Jennifer grinned before walking off deeper inside. "Should I try the 'Cheese Lovers' this time?" she said out loud before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looked back before following the thin arm up to it's owner. "Maria?" she said when she saw her standing behind her, a nervous look on her face. "Something up?"

"Can I...ask for your help?" she said.

"Help? With what?" Jennifer asked.

"Well..." Maria started before whispering something in Jennifer's ear, making the girl blush.

"You want to _what_?!" she asked with wide eyes. "Is that possible?!" Maria only nodded her head, her own blush on her face. "But, why ask for my help?! What could I help with?!"

"I'm just really nervous! Please! I need some advice!" Maria begged.

"Well...okay. But don't come crying to me if it doesn't work." she said before looking at Maria's clothing. "That the only outfit you have?"

"I have some extras. Why?" Maria asked.

"Got an idea." she grinned.


	61. Pounding the Puppet!

A/N: It's been a long struggle thinking, but it's all come together. I hope you're all prepared, and I hope you all like it.

* * *

Tony was busy looking through the cameras inside the security office, a bored look on his face.

"Why do you even bother looking at the cameras?" Goldie asked him as her form floated next to him in lying position. "If anything important were happening, I'd tell you."

"I don't know. Force of habit?" he shrugged before closing the monitor. "It's not Midnight yet, and TC took my laptop. I should've brought a book for me to read." Tony sighed before resting his head on the desk. "I'm bored."

"Hmm." Goldie hummed in thought before her eyes widened slightly. They narrowed as a sly grin grew on her lips, a chuckle escaping her throat.

"What?" Tony asked her as he turned his head towards her. "Something happening?"

"You could say that." she replied before stopping Tony from checking the cameras again. "No no no. No more cameras for you tonight."

"Huh?" he said in confusion before his eyes blackened and he passed out.

"Can't have you ruining her surprise." she giggled before disappearing inside Tony's head. Tony then lifted his head up and he opened his eyes, a familiar blue iris showing on both of them. "Let's have you wait outside Tony."

-Tony's mind-

"Goldie! Why am I asleep?!" Tony yelled at the vast horizon. "Hey! What's going on?! You better not be setting me up for something weird!...Goldie! Answer me already!"

"Yes?" came Goldie's voice. Tony turned to see Goldie standing there with a smile on her face and waving at him. "Hi!"

"Don't 'Hi' me!" he snapped. "What's the big idea?!"

"Sorry Tony. Guess I just had the urge to walk around, and it's only possible with your legs." she explained

"What? What are you planning?!" he demanded.

"Not telling~!" she sang before disappearing, leaving Tony alone in his own head.

"Hey! Hold on!" he yelled. "What am I supposed to do in here?!"

-Time passes-

"4975...4980...4985...4990...4995...5000." Tony drolled on from where he sat, his head in one hand, a paddle-ball in his other. The ball stopped bouncing as the the toy slowly fell out of Tony's hand, his form completely still. Tony's eye twitched before his bored frown deepened. His hand curled into a fist before he finally lost it. "GOLDIE! LET ME OUT! WAKE ME UP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Loud and clear." Tony whipped his head around, a mad look in his eyes as he spotted Goldie standing there holding his paddle-ball. "A paddle-ball? I thought that today's generation were all about computer games."

"Don't start!" Tony snapped at her. "I'm not waiting anymore! Give me back control! NOW!"

"Mmmmmmokay!" she smiled before everything faded.

-Pizzeria-

Tony's eyes shot open in their original color before he sat upright, confused as to where he was. He looked around to find himself backstage.

"Sheesh Goldie. Don't do that kind of shit!" he groaned as he rubbed his head.

"She had her reasons." Tony looked up to see Jennifer staring down at him. "Sleep well?"

"Very." he replied sarcastically. "What time is it?"

"3:57 A.M."

"WHAT?! I'VE BEEN ASLEEP THAT LONG?!" Tony yelled in disbelief.

"We would've woken you up earlier, but she insisted we let you nap." Jennifer explained.

"Well this sucks. The whole night's practically over." he groaned as he stood up. "I'm going back to the office."

"Okay." she shrugged as he left backstage before muttering. "Good luck girl."

Tony groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he re-entered the office, shutting the door behind him and leaning on it, sliding down to his butt.

"Rough day?" came Maria's voice. Tony replied with a weak chuckle.

"You don't know the half of..." he stopped when he looked up at her. She was sitting on desk in her night form, legs crossed over the edge, her upper half leaning back and supported by her arms, and her hair brused back with a few strands hanging in front of her face. What caught Tony's attention, however, was that her outfit had undergone some...altercations. What used to be a constricted one-piece bodysuit had be divided into separate parts. Stockings covered her toes all the way up to her mid thighs, her sleeves now turned into striped arm socks, her bottom barely covered by a pair of makeshift panties, and her large breasts we practically bare, save for the thin piece of black cloth being held up by and single button, which only served to cover her nipples. Every other part of her milky white body was exposed to the world.

"Don't worry Tony." she began in a seductive voice, her half-lidded eyes staring at him. "I can help you relieve some of that stress." Tony's jaw dropped behind his mask as his eyes soaked up every inch of her body, making Maria's smile grow. His eyes met hers and he froze as he saw what was in her eyes. Love...Want...Lust! He could feel it. She wanted him, and bad.

"I-uh...that is...um*gulp* I don't..." Tony stuttered horribly as he gazed up at her, his eyes never leaving her form.

"Don't what?" she cooed while leaning her head to one side. "Don't find me attractive anymore?"

"NO! No, far from that!" Tony answered. "It's just...I uhh...What's with the clothes?"

"I had a few others incase the one got dirty. As for this?" she said as she tugged at the cloth on her breasts, revealing a hint of nipple. "I just wanted to look nice. Something wrong with that?"

"No. Just...unexpected?" he shrugged nervously as he sweat from under his bandages.

"So...you like it?" she asked, her eyes shifting a little away from Tony while she tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, a blush spreading to her face.

'Wait a second.' Tony thought as he looked at her face. 'Why is she avoiding eye contact now?'

'Because she's a lot more nervous than you are.' Goldie said from inside his mind. Tony just stood there as she continued. 'What she wants is something completely new to her, and she's scared that you'll be too frightened and reject her.'

"Maria." Tony whispered as his face softened under his bandages.

"Yes?" she answered as she forced herself to look at him as he took off his mask and sunglasses.

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" he asked. Maria's only response was to look away in embarassment before standing up off the desk.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid to ask." she said as she quickly turned to leave. She was halfway out the door before she felt Tony grab her hand.

"Maria." Tony said as he halted her retreat. "I didn't say no." Maria's whole body stiffened at those four words before she felt herself being slowly pulled back inside. She stood perfectly still as Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and continued. "I was going to say that you look beautiful." Maria eyes began to water before a teary smile came to her lips as she turned around and knelt down to Tony's level. She let them fall as he removed his mask before slowly pulling her into a gentle kiss. Warmth flooded her circuits as they embraced before they pulled apart, a blush on both their cheeks. "So," Tony began as he removed his sunglasses, revealing eyes as full of emotion as hers. "Your box...or here?" She grinned as she reached behind herself and hit the door control, shutting the door behind her. "Guess that answers that question." Tony smiled as he closed the other door, isolating them from the rest of the pizzeria. He then carefully removed the bandages from his hands before gently holding her hands.

"Hmmm." Maria sighed in contentment as she closed her eyes while Tony guided his hands up to her face, which she leaned into them to take in the warmth. She opened her eyes to see his hazel eyes staring into hers before closing them again when he caught her lips in another kiss. The kiss slowly shifted from gentle to passionate when Tony dared to stick his tongue in her mouth. Mews and moans escaped from their lips before Maria wrapped her legs tightly around Tony's waist, causing the poor man to wobble around to keep them from falling. He finally reached down and grabbed her butt to keep them straight, eliciting a loud moan from her before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Getting grabby, aren't we?"

"You rather I let you fall?" he asked as his grip on her butt loosened, causing her to slide a bit towards the floor.

"Only if you go with me." she smirked before squeezing him tight, trapping him in place.

"Ack! Can't move!" he yelped as he danced around before he started falling forward. "Oh no! Wait! Help!" he yelled before he fell on top of her, his face deep within her cleavage.

"Hahahaha! That was fun!" she laughed as he glared at her. "Aw, don't be mad. I broke your fall," she said as she squished her breasts against his cheeks. "Right?" Tony only responded with a 'hmmm' before she felt his lips move between her tits, earning a pleased moan from her. Her blush grew as she squirmed under him before Tony sat up on top of her, a familiar piece of cloth dangling from his mouth.

"Missing something?" he asked through clenched teeth as he silently marveled at her bare breasts.

"Did you remove my strap with your teeth?" she asked in awe, only to blush when he ran his tongue over the button. 'Where did he learn to do this?!' she thought.

'Well, this is unexpected.' Goldie thought as she watched it all.

"Well?" Maria asked. He looked up at her to see her smiling at him through half-lidded eyes. "You going to just stare all day?"

"Just admiring the view." he said before reaching his hands out towards her and gently grabbing her breasts.

"Tony~" Maria moaned in delight as his hands sunk into her breasts before squeezing them.

'Wow! These things are squishy!' he thought in amazement as he continued to knead her breasts like dough, earning a stream of moans from her. She clawwed the carpet when she felt his thumb flick and stroke her right nipple before releasing a shuddering gasp when he released her strap from his mouth, knelt down, and licked her left ear. Her synthetic breathing became hitched as he began moving down what would pass as her collarbone until reaching her breast, his tongue dancing and abusing her large nipple.

'Where'd a bookworm like you learn to please a girl like this?!' Goldie asked in astonishment as she viewed the two of them while floating inside the room.

'Read...few books...with smut.' he managed to answer, his mind hazy as he gently bit her nipple, earning a shriek from her in surprise and arousal. Her system was experiencing power surges and glitches unlike anything she'd ever felt before as he slid his left hand down from her breast and into her makeshift panties. She nearly overloaded when she felt his fingers rub against her clit as she stiffled another yelp. It was when he gently pinched it between his index and middle fingers while flicking it with his thumb did she finally reach her limit and screamed. Her entire body seemed to vibrate as her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she stopped moving altogether.

"What...just happened?" she gasped from on the floor.

"If the reaction is anything like humans experience, then you've just orgasmed." Tony explained as he slid his hand out of her panties.

"Is that...supposed to happen?" she asked as she tried to get her arms to help her sit up. "Because if it is...I like it!"

'And you haven't even gotten to the good part.' Goldie thought as Maria stood up while Tony rubbed his fingers together. 'What's the matter?'

'It felt slick, but there's no moisture.' he thought to her with a confused look. His thoughts were cut short when he found himself tackled to the floor. "Ow! What the-" was all he said before Maria slammed her lips against Tony's.

'I thought you said she was nervous!' Tony mentally shouted to Goldie while making out with Maria.

'She got over it?' Goldie guessed as Maria separated from Tony's lips, a deep blush on her face.

"I think...I'm ready for the main event!" she panted as she stood up and removed her panties.

"A-alright." Tony stuttered as he reached for his zipper, trying his best not to stare at her slit. "I should warn you. I've never done this before."

"Neither have I." she grinned as she bent over the office desk, her pussy ready to be fucked. "Consider it a...learning experience

"Alright then." Tony said as he unzipped his pants and brought out his cock.

'Still packing.' Goldie snickered, earning a glare from Tony.

"Very nice." Maria blushed. "I wonder if you'll fit."

"Only one way to find out." Tony shrugged before lining his dick up with her pussy. "Ready?"

"Been ready." she replied. Tony smiled as he slowly eased into her, earning a long moan from Maria. "Ahh~ So big~" she shuddered before Tony finally fit himself all the way inside her. She panted for air she didn't need before looking over her shoulder at Tony. "So, how does it feel?" she asked.

"Considering that you're my first...Warm, smooth, a little tight-"

"Tony." she whined with a pout.

"It feels great." he finally answered, earning a smile from her as he pulled back until the just the tip was left inside her. He then thrust back into her, earning a yelp of surprise before he began a slow rhythm.

'So this is what sex is?' Maria thought as she felt Tony continue to thrust back and forth inside her. 'It feels so good!'

'I can't believe I'm doing a robot.' Tony thought as he kept an even pace. It wasn't that it felt wrong. It just felt like something one would read from an erotic sci-fi novel. He reached his hands up to grope and squeeze her breasts while increasing his speed, shaking the desk as he fucked her.

"Yes! Keep it up!" she moaned as they continued, her fingers leaving marks where she gripped the desk. Both were panting as Tony kept up his assault on Maria's cunt, a mixture of moans and skin slapping skin soon filling the office. A tingling feeling soon hit Tony's balls, meaning he was close.

"M-Maria! I feel something coming!" Tony grunted.

"Do it! I can't get pregnant! Fill me with you seed!" she cried. Not wanting to disappoint, Tony began to thrust with all he had into her, brining her to her own climax as he couldn't hold it anymore and began pumping her full of sperm. Maria cried out his name as her climax ripped through her body, sending an overwhelming shock to her system. She slumped and just laid on the office desk, both of them basking in the afterglow after their first time. Neither moved for a few minutes before Tony pulled his limp dick out of her, his seed spilling out of her pussy and onto the carpet.

"Hope I get that spot out of the carpet." he panted as Maria slowly stood up to her full height.

"Relax. The others and I will handle it." she explained before she knelt down to his level and kissed him. "We really must do this again soon." she cooed.

"Easy there. My battery doesn't run as long as yours." he chuckled as he got dressed. "What time is it?"

"It is...4:24 A.M." Maria answered as she gathered her own clothing and opened the door. "Plenty of time to fix this place up. I'll be right back." she said before leaving the office. Tony turned towards her just in time to see her bare ass walk out, leaving him alone with his thoughts...and Goldie.

"So?" said Goldie as she appeared in front of Tony with a smile. "How was it?" Tony just silently stared at her before wiggling two of his fingers. "Yeep!" Goldie shrieked as she coiled in on herself, a blush on her face.

-With Maria-

Maria silently walked through the pizzeria before arriving at her box, a smiling Jennifer leaning next to it.

"So? How did it go?" she asked as Maria handed her the altered clothing for her to wash for her. She said nothing to her as she stared at her, a big blush and grin plastered on her face.

"I think I like sex!" she said before falling forward into her box. Jennifer only shook her head with a roll of her eyes before closing the box.

* * *

A/N: AAAHHHHH! I finally finished it! Took me forever! Again, I apologize for the long wait. If you didn't know, my old computer will all my old files are practically lost to me, leaving me to start fresh with the updates. I hope you all enjoyed my first FNAF lemon, and hope you'll stick around for more.


	62. Another day, Another Problem

True to her word, the animatronics cleaned the office up like nothing had happened. Everything was organised where it should be, and the carpets were spotless. Though no one took notice since they were all outside to enjoy their morning half-hour in the parking lot. Maria, in her usual attire, sighed to herself as she felt the sunlight hit her, enveloping her in a gentle warmth. That moment was interrupted when she heard someone walk up next to her.

"Well?" BG said quietly. "How was it?"

"Hmm." Maria hummed with her arms folded under her breasts. "It didn't quite last as long as I hoped."

"Oh?" BG responded. "I assumed he was good."

"And why is that?" Maria asked.

"Because your nipples hardened the moment I asked." she said with a grin. Maria blushed, then blushed harder when she looked at her nipples threatening to poke a hole through her clothing.

"Oh...okay! It was amazing!" she finally relented with an embarrassed smile.

"Congrats!" BG smiled while slapping her ass, making the taller animatronic jump. "Didn't think you had it in ya!"

"S-Shut up!" Maria groaned before she and BG found themselves being dragged by TB towards the pizzeria.

"We open in 2 minutes! Get inside!" she said as they walked through the entrance. They and all the others got into their respective spots before they shifted to their day forms, ready to entertain the customers. Tony walked out of the office, kissed Maria goodbye, then walked towards the entrance just in time to greet Mr. Fazbear before heading home.

-With Jennifer-

Jennifer, having slipped away unnoticed, had just arrived at her home after a long walk. She reached for her key before the door opened, revealing an old man in a wheel-chair looking up at her. His face was covered in wrinkles and framed by grey mutton chops, and liver spots on his bald head. He wore a red shirt, a large brown-orange jacket, and a green scarf wrapped around his neck. He wore brown slacks, one leg was in a cast, and his other had a blue loafer on his foot.

"Hi grandpa." Jennifer greeted as she walked in.

"Hello Jennifer." he wheezed before spinning around and nudging her with his foot to make her walk farther into the house. "Let's not talk here. Too many ears."

"There's no one but us here." she sighed as they got further into the house, stopping when her grandfather struggled to look out of the blinds of the window. "Grandpa, you're being paranoid .again."

"No. I'm being careful!" he corrected before slipping away from the window and up to her. "Alright! Tell me what happened last night! And I mean _all_ of the details this time! Can't fool me. I know all the places you've hidden your notes! I've read them!"

"And here he goes." she muttered to herself as her grandfather began his usual rant, her mouth following along with his words as he began wheeling himself away, with her following behind.

"I know what's going on! I know it! No secret is safe from me! Especially not from that cursed pizzeria!" he ranted before wheeling himself around to face her again. "Now, what happened last night at that place?"

"Well...I hung out with the animatronics while the Nightguard did his job." Jennifer explained as she kept the notebook currently on her away from her grandfather. 'No way I'm gonna tell him that I peeked in on what happened.' she thought, her mind going back to when she snuck a quick glance through the window, then withdrew when she saw Maria over the desk.

"Hung out?! Are you mad?!" he screamed before going into another rant about how their evil and all that, giving Jennifer the chance to slip away into her room. She flopped onto her bed and slowly let sleep take her.

-Tony's Apartment-

Tony entered his apartment feeling both exhausted and refreshed, a goofy smile under his mask.

"Something good happen?" Goldie asked him, earning a chuckle from Tony.

"You know what happened!" he answered before yawning. "I'm pooped. Hmm?" He then noticed a note on the couch.

_Thanks for letting me crash here. A nap was what I needed to clear my head._

_-Troy_

"Oh, that's good." he said as he put the note down and was now in boxers and a grey shirt. "At least I don't have to worry about him now. Hope he got home safe." He then flopped onto his bed and was quickly out like a light.

-Back at the pizzeria-

BG was handing out balloons and smiling at the customers before her eyes locked onto one particular face. A man, about early 20's, African American, tall with muscle, wearing a scowl on his face walked in. She immediately found that this man was out on parole and frowned.

'Hope the others see him.' she thought before turning back to the customers with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Very short chapter, but it gets it going.


End file.
